Rival Lovers
by AyatoxRaito
Summary: (PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS TOO YOUNG) She had a normal life. She had everything she could've hoped for. Nice house, loving mother, an awesome night school. That all changes when her mother sends her to the Sakamaki Manor to live with 6 'normal' boys. She was wrong. There was nothing normal about these boys. Read about her adventure, it gets really interesting.
1. Chapter One: Moving In

**Hello fellow readers and writers! Please read this lol.**

 **So, this story was previously known as Too Young and it was an entire piece of shit lol. So I decided to rewrite it in a much better way but still have it make no sense. So welcome to Rival Lovers and all of it's singing bullshit.**

 **Note: I don't own anything from Diabolik Lovers or any songs used in this story. I only own my OC's and any original plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

Cleo sat up in bed, trying to break her thoughts from the other day but nothing seemed to be working. Cleo had gotten into an intense fight with a classmate that she never really liked. Cleo always thought that the girl, whose name is Lexy, always had a problem with someone. However, it wasn't necessarily the fight that was staying on her mind but rather the two handsome redheads she had met that day. They were the ones who broke up the fight, much to Cleo's dismay. She recognized them from somewhere but she wasn't entirely sure from where.

After sitting in bed, pondering on the mysterious redheads, Cleo sighed and pushed herself off the bed. She headed off to her bathroom to get ready for class. She took a very quick, but boiling, shower and washed her hair. She got out and dried off her body but left her hair damp. She pulled it into a ponytail and headed back into her room to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top that read "Savage" in bold letters. Though her school had a uniform, she never followed that rule. They tried to crack down on her for it but it never worked. Eventually, the school gave up.

She quickly checked the time to make sure she wasn't running late. She smiled to see she had more than enough time to get to class.

She had a strange feeling she couldn't shake. She didn't know what it was exactly but she didn't like it. She picked up her phone and jacket before headed downstairs. She pulled her keys and headphones off the table by the front door. She placed her keys in her pocket and wrapped her headphones around her neck. She sat down on the floor and pulled on a pair of black combat boots. She quickly tied them before grabbing her bag, standing and heading off to school. She didn't bother saying goodbye to her mother since she knew she wasn't home. Her mother always either worked late or left in the wee hours of the morning.

In the middle of the walk to school, she watched as a black limousine sped past her. She watched as it sped out of sight while she continued walking. She then realized where she recognized the redheads from! They were two of the Sakamaki brothers. They were the super rich guys who went to her school. She wasn't sure exactly why they were going to a night, public school but she didn't dwell on it.

Cleo arrived at school well after the shiny limousine. However the redheads were still outside. They were speaking to a group of ladies. Cleo's eyes caught theirs but she quickly broke the lock and continued on into school. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she headed to her first class. If there was one thing that Cleo was good at, it was school. She loved her classes, surprisingly. A few of her teachers weren't the nicest but they were decent to her at least. She thought that today was going to be an interesting day, considering yesterday's events. She took a strange interest in the mysterious redheads. Part of her tried to convince herself that it would probably be better not to involve herself with them but she liked the strange aura that surrounded them. She spent most of the day in her head, her mind clouded with different thoughts and theories.

* * *

Cleo let out a soft breath as the sound of the final bell echoed through the classrooms and halls, signalling the end of the day. She put her books away and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, leaving the class. As she made her way through the crowded halls, she suddenly felt an arm drop over her shoulders. She looked up to see one of her friends standing beside her, Ryo Tomi. He was tall compared to her. He stood at 6'1 while she was a mere 5'4. "Hey, me and a couple of the guys are going to be playing football in the field for a bit. Want to join?" Cleo thought for a moment before sighing. Her mother probably wasn't home and there was no food anyway.

"Sure," she said, making Ryo cheer. She chuckled watching as he hurried ahead to gather his friends. Cleo met them on the field, leaving her bag and jacket on the bleachers beside Ryo's stuff. She scanned over the players. She noticed a certain redhead standing amongst them. She walked over to the group, standing beside Ryo. Ryo faced her, holding the football in his hand.

"Hey, you wanna be our kicker?" Cleo smiled and nodded.

"She's playing?" The redhead asked, his eyes looking Cleo up and down. "She's a girl."

"Yeah I am and I'm going to kick your ass," she answered, earning a few instigating 'ooo's. The redhead scoffed as the two teams spread out amongst the field in their team positions. Cleo hadn't played football in a while, she was a bit rusty. But she knew she had to nail her kick, especially after her smart remark to the redhead. She watched as the teams went back and forth with their scores until the buzzer was down to the last few seconds. Ryo and Cleo were losing by 6. The redhead's team had 16 while their team had 10. She watched as Ryo shouted 'hike!' and the teams took off. She watched intently as Ryo chucked the ball to another player, player 7. Player 7 grabbed the ball just as her hit the goal line, scoring a touchdown. Her team cheered, leaving the scoreboard tied.

Cleo felt the cold air hit her as she walked out onto the open field. As she approached Ryo, who held the ball for her, she took a deep breath. Ryo yelled hike and the other team immediately sped for them. She kicked the ball with most of her force and watched as it soared above the entire field, going straight through the goalpost. Her team let out loud yells of cheer and the other team groaned in defeat. The scoreboard buzzer went off, signalling the end of the game. Her team had won. She gave a high five to Ryo and faced the redhead who stood in front of her, his arms crossed. "What's your name?" She asked.

The redhead scoffed in disbelief that she didn't know his name. "Ayato Sakamaki."

She nodded her head. "Well, Ayato Sakamaki, just in case you ever forget, I am always going to be here to remind you that you got your ass handed to you in football by _a girl."_ She gave Ayato a taunting smirk and patted his shoulder, walking past him and headed to the bleachers. It had been a long day and she just wanted to get home. She grabbed her bag and jacket and left the school, beginning the journey home. Today was nice and a tad bit interesting.

* * *

Cleo had been sitting alone in her living room, chowing down on some nice pepperoni pizza, watching a random horror movie that she found on Netflix. Her mother still wasn't home and she hadn't contacted Cleo either. That was until now. Cleo's phone began going off, playing the musical tune of the ice-cream truck. She picked it up and paused her movie. "Hey, mama. You coming home soon." Cleo listened to her mother sigh over the phone along with other backgrounds noises, mainly yelling.

"Hey, sweetie. Listen, I've got some bad news." Cleo snickered softly, nodding her head.

"Yeah I can tell by the screaming match going on in the background. Is everything alright?" Cleo asked, taking a big bite of her pizza slice.

"I actually need to go on a trip. I don't know when I'll be home," her mother responded, walking away from the screaming match until she was in an empty and quiet area.

"Oh, that's fine. Just transfer the money I'll need to-"

"No, CC." Her mother interrupted her, causing her to go silent. "I don't know how long this is going to take Cleo. I don't know when I'll be coming home." Cleo scoffed, shaking her head.

"So then what the hell am I supposed to do for food, clothes, any other basic daily life necessities?" Cleo asked, shaking her head.

"I've contacted one of your fathers friends. They have no problem letting you stay with them until I return. You'll be going to the same school, you can still do your after school activities and you'll be safe." Cleo knew she wasn't going to get anywhere arguing so she just groaned as she leaned back on the couch.

"Have I met these friends before?"

"You might've met one of them before at one of our dinners. Reiji, I think his name was?" Cleo thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I think I remember him. He was the super tall one that never broke his perfect posture?"

Her mother laughed on the other end. "Yeah, that's him. So, you'll be living with them until I return. A car will pick you up in a morning." Cleo sat forward.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. This was already set in stone?" Her mother sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly have a choice. I had to act quickly. Look, I'm sorry CC. I just need you to trust me for now."

"Y'know, I'd trust you a little more if you actually talked to me before making decisions that centered around me!" The line went quiet and Cleo waited a few moments to see if her mother would say anything, but she didn't. Then she heard the dial tone. Cleo scoffed and tossed her phone onto the couch. She pushed herself off the couch and decided to go upstairs to start packing.

* * *

Cleo got up in the early morning, knowing that some car was going to be arriving soon. If Reiji was anything like he was last year, he'd send the car early. He liked to be prompt and punctual. She took a nice hot shower, then put on a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. She dragged her suitcase downstairs and left it at the bottom of the steps, keeping her bag on her back. She hopped down into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper. She waited on the steps in the house for the car to arrive. It didn't take long for long for her to hear the honking outside. She picked herself up off the stairs and grabbed her suitcase and bag. She tossed her soda can into the garbage by the front door and left the house. She was decently surprised to see a limo awaiting her outside the house, along with a tall, handsome fellow.

This man had long, dark red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. It reached halfway down his back. His eyes were black and they stared directly into her eyes. He wore a button up shirt, it's color matching his hairs'. He had a black tie over that, looking _almost_ formal. He wore a black hoodie over his shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. He stepped forward, stopping front of her. He held out his hand and Cleo eyed it skeptically. "I'm Katsumi," he said, giving her a trusting smile. "Cleo, right?"

Cleo nodded her head and shook his hand. "You are incredibly tall," she said, letting go of his hand. Katsumi laughed and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Oh please. I'm only 5'7. Just wait till you meet your fellow residents," he responded, taking hold of her suitcase. "Shall we go?"

"Of course. How long will the ride take?" She asked as they headed towards the limousine. Cleo did notice the odd stares she was receiving from her neighbors.

"Roughly about 3 hours. We should be arriving there for 1:00." He said as he placed her suitcase in the trunk of the limo. He closed the trunk, making sure it locked and then walked back to Cleo. "You should probably get some rest. You might be up for a while, possibly through the night." Cleo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that's not creepy or suspicious at all." Katsumi chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't exactly tell you much more than that." Cleo nodded her head.

"Well then I guess I'll just get to know you," she said as she got into the passenger seat. Katsumi got into the driver's seat, shaking his head.

"You realize that there's candy in the back, right?" Cleo nodded her head as Katsumi took off. Cleo got comfortable for the ride.

Cleo somehow managed to drift off to sleep during the ride after her conversation with Katsumi died down. However, Katsumi awoke her when they arrived at her new, temporary home. Cleo sat up and adjusted her eyes to the light outside. She looked through the front window, taking in the scenery around her and the giant _mansion_ in front of her. " _That_ is where I'm supposed to be living?" She exclaimed, turning to Katsumi. Katsumi chuckled softly.

"It's not that bad of a place. Granted, I've only been inside a few times." Cleo sighed as Katsumi got out the car. Before she could get out the car herself, Katsumi opened her door. She stepped out, taking in the fresh air. She also noticed the very tall gates that had spikes lining the tops. She nodded her head at that and put her hands in her pockets.

"Well, no running away I guess." She muttered as Katsumi got her suitcase for her. She reached into the passenger seat and pulled out her bag. She pulled it onto her back as he handed her her suitcase. She took and took in his features for a minute. "You go to my school, don't you?" Katsumi nodded his head, grinning ear to ear.

"I sit behind you in Algebra," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Cleo nodded her head.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Katsumi nodded before sighing.

"Well, this is my goodbye. I will see you at school, Cleo. It was an honor to officially meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," she responded, making him laugh as he got into the driver's seat. He drove off, leaving Cleo there for a moment. She turned around and headed to the giant mansion that awaited her presence. She walked up to the door and knocked, alerting the residents of her arrival. Only moments later did the door open, revealing Reiji Sakamaki. Cleo gave him a small smile. "Reiji, nice to see you again."

"You too, Cleo," he responded. Cleo took in the fact that, as always, his posture was straight as can be. He stepped to the side, holding the door open for her. She stepped inside and took a look around. "I don't recall you meeting my brothers." He said, snapping her out of her observations. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and faced Reiji. She pushed her hands into her sweatpants pockets.

"I think I met one briefly in school." Reiji pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ayato, was it?" Cleo noticed the subtle narrow of his eyes at the mention of Ayato. However, it's disappearance was as quick as it's appearance.

"Well, I suppose you should be formally introduced to everyone. Please, follow me. Tend to her luggage." Cleo watched as Reiji began to walk off and she practically jumped out of her shoes when she realized that an older man had suddenly emerged from the shadows, grabbed her suitcase, and disappeared back into the darkness. Cleo nodded her head.

" _Totally not creepy,"_ she muttered and followed after Reiji. Reiji led her to a set of double doors which led to what she assumed was a living room. They both walked in and Cleo's eyes immediately landed on a familiar face. Their eyes met and the redhead scoffed.

"Tch, the hell is she doing here?" The redhead asked, earning a glare from Reiji. However, Cleo just smiled.

"What's wrong, Ayato? Scared I'm going to beat you in football again?" Ayato glared at Cleo, only amusing her a bit more.

"She's the one who beat you?" A new voice sounded, amusement evident in their voice. Cleo looked up to see the other redhead standing at the top of a staircase. He most definitely wasn't there before. "She makes quite the impression, hm? I do wonder how she tastes. Mm, I can smell her from here."

Cleo raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Again, _totally not creepy_." She said, looking around the room properly. Her eyes landed on a new man lying across a sofa. He had blonde hair and headphones in his ears. She turned to Reiji. "Who's the sleeping not-so beauty?" Ayato snickered as Reiji answered.

"That is the oldest, Shu." Cleo nodded her head. She had heard of him but never seen nor met him.

"Is he ever really awake?" Cleo asked, turning to Reiji.

"That is the myth," Ayato said, chuckling softly. Cleo couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"The hell is all this noise?" Cleo turned to the right, her eyes landing on a new man.

"I'm sorry, just how many of there are you?" She asked Reiji.

"Six."

"Who the hell are you?" The new man asked. This one had white hair and burning blood red eyes.

"That depends, I have about 3 different identities," she responded, earning strange looks from those in the room. With the exception of the sleeping not-so beauty. She smiled. "Kidding," she said, looking around the room. "There are only five of you here."

"Kanato will show up eventually," Reiji said. "Shall I introduce everyone?" He asked Cleo. Cleo nodded her head. "Shu is the oldest of us all. He's a good for nothing deadbeat." Cleo nodded her head.

"Duly noted."

"I am the second eldest. Next we have the triplets, Ayato being the oldest. Then Kanato, who will hopefully arrive shortly, and Laito being the youngest." Cleo's eyes trailed up to the top of the staircase to see Laito was gone. That was until she felt something wet trail up her ear. She quickly jumped away and turned around, swinging her fist. She wasn't too surprised when it came into contact with Laito's face. She stepped back, shaking out her fist as Ayato burst into laughter.

"Oh, shit. My bad. Didn't mean to do that." She hissed slightly when she felt a sting in her knuckle. She looked down to her fist and saw she had a gash going across her knuckle. "The hell is your jaw made of? Diamonds?" She looked back to Laito to see blood on his lip. She watched as he licked it up, revealing some _very_ sharp canine teeth. She glanced around the room. Everyone's eyes were glowing a bloodthirsty kind of way. Cleo looked between her fist, Laito's teeth and everyone's eyes. She sighed, shaking her head. "Damn it Katsumi." She turned to Reiji. "You know you could've given him a little note to give to me. 'Hey, just kind of forget to mention that you're going to live with Vampires'. That would've been fucking splendid to know. But no," she ranted, shaking her head and pushing her hair out of his face. "You just had to let me walk in blindly. Did my mother know?" She asked, looking back to Reiji.

"No, otherwise she wouldn't have sent you here. Smart woman, that one." Cleo scoffed, turning back to Laito.

"Why the hell did you think it would be a good idea to _lick_ me? You've seen what I do to people who so much as look at me the wrong way? Wow, I should really stop talking." Cleo sighed, shaking her head.

"You done?" The white haired one asked, leaning against the wall by the door he came in from. Cleo took the end of her shirt and pressed it against the cut on her knuckle, letting it soak up any blood.

"Yes. Now, I am done." She shook her head as she took her finger out of her shirt. The bleeding had stopped but the look remained in their eyes, though it was fading.

"Kanato seems to be busy, you'll meet him at dinner. That's Subaru, the youngest of us all," Reiji said, gesturing to the white haired one. She held in a laugh. As she left the room she took one last glance at each of the brothers that remained in the room before leaving, following after Reiji. "What has your mother informed you of?"

"She told me I'll still be going to the same school. I'll still be able to go to any after school programs I'm in and that 'I'll be safe'." She said, quoting the last part with her fingers. Reiji kept walking, going upstairs. "But that's about it." Reiji spoke quickly but clearly as he walked down the long hall.

"You can not leave the premises without one of us going with you. You are expected to do well in school, which means no more fighting and you have to wear the uniform," he said, eyeing her. Cleo nodded her head, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Great, so that means I can still play my after school sports and any activities?" Reiji gave a nod of his head.

"Yes, unless you're needed back here." Cleo nodded her head as she stopped at a door. He turned and faced her. "I will summon you to dinner in a few hours."

"Alright, thanks again."

"Do not thank me. You are merely here for our well-being." With that being said, Reiji left Cleo alone to think about _everything_ that just happened.

"Oh, this is going to amazing," Cleo muttered sarcastically as she went into her new bedroom. She smiled as she entered the room. It looked _very_ similar to her bedroom at her her mother's house. Her suitcase was waiting for her at the end of her bed along with a laid out uniform. Cleo snickered softly, shaking her head. She found it funny that he actually thought she would wear the uniform. She looked around the room.

There was a black computer desk, a closet, a queen sized bed and another door. Everything was either black or gray. There was an end table beside the bed that was covered in gray and black sheets. The pillows wrapped up in a black pillow case. She went over to her suitcase and pulled it open, pulling things out. She pulled her bag off her back and placed her laptop on the computer desk and pulled out her phone. She tried to call her mom but there was no service. She scoffed, shaking her head. "Un-fucking-believable." She continued to set things up until everything was away and the room was neat. She decided to freshen up and change her clothes. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved turtle neck. She left her phone under the pillow and kept her mp3 player with her. She pulled on a new pair of shoes, a pair of black combat boots. She laced them up and laid across her bed. Just as she was about to put her headphones in her ears, there was a knock at her door. She groaned as she sat up. "Yeah?"

"Master Reiji has summoned you to the dining hall for dinner." Cleo stood up from the bed and left the room, coming face to face with the elderly man that she took her suitcase when she arrived. He didn't say anything else to her before walking down the hall. She walked in silence, leaving her headphones around her neck. She arrived upon another set of double doors and the man walked away. She sighed and pushed the doors open, walking inside. It was indeed a dining hall and it was beautiful. The table was set and the chandelier hung over it, the only light source in the room. Sitting around the table was Reiji, Shu, Ayato and Subaru. Reiji looked up to Cleo, a disapproving look on his face.

"Where is your uniform, Cleo?" Cleo looked around the table, looking to see where she should sit.

"Exactly where you left it. And it's going to stay there," she replied, walking to the table. She plopped herself down beside Shu and sighed. "I don't suggest you put up the argument of me wearing my uniform." Much to Reiji's dismay, he nodded his head and ended the conversation. Sitting straight across from her was Ayato who kept a glare locked onto Cleo. Cleo tilted her head at Ayato.

"What's wrong Ayato? You look like a squirrel just ran through your food and _then_ some."

"I want a rematch." He said simply, leaning forward in his chair. Reiji looked between the two, about to speak up but Cleo spoke first.

"Why? So I can knock you on your ass?" Cleo replied, leaning forward as well. Ayato let out a low growl, ready to burst but Reiji spoke.

" _Ayato."_ Ayato scoffed and relaxed in his seat. Cleo smirked, leaning back as well. Only moments later, Kanato and Laito showed up. They sat down on Ayato's side of the table, Shu and Subaru on Cleo's side of the table and Reiji at the head. A few butlers arrived with food, serving the table. Everyone dug in, including Cleo.

"Ne, Cleo? Where did you learn to play football?" Laito asked, taking a bite of his food. Cleo looked up to him, leaning back in her seat.

"My big brother taught me actually." Ayato looked to her.

"You have a brother?" He asked. Cleo turned back to Ayato.

"Yeah I do," she answered, taking a sip of the wine that sat in her glass cup. She placed it down on the table. "Reiji, you met him right?" Reiji nodded his head.

"Yes, he was the one who left before the meeting even began right?" Cleo snickered.

"Yeah, said he had a meeting of his own, if you know what I mean." She took another sip of her wine as Laito laughed. The dinner continued in silence but Cleo didn't leave the stares she was getting unnoticed. It was clear to the brothers that she was different from the other brides they had received. Cleo then got a question. "Reiji, what did you mean by I'm only here for your well-being?" She asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Hm, you didn't tell her?" Laito asked, leaning his elbow on the desk and placing his chin on his palm. Cleo faced him. "You're our sacrificial bride." Cleo raised an eyebrow at him. She nodded her head.

"Huh. Good to know," she picked up her glass and guzzled down the rest of her wine.

"Hm, she took it better than the rest," Laito commented.

"Anyone else would've ran and started screaming," Kanato added, turning to Cleo. A sinister smirk grew on his face and he was about to speak but Cleo spoke up first. She picked up her fork, a piece of meat on it and she pointed it at him.

"I swear if you ask me to scream for you, I will shove this fork so far up your-"

" _Cleo,"_ Reiji warned. Cleo stopped talking and pulled her fork back, leaning back in her chair. Laito giggled.

"Ne, I like this one." Laito smirked at Cleo and it was not a smirk she trusted. "So, do you play any other sports? Like, volleyball?" Cleo chuckled softly.

"You name it, I play it." She responded, placing her fork down on the plate. Cleo never noticed that the deadbeat took out his headphones to listen to the conversation. "That includes Volleyball."

"Soccer?" Ayato asked. Cleo nodded.

"Basketball?"

"Yup."

"Tennis?" Laito asked. Cleo nodded again.

"Boxing?" Subaru threw out, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Oh, you bet your ass I'll knock you down before you even get your gloves on." Cleo responded.

"Darts?" Cleo turned to the deadbeat, surprised to finally hear his voice. She nodded her head.

"Not exactly my type of sport but I dabbled in it." Normally, the band of brothers wouldn't bother to get to known their bride since she was just going to die anyway. However, she felt different to them. She hadn't run for the hills when she found out they were vampires and she wasn't afraid to talk back to them. She was brave, but naive.

"What's your favorite sport?" Ayato asked.

"Archery, football and paintball."

"Your brother teach you all of those?" Ayato asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah. Well, not paintball. I decided to teach myself how to shoot when I started waking up to a paintball in my rib."

"I sense a riveting story behind that," Laito said, smirking.

"Yes, one you will not hear." Cleo responded. After the most interesting conversation about Cleo and her sports, the residents began to head to school. Cleo had rushed upstairs to get her bag before heading back to the limousine that awaited them. She immediately recognized the driver. Katsumi smiled at her as she walked past. "Would've been wonderful to know that I'm living with vampires." Was all she said before getting into the limousine.

"Fair enough," he said before closing the limousine door behind her. He got into the driver's seat, taking off beyond the gates. Cleo sat comfortably in between Subaru and Shu. Cleo noticed how Laito and Ayato stared at her, in two different ways. Ayato looked at her with curious yet blood lustful eyes. However, Laito looked at her with lustful eyes. She noticed Kanato talking to the strange, eye-patched teddy bear and she certainly noticed how Shu rarely ever opens his eyes and always has headphones in. She then turned to Subaru who kept his eyes outside the window and didn't exactly talk. She did however notice how his fists always seem to be clenched or his arms crossed. She turned back to Reiji who had his eyes focused in a book. However through the whole ride she noticed that he only turned the page _twice._ She figured either he was a really slow reader or he was memorizing each page. This band of brothers were interesting and she knew that thought this journey may be painful. It sure as hell would be fun.

The ride came to a halt and Cleo heard the sounds of the chatter and could see the school lights through the window. They had arrived. Subaru got out the Limousine and Cleo got out next. She fixed her bag on her shoulder and kept walking into the school. She went up to her first class: Algebra. She was approached by Ryo. He dropped his arm over her shoulder as they walked towards their classroom. "You ready for the exam?" Ryo asked. Cleo stopped in her tracks, looking to Ryo, eyes wide.

"That's today?!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of several students around her. She groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "Fuck! I thought that was tomorrow!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

"No, teacher moved it to today because classes were being a bitch and she got pissed. Moved it up to today just to piss off students." Ryo chuckled, moving his arm off her shoulders.

"Yeah, and fail them!" Cleo sighed as Ryo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd say you're going to do fine but you are probably fucked," Ryo said before walking into the class. Cleo groaned as she followed him into the classroom, taking her seat at the front of the class. He was dreading this exam but she was dreading her next class worse than this one.

Cleo went through the rest of her classes quiet and not arguing with anyone. She had bumped into one of the brothers every now and then but she didn't interact. Even if they did try to. Luckily for her, she got a small break since it was now free period. She went down to the cafeteria and found Ryo and Katsumi sitting together. She plopped down beside Ryo, avoiding eye contact with Katsumi. Ryo sighed as he watched the two in awkward silence. "Come on, why aren't you talking to him?" Ryo asked.

"Because he didn't tell me-"

"I didn't tell her that I had a fling with someone," Katsumi said. Cleo head perked up and looked to him. Katsumi gave her a frown. "Look I'm sorry but it was a one time thing. I don't even know his name!"

"Wait, his?" Ryo asked, turning to Katsumi. Katsumi tilted his head at Ryo.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Ryo shook his head. "Let's just change the subject."

"Yeah, how'd you guys do on the Algebra exam?" Ryo asked Cleo.

Cleo groaned and banged her head on the cafeteria table continuously.

"Ne, if you keep doing that you'll give yourself a concussion." She looked up at the voice to find Laito and Ayato sitting beside Katsumi.

"Honestly, I don't even care at this point," she muttered, going back to banging her head. Ryo chuckled and placed his hand under her forehead. "Can we just change the topic?"

"Ugh, fine. I got two periods to kill," Ryo said, shaking his head.

"Two? Next period we have gym together." Ryo turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded her head with pursed lips.

"You coming to the auditorium with me and Kat?" Ryo asked Cleo.

"Hm, what do you do in the auditorium?" Laito asked, placing his chin in his palm. Ryo turned to Laito, a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked Laito, causing Cleo and Katsumi to snicker. He knew who Ayato was. "You two brothers?"

"No, they just look entirely alike because Ayato was cloned." Cleo said, making Katsumi and Laito laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Ryo said, rolling his eyes. Then, he got an idea. "Let's play a game."

"Hm, I like games," Laito said, his eyes looking over Cleo.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," she responded, turning back to Ryo. "What game?"

"Truth or dare," he said, making Cleo groan again. She banged her head back on the table, staying there.

"Truth or dare never ends well," she murmured.

"Why don't we test that theory?" Laito said, lifting her head off the table. Cleo moved away from his hand, tossing her hair out of her face. "I'll go first-"

"I have a dare for you," Ayato said, turning to Cleo. Cleo sighed and shook her head. "Go against me one on one in football."

"Go against me in Paintball, win and I'll do your bidding for a week." Ryo, Katsumi and Laito watched the conversation unfold.

"Two weeks."

"One."

"Two."

"One."

"Two."

"One." Cleo knew he was getting impatient and would give up soon.

"Two."

"One."

"Two."

"4 Days."

"Fine!" He exclaimed, a bit too quickly. Cleo smirked as he realized his mistake. "Wait, wait, wait. That's not fair."

"That is very fair. I will go against you again in football, one on one. If you win, I will do whatever you want as long as it's within reason." Ayato leaned back in his seat with a huff.

"My turn," Ryo said before Laito could say anything. "I dare you to sing us a song." Cleo turned to Ryo, her hair falling off her shoulder.

"You realize I can't sing right?" Cleo asked in a monotone voice.

"Well that's what you've told me. And if you fail miserably, I want to give our good friend Ayato something to hold over your head." Cleo groaned, turning to Ayato who looked amused.

"Fine," she groaned, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. Ryo chuckled.

"Not here," he said. He stood up from the table and grabbed Cleo's hand. Cleo reluctantly followed after him, along with Laito, Ayato and Katsumi. He led her back upstairs to the auditorium. He pushed her inside and pointed to the stage. "You are going to use that microphone and sing out to your heart's desire." Cleo scoffed shaking her head as she walked up to the stage.

"Go live with the vampires, they said," she muttered. "It'll be fun, they said." She went backstage and found a microphone. She walked back out and turned to Ryo who was sitting comfortable in the chairs with Katsumi, Ayato and Laito.

"Whenever you're ready, Ms. Diaz." Katsumi said, crossing his leg over the other.

"What you expect me to do this acapella?" Cleo asked, blowing her hair out of her face. Ryo groaned, throwing his head back. He stood up and hurried up to the stage. He looked around before finding the speakers. He pulled out his phone and connected it to the speaker.

"For as long as I've known you, you have always loved this song. So, this is what you're going to be singing." He said as he started the song. Cleo groaned as he went back to his seat.

" _Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

The group of boys fell quiet and their ears perked up at the sound of her voice. Laito found it amazing, mesmerizing. The rest did as well but Ayato was a bit upset that he wouldn't he wouldn't be able to hold this over her head. Ryo was also a bit upset but not for the same reason. She hid this amazing talent of hers from him and he's known her for years.

" _A singer in a smoky room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile, they can share the night. It goes on and on, and on, and on."_

The boys turned away from Cleo when they heard voices by the auditorium door. They realized they hadn't closed the door behind them so the speakers began to draw in students. However, Cleo hadn't seemed to notice. She was lost in the song as students began to pile into the seats. However, she noticed when she opened her eyes to the sound of cheers when there was a pause in the lyrics.

" _Workin' hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time. Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends. It goes on and on, and on, and on!"_

Much to Cleo's dismay, the auditorium was getting fuller by the minute. Some stayed by the door while others took a seat but she noticed that Ryo, Katsumi, Ayato and Laito never moved from their seats.

" _Whoa, oha, don't stop believin'! Hold onto that feeling! Streetlights, People, whoa!"_

When the song ended, Cleo dropped the microphone from her mouth, letting the auditorium erupt into deafening cheers. She knew that even thought this was fun, she couldn't do it again. She placed the microphone on the floor and quickly hurried off stage. Katsumi and Ryo got up and rushed after Cleo. Ryo stopped Cleo and slapped her arm.

"What the hell happened to 'I can't sing'?" Ryo asked, slapping her arm three more times.

"Stop hitting me, okay?" She grabbed his arm and put it back at his side. "And I do believe I can't sing. I never enjoyed singing."

"Until now," Katsumi said. "You didn't see your face while you were up there. You looked so happy. You did enjoy singing you just never pursued it until now." Cleo scoffed, shaking her head.

"No! That was a one time thing. I am going to gym. I will see you Ryo, on Monday. Katsumi, I will see you at the limousine." She patted Ryo on his back and hurried out the auditorium, squeezing past Shu and Subaru. However, she didn't get far down the hall before someone grabbed her wrist and took her around the corner. Whereas, downstairs to the gym. She looked up to see it was actually Ayato who was dragging her off. She stopped herself in her tracks and pulled her wrist out of his hold. "The hell do you think you're doing? I'm not going to be your personal blood bag."

Ayato scoffed and grabbed her wrist again, this time forcing her against the wall. She winced when her back made impact with the wall, knocking the air out of her for a moment. He took hold of her other wrist as well, holding her against the wall. However, before he could make a move, Cleo lifted her leg and kneed him in his side. He groaned slightly, loosening his tight grip around her wrists. She pulled her fist back and punched him across the face. She stumbled slightly, giving Cleo the time she needed to get back to the staircase. She hurried down the stairs and hurried into the girls locker room. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered. _That was close._


	2. Chapter Two: Poison

_**So before things start to happen, I'm trying to build her relationship with each brother and let them share their thoughts on her, let their curiosity grow. Then things will start to explode and things will go flying. Please share with your friends, if you want, and review :)**_

 _ **Also, I realized that these chapters are going to be long, very long.**_

 _ **Apologies for any mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

Cleo pulled her short brown hair into a ponytail as she entered the gym. She was decently surprised to see Katsumi and Ryo in the gym. She walked over to them, her hands in her shorts pockets. "I thought you guys were skipping in the auditorium?" She asked, getting their attention.

"A few teachers stayed behind to make sure everyone cleared out. There was no way for us to find a way in there," Ryo said, shaking his head. Cleo snickered and shook her head.

"That's what you guys get for trying to skip class."

"Okay, _scholar."_ Ryo said, pushing her shoulder playfully. Cleo just laughed. The gym teacher announced that they were going to be spending the period in the field. Since it was a Friday, they got to do what they wanted out in the field. Cleo walked with Ryo and Katsumi outside, Shu and Reiji walking behind them. "Hey, why don't we have a race?" Cleo groaned, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"You really don't understand how lazy I am? You are so athletic, I am the complete opposite." Ryo scoffed.

"You play like every sport known to man! You play paintball for Pete's sake!" Ryo said as they entered the field.

"Okay but that was not my own choice!" She countered. "My brother forced me to do that!" Ryo just rolled his eyes.

"How about this, if you win: I will buy you food for the rest of the week?" Cleo sighed before chuckling.

"Oh, you would really do that to yourself? You know that I'm going to win right?"

"Let's put that to the test." Ryo said, walking to the track. Cleo sighed and followed after him. She turned to Katsumi.

"You're going to be our ref, right?" Katsumi nodded his head. "No picking favorites!" Katsumi chuckled as Cleo tightened her ponytail.

"Hey, you guys racing?" One of Ryo's friends approached the two before they started. Cleo knew him as Leo. She never did get a last name for him. He was about the same height as Ryo. He had a dark red undercut and glowing dark purple eyes. She would admire his eyes from afar whenever he came around Ryo. "Can I join?"

"Only if you want to get your ass kicked," Cleo responded.

"Hey there Cleo, I didn't see you there," he said, ruffling her hair around, messing up her perfect ponytail. Though Cleo did admire his looks, he could be an extreme asshole. He was always messing around with Cleo. Cleo slapped his hand off her head. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and left it out.

"Whatever. Let's do this," she said, lining up with Ryo. Ryo and Leo took off their shirts and Cleo scoffed, shaking her head. " _Show offs."_

They each lined up and Katsumi whistled, signaling the start of the race. The three took off, staying at an equal pace. "So, I think my first meal is going to be a cheeseburger and large fries. I'm going to want some nuggets too," Cleo said, turning to Ryo. Ryo just laughed and continued on. He sped up a little which was a mistake. Leo sped up too and Cleo followed suit. However, she ran faster than them, passing both of them. Leo and Ryo tried desperately to catch up but failed. She got closer and closer to the finish line but Ryo began to catch up. But he still was too slow. She crossed their finish line and Katsumi whistled again, signaling the end of the race. Cleo slid to a stop and took in a couple deep breaths. She sat down on the track and Katsumi walked over beside her.

"Damn girl, you left them in the dust." He said as he watched the other two come towards the finish line. She laid across the ground, trying to catch her breath as the two finally crossed the line.

"Ohhh, I really need to get in shape," she said as Katsumi held out his hand. Cleo took it and he pulled her up. Ryo and Leo walked over to the two.

"Damn. How the hell did a tiny thing like you beat us?" Leo asked, leaning against Ryo.

"Experience," Cleo said, finally catching her breath. "I could bring down men twice your size."

"I highly doubt that," Leo said, rolling his eyes with a disbelieving chuckle.

"You wanna test that theory, dipshit?" Cleo asked, stepping dangerously close. "'Cause you're talking a lot of shit for someone who's within stabbing distance."

"Relax short stuff. You wanna fight someone, go fight the gopher." Leo said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Cleo raised an eyebrow.

" _Gopher?_ Wait, Lexy? Hah, fighting her is the equivalent of fighting a pillow."

"What do you guys even fight about? What'd she do? Wear the same shoes as you? You women fight over the dumbest of things. And you don't even fight. You pull hair and slap each other. The hell even is that?" Cleo grabbed him by his nose and twisted, bringing him down to her height.

"Cleo!" Katsumi stepped forward, ready to break them up.

"Say some dumb shit like that again and I'll break your nose." She said in a threatening tone. Leo grabbed her wrist and pried her hand off his nose.

"You're going to pay for that," he said. He pulled his fist back, aiming for her face. However, she ducked and when she stood up, she punched him. He let go of her and stumbled back.

"Cleo, stop!" Ryo said, stepping in front of her. She looked to Ryo who looked concerned for her. "You're only going to get yourself in more trouble." He said, gesturing to the gym teacher who was already heading over to them. She scoffed and walked away from the scene, leaving the field. Shu and Reiji sat upon the bleachers, watching her walk away.

"She's going to be a hassle in the house." Shu muttered, standing up and following after her. Reiji said nothing and let him go.

Cleo stood in the girls' locker room, opening up her locker. She pulled out her water bottle and closed the locker. She gasped and jumped when she saw Shu standing beside her. "Holy shit dude! Don't do that shit!" She exclaimed, stepping back. "Gonna give me a damn heart attack," she muttered, gulping down her water. She closed the bottle and raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell are you evening doing in here?" She said, putting her bottle back in the locker.

"You know Reiji is just going to scold you when we get home, right?" He said, his voice low. Cleo scoffed, shaking her head.

"I can handle myself." She said, walking past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He tilted his head at her.

"Why aren't you scared of us?" He asked. Cleo tried to get her arm out of his hold but he wasn't budging. It made her start to think that Ayato let her go. Or he was just incredibly weaker than Shu. Either way, she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Who said I wasn't scared of you lot? You guys are just pissed because I don't show it." She answered. "Could you let go before you bruise my arm?" She didn't break eye contact with him. He pushed her against the lockers, making a loud clang.

"You are going to need to learn your place now. That mouth is going to do nothing for you except get you into trouble." Shu warned, holding her there.

"Like I said, I can handle myself." She replied; her words laced with anger. Shu noticed something strange.

"When you first came into our house, your scent was strong. It's gone now." He leaned closer to her neck. He caught her by surprise when he licked her neck, sending shivers up her spine. She heard him mutter something about Laito being right about her taste. However, that wasn't her concern at the moment. She struggled against him, trying to free one of her hands but he wasn't moving. " _The more you struggle, the more this hurts."_

All her movements came to a halt when she felt him sink his fangs into her neck. She winced but didn't move anymore. She could feel him draining her blood and sure enough, it was weakening her. Shu managed to pull away before he got carried away. He watched as blood began to slowly spill out the bite. As he loosened the grip on her wrists, he could feel her body start to give out. He caught her in time and held her up. "Get the hell off me," she said so low in almost a whisper. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but it did _nothing._ Shu chuckled softly.

"Stupid girl, everyone knows not to move after being bit," Shu said.

"Not everyone gets bit by a vampire everyday," she muttered, her head lowering. She was slowly losing consciousness. Shu held her up and watched as she fell unconscious in his arms. He sighed.

"Troublesome girl," Shu picked her up and disappeared.

Cleo groaned as she woke up. She had pain soaring from her neck and to her head. She didn't think a bite would hurt this much. She opened her eyes, expecting to be greeted by a blinding light but instead she was met with darkness. She sighed. She noticed she was changed back into her turtleneck and jeans. Shu must've brought her back home. She pushed herself off the bed, wincing as she did so. She looked around the room and was entirely freaked out to see Shu lying on the bed beside her. She gasped and crawled away from him. However, she crawled a bit too far and fell off the bed. She landed on the floor, on her back. She groaned as she heard Shu chuckle.

" _Motherfucker,"_ she murmured, lying on the floor. "T _his guy is going to get annoying very quickly."_ She muttered to herself. She rolled onto her side and stood up, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked to Shu lying comfortably on her bed. She scoffed. "Don't you have a room of your own?" She said, shaking her head.

"Shh, you're so loud." She rolled her eyes and went back over to the bed. She picked up the pillow and went under it, grabbing her phone. She checked the time. _4:30 a.m._

"You've gotta be shitting me," she murmured, turning around. She headed to the door, glancing back at Shu as she did so. Shu was still there. She scoffed and shook her head, leaving the room. She looked around before cursing under her breath. She's in a house full of vampires and doesn't know the layout of the house. She has no idea where the kitchen is. She groaned as she began walking. She figured it had to have been close to the dining room. It didn't take too long to find the dining room surprisingly. She searched each room around it before finding the kitchen. She smiled, chuckling softly and going to the cabinets. She searched through every drawer of the kitchen. There were baking ingredients, lots of meat, and lots of wines, some teas, noodles, and some more food. She was surprised that they were stocked up on human food. She didn't think they needed it. Cleo decided to make herself a little treat since, no one was awake; no one except Shu.

However, the moment she opened up the cabinet, a voice startled her. "What're you doing?" She gasped, turning around.

"Holy shit Kanato!" She said, not too loud. She learned from her mistake with Shu. "Fuck, you scared the crap out of me."

"You didn't answer the question," he bluntly said, holding his Teddy bear tight to his chest. Cleo nodded.

"Right, I was going to make myself some food. No one was up and I'm hungry." She replied, pushing her hair behind her ear. Kanato tilted his head, his hair following.

"Make me some sweets." She thought for a moment. It would probably be best not to provoke him. She smiled, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Sure, what do you want?" She asked.

"Raspberry Pudding," he said. Cleo nodded.

"Alright, it'll be done as soon as possible." She said, turning back around. She went into the cabinet and began the process of making Kanato's pudding. She noticed that Kanato hadn't moved from his spot and instead watched as she worked. Kanato found it strange that she wasn't the least bit scared of him. Her heart beat stayed at a normal pace. Well, except for when he first spoke. But it recovered quite quickly. Her scent was weaker than it was when she first arrived. He was curious as to why. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she placed a nice big bowl in front of him. He looked down to see the bowl full of Raspberry Pudding. He looked up to her to see her holding out a spoon with a smile. Kanato took the spoon from her and took a big bite of the pudding. Cleo watched as his eyes widened _very_ slightly. "Is it good?" She asked, a bit of hope in her tone. Kanato looked to her.

"It is," he said. She laughed softly.

"Great!" She leaned back, a smile on her face. "Is it alright if I make my food or do you want anything else?" Kanato looked to her, thinking. Part of him did want to take advantage of her in this moment but he also knew that this pudding would be enough.

"No, this will be all." He said, picking up the bowl with Teddy between his arms.

"I never got a chance to ask why you weren't in the auditorium yesterday," she said, sitting down at the island.

"It was too loud, and Teddy and I were busy," Kanato responded, not looking up at her. Cleo nodded her head before standing back up.

"Well, I'm actually not hungry anymore. I'm going to head back to bed. Goodnight," Kanato." Kanato watched as she left the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Cleo."

She went back up to her room and took a deep breath, standing outside the room. She really hoped Shu wasn't there. She really just wanted to get some sleep. That pudding drained her a lot more than she thought it would. She knew she wouldn't recover fully unless she ate but she really couldn't stand to do it. She pushed open her door and walked inside. Immediately, her eyes landed on Shu still lying across her bed. She sighed, running her hands through her hair. She was really starting to get annoyed by him. She thought he was going to be the quiet one, the one who never bothered her. She was so wrong. She was debating whether or not she should actually go over to the bed or not.

"How long are you going to stand there?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see one of his gorgeous blue orbs staring back at her. She did wonder how he managed to open _only_ one eye. It was weird.

"Until you leave," she snapped, leaning her arm against the wall. Shu watched her for a moment before closing his eye. Cleo scoffed.

"I'm too tired for this bullshit," she muttered, walking over to the bed. She walked beside him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. She pulled him up off the bed, bringing them face to face. Shu opened his eyes. "Get out of my room _now._ I do not want to hurt you."

" _I'd like to see you try,"_ he said, smirking up at her. He sat up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Cleo let go of his shirt and tried to step back but his arm quickly snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

" _Shu, what part of I'm tired did you not understand?"_

"Shut up. You talk too much," he said. He used the hand that wasn't around her hand and pulled her hair off to the side, revealing his previous bite. He trailed his tongue up the bite and Cleo flinched. The bite and the area surrounding it were still sore. She felt Shu chuckle. "Your skin is warm. You already like this." Cleo scoffed and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling his head away from her neck.

"I don't, nor will I ever like being bit." She stepped out of his hold, letting go of his hair. She yawned, covering her mouth. "Fuck, I'm so tired." She muttered, running a hand through her hair. She turned back to Shu, ready to tell him again to leave, but he was gone. She let out a soft sigh of relief and immediately hopped into bed. She pulled the covers over herself and immediately fell to sleep.

Cleo was startled awake to her bedroom door being burst open. She groaned as she heard Ayato yelling.

"Oi, Wake up!"

"Ayato, you can't just barge into Cleo's room," she heard Kanato's voice. But she heard more than two people's footsteps. It had to have been Laito as well.

Cleo groaned, pulling the covers over her head. "I swear, if this is how it's going to be _every_ morning without school, I'm moving out."

"Wake up!" She heard Ayato yell again. She felt the covers being tugged at. Cleo sighed and pushed the covers off her, pushing her hair back with one hand. She was sweating bullets. She never noticed how hot it got. She looked over to see that the triplets were in the room. She turned to Ayato who seemed to have steam blowing out from his ears. "I demand you make me Takoyaki since you made Kanato Raspberry Pudding!" He yelled, making Cleo groan.

"Shut up. You're so fucking loud," she muttered, pulling the covers off her entire body. "Fine. I'll make you some Takoyaki." She pushed herself off the bed, pushing her hair out of her face. "Do you want anything Laito?" She asked, looking to Laito. Laito smiled.

"Macaroons," he answered. She nodded her head and got off the bed.

"Go down to the kitchen, I'll be there soon. I need to freshen up." Ayato and Laito said nothing and left the room. Kanato stayed behind and tilted his head at Cleo.

"Are you alright? You look horrible," he said. Cleo laughed softly at his bluntness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really hot in here," she replied with a smile. Kanato stared at her for a moment before leaving the room. Cleo let out a soft breath and stood up.

She went into her closet and pulled out a new outfit for the day that consisted of another pair of black jeans, a black button up shirt and her leather jacket. She went into her bathroom and freshened up quickly, leaving her hair damp slightly. She got dressed and pulled back on her combat boots. She hurried downstairs, not wanting to keep the triplets waiting any longer.

She got down to the dining room and to her surprise, the triplets and Shu were sitting around the table. Her eyes landed on Shu for a moment before turning to the triplets. "I'll be done in a few minutes." She said, pulling her hair into a ponytail and disappearing into the kitchen.

Laito sighed, leaning his elbow on the table and turning to Shu. "Hm, I can't smell her."

"Her scent was weak when I scared her earlier. She asked me where I was yesterday instead of the auditorium. Her scent got stronger then. Teddy and I got curious," Kanato explained. Ayato turned to Kanato.

"It was strong when she first arrived here too," he said. Laito sighed.

"Why isn't she scared of us?" The four of them fell into silence and listened to Cleo move around in the kitchen.

She was going through the bottom cabinets, looking for a pan for Laito's Macaroons. "What're you doing?" A voice startled her and she immediately grabbed a pan and spun around. It made impact with someone's face and she wasn't sure who's. That was until she saw the white hair.

"Holy shit, I am so sorry!" She said, putting the pan on the counter and watched as he rubbed his jaw. He looked up to her, anger obvious in his face.

"What the hell," he yelled back! Cleo heard a few laughs out in the dining room.

"Look, I am sorry! What is with you people and just appearing out of nowhere? You don't scare somebody, in the kitchen, who is next to a rack of knives! Especially if you're within stabbing distance," she yelled, putting the pan back in the cabinet and taking out a larger one. She could still hear Ayato and Laito dying of laughter in the other room.

"Answer my question," Subaru said. Cleo sighed as she turned around and placed the pan on the kitchen counter.

"I'm putting together a band of miscreant good for nothings. Star of the band? Shu Sakamaki." She replied, continuing to move around.

"Why're you making everyone food?" Subaru asked, leaning against the counter behind him with his arms crossed.

"Because they asked and they received. Speaking of which, do you want anything? Once I leave this kitchen, I am not coming back in." She said, stopping and turning to Subaru. Subaru scanned her for a moment before scoffing.

"Have you even eaten yet?" He asked. Cleo wasn't expecting him to ask that. She looked around the kitchen.

"Uh, actually I haven't but I'm fine," she said, turning back to him.

"You look like shit," he said. Cleo chuckled.

"Yeah, you're not the first to tell me that today," she said, turning away from him.

He stayed quiet and watched as she continued to work. She moved efficiently and neatly. She never spilled anything and her measurements were precise. She never fumbled once and she managed to work on all three foods at once. She finished the Raspberry pUdding first, considering she made it before. She finished the Takoyaki next and then finished the Macaroons last. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" She asked Subaru who had watched her the entire time.

"Yeah," he said lowly. She looked around and sighed.

"I'll be back in a moment to clean this up," she said. She held a plate on one arm and the other two in her hand. She was surprised when Subaru opened the door for her. She muttered thanks and walked into the dining hall. She placed everyone's plate in front of them. She glanced at Shu as she placed down Laito's plate.

"Mm! Cleo, this smells delicious," Laito said, clapping his hands together. She smiled and looked to the kitchen door.

"Enjoy," she said, walking away from the table. She didn't wait for reactions and instead just went back into the kitchen. She stopped at the door, letting it close behind her. She looked around the kitchen to see everything was cleaned up. She turned to Subaru. "That… was fast." She said. She grabbed her leather jacket from the door knob and pulled it on. "Thanks." Subaru said nothing and just walked past her, leaving the kitchen. She let out a deep breath as her stomach growled. She was getting really nauseous. She sighed. She might as well eat a little. She went into the fridge and pulled out some eggs. She made herself some scrambled eggs and ate in the kitchen. She didn't feel like sitting with the triplets.

She finished eating, cleaned up and decided to head back to her room. She was beat and it's only been at least three hours. She managed to get back to her room without being stopped. She stopped before going in. When she went through the dining hall, Shu was gone. She figured he was probably lying across her bed. She decided against taking the chance and instead decided to explore a little bit. She knew that surrounding her room was the brothers' rooms. She decided to go downstairs to explore.

She wandered for a bit but didn't check anything until she came across a dead end with double doors off to the left. She opened up the door, revealing a very large game room. She chuckled softly. She walked in and looked around. There was a dart board, no doubt something Shu excels at. A pool table, she figured that one was Reiji. There were also crossword puzzles and jigsaw puzzles. She smiled. Those were probably Laito's. She figured that Kanato had something to do with plushies. And something to punch had to belong to Subaru. So what was Ayato's? There was nothing in here that screamed 'Ayato.' She found another door off to the side and headed through. She chuckled softly. "Fuck yeah."

It was a sparring room. There were punching bags, mats for sparring and even racks of knives, Katanas and Bo staffs. This had to be where Subaru spends most of his time. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it off to the side. She went over to the knife rack and looked around it. There was a target board for practicing. She pulled out three knives and walked across the room, creating great distance between her and the board. She held one of the knives in her right hand and pulled it back. She took in a deep breath and exhaled when she threw the knife. She watched as the knife landed directly into the targets head. She smiled to herself, proud. She wasn't getting rusty, that was for sure. She did the same thing with the next knife and it landed beside her first throw. She held the last one in her hand, about to prepare to throw.

"Did your brother teach you?" She spun around and threw the knife in the direction of the voice. She wasn't all too surprised to see Subaru had caught it. She let out a deep breath as he brought the knife down to his side.

"No actually." She replied, turning back to the board. "You throw?" She asked, walking to the board.

"Yeah," he said, going to where she was previously standing. "Where'd you learn?" He asked, watching as she looked through the knives. She picked up a knife, inspecting it.

"This is a Gil Hibben, right?" She asked, turning to him and holding up the knife. He nodded his head.

"You didn't answer my question," Subaru said, watching as she looked over the knives.

"And I don't plan on answering it," she responded, looking to him and placing the Gil Hibben back on the rack. She walked forward. "I'd spar with you but I get the slight feeling you have a lot of anger in you and I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders. So, I bid you adieu." She headed to the door.

"Come on," he said. She faced him. "I'll go easy," he told her, taking off his jacket. He tossed his jacket onto hers and stood on the mat, his hands in his pockets.

"I will spar with you but you have to use all your strength. No going easy."

"I thought you wanted to keep your head?" he asked. Cleo nodded, shrugging slightly.

"I do but I haven't had a good fight in a while," she replied, walking onto the mat.

"Was that kid at gym not enough?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Okay, that's not fair. He just pissed me off. All I did was pinch his nose really tight!" She said, smiling slightly. He just scoffed and took his hands out his pockets. "Alright, ground rules, _no biting and no teleporting."_ Subaru gave a nod of his head. Cleo pulled her hair out of her ponytail, placing the scrunchie on her wrist.

"You sure you're fine?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am fine," She said, stepping forward. She bowed mockingly, smiling, "Snowflakes first." Subaru scoffed and swung his fist, aiming for her face. Cleo ducked and stepped off to the side. Since he missed, his back was turned to her. She moved quickly and kicked him in his back, forcing him forward. He fell onto one knee and Cleo stepped forward. However whe3n she got too close, Subaru turned, swiping his leg under her and knocking her to the floor. She landed on her back with a hard thud.

She reacted quickly when she saw Subaru pulling his fist back, aiming for her face. She quickly rolled to the side, letting his fist slam into the mat. She pushed herself off the mat and looked to him. She waited for him to swing for her and when he did, she leaned to the side and grabbed his arm. She pulled it behind him and pushed him onto the ground on one knee, holding his arm behind his back. She pulled it slightly, threatening to break it. She let go of his arm and pulled him into a choke hold. "Tap out," she said, holding the choke hold tight. Subaru scoffed and reached his arms up. He grabbed onto the back of her shirt and flipped her over him, throwing her onto her back. She landed with another hard thud. This time, instead of swinging for her face, Subaru pinned both her wrists onto the ground. Cleo tried to get her wrists out of his hold but he wasn't budging. She was really starting to regret telling him not to go easy.

"Tap out," he said, a smirk on his face. Cleo tried once more but failed. She caught her breath before smiling.

"Not happening," she said. She kneed him in his ass and he fell off her, going over her head. She quickly got herself off the ground and hurried over to him. She wrapped her hand around his throat and squeezed. "You're really going to let me choke you?" She said, sitting comfortably on top of him.

"I'm not tapping out," he said, his voice strained.

"Your loss," she said, squeezing his throat a little tighter. Subaru grabbed her arm and yanked it off his throat. He flipped them over so that her back landed on the mat and he held her onto the floor. He grabbed her throat and held her there. She gasped for air, grabbing onto his arm.

"You should've tapped out," he said. Cleo gasped for air but she didn't tap out. "Tap out." Cleo dug her nails into his arm but he didn't budge. She was not going to tap out. However, breathing was getting harder and harder. Her vision was getting blurry.

" _N-Not a… ch-chance,"_ She managed to choke out. She let go of his arm and let him choke her only a little more. Though it was incredibly painful, she did have a plan. She felt a trickle of blood fall down her chin. She watched Subaru's eyes glow at the sight of her blood. His grip loosened and she took the chance to kick him off. She rolled onto her side, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"You cheated," he said, sitting on the floor. Cleo managed to slightly catch her breath and turned to him.

"No, I didn't. I told you your rules, you didn't give me any. I used your weakness to my advantage. This fight is _not_ over." She said, standing up. He stood up as well. However, Cleo got distracted when she spotted that the door was open. She completely forgot that she lived with 5 other vampires. They'd be down here soon enough. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Subaru crash into her, tackling her to the ground. Cleo somehow managed to get Subaru off her and quickly rose to her feet. She hurried across the room and grabbed a Bo staff. She turned around to see Subaru standing behind her. She swung and he ducked. She stayed on offense for a while, leaving Subaru to block all her attacks. However that didn't last long when Subaru caught the Bo staff when she swung for his side. He yanked the Bo staff from her hands and appeared behind her. Cleo scoffed when she felt the Bo staff pressed against her throat. She grabbed the staff, trying to pull it away but Subaru wasn't budging in the slightest. She tried to move but she could not get out of this hold. She was pissed. She had lost this battle. She tapped the staff twice and Subaru let go of her.

"What the hell? You agreed to the rules," she said, walking to Subaru.

"I did and I didn't break them. You said no teleporting, I didn't."

"So what the hell did you do?" She asked. "Super speed behind me?" She asked sarcastically. Subaru said nothing and just tilted his head to the side. She chuckled in disbelief. "Un-fucking-believable," she muttered, shaking her head. "Fine, you won." She said, walking backwards. She turned around quickly, stumbling slightly. She leaned her hand against the wall.

"Cleo, you're not alright." He said, taking a step forward. She bent down and grabbed her jacket. She tried to take one more step but she failed. Her vision blurred and she fell to the side, falling on the ground, unconscious.

Cleo groaned as she woke up again, this time not to Ayato screaming. She opened her eyes, looking around. She was back in her room. She sat up, looking around the room before her eyes landed on Shu and Reiji standing by her computer desk. Shu actually had both eyes open. She pushed her hair back with one hand. "What happened?" She asked. Her voice was low and somewhat goggy.

"You fainted in the sparring room with Subaru," Reiji said. She leaned back against the headboard. She noticed that she didn't feel as bad as she did before. She wasn't nauseous and she wasn't sweating bullets anymore.

"Why?" She asked, looking to them. The lights in the room were dim; probably to help in case she woke up with a headache.

"Reiji poisoned you," Shu said. Cleo stayed silent for a moment. She looked to Reiji. She got off the bed, standing up and stepping closer to Reiji.

" _You… Did… What,"_ She stepped dangerously close to him, her voice rising in anger.

"Cleo, I suggest you step back so I can explain exactly what I did," Reiji said, his hands in his pockets. Cleo scoffed, taking two steps back. "I knew something was different about you when I met you at the meeting. Your blood scent was strong, incredibly strong. However, as the hours passed, it got weaker. Then, you showed you the other day here, your blood scent almost just as strong. Now, it's barely even noticeable." Cleo just shook her head.

"How does this give you a reason to _poison_ me," She asked, his voice getting louder!

" _Watch your tone,"_ Reiji warned. Cleo sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Your heart beat never goes past 157 beats per minute." He told her. Cleo stared at him for a moment.

"You lost me."

"That's inhuman," Reiji said bluntly. "It's never higher than 157 beats per minute and it's never lower than 130 beats per minute." Cleo stared at him for another moment. "I'm going to ask you this once and only once," he said, stepping forward. "If you're not human, what are you?"

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Wait, what did the poison have to do with any of this?"

"I designed that potion to only affect those that aren't human. You showed tremendous symptoms. Your body temperature increased, your heart rate increased but at the same time never went over 157 beats. And you were still nauseous after you ate, I'm assuming?" He wasn't wrong. Cleo sighed. She knew she had to come clean.

"Look, I know that I'm not entirely human but I also don't know what happened to me," she said, standing up. "I got kidnapped and the next thing I knew, I woke up and I could do things that aren't humanly possible."

"Like what?" Reiji asked. He wasn't entirely pleased that there was a human in his home that he had no idea what it was capable of. Cleo sighed and let out a deep breath. She disappeared from the end of the bed and reappeared by the door. Reiji and Shu turned to her. "You can teleport?"

"I can do a lot of things. If I sat here and listed them, we'd be here _all day."_

 _"_ Why did you hide them?" Shu asked, his eyes locking with hers.

"Because I don't like to use them unless I'm about to die," She said, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"That's why you're never scared of us. If you need to, you can just teleport." Cleo shook her head, chuckling.

"You give yourselves too much credit. No, I'm not scared of you because there is nothing scary about you. So you drink blood and can punch holes in walls? If I wanted to, I could do the _same_ thing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Reiji and Shu stayed silent for a moment when Cleo sighed. "If that's all, I'm going to go now." She said, walking backwards towards the door. Then she stopped. "When did you get a chance to poison me?" Reiji raised an eyebrow at her.

"You drank the entire bottle of wine at the meeting," Reiji said. She nodded her head.

"Using my alcoholism against me, Smart man," she muttered. She turned around and left the room. Her secret was out and she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. She also wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the fact that Reiji can most likely _poison_ her whenever he wants to. She knew that her abilities gave her some power over them but she did know that they still were stronger than her. But her cockiness and smart mouth was going to get her into a lot of trouble in this house.

She knew she had to watch out for Laito. She knew he was the pervert of the family, considering he licked her when he first met her. She figured that she'd have to watch out for Shu as well. He stays quiet a lot, doesn't listen to his brothers and according to Reiji, he's a good for nothing deadbeat. But he also sleeps in _her_ bed. If anything screams that he's suspect as hell, it's that.

Then there was Kanato. She thought Kanato must be a little fragile in my mind. He may even possibly have a short temper. She knows that Kanato doesn't particularly like her. When he told her to make the Raspberry Pudding, he didn't ask. He commanded. So she figured he was going to be a bit of a hot head. Then there was his Teddy bear. She figured the Teddy must've been something from his childhood possibly. She didn't know what the story behind him was just yet but she knew that he was probably emotionally attached the Teddy Bear.

Cleo found herself growing closer to the Snowflake of the house. Even though everything about him screamed 'loner', she felt like he was a friend. Then again they did just try to kill each other. But they also agreed to try to kill each other. It's not like one was trying to assassinate the other behind their back.

Then there was Ayato. Ayato and Cleo have this rivalry thing going on. But other than that, there was the fact that he had control issues. He didn't know how to control his temper or his thirst. That was something that could be a problem.

Last but not least, her mind wandered to Reiji. She got to know a little bit about Reiji when they met at the meeting. She knows that he never breaks perfect posture. She always joked with her mom that he probably sleeps like an ironing board. She wasn't entirely sure what his deal was but she knew he was most likely the nerd of the family. Laito is the pervert. Ayato is the athlete. Subaru is the loner. Kanato is the 'crazy' one. Reiji is the nerd. Shu is the lazy one. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

While wandering aimlessly with her thoughts, Cleo found herself at a pair of double doors that looked oddly similar to the game room doors. Then again, all the doors were the same and she had no idea what part of the house she was at. She opened up the doors and was decently surprised to see a music room. The brothers played instruments? She walked into the room and looked around before her eyes landed on the shiny, black piano. She walked over to it and sat down on the stool. She pulled the lid off the keys and trailed her fingers over them gently. She hadn't played piano in a while and she knew that she was incredibly rusty at this. She got the thought that this may be where Shu spends most of his time, since he's always listening to music. She pressed down on the keys, letting a joyful melody flow from the piano. She continued on the melody, slowly adding to it as she played. Once she felt it was complete, she stopped.

"Ne, you should've kept going." She jumped, turning around.

"Why, in the fuck, do you guys love to do that!? Do you all just enjoy giving people heart attacks?" She muttered, turning back to the piano. Laito smiled and walked over to her. He stopped behind her.

"Continue it," he said. She sighed and placed her fingers on the keys.

"I don't remember what it was," she said, shaking her head.

"Then just play," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She took in a deep breath but did as she was told and just began playing. She realized that it was the same melody from only moments ago. She remembered how it went; she just didn't remember the notes. While she played the piano, Laito slowly and gently trailed his hands down her bare arms. "I didn't know you had tattoos." He said in a low voice, inspecting each tattoo that lay upon her arms. Cleo's fingers came to a halt, ceasing the beautiful melody that played through the room.

"So what instrument do you play?" She asked, standing up from the piano. Laito chuckled softly at her horrible attempt to change the topic. She walked around the stool and took another look around the room. There were violins, the piano and even some guitars.

"Shu plays the violin and piano whilst I only play the piano." She nodded and headed over to the violins. She crouched down to their stands and trailed her fingers over one of them. It was clean and tuned so he must play often.

"No one else plays any instruments?" She asked.

"No. Kanato sings," he answered. Cleo noticed that his voice had gotten closer.

"Guess we have that in common then. Who're the guitars for then?" She asked, standing up straight. She turned around and came face to face with Laito. "You guys really need to stop doing that," she muttered, walking around him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He didn't waste any time, trapping her against the wall. He pinned her wrists onto the wall beside her head.

"Reiji told us you're not human," Laito said. Cleo winced at the tight grip around her wrists. "So then what exactly are you?"

"Ugh, I am human! I just have nonhuman abilities," she said, trying to get her wrists out of his grip. Laito hummed softly, leaning closer.

" _I'd love to see what else you're hiding,"_ he whispered, trailing his tongue up her neck. Cleo shivered, wiggling to get away. His grip was too tight but if she used her strength, she could escape. However, she made a promise to herself and her mother that she wouldn't use her abilities unless she was about to die. A mere vampire bite would be painful and _very_ annoying but she wasn't going to die. " _Mm~ It's so sweet."_

He moved his mouth to her neck and sunk his fangs in. She gasped as her struggling ceased. His fangs weren't as sharp as Shu's but it was _incredibly_ painful. She could hear Laito taking large gulps of her blood. She winced when he dug his fangs deeper into her neck. She gasped aloud, her fists tightening. He leaned back, taking his fangs out of her neck. Her head lowered and he hummed. "Get the hell off me," she said, trying to move but she was weakened incredibly.

"Hmm, your blood is magnificent," he said, watching the blood drip down her neck. He let go of one of her wrists and she immediately placed her hand on his chest. She tried to push him away but she was way too weak. He chuckled softly and took both of her hands in one hand. He pinned them against the door above her head. "Why don't we have a little fun?" He whispered, unbuttoning the first button of her shirt.

She scoffed and disappeared straight out of his hold. He was surprised at first before turning around to find her standing by the piano, leaning against it. She held one hand on top of the bite and the other on the piano. She said nothing before disappearing again.

She re-appeared in her room. However, because she had lost a lot of blood, it was hard to concentrate. She stumbled to the side, falling to her knees. She held onto the end of her bed, trying not to pass out. Unfortunately for Cleo, she lost consciousness and fell onto the floor.


	3. Chapter Three: Don't Change

_**Hello again! I hope that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Honestly, Cleo's smart remarks, sarcasm and her cockiness is hilarious to me. As much as I do enjoy the plot of this story, I mainly wrote this for shits and giggles. So if you see something that is completely and utterly stupid, it's there on purpose XD**_

 _ **eNjOy! :D**_

 _ **CHAPTER THREE**_

Each brother sat in the living room, looking between each other. They now all knew that Cleo was human but had abilities. However, Reiji, Shu, and Laito were the only ones who witnessed her abilities first hand. Subaru was left confused a bit more than others. He sparred with her and not once did she use her abilities. She almost died and still didn't use them. Although, she did have a plan and managed to escape Subaru's choke hold before.

Each brother was broken out of their thoughts to the sound of the front door opening. Immediately, they noticed that Ayato disappeared. "He's loves pulling that sleeping on the couch thing, huh?" Laito said, looking to the door. Subaru just scoffed and disappeared as well.

Ayato had reappeared on the couch in the front hall, comfortable and pretending to be asleep. He heard footsteps come in but he couldn't smell any blood. That means there must've been more than one person. Then he heard the voices.

"Yui, if there's one thing you don't do it's aimlessly walk into the creepy mansion surrounded by nothing but woods," a females voice said. Another girls voice piped up who Ayato figured must've been Yui.

"Eh, look. Maybe he could help?" She said, walking over to Ayato lying on the couch.

"Sure Yui, go to the sleeping random guy you find in the creepy mansion. What could possibly go wrong with that?" The other girl muttered.

"Rana, shut up," another girl said. So there were three of them. Yui, Rana, and there was one more girl. Ayato knew that this ploy wasn't going to work if there were three of them.

* * *

Cleo startled awake, jolting to an upright position. She brought her legs up slightly and looked around. She was back in her room, _again._ She figured that this is how her weekends were going to be now. Trying to avoid each brother for 48 hours was not going to be easy and it's only been about 14-16 hours. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"You don't look so hot." Cleo gasped and jumped, turning to her side. Sure enough, Shu was lying on her bed with his eyes on her. She let out a deep breath, getting off the bed. She didn't say anything to him and instead immediately went to her closet. She pulled out a quick pair of black jeans and a black graphic tank top that read 'Jesus Loves You, So I Don't Have To.' She turned, heading to the bathroom door but stopped when she bumped into Shu. She stepped back, looking up at him.

"Shu, I am not in the mood for this bullshit. Get out of my way _now,"_ she said, trying to step around him. She didn't get another step past him when he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back and she dropped her clothes onto the floor. She didn't waste any time arguing and immediately swung her fist for Shu's face. Shu dodged and grabbed her wrist, pushing her against the wall. She winced as her back hit the wall. Shu held her wrists against the wall and Cleo wasn't going to lie, she was getting tired of this. She tried to teleport away from him but it didn't work. She scoffed, looking to him. "The hell did you do to me?"

"Reiji stabilized your abilities just a bit. I don't know how and I don't care. When you're sick, your abilities are weakened," Shu replied, smirking down at her.

"The hell is your obsession with sleeping in my room? Your room is right next door!"

"Your scent is strong when you're sleeping. It's actually stronger now. Does it get stronger when you're curious?" He asked, leaning closer to her. She scoffed, shaking her head.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She muttered, turning her head away from Shu. She lifted her leg and managed to knee him in his side. He loosed his grip around her wrists, allowing her to escape. She slipped around him and grabbed her clothes from the floor, moving quick enough to go into the bathroom. She closed the door and took a deep breath. "Damn it, this is fucking annoying." She muttered to herself, locking the bathroom door. She didn't see the point of locking the door since they can teleport in anyway but she did it anyway to be on the safe side.

She tried to shower quickly but she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. She had so many questions but it was weird for her. Normally, she couldn't care less what's going on around her as long as she's not in any immediate danger. Even being here, with her abilities, she wasn't in any immediate danger. Then again, Reiji can poison her and stabilize her abilities.

But she had so many questions about each brother, their story and how the hell her father knew these people. She knew that Reiji wasn't supposed to be at the meeting and Shu was considering he was the oldest. But now she knows why Reiji was there instead. Shu can't do anything for himself. He only gets up when it benefits him.

Cleo broke herself out of her clouded mind and hurried out of the shower. She dried off and pulled on her clothes. She left the bathroom and cautiously stepped back into her room. Shu wasn't in there, so that was good. She didn't necessarily want to be alone; she just didn't want to be near Shu. So, she could go down to the sparring room. She had quite a bit of anger she needed to release and she was not in a good mood. She pulled on her combat boots and leather jacket and went downstairs. She turned a few corners before seeing Reiji coming down the hall with Ayato and Laito. It was strange to see them together outside of the dining room or limousine. Her eyes met Laito's briefly but she quickly looked away.

"Where are you going, Cleo?" Reiji's voice asked her.

"Nowhere that concerns you," she responded, continuing past him and down the hall. Reiji watched her carefully before continuing down the hall with two of the triplets.

"Her and Rana are going to be a handful," Laito commented, putting his hands in his pockets.

Cleo found herself back in the game room and was a bit surprised to see Shu lying across the couch and Kanato sitting at a table. She walked past both of them and went to the back room. She opened the door and sure enough, Subaru was in there. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Subaru looked to her, a bit surprised to see her back in here. "Relax; I'm not going to choke you. I just need to punch something." She said, taking off her jacket. She tossed it onto the mat and went over to the punching bags. She picked up the hand wraps as Subaru came over to her. He held out his hand and she gave the wraps to him. He wrapped her hands for her and stepped back.

"So, Reiji poisoned you?" He asked as Cleo took a stance beside the bag. She chuckled softly.

"Yeah; a pointless experiment too," she responded, punching the bag three times.

"Pretty sure there was a point to it," he said, watching her punch the heavy bag.

"Well obviously. I just meant he could've just asked me instead of _poisoning_ me." She said, her punches getting visibly harder.

"Would you have told him the truth?" Subaru asked, crossing his arms.

"Obviously not," she said, hitting the bag harder and harder.

"What else do you expect from Reiji? He loves his tableware and potions," Subaru said.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't expect him to _poison_ me, for one." She said. She punched the bag a bit too hard and it hurt a bit. But she kept going. "If he loves being proper and loves his manners, how does he think poisoning someone is _polite?"_ She pulled her fist back and punched the bag harder than her other punches. She and Subaru watched the bag break off the hook and go flying across the room. The two turned to each other. Cleo gave an apologetic smile, "my bad."

Subaru sighed and went over to the bag. He pulled it off the ground and leaned it against the wall. "Feel better?"

"I'd feel a lot better if _I_ could poison _him,"_ she said, as she took the wraps off her hands.

"You're really going to hold a grudge on this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Subaru if you met me once briefly, and then came to live in my house and I poisoned you, how would you feel?" She asked, tilting her head at him. She had a point.

"I might have a way to get back at Reiji," he said. She smiled at him.

"This is why you're my favorite," she said, dropping her arm over his shoulders, pulling him down to her height. He scoffed and pushed her off, making her laugh.

"Shut up," he said, walking away from her.

"So, what's your way?" She asked, following him out the room, her jacket on her arm. They entered the game room to see that everyone had gathered in there.

"Cleo could be the prize!" Laito exclaimed cheerfully, walking over to Cleo.

"I think the fuck not; prize for what?" She asked, walking away from Laito and Subaru.

"A game of darts," Laito said, placing his hands on Cleo's shoulders. "Whoever wins gets you!"

"And if I win?" Cleo asked, taking Laito by surprise.

"Eh, then you get to pick your own prize," Laito said.

"Didn't you say you dabble in darts?" Ayato asked, leaning against the pool table.

"Yeah that's one way to put it," she responded. "Fine, I'll play. Subaru, are you in?" She asked. Subaru just shook his head, staying quiet but Cleo noticed his eyes dart to Reiji. She knew then what he prize would be.

"It's just going to be me, you, Shu, Reiji and Ayato," Laito said, holding his arm over Cleo's shoulders. Cleo laughed.

"Oh this is perfect. I get to beat Ayato _again,_ in a different sport. Wow, my day just gets better and better." She said, her eyes meeting Ayato's. Ayato scoffed and picked up the darts. Cleo had really hoped that she wasn't rusty in darts. She didn't need to lose to one of these people. She wouldn't mind losing to Subaru. Cleo sat down on the pool table and watched Ayato go, then Reiji, then Laito and then Shu. She was the last one to go and so far, Shu was in the lead. Cleo knew that Shu most likely played darts a lot or was just naturally good at it because his confidence didn't shake not once. He threw his last dart, landing it in the inner circle but so close to the edge.

"Good luck beating that," Laito said, leaning against the pool table beside Cleo. Cleo sighed and hopped off the table. Ayato handed her the darts and she took a deep breath. She threw the first one and the second one quickly, lining the inner circle. If she landed this last dart then she and Shu would have to go again. She threw the dart, landing the dart in the same hole that Shu's dart was previously in.

"Damn it," Ayato sighed, leaning back on the couch. She turned to Ayato and smiled.

"Y'know what the best part about losing so much is?" She asked, walking over to Ayato and sitting beside him on the arm of the couch. He turned to her, a glare on his face. "You become the winner of losing!" Ayato scoffed and pushed her off the arm of the couch, making her laugh. She loved teasing him; he just made it way too easy.

"Cleo, you and Shu have to go again," Laito said as she sat down on the pool table.

"And he will lose," she said, turning to Shu.

"Don't speak too soon," Ayato said, turning to Shu who stood at the dart board. They each had one dart and whoever landed it closer to the exact center wins. Shu threw his dart and it landed an inch from the center. Ayato turned to Cleo with a smirk, "told you."

"Don't speak too soon Tomato," she said, standing up from the pool table. She grabbed a dart and stood exactly where she was. She remembered when she was throwing the knives the other day with Subaru. She took in a deep breath and when she threw the dart, she exhaled. Not only did her dart land in the exact center, it knocked Shu's dart off the board. Ayato scoffed, throwing his head back on the couch. Cleo smiled to herself and just sat herself back down on the pool table.

"You actually won," Laito said, a tad bit impressed.

Cleo turned to Ayato and Shu, "told you so."

"So then what do you want as your prize, Cleo?" Laito said, dropping his arm over her shoulders again. She smirked and turned to Reiji.

"I want to poison Reiji," she said. She caught everyone by surprise when she said that. Reiji turned to her, surprised as well. But he couldn't say that he didn't expect that at least a little bit. "I'm sorry; did you _really_ think you could poison me and walk away unscathed?"

"Cleo, maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to-" Laito started to but Reiji interrupted him.

"Fine," he said. Everyone turned to Reiji."If you think you can create a potion strong enough to actually poison me, by all means go ahead." Cleo smiled.

"Just know that you brought this upon yourself," she said, getting off the table. She left the room, leaving the siblings to think over what just happened. "Also Ayato sucks!" They heard Cleo yell from down the hall. Ayato scoffed and burst up from his seat, leaving the room as well.

"Oi," he yelled! Cleo hurried down the hall before bringing herself to her room. She went into the bathroom, leaving the door open since she knew that Ayato would show up at some point. She went under the sink cabinets as Ayato showed up at her door. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, watching her search through the cabinet. She pulled out a pack of syringes and a first aid kit. She went into her bedroom and found her school bag. She opened it up and pulled out every sharpie and marker she could find. She put them all in her pocket.

"I am creating a potion strong enough to poison Reiji," she answered, leaving the room. "I'm going to need to borrow your bathroom really quick!" She said, Ayato hurrying after her.

"Oi, don't go in my room!" She went in anyway and went into his bathroom. Ayato's scent was strong in here and she never noticed till now that it actually smelled nice. She went under his sink and pulled out his first aid kit. She stood up and turned to Ayato. "You must have a death wish," he said, stepping into the bathroom.

"Ayato, if you end up with a needle in your forehead, you cannot blame me," she said, walking past him. She then made her way to the kitchen. She also bumped into Subaru and Kanato in the process.

"Teddy, what do you think Cleo's doing?" Kanato muttered to his Teddy. The three brothers watched as Cleo went into the fridge. She pulled out the bottle of wine that Reiji had stored in there.

"Cleo, what the hell are you doing?" Subaru asked, watching as she opened up the first aid kits. She looked up to three.

"For all of our safety, unless you can control yourself, I suggest you get as far away from me as possible." The three looked between each other.

"How would you endanger us?" Ayato asked.

"You're standing with an unstable inhuman in a kitchen surrounded by needles and knives," she responded.

"I think we can handle ourselves," Subaru said, tilting his head to the side.

Cleo sighed. "Alright, you better control yourself because I really don't feel like stabbing anyone except myself," she said, taking off her jacket. She tossed it to Subaru who caught it effortlessly and placed it behind him. She cleaned around her veins on the bend of her elbow. She picked up the blue tourniquet and tied it to her bicep, tying it tight.

Subaru realized what she was about to do. "Cleo, how the hell does this tie into poisoning Reiji?" He asked, looking over the ingredients.

"If you thought this day could not get any worse but at the same time any better; boy are you wrong," was all she said before popping open the wine bottle. She then began to guzzle down the wine. The three siblings watched as she drank down half of the bottle. Cleo knew her limits and she didn't exactly need to get extremely drunk. She waited a few seconds before placing the wine bottle back down on the table. She took a deep breath before unpacking one of the syringes and making sure the skin was clean. She took a deep breath. "I never did like needles," she said as she found the vein in her arm. She inserted the syringe and began to draw blood. She watched the syringe carefully, filling it up to a certain amount. She was surprised Ayato hadn't leapt for her. It did not take long at all for Laito and Shu to show up. However, Reiji never did. Shu and Laito looked over the scene, first going to her and the syringes on the counter and then to the wine bottle.

"How brave of Little Cleo, drawing blood in a house full of vampires," Laito said, leaning against the wall. "You really know how to tempt us, Little Cleo." Cleo figured that 'Little Cleo' was now her new nickname.

"If you go near me, you get a needle in the eye," Cleo said, continuing to work.

"Cleo, what're you doing?" Shu asked.

"I know that you rarely ever use your eyes but just this once, do so." Ayato snickered as Cleo drew the 6th vial of blood. Cleo was already getting light headed. She decided to take one more and that should be enough. The wine and loss of blood were not mixing. She drew the last vial and placed it on the counter. She picked up gauze from the first aid kit and placed it on top of the syringe in her arm. She pulled it out and left the gauze there. She held it on her arm and used her other hand to get a band aid. She placed the band aid on top of the gauze and took a deep breath. She picked up a vial and looked up to the brothers gathered in the kitchen. She turned to Subaru before tossing the vial to him. He caught it and looked at it, then looked to her. "Drink it."

"You want me to test your little concoction?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I need you to taste it to see if I need to add something else." Cleo said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I could drink it, if you won't Subaru," Laito said. Subaru looked at Laito and scoffed. He popped up the vial and drank down the blood. At first, his eyes widened at the taste. His brothers were right, it is magnificent. He turned back to Cleo. Before Subaru could say anything, his vision blurred and he fell to the ground unconscious. Cleo smiled while Subaru's siblings stared in confusion. They then turned to Cleo.

"Cleo, what did you do to Subaru?" Kanato asked.

"If there is one thing I know and will always know, it's that wine and my blood never mix."

"Wait, how did your blood do this to him?" Ayato asked.

Cleo sighed, trying to figure out a way to explain it. "Okay uhm, let's say Ryo drank down half of the bottle of wine and I took his blood. If Subaru drank his blood, Subaru would be fine because Ryo is entirely human. However, I am not. So whatever is in my blood doesn't mix with wine and well, my blood." She explained, leaving Ayato a bit more confused than he was before. Cleo scoffed. "He's just unconscious. Nothing will happen to him. In fact, because he is a vampire he should be getting up within the next few seconds with his speed regeneration and everything." She said. She went into the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a cup. She emptied each vial into the cup as Subaru groaned, waking up. "Welcome back to the land of the- wait no; never mind." She muttered, sloshing the blood around in the cup.

"The hell did you put in there?" Subaru asked as he stood up.

"Yeah I'm not explaining that again," she said, shaking her head. "It took him about 12-13 seconds to wake up which means I have between a minute and 12 seconds to a minute and 18 seconds." She picked up the cup and smiled. "Let's go find Reiji."

"You really think he'll just drink it?" Shu asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. He's going to want to prove me wrong but he'll just end up proving me right," she said, leaving the kitchen. She headed upstairs towards her room to find Reiji's room. "Point me in the right direction, Snowflake." Subaru scoffed.

"Third door to the left," he answered, making Laito laugh.

"Cleo, Teddy and I have a bad feeling about this," Kanato said, walking beside Cleo.

"We'll be alright, Kanato. Well, you will be. If this doesn't work, Reiji's going to kill me." Cleo said, laughing.

"Little Cleo, you shouldn't take Reiji's punishments so lightly," Laito said. Cleo scoffed as she approached Reiji's door.

"What's he going to do? Slap me with a china spoon to death?" She said, shaking her head. She knocked on Reiji's door, a smile on her face. She really hoped this worked.

"Enter." His voice sounded on the other side of the door. She opened the door and walked in with each brother behind her. Reiji looked up from his book, eyeing the cup in her hand.

"Is that-" Cleo cut him off.

"Yes. it's my blood. Here, have some," she said, handing him the cup. Reiji eyed it suspiciously before turning to her.

"What else is in it?" He asked, placing his book to the side.

"Wine," she answered. He looked to his siblings who were watching the two intently. Reiji turned back to the cup and Cleo. He sighed, taking the cup from her. Cleo smirked stepping back.

"You realize if this doesn't work-"

"Yes, yes, something about punishments, spoons, and tests. Just drink the damn blood," she said very quickly. Reiji sighed before drinking down the blood. Ayato, Laito and Subaru face palmed so hard. Reiji placed the cup down, turning to Cleo. Cleo waited a moment. "3, 2, 1…" Reiji's eyes closed and he fell back in his chair, unconscious. She cheered aloud. "Yes! Laito, start counting." Laito didn't object and just started counting as she pulled out the sharpies from her pocket. "Tell me when you get to 65." She said, carefully taking off Reiji's glasses.

"Let me get in on this," Ayato said, walking to Cleo. They both stayed by Reiji's side. Ayato took a sharpie and the two began drawing on his face. Shu sighed.

"You two are such children," he muttered, watching the two. Cleo and Ayato however were having the time of their life drawing a unibrow on Reiji, a mustache and other odd things on his face.

"64!" Laito announced. Cleo patted Ayato's arm and he handed her the marker. She carefully placed Reiji's glasses back on his face and Ayato teleported back to where he stood before. Cleo stepped back and waited for Reiji to awake. When he did, he immediately looked around the room.

"What did you do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Cloe. Cleo held in a laugh at his furrowed unibrow.

"I did nothing. You're the one that fell asleep," she said, putting her hands in her back pockets. Reiji looked over his siblings before shaking his head.

"What did you put in there?" He asked, standing up.

"I told you already, wine and my blood. That is all _I_ put in there," she said, grinning ear to ear. Reiji noticed the emphasis on her 'I'. He sighed.

"Whatever makes you inhuman, the wine and your blood don't mix, do they?" He asked. Cleo chuckled.

"It has been a mighty long day. I think I am going to head to bed for the night," she said, stepping backwards. "You uhm, you have a good night, Reiji." She turned around and left the room. Ayato and Laito left, snickering and giggling. Soon everybody left the room, leaving Reiji confused and annoyed. He pulled off his gloves and pulled off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Though her blood was indeed good, it did pack quite a punch. He was tired. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. His fingers were a mix of black and red. He shot up from his chair and went to his mirror. He growled as he looked in the mirror, his fist clenching.

Cleo and the other siblings gathered outside Reiji's room but they each tried not to laugh when they heard Reiji. " _ **Cleo!"**_ Cleo laughed aloud and quickly stood from the floor.

"My job here is done. Goodnight," she said, taking a bow and walking off down the hall. However she stopped when she saw a door close down the hall. "Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Subaru asked. Cleo shook her head.

"Nevermind, I'm just seeing things." She said, opening her door.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Ayato muttered.

"I heard that Tomato!" She said, closing her door behind her. She let out a soft, satisfied breath as she walked further into her dark room. To think she turned this entire day around by draining her own blood. Speaking of which, it was starting to take its toll. She plopped down on the bed and got comfortable, closing her eyes. She realized that though she may insult them _a lot,_ she was getting closer to the brothers. It could be by breaking their punching bags, or playing a game of darts, or pulling stupid pranks. She felt proud of herself. If she was going to be here for a while _against her will,_ she didn't want anything to change. She wanted it to just be her and the brothers, minus Shu of chuckled softly into the pillow. However, she didn't think it was okay when she heard another chuckle after hers. She didn't bother jumping up since she knew exactly who it was. She didn't know why he was laughing though.

" _What a lewd little girl."_ Cleo scoffed.

"Says the person lying in _my_ bed," she muttered, not bothering to turn around. However, she opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift and Shu's arm snake around her waist.

"I didn't know you had tattoos," he said, his eyes trailing up her arms. She scoffed and pulled the covers up, covering her arms. Shu tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Shu, _let go,_ _ **now.**_ We had a good day, do not ruin it." Shu chuckled softly and she felt it on her back.

"This'll only make my day better," he said, leaning down. Cleo chuckled softly.

"You realize that you'll just fall unconscious right?" Shu stopped in his tracks. "I drank the wine. Remember? My blood, wine, my in-humanness doesn't mix and you've seen what happens when vampires drink it. Proceed with caution." She said. Shu sighed but chuckled softly.

"Smart woman," he said in a low voice. He lowered his head back onto the pillow but didn't move his arm. Cleo figured that it would be best not to push it and just try and sleep. She closed her eyes, clutching the pillow in her hands. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Cleo woke up to Ayato's loud voice booming in her room. "Oi, get up!" He yelled, walking over to her bed. Cleo groaned, running a hand through her face. She rolled onto her back, noticing Shu wasn't there. "Get ready for dinner." Ayato said. Cleo sighed as she opened her eyes, adjusting herself to the darkness. She sat up and turned to Ayato.

"Ugh, when's dinner?" She asked, plopping back down.

"You have 10 minutes." He said, stepping forward. She sighed and rolled onto her side.

"10 more minutes of sleep," she muttered, closing her eyes. Ayato scoffed and went over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. " _Tomatooooo!"_ She whined but allowed Ayato to pull her off the bed. She knew if she went back to sleep then she would miss dinner.

"That's not my damn name!"

"Says the person who calls himself Yours Truly," she said, shaking him off her arm. She yawned, running a hand through her hair. She headed to the door with Ayato following closely behind her. "You ready to get whopped tomorrow at football?" Ayato scoffed.

"You were the kicker and I didn't know you were inhuman then!" He argued as they approached the dining room.

"What would you have done then? Teleport into the air just _still_ fail?" She asked, opening the door with a laugh. Shu, Reiji, Laito, and Subaru were already seated. Cleo chuckled as she walked to table. "Did Ayato set the table? There are three extra chairs." Ayato growled behind her, ready to leap for her but she sat down between Laito and Subaru. Ayato was about to say something when a female's voice got Cleo's attention. Her head shot up and she turned to the door to see not Kanato enter with not one but _three_ girls.

"Yui, you fell on your face," one of the girls said. "You fell on your face and then _ran._ You ran!" Cleo watched this girl. She had dark purple eyes and hair to match. She wore a button up shirt that matched her eyes and hair and a black tie on top of it. She had two black ball pins in her ponytail and a scar going down her right eye. The girls stopped talking when they landed on Cleo.

"There's another girl here, Rana," Yui whispered to Rana.

"Yui, I'm not blind I see her," Rana replied.

"And we thought you were strange," Subaru muttered to Cleo. Cleo nodded her head, looking to her plate. The three girls walked over to the table and sat down, Rana sitting right across Cleo. Yui was on Rana's right and the other girl on her left. Cleo's eyes looked up to Rana, their eyes locking. Rana smiled, holding out her hand.

"I'm Rana," she said. Cleo raised an eyebrow at her hand. She looked back to Rana.

"CC," she replied. The siblings looked up at Cleo, confused on why she said CC and not her actual name. Rana nodded her head. "You know what they are?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah, they weren't exactly all that subtle. This one," Rana said, leaning her elbow on the table and pointing her thumb at Yui. "She tripped, scraped her knee and held her cross up at these dudes." Cleo snickered, trying to hold in her laughter. "Yeah and then she got up and _ran._ She ran with a scraped knee from _vampires."_

"Yeah, not a good idea," Cleo said, facing Cleo. The siblings watched as Rana sat back in her chair. In a way, she reminded them of Cleo. She was laughing and wasn't scared like Yui and the other girl. By saying that, they noticed that Cleo wasn't acting like her usual self. She wasn't insulting Ayato at any chance she had and she had a few chances. She also wasn't cracking a lot of jokes, something she normally does. Subaru, Shu and Ayato watched Cleo throughout the dinner. She didn't say much of anything and didn't look up that much either. The room was quiet most of the time until Cleo placed her napkin on the table. "Excuse me," she muttered, walking away from the table. She left the room quickly, the door closing gently behind her.

She went down the hall. She had to find a place where the siblings wouldn't think she would go. She had to find a room she hadn't been in before. She came across a room that was double doored. She pulled them open and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and looked around. She was in a pool room. She went over to the sofa that sat outside the pool. She sat down and leaned against the arm of the couch. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Things for changing and she wasn't sure how to feel about any this. But she had one burning question that was never going to go away no matter what: what happens now?


	4. Chapter Four: Held Against Your Will

_**I'm trying to let relationships build and shit. I'm sorry if it seems like it's dragging. I've already written up to like chapter eight and I'm DYING to post it and I can't.**_

 _ ***Insert intense cri ;-; ***_

 _ **This chapter is incredibly long. It's like 20 pages if you were to put it on Google Docs.**_

 _ **Please, Enjoy!**_

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR**_

* * *

Cleo had been sitting in the pool room for god knows how long. She had been pondering on the one question of what was going to happen. Things had changed now. It wouldn't be just her and the brothers anymore. There were other humans here, other _blood bags._ She didn't want them to go through the same pain she does when getting bit. She knew she was mentally strong, due to other traumatic events but she didn't know about the other girls.

Cleo, however, was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice. "You've been in here for 3 hours." Cleo jumped and looked up. Standing beside the couch was Ayato. Cleo let out a soft breath, relieved it wasn't Shu or Laito.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Long enough," he said, stepping forward. "Your blood scent is strong. It's been strong for 3 hours; I can't sleep because of it." Cleo stared at him for a moment. She figured it out. Shu was right.

"When I get curious or worried, my blood scent gets stronger," she muttered, shaking her head. She yawned, looking up to Ayato. "Well, thanks for waking me up Tomato." She said, standing up and walking past Ayato. Ayato grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He tightened his grip on her arm. "Tomato, let go of me." She said, looking down at her arm.

"Just shut up for once," Ayato said. He pushed her back, letting her land on the couch. She looked up at Ayato, a bit confused but then she remembered that he was still a vampire. Their rivalry didn't affect the fact that Ayato still wanted to drain her dry of her 'addicting' blood. He climbed on top of her and held her to the couch.

"Ayato, get off of me, right now."

"I'm tired of you insulting me and thinking you can get away with it. It's time you learned your place." Ayato said as he tightened the grip he had around her wrists. She winced as he leaned closer. "Why don't you try begging or better yet, scream for Yours Truly?" He said, pressing his mouth to her neck. He bit down on her neck, sinking his fangs in. Cleo bit her lip to stop from making any sound. She could hear Ayato taking gulps of her blood. After quite a few gulps, he took his fangs out, letting the blood drip. He licked his lips, licking up any spilled blood around his mouth. "Your blood-"

"Ayato, get off me!" Cleo had already tried teleporting but it wasn't working. It was possible that she was too weak. She barely had any sleep, used her energy and now she lost blood. Cleo wriggled her wrists hands around, trying to get away but it was no use.

"Stay still and I won't drain you dry," Ayato warned, a smirk on his face. "Your blood and your body belong to Yours Truly now." Ayato leaned closer, going to the opposite side of her neck. He sunk his fangs into her neck, continuing to drink, letting out soft groans as he did so. It didn't take long for Cleo to fall unconscious. Ayato moved away, his grip on Cleo's wrists loosening.

* * *

Cleo startled awake, jumping upright. She looked around, not surprised that she was back in her room. She let out a deep breath. She didn't know why but she had been having nightmares for the past two nights. They didn't make any sense and they were a bit terrifying. She sighed, running her hands through her hair. She was boiling. She always woke up sweating, she didn't know if it was from fear or if her room just got that hot overnight. She jumped again when a voice spoke.

"Rise and Shine Little Cleo." Cleo looked to the side to see Laito sitting on the side of her bed. For once, there was very little light in her room. Laito smirked at her, tilting his head to the side.

'Mm, morning?" she said but it was more like a question. She didn't know what time it was or if it was even Monday yet. "What's today?" She asked, bringing her knees up to her chest. She held her hair out of her face as she turned to Laito.

"It's Monday morning, Little Cleo." Cleo sighed. She had school tonight. "You've been sleeping for quite some time." Cleo shook her head.

"What're you even doing up, or in my room for that matter?" Laito's eyes narrowed slightly as he smirked. He began crawling towards Cleo.

"I'm very thirsty, Little Cleo." Cleo raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled the covers off her legs. Then she noticed that she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing a pair of her black shorts and a burgundy tank top. " _Mm~ you know exactly how to tempt me Little Cleo,"_ he hummed, gently trailing his fingers up her leg.

"Hey! Hey!" Cleo crawled back, away from him as far as she could go until she was sitting on her pillows. "You keep your perverted hands to yourself. You want to touch someone, find one of your many fangirls to touch." Cleo blinked and the next thing she knew, Laito was right in front of her, his hand wrapped around her throat. He slammed her back into the headboard, making her wince. Laito hummed as he eyed her neck.

"Someone enjoyed themselves last night," he muttered. Cleo gasped, grabbing onto his wrist and arm, trying to get him off. "Kanato, no," he muttered to himself, analyzing the bites, " _Ayato_." His grip around her neck tightened, making Cleo tap his arm.

" _L-Laito!"_ Laito snapped out of his angry thoughts and loosened his grip on Cleo's throat, allowing her to breathe.

"Hm, Little Cleo begging. How nice of a sound," Laito said, leaning forward. He pushed Cleo's chin up with his thumb and trailed his tongue up to the tip of his chin. "Why don't you beg a little more?" He whispered. Cleo didn't say anything and decided not to fight him. For some strange reason, her teleportation wasn't working.

She tried to push Laito away, however, Laito wasn't budging. So that means her inhuman strength wasn't working either. Reiji must've _'stabilized'_ her while she was sleeping; or after Ayato finished draining her.

"Mm, Little Cleo, your scent is so strong it's _intoxicating,"_ Laito whispered before sinking his fangs into Cleo's neck, right beside Ayato's bite. Cleo bit her lip, trying not to make any noise. Cleo heard his moans of pleasure and satisfaction as he drank her blood. He leaned back after a few gulps, smirking at Cleo's pained expression. "Hm, you should make that face more often. _It's exciting~"_

"Laito, if you don't get off of me right now-" Laito tightened his grip around her neck, silencing her as his smirk fell from his face.

"Little Cleo, you don't learn do you? You are no match for us. You laugh a lot to try and seem confident but you're just pathetic and weak. You depend on your abilities but you can't actually fend for yourself."

"How about we test that theory?" She lifted her leg and kneed him in his side. She figured Reiji's stabilizer must've been slowly been wearing off. But Laito didn't need to know that. She got off the bed quickly but stumbled slightly. She got up too quickly and the loss of blood wasn't helping. She leaned against the end table before she could fall over. Once she could see, she stood up straight and looked up. She wasn't entirely prepared to see Laito standing in front of her. She gasped, trying to step back but she just backed into her end table.

"You're adorable when you're angry," Laito said, with a smirk. But it quickly disappeared as his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her by her throat again, pushing her back on the end table. The lamp fell off the end table, landing on the floor. The light bulb shattered and Laito looked down to it, sighing. "My, my, look how clumsy you are."

Cleo scoffed and let go of his arm. She reached forward and grabbed him by his throat, surprising him a bit. She pulled her leg up onto the end table before forcing it forward against his chest. He fell backwards, knocking his hat off his head. Cleo hopped off the end table. She didn't bother saying anything else and instead tried to teleport. She disappeared from her room but she had no idea where she was going to appear. She wasn't focused on it properly so she could be anywhere. When she reappeared, she landed on the ground with a thud. But it was a soft thud. She knew that feeling all too well. She pushed herself off the sparring mats and stood up straight. She groaned, feeling the pain in her neck. She needed to do something about this. She was getting bit way too often.

She turned around as the door opened and her eyes met Subaru's. He noticed how pale she was and her drooping eyes. " _Cleo?"_ He said but his voice was distorted. Cleo wobbled before falling onto the mat, _unconscious._ That seemed to be an everyday thing for her now: falling unconscious every twenty minutes.

* * *

Cleo woke up this time to her own accord. She was still having nightmares and she was still dripping in sweat. She let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes. She was getting careless and letting her guard down. She's getting too comfortable around these brothers. Well, she may be able to get comfortable around Subaru. Sparring with him gave her the opportunity to analyze how he fights and how quick his movements are. However she still doesn't know anything about his teleportation or his super speed for that. She didn't even know they had super speed.

Cleo broke out of her thoughts to a soft knock at the door, "CC?" It was one of the girls. Yui, if she was remembering properly.

"Yeah, come in," Cleo answered. She heard the door open and she sat up in bed. Yui walked in with something in her hand.

"Reiji said to give this to you and tell you to get ready for class," Yui said. Cleo did notice that she was in her uniform. Yui held out her hand to Cleo. Cleo looked to see she was holding a juice pack of cranberry juice. She looked up to Yui with a raised eyebrow. However, Yui explained nothing. She bowed her head respectfully and excused herself so Cleo could get ready. Cleo sighed softly and got out of bed. She thought the cranberry juice was either another poison or it was something to help with her fainting.

She went into her closet and pulled out an outfit that consisted of an oversized hoodie that read 'hi, i'm awkward' and a pair of black skinny jeans. She bathed as quickly as possible and went back into her room. She ignored the blonde haired vampire lying across her bed and sat down on the floor, pulling on her combat boots. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and stood up from the floor. She went into the end table beside her bed and pulled out her mp3 player and headphones. She drank down the cranberry juice and tossed it in the garbage. She left the room without saying a thing to Shu, grabbing her bag in the process.

Shu watched Cleo move around the room with one eye. Her blood scent wasn't strong so she probably didn't care why he was in there. She seemed upset and either she wasn't getting any sleep at night or she was having dark circles under her eyes were getting darker. He watched as she left the room, not looking back at him once. He sighed, closing his eye. " _Troublesome girl,"_ he muttered to himself before disappearing.

Cleo made her way to the front hall where Laito, Kanato and Reiji were already waiting for the others. She pulled on her headphones and started her music, leaning against the wall and waiting for the others. Cleo watched as Rana waltzed her way down the stairs, her hands in her sweatpants pockets. Something about this night seemed oddly familiar.

Cleo practically jumped out of her skin when she felt one of her headphones being pulled out. She turned, coming face to face with the Snowflake of the house. As much as he tried not to, he looked concerned for Cleo. "Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice. Cleo knew that the other siblings could hear them, considering their super hearing. Cleo looked between Rana, Subaru, and the other brothers gathered in the front hall. This all seemed so familiar and not in a good way. She looked back to Subaru as Ayato appeared beside him. She didn't leave the odd glances she was getting from the siblings unnoticed.

"I'm fine," she answered, taking her headphone from him. Subaru left it at that and waited for Yui and Shu to show up. Eventually they did, after making the others wait about another 10 minutes which annoyed Ayato and Reiji. They gathered into the Limo and Cleo took her seat in between Ayato and Laito. She could hear those around her, even though they thought she couldn't. Ayato was pestering Yui, calling her pancake and teasing her to submit to him. Cleo opened her eyes and looked around. She had a really bad feeling about today.

Ayato's pestering was beginning to annoy those around him so Cleo took matters into her own hands. She knew how to shut him up. When he leaned back in his seat, Cleo closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt Ayato's entire body tense slightly before relaxing.

"Hm, seems Little CC and Ayato are becoming friends," Laito said. Though he was just teasing the two, he was a bit jealous that Cleo laid on Ayato's shoulder and not his.

"Tch, you wish." Ayato replied but didn't move Cleo off his shoulder.

"So, what's her real name?" Rana asked the siblings. Cleo opened her eyes and they immediately landed on Rana. Rana was already watching Cleo. The siblings said nothing, leaving her question unanswered. Cleo has heard that question before somewhere but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Before she closed her eyes again, she noticed the looks she was getting from the siblings.

Cleo laid on Ayato's shoulder until the limousine came to a stop. Then Ayato finally poked her cheek. "Oi, get off me." He said but didn't move her himself. Cleo sighed and pushed herself off his shoulder. Yui got out, then Ayato did and then Cleo did. Cleo was thankful she was wearing headphones so some of the loud banshee screeches were drowned out. She pushed her way through the crowd, holding her bag on her shoulder tightly. She made it to the front of the school and only got about halfway down the hall before being stopped. She noticed the stares she was getting and the whispers as well. Her headphones were yanked out her ears and dropped to the floor. They dangled out of her mp3 player, dragging across the floor. Cleo raised an eyebrow at the tall, purple eyed redhead standing in front of her.

"It's payback time bitch." Leo cracked his as he smirked down at the smaller girl. Cleo sighed and pulled her headphones back up by its wire. He pulled his fist back and swung for her face but Cleo ducked, standing up quickly. Cleo wrapped the wire around her neck, putting her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Leo, if you wanted to get payback, you would've done it after I almost broke your nose. You should _not_ have waited until after the weekend." Cleo said, watching the steam blow out of Leo's ears. He swung again but missed when Cleo stepped to the side, ending up behind him. She lifted her leg and kicked him in his back, knocking him the floor. The hallway fell silent and Cleo looked down at Leo on the floor. "Next time, you won't be able to get off the floor." She turned on her heel and walked away from the redhead, disappearing down the hall.

Reiji sighed at the scene, shaking his head. Laito hummed as he walked past Reiji with a smirk.

"I told you," Laito said, " _a handful."_

Cleo got to her first period class which was JLA (Japanese Language Arts). Fortunately for her, she only had Subaru in this class. She took her seat in the front row of the class next to the window. Subaru came in only moments later, sitting down beside her. This classroom was one of the few where the tables were larger and two people sat at each table. Cleo didn't face Subaru and instead kept her eyes out the window. She wasn't sure why but she felt like this all happened already.

Students began to enter the classroom and once they saw her and Subaru, they began whispering and pointing. Cleo had gotten used to it. She's been through worse. She faced front when the teacher entered the class. Everyone greeted the teacher except for Subaru. The teacher's eyes fell on Cleo. The teacher gave her a smile before continuing on to address the class.

"Our school has decided to host a special event this Halloween," he stated, walking out in front of his desk. He leaned against it and crossed his arms. However, his statement got Cleo's attention. She lifted her head and looked to the teacher. "After, certain events occurred in the auditorium last Friday," he stated, turning to Cleo with a smile. "The school decided that there's talent here that isn't being harnessed to its full potential. So, we're hosting a celebration in the auditorium on Halloween." He clapped his hands together and stood straight. "After hearing about this event, it gave me an idea."

Cleo sighed softly. This wasn't going to end well for her, at all.

"Everyone take out your journals." Everyone did as they were told and turned to a new page, ready to take notes. "I'm going to grade this as a project. Your project is to write about one of two things," he said, walking around the board. He picked up his chalk and began writing. Once he was done, he turned to the class. "You can either write about a moment or a part of your life that left you traumatized or you can write about something that inspired you." He walked back around his desk, beginning to walk around the class. However, Cleo's eyes stayed at the front of the room. "After the events that occurred on Friday, my eighth period class came in and were buzzing about how those events inspired them to try something of their own. Whether, it was to finally publish some of their art or to take up cooking. They wanted to finally do what they always wanted to do."

"Teach, what's the point of all this?" Ryo's voice rang in the back of the class as the teacher got to the front of the class. The teacher sighed.

"For the last time, stop calling me 'teach'. And the point of all this is that I want you guys to write either what stopped you from doing what you've always wanted to do: the traumatizing moment. Or write about what finally inspired you to do that." He said as he leaned against his desk with his arms crossed. The class fell silent, pondering on that.

"Can we do both?" Cleo's voice asked, getting his attention. The teacher smiled at her.

"Of course, as a matter of fact, if you can do both _properly,_ with the right format and everything, I will give you some extra credit."

"This is all due by Halloween?" Subaru asked. The teacher nodded his head.

"It is. You have to have at least 4 pages." Scoffs and groans were heard around the room which only made the teacher laugh softly. "The reason I want these projects to be so long is because I want you guys to actually go into depth about how you're feeling. If something as small as a performance can get you guys to open up about what you want to do, imagine what finally writing it out and presenting it can do."

" _Presenting?"_ Cleo asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. All of these projects will be presented on Halloween." He answered. "If you would like me to read over it first then you present it, that's fine too." Cleo sighed softly, dropping her head onto the desk with a thud. The teacher chuckled softly. "You guys will be fine. Halloween isn't until Thursday." Cleo picked up her head a little bit just to bring it back down onto the table with another thud. A few snickers were heard around the room but Cleo wasn't laughing. This was going to be terrible. "Oh! I forgot to mention, classes will be combined for this presentation."

 _Fuck._ Cleo brought her head up only a little bit before banging it back on the able three more times. Subaru grabbed the back of her hoodie and pulled her off the table, pulling her into a normal sitting position.

"I'm giving you from today to Wednesday class to brainstorm and work on this, _in class._ And no, you may not work with someone else, Ryo. And no, you cannot write about your 'first time', Lexy." A few snickers and chuckles were heard around the room, some coming from Cleo. "You may begin. If you need anything, you know where to find me." The teacher sat down in his chair and everyone fell quiet, beginning to write; everyone except for Subaru and Cleo. The teacher noticed and looked to them. "Do you two not have an inspirational moment? Cleo, I would assume you'd have one after Friday." Cleo and Subaru just shook their heads.

"I don't think a forced dare counts as inspiration," she answered. So now Subaru knew why she did what she did. He never did like this class and he liked it even less now. The teacher frowned.

"Just try Cleo," he said. "That goes for you too, Subaru." Cleo looked down to her blank paper, watching out of the corner of her eye as Subaru picked up his pen and began writing. However, Cleo just stared at her paper. She had no inspiring moments but traumatizing moments? She had an entire collection of those. But that was a collection that she couldn't open. However, she couldn't sit here for another hour without writing anything. So she decided to open her collection. She turned her music up a little bit to block out all the other sounds around her, including the teacher. She began writing, and she did not stop.

She turned the page, continuing to write. She did that about 3 times. Then after about 45 minutes, she stopped. She took a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. She just took out one of her most traumatic moments from her collection. She just re-lived one of the worst moments of her life. She quickly closed the book and placed her pen down. Subaru glanced up at her as she stood up from her chair and went to the teacher's desk. She placed her book down on his desk. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You wrote at least 4 pages?"

"I wrote front and back, so technically I wrote six," she said. He opened up the book and looked at the first page. At the very top it said,

 _Trigger Warning; proceed with caution._

He looked back up to her. "You're sure you want to share this with people?" He asked in a lower voice. Cleo sighed.

"I don't really have much of a choice." He sighed and nodded his head, handing the book back to her.

"Alright, just edit and revise it and make it pretty." Cleo took her book back and sat back down. The day was already bad and it was only going to get worse from here. Cleo put her book away when the bell rang and she was the first one out the class. She had science now and she needed to clear her mind. She wouldn't be able to focus after that period. Subaru left the classroom and saw Cleo heading in the opposite direction of her next class. He decided to follow her to see where she was going.

He followed her quietly to the field behind the school. She went up the bleachers and sat down at the top, in the corner. Subaru, suddenly, teleported beside Cleo, making her yelp and jumped.

"Fuck Subaru!" She let out a heavy sigh of relief, as she pushed her hair out of her face. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Subaru muttered an apology as she turned on the bleacher. She leaned her back against the side of the fence surrounding the bleachers. She brought her feet up onto the bleachers and faced him.

"Why'd you follow me out here?" She asked, twiddling with her fingers.

"Your blood scent is strong. It's been strong since we were waiting in the front hall," Subaru said. Cleo nodded her head. She couldn't let her guard down but she didn't think Subaru would bite her.

"That's why everyone was staring at me," she said, throwing her head back against the fence.

"You did also lay on Ayato," Subaru said, making Cleo laugh a bit.

"I just wanted him to shut up," she said. She moved her feet off the bleachers and slid closer to Subaru. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Cleo chuckled softly.

"I'm going to ask you anyway," she said, pulling her hood off her head. "Why do you separate yourself from your brothers, from everyone?" Subaru turned to her, surprised at the question for a moment. Then he scoffed and stood up.

"If you don't get to class, Reiji's going to scold you for skipping." Cleo frowned. He was trying to put a wall between the two. She stood up and grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"See normally, I'd punch myself in the face for going after you because you'd probably just break my arm," Cleo said. "But you are the _only_ one in that house that I feel comfortable around. Don't put a wall between us." She could feel Subaru tense under her grip. He quickly turned around, getting his arm out of her hand with ease. He grabbed both of her wrists and slammed her into the fence behind her.

"That was your own mistake," he said. He let go of her left wrist and pushed her hair off the side of her neck. He leaned forward but stopped for a moment. Cleo could've sworn she heard him whisper an apology before sinking his fangs into her neck. She winced, and grabbed onto the side of his jacket. Even after feeling Cleo clutch onto the side of his jacket, he continued to drink.

" _S-Subaru!"_ Her voice snapped her out of his trance and he took his fangs out her neck, licking up any spilled blood.

"Stay away from me," he said in her ear, before letting go of her and disappearing. Cleo slid down the fence, sitting on the bleacher platform. She put her hand over the fresh bite and sighed to herself. She's so stupid. Why would she think she could get comfortable with a vampire? She had to find some way out of that house.

Cleo sighed, pushing her hair back with one hand. She wasn't dizzy or light headed, and she hadn't fainted so that means the cranberry juice was working. She pushed herself off the bleachers platform and made her way down the bleachers. She left her bag at the top and went down to the field. She looked around. No one way around her, everyone was in class. So no one would see.

She needed to test out her abilities. She needed to know what exactly she could still do and what the cranberry juice stabilized, _if_ it stabilized anything. She stood on the track. She needed to test super speed first. She took a deep breath before taking off. She began counting and she appeared back where she started. "One second," she said, "took one second to run a mile."

She needed to test her strength but she could do that. Not here. She could test her telekinesis. She turned to the bleachers, standing in the center of the field. She lifted her hand, holding it out to the bleachers. Her bag slowly lifted off the bleachers and when she pulled her hand back, the bag flew to her, landing at her feet. She chuckled softly. At least that still works.

"You have telekinesis?" Cleo jumped and looked up to see Shu standing in front of her. She completely forgot he skips class. She's curious now too, so he probably smelled her. She sighed, picking up her bag.

"Leave me alone Shu. I am not in the mood for you," She said. She didn't bother trying to walk past him, knowing he would just stop her anyway. She could teleport but that wouldn't either, seeing as he can teleport as well. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder as Shu tilted his head, stepping forward.

"What else can you do? Other than, super strength, super speed, teleportation and telekinesis," Shu asked.

"Shu, back up."

"My, my, what do we have here?" Cleo turned to see Laito out on the field beside her. She scoffed, shaking her head, so much for them being in class. "Laito, what're you doing out of class?" Shu asked.

Laito sighed, pouting. "I got suspended again." Cleo's head perked up, turning to Laito.

"Again, what'd you get suspended for before?" She asked, putting her hands in her hoodie's pocket. Laito turned to her, a smirk on his face.

"Would you like me to show you?" He asked, stepping forward. Cleo took a very wide step back, her bag on her shoulder.

"It's going to be a no for me," she said. "But I'm sure Rana or Yui or whatever the other girl's name is." Shu raised an eyebrow at Cleo.

"You don't know her name?"

"Should I?" She asked, turning back to Shu. "I'm going to have to be on my way now. I'd say it was nice chatting with you, but I would be lying." Only a second before she teleported away, she felt a hand grabbing her arm. She took one of them with her. She reappeared in the girl's locker room, having lost focus. She yelped as her back hit the locker. She recognized that scent all too well. She looked up to see Ayato standing in front of her. She wasn't going to lie, it was better than Shu or Laito. Lord knows what would've happened then. She expected Ayato to try and bite her but he didn't. He stepped away from her and leaned against the lockers away from her. "What do you want Ayato?"

"I just came from JLA," he said, crossing his arms. "That 'project' is _your_ fault." Cleo scoffed, tossing her bag onto the ground.

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"You're the one that 'inspired' the teach!" He exclaimed, pushing himself off the lockers.

"You're the one that told me to do the dare because you wanted something to hold over my head! Which by the way; _failed._ So if anything, it's _your_ fault!" She yelled back, pushing his chest as she did so. "And y'know, if you actually tried to do the project I'm sure it would be easy for you. You want to blame someone? Take the damn blame for once, since it was your own damn fault." She picked up her bag and stormed towards the door. Ayato growled and grabbed her by her wrist pulling her back. "Ayato, let go." She said in a warning voice.

"You think you can just get away with anything?" He asked, tightening his grip around her wrist.

"Ayato, you _do not_ know what you're getting into. Let go of me, _now!"_

"You don't make the demands!" He yelled at her.

"Ayato, I said _let go!"_ She pushed his chest back with her hand extremely hard and sent him flying back into the lockers. She watched as his back hit the lockers and he hit the ground with a thud. She gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. She watched as he twitched slightly, getting up slowly. She knew he was going to be fine but _she_ did that to him. She quickly turned on her heel and hurried downstairs. She need lunch period to come and she needed it to come _now._ Luckily for her, the bell rang as she wandered down the empty halls. Sooner or later, the hallways flooded with students and she hurried to the cafeteria.

She entered the cafeteria and found Katsumi and Ryo sitting at their usual table. She hurried over to them and slammed her hands on the table, glaring directly at Katsumi. They both jumped and looked up.

"Cleo? What happened?"

"This is _your_ fault," she said through gritted teeth.

"Cleo, what're you talking about?" Katsumi asked, standing up. "Take a breath, calm down."

" _Sit your ass down or I swear to god I will put you down."_ Katsumi's eyes widened at the threat but Ryo knew she wasn't joking in the slightest. Ryo grabbed Katsumi's arm, tugging slightly. Katsumi sighed and sat down. " _You_ let me walk into that house. _You_ didn't tell me what I was walking into!"

"Cleo, if I did I would be killed!" Ryo's eyes widened as he looked between the two, listening to the conversation.

"So you'd trade my life for yours?"

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" Katsumi said which only angered Cleo more.

"I would've fucking told you because I am not a self-centered little shit!" She yelled, catching the attention of practically half the cafeteria. "I would not let you suffer for absolutely no damn reason." She said, taking her hands off the table. She took a deep breath. "Just know, whoever dies, their blood is on your hands." With that being said, Cleo walked away, pushing through the students who stood in the doorway. However, Katsumi was not ending the conversation there. He rushed up from his seat, grabbing his bag and following Cleo. He followed her into the auditorium. He slammed the door shut behind him and watched as she went up to the stage, pacing back and forth.

"Are you going to tell me what this is actually about?" He asked.

"I told you what this was about, Katsumi." She groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"Cleo, I know about your abilities. You can handle yourself in that house. And they're not even that bad," Katsumi said. Cleo scoffed, turning to him.

" _Not that bad?_ I cannot go to sleep without one of them already waiting for me! I cannot walk around the house with a question in my head because then they come after me! The _one_ person in that entire mansion that I thought I could be comfortable around just shut me out for _no reason!_ So do not try and tell me that they are not that bad!" She yelled at him. Katsumi sighed, pulling his hair into a ponytail and going up the steps to the stage. "Katsumi get away from me," she said, taking a step back.

"I am not going to hurt you, Cleo."

"Yes but I cannot say the same for you!" She yelled, tears building in her eyes. Katsumi stopped walking. She took in a shuddered deep breath, sniffling. She quickly wiped her eyes, getting rid of all tears. "You didn't _send just_ me into that house."

"Cleo, what do you mean?" Cleo sighed, pushing her hair out of her face and turned to Katsumi.

"You know about my abilities?" Katsumi nodded his head. "Do you know _how_ I got them?" Katsumi frowned.

"All I know is that you were kidnapped and when he returned home, you could do things that you couldn't before." Cleo couched down, holding her head in her hands. "Cleo, talk to me, what's going on? What did you mean by me not sending just you into the house?" Cleo looked to Katsumi standing up. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have said that. Please, just leave," she said, looking away.

"Not until you tell what you meant!"

"Exactly what I said," She yelled back, standing up. She groaned, realizing the inevitable, "fine." She walked to him, her voice getting low. "I have a split personality." Katsumi tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"That's it; so what?"

"So, she is a _murderer!_ She hurts whomever she likes and kills whenever she wants. She doesn't feel regret or remorse and if you thought my abilities were bad? When she gets in control, she is ten times worse." Katsumi took in everything she just said, trying to process it.

"M-Murderer?" Cleo groaned, running her hands through her hair as she began to pace. "You've killed people before?"

"No not me!" She said but didn't stop pacing. "She has killed people before. And I thought I had her on lockdown, she hadn't done anything in _months."_

"So wait, what changed?" Cleo stopped pacing and turned to him.

"You sent me to a house full of vampires!" She yelled. "That is what changed!"

"I wasn't the one who sent you there," Katsumi said, trying to defend himself.

"No, you merely came to my house to pick me up and then drove me to the house. Then left me there, telling me I was going to be fine!"

"You're still here, aren't you?" Cleo scoffed.

"You are not helping your case. You sent me there with no background content whatsoever. If it wasn't for the fact that I have a very cocky attitude and I have abilities, I would be _dead._ And that would've been your fault."

"You can't blame me for this. I'm not the one who told you that you had to go there." Cleo stopped for a moment and thought. She can't blame her mother either. Reiji said she didn't know anything about the vampires. Was this really her fault? Cleo sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She walked to the edge of the auditorium stage and sat down, her legs hanging off. "I probably hurt Ayato and now he's going to tell Reiji. Shu and Laito know about my telekinesis too."

" _Telekinesis;_ that's cool," Katsumi muttered. Cleo turned to him with a glare as he sat down beside her. "I mean, it's not cool, at all." Katsumi took a deep breath as Cleo looked back down to the floor. "Look, you're going to be fine. No one is going to die, alright?" Cleo didn't look up and didn't say anything. Katsumi grabbed her chin gently and turned her to face him. "Hey, you are going to be fine. Ayato is fine. All of the others are fine. Nothing is going to happen, alright?" Cleo tried to smile and nodded her head. "Now come on." He stood up off the stage floor and held out his hand. Cleo looked up at him.

"What?"

"Come on. I know exactly how to cheer you up." Cleo closed her eyes, sighing.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that it involves me singing?"

"Well, we wouldn't still be in the auditorium if it didn't." Cleo groaned as she took his hand and he pulled her up. "Now, I've seen how happy you get when you're singing. So, we're going to sing a song, together. And we are going to continue doing that until you smile." Cleo groaned as Katsumi went to the speaker panel and plugged his phone in. The moment the music started, Cleo groaned louder in disgust.

"I _hate_ this song!" She announced over the music as Katsumi waltzed back over to her.

"Then why do you know the words?" He asked, grabbing her hand. He twirled her in a circle as _he_ sang.

 _"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh-whoa. Do what you want but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. no, oh-whoa."_ He squeezed Cleo's hand as he let go and stepped back. Cleo must admit Katsumi has got some killer vocals.

 _"Take me away! A secret place, a sweet escape! Take me away!"_ Katsumi jumped back in, silencing Cleo.

" _Take me away! To better days, take me away, a hiding place!"_ Cleo couldn't help but laugh as Katsumi shimmied his way over her, taking her hand. He twirled her around as they sang together. They ignored the students that had gathered in the auditorium and those that stood by the door, including some of the siblings.

" _There's a place that I go that nobody knows where the rivers flow and I call it home. There's no more lies and the darkness is light. And nobody cries! There are only butterflies!"_

Katsumi joined Cleo at the last chorus.

" _Take me away! A secret place, a sweet escape! Take me away! Take me away, to better days! Take me away, a hiding place!"_

Cleo and Katsumi were breathing heavily once the song ended and Cleo was about ready to collapse onto the ground. The auditorium erupted into applause which got Cleo's attention. She quickly turned, finally noticing the crowd that they had gathered. She turned back to Katsumi. "You planned this." Katsumi smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cleo couldn't help but chuckle as she picked up hers and Katsumi's bag, following him backstage instead of pushing her way through the crowd. She and Katsumi ended up at their Algebra class together, bumping into Ryo on the way.

"So is this going to be an everyday thing?" Ryo asked, turning to Cleo.

"I sure as hell hope not. Between that, the fights with Leo and Lexy and living with the Sakamaki brothers, that is _way_ too much attention on me," she answered, exaggerating the way as they entered the classroom. They piled into their seats which right beside each other.

"Y'know, I never got a chance to ask why you were staying with them," Ryo said as Shu and Reiji entered the room. Before Cleo was living with the brothers, she knew that Shu always skipped class. But ever since she started living with them, Shu actually started going to his classes; at least the ones with Cleo in them. Cleo was taking a few Third Year classes because she was advanced in them, for example, Algebra. She watched as Shu entered the room, their eyes locking. She turned away when Ryo snapped in his face. She turned back to him.

"What?"

"Wow, you were in a whole trance," Ryo muttered, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up. What was the question?"

"Why'd you move in with them?" Ryo repeated as Shu took a seat behind Cleo.

"Would you believe me if I said I was being held against my will?" She asked. Ryo fell silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Cleo watched as he held his stomach, gasping for air through his laughs and banging his hand on the table. Katsumi and Cleo snickered softly as Ryo continued to laugh.

" _You; held against your will? HA!"_ He continued to laugh until the teacher entered the room. The Algebra teacher was her JLA teacher, which was Mr. Tsuni. But even then, he was trying to stay quiet. Finally, in the middle of the teacher's sentence, he burst out into laughter again, making everyone turn to the three of them. Cleo chuckled as well, shaking her head as Katsumi tried not to laugh too.

"What's so funny Ryo?" Mr. Tsuni asked, walking around his desk and leaning against the front of it. He crossed his arms, looking to the three of them.

"Can I b-be excused?" He asked, throwing laughing but his laughter dying down. Mr. Tsuni nodded, gesturing to the door. Ryo stayed quiet with an occasional snicker or snort. He opened the door and closed it, taking a deep breath. The moment Mr. Tsuni opened his mouth to continue talking, Ryo's _very, very_ loud laughter cut him off. Half of the class tried not to laugh but eventually started laughing as his laughter faded down the hall.

Even Mr. Tsuni chuckled softly. "Well, while Mr. Ryo finishes his laughing fit, one of you two want to tell me what was so funny?"

"Well sure, Mr. Tsuni," Cleo said, leaning forward in her chair, making sure to make brief eye contact with Shu and Reiji as she did so. "Mr. Ryo asked me why I was staying with our, oh-so- precious Sakamaki siblings since I never told him. And so I asked him, 'would you believe me if I told you I was being held against my will'? This then caused his laughing fit." Mr. Tsuni processed what she said before nodding his head. He glanced at Reiji and Shu before snickering.

"Okay," he said, chuckling softly. "Can I continue my lesson now?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm holding it against its will," she responded, a smirk on her face and leaning back in her chair. Mr. Tsuni chuckled and nodded his head, continuing his lesson. Cleo smirked to herself as she took notes but it soon disappeared when she felt Shu's warm breath on her ear, his voice whispering

" _Don't think this will go unpunished."_ Cleo bit her lip but leaned forward in her chair, pulling it forward to her desk. She continued to take notes, trying to keep Shu's comment out of her head but failed. She knew that if she didn't think of something quickly, she would soon get the attention of the vampires in the room. Unfortunately for her, it wouldn't go away and she could've swore she heard Shu chuckle _very_ lowly. The moment the bell rang, Cleo hurried out of her seat and went to her next class, trying to get away from Shu and Reiji as quick as possible.

As she hurried down the hall, she got that terrible feeling again. She felt this all happened already and she was reliving it. She sighed as she decided to spend the rest of the day hiding. Normally she wasn't one to hide but her scent was going to be _way_ too strong. She took a deep breath before teleporting. She appeared in the girls' locker room. "Why is it always this goddamn room?" She muttered as she dropped her bag onto the floor.

"Did you really try to hide?" Cleo jumped, turning around.

"Can you assholes stop doing that?!" She yelled, letting out a soft breath. "One of these days, one of you are going to scare the fuck out of me and I'm going to have a heart attack and that's going to be on you guys," she ranted leaning against the lockers. Shu stepped to her.

"You women are so confusing," he muttered a smirk on his face. He went to reach for Cleo but Cleo disappeared and then appeared behind him.

"I could do this all day," she said, leaning back against the lockers again as he turned around. However, she felt unnerved when Shu's smirk didn't waver.

"Someone has already bitten you. You're already weakened. If you get bit again, you won't be able to do anything." He said, stepping forward. That, however, gave Cleo an idea.

"It would really suck if I drank some wine earlier." Shu stopped in front of her, raising an eyebrow at her. Even though it wasn't true, it was worth a try. Shu then chuckled softly.

"No, you didn't. Subaru would've told us." Cleo was surprised that he could tell who bit her by just looking at the bite. Were their fangs really that different? Shu stepped forward and within an instantly Shu grabbed her by her throat. He held her against the lockers as he leaned forward. "Did you _let_ him bite you? Did you submit to him?"

"I didn't 'submit' to him nor will I ever submit to any of you," she said, grabbing onto his arm.

"Shut up," he said, his tone getting harsh. He tightened the grip around her neck, causing her to wince. He watched her carefully. _"Next time think carefully before speaking."_

" _Shu_." Shu stopped and looked up to see Reiji standing by the door with his arms crossed. "Save such activities to your own room." Reiji turned his stare to Cleo. "Come with me Cleo. The principal would like to speak with you." Cleo and Shu both looked away from each other, turning to Reiji for two different reasons.

"We have a principal?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Reiji stayed quiet and merely shook his head, walking away, muttering something about her being an idiot. Shu reluctantly let go of Cleo's wrist and she moved around him. She grabbed her bag and hurried out the locker room, following after Reiji. She followed behind him quietly. There was a very high chance that he was still upset about the whole blood, wine and sharpie incident. She pulled her hood onto her head, staring at the back of Reiji's head. She could slip away and she doubt he would even notice.

"You're indoors, take off your hood." Reiji's voice spooked her slightly but she did as she was told. She followed Reiji into the main office and he walked past the desk, going to the back room. He stopped at the closed door, turning to Cleo. "Do not use any foul language, do not speak unless you are spoken to, and do not-"

"Let's just get this over with," Cleo muttered, opening the door and walking inside. She closed the door before looking up. The office was nice. There was a big brown desk, sitting in front of a large window. The back of the black swivel chair faced her and she couldn't help but snicker softly. _That's not suspicious at all._ She analyzed the rest of the room, noticing a picture frame on the desk and a bookshelf was that was full of books that had no titles. She turned back to the ominous swivel chair. "You know, normally when I'm called to the principal's office, they actually talk to me." The swivel chair wheeled around, revealing someone who was _not_ the principal. She recognized him from somewhere however.

This man had very long white hair and beautiful golden eyes. He wore glasses but it was obvious that they weren't prescription glasses. He gave her a very wide smile. "Evening, Cleo. My name is Karlheinz." Cleo shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets, nodding her head.

"You look oddly familiar and I'm kind of crept out," Cleo said. Karlheinz merely smiled at her and she could've swore she saw some _very_ sharp canine teeth.

"Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing towards the other swivel chair in front of the desk. Cleo stepped forward and sat down. He noticed that she was watching him as if trying to figure something out. "What is it, Cleo?"

"Whenever I'm called to the principal's office, they never actually talk to me. They just leave me a note and tell me whether I'm suspended or not. It got me thinking whether we actually had a principal or not. And now, I'm finally meeting you, who I have never met before and I cannot shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere." Karlheinz stared at her before chuckling softly.

"You're very observant," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Comes in handy when you're being held against your will." She replied, raising an eyebrow at him. She noted that he had no serious reaction to that, just like Mr. Tsuni.

"I find it hard to believe a fighter like you would be held against your will," he replied.

"You know, my friend Ryo said the same thing in a very different way." Cleo sighed, leaning back in her chair. "What'd you call me in here for?"

Karlheinz nodded his head. "Right, I heard about your performance last Friday in the auditorium."

"Why is everyone so wrapped up around that? So someone sang in the auditorium, big deal."

"I'd like to know what prompted that," he said, pulling a file out from his desk but did not open it.

"I've said this already, it was a dare from my friends," Cleo said. "So I did it."

Karlheinz nodded his head and opened up the file, turning it around and pushing it across the table to her. She sighed and reached forward, grabbing the file. Her eyes darted to the frame on his table very quickly. She sat the file on her lap and read it over. "Your friends being Laito and Ayato Sakamaki; you moved in with them, correct?" Cleo looked up at Karlheinz.

"Yes, can I ask you a question?" She asked, closing the file and placing it back on the table. Karlheinz nodded his head. "Technically it's two but, why don't any of your books have titles and why do you have an empty picture frame on your desk?" Karlheinz fell silent before smirking at her.

"My sons must have a handful with you." Cleo's entire body tensed and she sat up in her chair.

"You're-?"

"Yes, I am the father of the boys you're living with. I know all about you Little Cleo," he said, smirking at her.

"Do you really?"

"I know how you got your abilities." Cleo stood up.

"How," She asked, "What the hell happened to me?" Karlheinz gave a bright smile, looking up at her.

"I gave them to you."


	5. Chapter Five: Little Clover

_**Apologies for any mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Reiji stood outside with his siblings and the other three girls, waiting for Cleo to finish speaking with their father. It had been a while and they were still talking. At first, Ayato had announced that he probably killed Cleo but Subaru _quickly_ shut that down. Ayato kept going on about how she was taking too long and that he was bored and annoyed.

"Shut up, you're so loud," Shu said, silencing his brother.

"Wait so, CC is inhuman?" Yui asked.

"Yes Yui, CC is inhuman. You are extremely late to the party," Rana answered. "How did she get her abilities?" She asked, turning to Reiji. Reiji however said nothing, turning to the office door. The siblings and girls stood around for another twenty minutes before the door finally flew open. All attention turned to Cleo who didn't bother to stop and talk and just walked past the group, heading to the exit.

"Hurry up, I'm tired." She called to them, continuing to walk. The siblings quickly followed after her, along with the girls. Cleo got into the limo, sliding into the corner by the window. Ayato slid in beside Cleo and the rest piled in.

"What happened in there?" Ayato asked, leaning closer to Cleo. Cleo however did not answer and instead starred outside the window. "Oi, I'm talking to-" Cleo quickly turned and grabbed Ayato by his throat, her eyes narrowing at him.

" _Shut. Up."_ She let go of him and turned back to the window. Ayato scoffed and crossed his arms, turning away from Cleo. Cleo was not in the mood after the information she learned. She was extremely pissed but at the same time she was terrified. The rest of the ride was quiet. No one wanted to say anything in case they pissed off Cleo. She could crash this whole car. They'd survive but it's not something they wish to go through.

Once the limousine slid to a stop, Cleo got out and went up to her room, the rest of the siblings disappearing. She opened up the door and she admitted that she was a tad bit surprised that Shu wasn't waiting for her. She sat down on her bed, leaning against the headboard. She stared into the darkness that surrounded her room, the only light coming from the moon through the window.

"Cleo?" Cleo looked up to see Kanato standing a few feet away from the door.

"What do you want Kanato?"

Kanato clutched Teddy tight against his chest. "Teddy and I are curious as to what happened in the office," he answered. Though he tried to sound innocent, it came off more as a demand to know what happened.

"Don't worry about it Kanato," Cleo said, looking away from him.

"Tell me," he said, stepping to the bed. Cleo looked back to him.

"Kanato, I'm going to be honest with you. I can actually tolerate you out of most of your brothers. So, do not ruin the impression you have on me and forget about it," she said. This only angered Kanato. He clutched Teddy even tighter, clenched his jaw before yelling at Cleo.

"Who do you think you are making demands? You answer to me! You do not tell me what to do! How stupid can you be?" Quickly irritated by Kanato's yelling, Subaru and Ayato both appeared in Cleo's room, flicking the light on.

"The hell are you screaming for?" Subaru asked, his hands in his pockets, walking into the room.

"She tried to make demands! I demand she be punished!" Kanato continued to yell which only irritated Cleo even more.

"Would you stop screaming, ya hysteric?" Ayato said, crossing his arms as he leaned against her computer desk.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me," He yelled, tears filling his eyes.

"Maybe it's because you're being a little bitch and whining over the tiniest of things!" Cleo yelled, standing from the bed and stepping dangerously close to Kanato. "Why don't for once in your fucking life you take no for an answer?" She walked past the three brothers, leaving the room. She needed to find some way to be alone but that was incredibly hard to do in a house full of vampires. Maybe she could go to Rana? As much as she doesn't like her, she probably wouldn't pry as much as any of the others. However before she could get even so much as a foot within Rana's door, a hand grabbed her arm and she disappeared from the hall.

She appeared again except landed on the ground with a thud. She groaned as her back hit the floor. She let out a heavy breath. " _How is my spine not in pieces?"_ She muttered to herself, pushing herself off the ground. She recognized the nice scent that clouded the room. She looked around to see she was in Ayato's room. Ayato stood only a few feet in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest. She huffed, standing from the floor. "The hell do you want?"

"Answers," he responded. Cleo rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"And what makes you think you'll get them; because you asked nicely?" She asked sarcastically.

"Answer my questions or I will just torture them out of you." Cleo at first was surprised to hear such a thing. Then she remembered Ayato always wants thing to go his way, by any means necessary. She scoffed stepping forward.

"You really are stupider than you look," she said, shaking her head. "And just how do you expect to-" Ayato cut her off by reaching forward, grabbing her by her throat and forcing a syringe into her neck. She winced, gasping for air. He injected something that was in the syringe and then pulled it out, throwing it onto the ground. He let her go, dropping her onto the floor.

She placed her hand over her neck, looking to Ayato. "The hell did you just do?"

"I took some of Reiji's stabilizer. You wouldn't be able to escape, even if you wanted to," he answered. He walked over to her and with his enhanced speed, he managed to pin Cleo to the floor. "You belong _to me._ Any question I ask, you answer. Any demand I make, you follow without question. Your blood, your body, your mind and your soul belongs _to me."_ Cleo winced slightly as he tightened his grip around her wrists. "I think I'll have a little fun," he said, smirking at her. "For every question you don't answer, you get bit. Understand?" Cleo said nothing, kept her mouth shut tight and turned her head away from him. " _That counts as a question."_

He leaned down, sinking his fangs into her neck without any mercy. She bit down on her lip, trying to stay quiet. He took about three large gulps of her blood before backing away. He watched as two trails of blood slowly trail out of the bite.

"What did the rotten old fool tell you?" Cleo still said nothing. She turned back to Ayato, a glare on her face.

"If you think you're going to break me, you're wrong. I've been through a lot worse shit than thi-" Ayato cut her off by grabbing hold of her throat, letting go of her right wrist.

" _But you haven't been through me,"_ he said. Cleo gasped for air and grabbed onto his arm. "What did he tell you?" Cleo still said nothing. Ayato scoffed. "Stubborn idiot," he muttered, letting go of her throat. He smashed her wrist back onto the floor, leaning back down to her neck. He bit down again but this time he heard a whimper form her. He sunk his fangs in deeper, her whimpers getting louder. He drank a few more gulps before leaning back. "Make that sound again," he whispered in her ear. "Cry, beg, scream for Yours Truly."

But still, Cleo said nothing. Cleo's vision was getting blurry and her body was weakened incredibly. Ayato sat up a bit.

"You really must have a death wish."

"No, I'm just not stupid enough to tell you information that you don't know how to handle," she responded, turning back to him. "Let it go Ayato. I don't belong to you nor will I ever." Ayato growled lowly. Cleo took in a deep breath before her eyes slowly closed and she fell unconscious.

* * *

The brothers sat in the common room, in silence. They all wondered exactly what their old man told Cleo. She was in that office for at least an hour, possibly longer and there was no yelling. That didn't entirely seem to be like Cleo. Cleo was resting in her room after the debacle with Ayato. Reiji scolded Ayato for doing that but did ask what he found out. Ayato informed him that he came up empty handed.

"Maybe he didn't tell Little Cleo anything important," Laito said, stretched out across one of the sofas.

"Cleo yelled at me," Kanato said, clutching onto Teddy like he was about to die. "She was angry at me."

"No, she's angry at that old fool," Ayato said.

" _ **Reiji!"**_ Cleo's voiced boomed from down the hall. The siblings looked up before slowly disappearing one by one. Reiji was going to need to deal with Cleo on his own. Reiji sighed and retreated to his room.

* * *

Cleo woke up, groaning. Her head was pounding and she still felt a little weak from the night before. She pushed herself off her bed, looking around. She remembered everything that happened ever since the meeting in the office. This is all Reiji's fault. She needed to have a word with him. She got out of bed and looked down at her clothes. She needed to change. She went into her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and an off the shoulder, long sleeved crop top. She changed quickly, pulled her hair into a ponytail and left her room. She didn't question the fact that there was no blonde haired vampire lying in her bed.

Only moments after Reiji returned to his room, the door burst open and Cleo stepped inside, the door slamming behind her. She looked around to find Reiji standing in front of his desk. Reiji turned and faced her. "How much of that damn stabilizer did you make?" She threw the syringe down at his feet.

"Your manners are deplorable," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "It's very unladylike to enter a room raising your voice."

"Reiji, I couldn't care less about your damn strange obsession for manners. Do you have any more of that stabilizer?" She asked, stepping in front of him. He placed his cup down off to the side of the desk and turned back to Cleo.

"How long has it been since you were injected with the stabilizer?" He asked, leaning against his desk.

"I don't know; a couple of hours. Answer my-" Within a few swift movements, he grabbed onto her wrists and turned, slamming her back against the desk.

"I think it's time you finally get your punishment." Cleo knew that she wouldn't be able to escape him; his stabilizer was still affecting her. "You need to learn your place," he said, tightening the grip on her wrists. "That mouth of yours is going to do nothing but get you into trouble."

"Yeah so I've been told," she said, trying to get out of his hold.

"The more you struggle, the more this hurts. So please, struggle all you'd like." Reiji leaned down to her should, sinking his fangs in. Cleo bit down on her lip, her eyes shutting from the pain. Reiji had tasted her blood before but it was also mixed with wine, so he wasn't able to taste it to its full potential. He continued to gulp down her blood while she slowly fell weaker. He backed away, licking his fangs. "Your blood… It truly is of the finest quality."

"Reiji, I swear I am going to-"

"Shut up. I'm tired of hearing you make empty threats," he cut her off. Cleo had enough of this. She was letting them take control of her and she wasn't fighting back. That ended now. She lifted her leg and kneed him in his gut with a ton of strength. He grunted as his grip loosened. She broke her hands free and pushed him away. She stood up straight and tried to walk but her vision blurred and she wobbled. She tried to grab onto the desk beside her for stability but unfortunately for her, she grabbed onto the cup and her hand slipped. She and the cup fell to the floor, the cup shattering. Cleo yelped in pain. The cup had shattered on the ground before she landed and she just so happened to land on a few of the broken shards, "foolish girl."

"Oh, shut it. Argh," she groaned as she rolled onto the shoulder that didn't have glass shards in it. She pushed herself off the ground as Reiji stepped forward. "Fuck me," she muttered. She yelped as Reiji grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the ground. He turned her around and inspected her shoulder.

"Your clumsiness is only going to affect those around you," Reiji said as he began to pull the glass shards out of her shoulder. She cried out in pain as he yanked the largest shard out, tearing open more skin as he did so. Blood began to spill down her shoulder. "Your blood is strong indeed." He said, watching as the blood trail continued to soak into her shirt. Cleo turned around quickly and pushed his arm away, stumbling slightly.

"I can tend to my own wounds," she said, leaning against the bookshelf behind her. "Stop making that damn stabilizer." She said, holding her hand over her bleeding wounds.

"Are you honestly that foolish to walk around a house full of vampires with a bleeding shoulder?"

"I'll take my damn chances," she said, catching her balance and steadily making her way out the room. Reiji sighed, letting the girl go. He began to clean up the shattered shards of glass on the floor.

Cleo made her way back into her room surprisingly without getting pounced on. She opened up her door and pushed it open. She closed the door behind herself and walked further into the room. She wasn't surprised to see Shu sitting on her bed, not lying down. He looked up at her, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I knew I smelled something sweet." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. "Cleo." Cleo stopped walking and turned to Shu. "Come here." Cleo didn't move from her spot.

"You want me to-"

"Stop talking and just come here." Cleo sighed. She knew vampire saliva could heal her wounds but she didn't trust Shu, not in the slightest. She walked over to him hesitantly. She stood in front of him and held her hand. "Turn around." She bit her inner cheek and turned around. He pulled her down by her waist, sitting her on his leg. He brushed her hair off her shoulder, looking over her open wounds. "What happened to you?" He asked.

She wasn't comfortable in the slightest about sitting on his leg with his arm around her waist. She sighed softly. "Reiji," she answered. Shu hummed softly as an okay, looking at the bite on her shoulder that was above the open gashes. "Can you just- ah!" Cleo whimpered as Shu trailed his tongue over the longest gash. Shu chuckled softly.

"Whimpering now? Doesn't seem like the Cleo I know," Shu said, holding Cleo close to him.

"Shut up, you don't know me-mm." She bit down on her lip against licked the other bites as well. He licked Reiji's bite as well. When she felt Shu pull away a bit, she tried to do the same but Shu pulled her back. He turned her around, looking her in her eye.

"I should get some payment after healing your wounds."

"How about I say thank you and you go back to sleep?" Cleo took two steps back but Shu grabbed her wrist and pulled to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. His grip didn't have to be tight and she still couldn't escape.

"You talk a lot," he muttered, watching her glare at him.

"I say a lot less than I think," she said. "So, thank you and good night." She pushed herself away from Shu and stayed a distance away from him.

She ran her hand through her hair, turning back to Shu. He was gone and would finally be able to get some sleep. She got into bed and closed her eyes, falling to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

There was a soft knock at Cleo's door that awoke her. Luckily for Cleo, she wasn't laying on her damaged shoulder. She pushed herself off the bed and looked around. Shu wasn't in here. The knock sounded again, startling Cleo. "Yeah," She called groggily. The door opened and in stepped Rana. Rana was in another pair of black sweatpants and a burgundy t-shirt.

"Reiji said you have 20 minutes to get ready for dinner and class," Rana said. Cleo nodded her head and Rana turned on her heel, leaving the room. Cleo got off the bed and headed to her closet. She had a pounding headache and her shoulder was still in a lot of pain. She pulled out another pair of black skinny jeans and another black off the shoulder, long sleeved crop top. She bathed and changed quickly, pulling on a black and red plaid shirt. She sat at the end of her bed and pulled on her combat boots. She headed down to the dining room and entered, looking around. Shu, Laito, Reiji and Subaru were all seated. As she walked to the table, she tried to figure out where to sit. She wasn't comfortable next to Shu or Laito but she and Subaru were on the rocks. Reiji was an entirely different story. She took her chances and sat down beside Laito. After waiting for a few moments, the others arrived. Ayato sat beside Cleo while the others took the remaining seats. Once again, Rana sat across from Cleo. The only sound was echoing through the room was the sound of the silverware clanking on the plates; except Cleo's.

Cleo was hungry but she didn't have an appetite. Her mind was way too fogged for her to eat. It had a billion questions swirling around her head. She got some answers the other day for her original questions but now she just had new questions. "Little CC, what's on your mind?" Laito's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see all of the vampires eyes were on her. Hey eyes met Rana's. "CC?"

"What's your full name Rana?" Rana at first was taken aback by the question but she answered.

"Rana Reyes," she answered. Cleo nodded her head. "Why do you ask?"

Cleo just shook her head. "Excuse me," she said, standing up. She left the room as Reiji muttered something about her being rude. Laito suddenly stood up next and followed after her. Reiji didn't bother to stop considering Shu was about to do the same thing. Cleo went downstairs, and stayed by the front entrance. Cleo jumped when a voice startled her.

"Little Cleo?" Cleo looked up to see Laito standing beside her.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me," she let out a soft breath.

"You know if you don't eat you'll become anemic," he said, placing his hand on her chin. She swiped his hand away, turning away.

"I'll be fine. Leave me alone," she said. Laito frowned as she leaned against the door, waiting for the others. Laito didn't say anything else and stood with her in silence. Once the others arrived, they left for school and got into the limo. The drive was quiet and awkward, the air being tense. The silence was broken when Reiji tossed each of the girls their daily cranberry juice. Cleo drank it down and put it in the garbage component next to her. She put her headphones in her ears, letting her rock music blast into her ears. Ayato, who sat beside her, scoffed.

"How is she not deaf?" He said, looking at Cleo look out the window.

"She has to listen to you and the hysteric scream every day. She's used to it," Subaru answered, his eyes glancing at Cleo.

"Tch, she's the one that yelling half the time."

"Yes, she's yelling over your yelling to get you to shut up," Subaru shot back. "You don't know how to close your mouth."

"Oi, take that back," he yelled, making Subaru tilt his head.

"I rest my case."

"Both of you shut up. You're so loud," Shu's voice shut them up; the only sound in the limo being the loud music coming through Cleo's headphones. Subaru's eyes fell on Cleo. He had her in his first period class and he knew it was going to be awkward for her, after yesterday's ordeal. The moment the car pulled to a stop, Cleo tried to just teleport to class but it didn't work. She tried again but still nothing. That's not possible. Reiji's stabilizer should've worn off by now. She paused her music and looked to Reiji as the other girls left the car.

"You put the stabilizer in the cranberry juice, didn't you?" Reiji turned to her, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, I did. The whole reason that you're living with us is to serve us your blood. Trying to run away and escape goes against that, so we can't have you doing that." Cleo clenched her fist.

" _Two can play at that game."_ She got out the limousine and headed inside. She walked to her first period class, Subaru following behind her. She may have been a first year student but she excelled in different subjects, for example Algebra. She sat down at her usual desk and Subaru sat beside her. As much as he didn't want to, sitting next to anyone else would've just been a pain in his ass.

The class was quiet and then students began to piling it. The classroom noise slowly got louder and louder until Mr. Tsuni walked in. He greeted the class and they all responded; except for Subaru.

"As you all know, you have two more days for your project. I've decided to make presenting optional. A handful of my students came to me yesterday and told me that they weren't comfortable sharing. So, sharing is optional. And as for-"

Mr. Tsuni was cut off when the classroom door opened and in stepped one of the main office staff members. Mr. Tsuni turned and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Tsuni. I'm going to need Cleo Diaz to come down to the office." All eyes turned to Cleo as a few instigating 'ooo's went around the room. Subaru turned to Cleo, along with Mr. Tsuni.

"Cleo, go ahead." As Cleo gathered up her book and put them in her bag, Subaru whispered,

"Whenever you get out, go to the bleachers." Cleo was a bit surprised that he actually spoke to her but nodded her head. She left the room, her bag on one shoulder. She followed the staff member to the office, pushing her hair behind her ear as she did so. She hoped that this wasn't going to be another talk with Karlheinz. She was still trying to recover from the last one. She entered the office and the adult told her to wait there. She sighed as they went to Karlheinz's office and knocked softly before opening the door. They said something that Cleo couldn't hear. They turned around and waved for her to enter.

Cleo took a deep breath and walked into the office, letting the door close behind her. She stood in front of the door, not going in any further. Karlheinz sat at his desk, a pen in hand. He looked up at her and smiled. "Evening, Cleo."

"What do you want, Karlheinz?"

"Please, just call me Karl." He said, leaning back in his chair. Cleo narrowed her eyes at him. "Please come and sit." Cleo watched as he kept a charming smile on his face but she knew that it was just a mask. Getting on his bad side was not a good idea, considering she didn't have any of her abilities at the moment. Cleo took in a deep breath before walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"What did you call me in here for?" She asked, crossing one leg on top of the other.

"Two things as a matter of fact, one of which being a school matter," he answered, picking up a file which she only assumed was hers. "Cleo, ever since you started going to this school, not once have you worn uniform."

"I tried," she replied. Karl raised an eyebrow at this.

"I find that troubling to believe."

"In all seriousness, I did try. I looked at the uniform and then threw it out." She said, a small smile cracking her lips. "It's not my style of attire, there's no reason for me to wear it."

"You realize that the uniform is non-negotiable?" He asked, his voice becoming a bit harsh.

"What a great observation. Good to know that we've moved on. What is the other pressing-"

"Cleo, my sons may accept this kind of behavior but I will not. Remember who you are speaking to," he said, all amusement gone from his eyes. "I understand you may not feel comfortable in the uniform but I can assure you it won't hurt you."

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Cleo said, leaning forward in her chair. It irked Karl to hear her talk back to him but he waited to see where she was going with this. "You have 6 sons who are vampires, you being the king of them all. Your sons can smell my blood the moment I get curious or worried. Half of your sons happen to be _extreme_ perverts so excuse me if I don't feel comfortable exposing more of myself." She leaned back in her chair, satisfied with her argument.

"Yes, I noticed that about your blood. It's quite intriguing as a matter of fact," he answered. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the serum coursing through your veins." He watched as Cleo's jaw clenched and her fists tightened but she didn't make any immediate reactions. "I see you're still upset about that."

"Did you expect me not to be?"

"Not at all," he answered. "I intend to give you answers to any questions you may have about why I chose you for my experiment." Cleo scoffed.

"I was kidnapped from my own home! I think that's traumatizing enough to not ask any questions about it," she said, her voice raising.

" _Watch your tone young lady."_ Cleo sat back in her chair, letting out a soft huff. "I'm willing to answer any questions you have. So, please, ask away." Cleo knew that there was another reason behind this meeting. So, she decided to play along to see if it would unfold.

"Alright fine, first things first, what the hell did you do to me?"

"An experiment," he answered. Cleo bit back a smart remark and instead just scoffed.

"Yeah I know that much. What did you put in me?" Cleo watched as Karl frowned at the memory of the experiment.

"A serum; after I tested it multiple times and failed, I realized that the serum wasn't the problem but merely the carrier. So I found you," he answered, a small smile cracking his lips.

"What made me so special?" She asked.

"Your blood of course." She thought about it before nodding her head.

"That's why they say my blood is of the finest qualities," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. "So, wait, what was the point of the experiment?" Karl tilted his head to the side, his smile growing.

"You'll find out, all in due time." Cleo scoffed.

"You said you'd answer any question I had."

"And I did. However, I never said you'd be satisfied with the answer I'll give you," he answered. Cleo scoffed.

"We're done here," she stood from her chair and secured her bag on her shoulder, going to the door. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Karl's voice.

"We will be seeing each other again, _very_ soon." Cleo didn't like the tone of his voice at all. She left the office and was about to head back to her next class but she stopped. Subaru said to meet him at the bleachers. She sighed and turned on her heel, heading to the field. She made it to the bleachers and no doubt, Subaru was sitting at the top, in the corner, leaning against the side fence with one foot on the bleachers. The moment she began going up the steps, Subaru turned to her. She walked to him but didn't sit. She instead leaned against the back fence.

"If you want to know what your father said, I'm not going to tell you." Subaru scoffed.

"I couldn't care less what that fool had to say to you," he said. Cleo nodded her head as Subaru stood up.

"So then what did you call me up here for?" He walked over to her and Cleo was indeed surprised when he pulled her into a hug, "S-Subaru?"

"Shut up," he said; his voice low. Cleo realized that this wasn't an 'I'm sorry' hug or friendly hug. He wanted her blood. He kept one arm around her waist with her arms trapped between their chests. He used his other hand and moved her hair away from her neck. There were no bites but there were very _faint_ scars. She winced slightly as she tried to move. Her shoulder was still aching a bit. He noticed that her skin was getting paler by the day and soon she would lose all color. He leaned forward and sunk his fangs into her neck, savoring the sweet and sensational taste of her blood.

When he first tasted her blood the day she 'poisoned' Reiji, he wanted more. Even without it being just her pure blood, having it mixed with wine, it still left him wanting more. Then, after he bit into her on the bleachers, he understood how Shu became addicted to her blood so quickly. Her scent alone was intoxicating, as Laito said.

He was broken out of his trance when he heard Cleo's weak, low, and soft voice, " _S-Subaru."_

He tightened his grip around her waist as he removed his fangs from her neck, pulling his head away. He watched as the blood spilled from the bite. She felt her legs wobble a bit and she almost fell if it wasn't for Subaru's grip around her waist. She pushed her hands against his chest, trying to push her away from him. "Let me go." She only managed to take one step back before her back came in contact with the fence.

"Stop moving." His mere voice halted any further movements. He licked up the spilled blood before it could seep into her shirt. He licked the bite as well to make sure it would heal quickly. When he moved his head back, his eyes trailed down to her open shoulder. He pushed her plaid shirt off her shoulder, letting it sit in the bend of her elbow. He sunk his fangs down into her shoulder, feeling her tense in his hold. She whimpered softly, clutching onto his shirt. He couldn't stop himself and continuously gulped down her blood. He slowly un-wrapped his arm from her waist and took hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head against the fence.

Cleo didn't like this side of Subaru. She was so comfortable around him before, he showed no interest in her and now all of a sudden, he couldn't stay away from her. She knew that he had a few anger issues; hence the random dents in the walls and the sparring room. His grip around her wrists tightened, his fangs sinking deeper into her shoulder. She let out a louder gasp of pain, her eyes shutting.

" _My, my, this really is where all the juicy things happen."_ The flirty voice took Subaru's fangs out of her neck and Cleo opened her eyes. Laito being here meant nothing good. He was suspended so he was only here for Cleo. Laito stood in the corner where Subaru was previously sitting, his back against the side fence.

"Beat it pervert," Subaru growled out.

"Your words wound me Subaru. I'm not the one pinning the defenseless girl against a fence," Laito replied, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tch, shut up," Subaru said, watching the blood trail down her shoulder.

" _Nfu~,_ I'm not here to stop the fun. I merely want to taste our sweet Little Cleo," he said, stepping to the two.

"Tch, back off!" Subaru was not up for sharing his sweet new addiction.

"Nfu~ it's always nice to share," Laito said, stepping to the two of them.

"Get the hell away from me," Cleo's small voice got their attention as she pushed Subaru away. As much as Subaru didn't want to share and just wanted to walk away from the scene, he didn't want to leave her with Laito, of all people. She regained a bit of her posture, with the help of the fence behind her.

"Little Cleo, don't you want to share your blood with us?" Laito purred at her, stepping uncomfortably close to her. She pushed herself against the fence as far as possible, trying to create space between her and the pervert. She wanted to ask Subaru for help but she couldn't, not after what he did.

" _No. I don't,"_ she said, a glare fixated on his face. Laito merely chuckled deeply.

"Mm~ that's not very nice."

"I don't care!" She exclaimed as Laito stood in front of her. "Get the hell away from me!" Laito's patience seemed to have been chipping away as he grabbed her by her throat, his cold fingers tightening around her throat.

" _Ah, I'd love to hear your voice begging for mercy until you're begging for more. Go ahead, get angry, scream, cry, it's all just so exciting,"_ he whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. He felt her body shake in his hold and he chuckled softly. Cleo heard Subaru scoff and mutter something before he disappeared. "Ah, now we're all alone. Now the fun can begin."

"L-Laito!" Laito hummed at her voice, trailing his tongue up her throat. Cleo grabbed onto his arm but couldn't do anything. He eyed Subaru's bite in anger but it quickly washed away when he felt Cleo's body heat up.

" _Mm, Little Cleo your blood is so sweet."_ He didn't wait much longer before sinking his fangs into her neck. Cleo let out a soft cry of pain which only excited Laito more. Cleo shut her eyes, her face contorted in pain as Laito sank his fangs deeper into her neck. She was most surprised that she hadn't fainted yet. Perhaps the cranberry juice and the stabilizer were working together to keep her conscious. Laito let out a moan of pleasure as he took his fangs out of Cleo's neck. " _Mm, you know exactly how to excite me, Little Cleo."_

"Get off!" Cleo managed to gather enough strength and push Laito away from her. She bent down, grabbing her bag and Laito regained her posture. She rushed past him, trying not collapse from her blood loss. She could hear Laito's voice behind her followed by a flirty chuckle.

"You can run Little Cleo but you cannot hide!" She hurried down the school hall, fixing her shirt to cover up any visible blood or bites. She hurried into the closet empty classroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. She slid down the door to the floor, catching her breath. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the door. She dropped her bag beside her, feeling her consciousness slowly slip away.

"Cleo?" Cleo recognized the voice but she was way too unhinged at the moment to actually acknowledge it. At first she thought it was Laito who found her but the voice was much different. She felt another pair of hands grasping onto hers, pulling her off the ground before she slipped unconscious.

 _A strange feeling surged through her body, leaving her unable to get her thoughts together and unable to physically move. Her thoughts were all over the place and she couldn't form a single proper sentence. She managed to open her eyes, letting them roam over the new strange room. As her eyes trailed over the tools in the room, the barred windows and the blood vials lying on the table beside her, she began to remember bits and pieces of the events that led to this strange feeling._

* * *

 _She was home alone, sitting on her couch, snacking on pizza when there was a knock at her door. She knew her mother wasn't going to be home for another several hours so whoever was at the door had no business being here. However, curiosity got the best of her and she stood from the couch, placing the pizza back onto the box. She dusted her shorts off from any crumbs that came from the pizza. She figured her attire wasn't entirely appropriate for answering the door, but it was also 10:30 at night. She wore a pair of black denim shorts and a burgundy off the shoulders shirt, one of her favorites._

 _She made her way to the front door and pulled it open to reveal two men standing there. She leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked over the men. One of them had long white hair with dark purple-ish tips. His eyes were narrowed and sharp with golden orbs, those resembling a snake's eye. He wore a school uniform that was tidy and neat along with a black scarf that covered his mouth but also was long enough to cover his neck and drape down his shoulders. She noticed the scarf had a bunch of crests embroidered on it._

 _The other man had short strawberry blonde hair, completely different from the other mans. However, their eyes were exactly alike, their golden orbs matching. If it wasn't for the obvious differences, she would think they were brothers. He wore a very similar uniform to the taller man along with the crests on his black vest. He had a gold chain necklace around his neck with a red coffin attached._

 _She tilted her head at the strange new men, leaning against her door frame. "Can I help you?" Her voice was cold and rather dead of life even though she was very curious as to what they were doing here. They both had a mysterious yet mischievous aura around them and their smirks weren't helping._

" _Cleo Diaz?" The strawberry blonde haired man asked; his hands in his pockets. Her eyes looked between the two, raising an eyebrow at them._

" _Depends, who's asking?" She responded, a bit intimidated by the white haired man._

" _I'm Shin, Shin Tsukinami," he answered. "This is my brother Carla."_

 _Cleo raised an eyebrow at him. "Back to my previous question, how can I help you?"_

 _This time, the white haired man spoke up. Their voices differed entirely. Shin's voice had more of a playful tone to it while Carla's was stern and serious. "Is your mother home, Cleo?" Cleo knew then that she probably shouldn't have answered the door._

" _What business do you have with her?" She asked, dodging the question. She watched as Carla's eyes narrowed at her but she couldn't tell if it was in annoyance or anger._

" _Our business is not with her, Little Clover," Shin answered, gaining her attention. "But with you." Cleo needed to end the conversation_ _ **now.**_

" _No thanks," she said before turning on her heel and closing the door. She locked the door before going back over to her couch and sitting down. Before she could get comfortable and start her show, she heard Shin's voice loud and clear._

" _Little Clover, that was quite rude." She jumped, falling off her couch and onto her ass on the ground._

" _Holy shit dude!" She quickly turned around on the ground, leaning her back against her table. Standing by her suitcase was Shin and Carla. "Do not fucking do that," She exclaimed, letting out a deep breath. Then she looked to the door. It wasn't open and the door was still locked. She stood up, turning back to the two men. "H-How did you get in?" She watched as Shin disappeared before her eyes. Her entire body tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

" _That doesn't matter Little Clover. What matters now is that you be very obedient and do exactly as you're told otherwise there will be consequences," Shin's voice whispered in her ear. Cleo was clearly terrified as Shin left his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking but tried not to show her fear, which failed..._ _ **miserably.**_ _"See Nii-San, wasn't so hard?" Shin said, guiding Cleo around the couch._

 _Carla merely narrowed his eyes at his foolish brother, "Next time, be patient." Shin pouted as he gently continued to guide Cleo to the front door._

" _Nii-San, her scent is strong," Shin said, turning Cleo around to face him. "It's very tempting," he whispered, that same mischievous smirk on his face from when they first showed up._

" _Calm yourself, brother." Carla's voice snapped. However Shin looked Cleo up and down with a strange look in his eyes that Cleo couldn't quite figure out. She wasn't sure if it was lust or… hunger? She pushed herself away from Shin, stepping to the side. "We'll taste her in due time. For now, let's just get her out of here."_

" _Hold on a second!" The two siblings turned to her. "I'm not going anywhere with you two! How the hell did you even get in here?" Shin hummed softly, putting his hands on his hips._

" _Fine, fine; let's go," Shin said, taking hold of her hand and heading to the door. She quickly pulled her hand out of his and took a few steps back. She jumped slightly when her back hit Carla's chest. She looked up to see Carla's golden orbs glaring down at her._

" _Let's just get this over with," he lifted his hand, gently caressing her cheek. Cleo felt a weird feeling take over her and before she knew it, her eyes shut and she fell unconscious._

 _Cleo broke out of her flashback to the creaking sound of a door opening. She moved her head to the side quickly, looking to the source. Her vision blurred from the quick movement but she managed to make out a tall man walking over to her, a smile on their face. "So you're awake." It was a man and from what she could see, he had long white hair and she could see a hint of gold. Her fists clenched as she thought that it was Carla. As he got closer, her vision began to recover and she could see that it wasn't Carla. "How're you feeling?"_

" _Where the hell am I?" She tried to move her hands and legs but she couldn't, something was preventing her. She looked down to see she was restrained to a table, the restraints latched around her wrists and ankles. She tried to pull her hands and feet out but it was useless. The bonds were tight but not tight enough to cut off blood circulation._

" _No need to worry, you are safe," he answered as he pulled up a swivel chair beside her. She scoffed; her jaw clenching as she turned to him._

" _Safe? You have me restrained to a fucking table and you_ _ **kidnapped**_ _me!" She exclaimed; making the white haired man sigh but the smile never left his face._

" _You will be set free soon enough, Cleo. Try not to pull to hard at the restraints, you may hurt yourself," he said. Cleo just huffed and turned away from him, looking around the room again now that she could see a little better. It seemed she was in a lab room. There was a shelf full of vials that contained different liquids of different colors and amounts. "How are you feeling; any pain?"_

 _She turned back to the white haired man. He now had a notepad in his lap and a pen in his hand. He was watching her intently, watching the smallest of reactions. She sighed, looking to the ceiling. "My head is pounding and there is this weird feeling that won't go away." She answered._

 _She watched as he wrote that down. "Do you remember anything from the past twenty four hours?" He asked. Cleo sighed and closed her eyes._

" _All I remember is two tall ass guys coming to my house and kidnapping me. Then I woke up here, that's all." The man nodded his head, a smile satisfying smile on his face. He placed the notepad on the table beside the tubes of blood. He picked up a syringe and came by her side. She watched as he cleaned the skin on the bend of her elbow before finding her vein. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed, trying to move but she couldn't. He just smiled down at her._

" _Don't worry, you'll be alright. It's only a little experiment." Cleo scoffed as he brought the syringe even closer to her arm._

" _Little experiment my ass! Get the hell away from me!" But she couldn't stop him from pushing the syringe into her arm. Cleo yelled and thrashed around, trying to move. "No!" The man emptied the substance that was in the syringe into her bloodstream, slowly and carefully. "Stop!" He took the syringe out and placed it on the table, watching as she reacted to the substance. Cleo felt like her insides were burning and at the same time, something inside her was trying to rip her apart. She yelled in agony, her fists clenching and her eyes shutting. The pain was unbearable but there was nothing she could do about it. Her head was pounding and there was screaming in her head, many different thoughts and a string of curses but not her own. The pain continued before her body fell still and she fell unconscious._

* * *

The Sakamaki siblings and the girls were sleeping peacefully after a long and tiresome day at school. The day seemed to drag on longer than they liked. Ayato had to take Yui home since he took her blood in school, resulting in her passing out. So a good rest was needed for them all.

But they were all startled out of their sleep when the mansion began to shake and rumble. The residents shot out of bed and immediately rushed out their rooms. They all stood in hallway, looking between each other as the mansion continued to shake. The only person not in the hallway was Cleo. They each rushed into her room, a few more annoyed than concerned for what was going on. Subaru pushed open her door and they all piled on to see Cleo lying on her bed but a pain look contorted on her face. She was shaking violently and muttering something in her sleep. "If someone doesn't wake her up, she's going to bring down the whole mansion!" Rana exclaimed. Reiji sighed and turned to Ayato.

"Go get some stabilizer from my room," he said. Ayato disappeared and reappeared only moments later as the shaking got worse. Reiji took the stabilizer and went over to her. He grabbed her arm, trying to inject the stabilizer in but Cleo suddenly shot up, knocking the syringe out of his hand. She lifted her hand to him and he was sent flying back towards the brothers. The shaking continued as Cleo looked around, breathing heavily. She was sweating bullets and she could hear the screaming in her head.

"Cleo!" Laito called but she didn't even acknowledge his call. She brought her knees up to her chest, her hands going into her hair.

" _Make it stop!"_ She exclaimed, the rumbling continuing. Shu sighed, tired of all the noise. He picked the stabilizer up off the floor and disappeared before appearing beside Cleo. He stuck the syringe into her arm quickly, emptying it into her. The rumbling and shaking slowly subsided as Cleo felt her body go weak again. She fell onto Shu as all the shaking came to a stop. The siblings and girls let out a sigh of relief as Shu laid her back down on the bed. Reiji leaned against the wall, slightly wincing in pain. He was surprised she managed to cause damage to him.

"What the hell just happened?" Ayato asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to Reiji, waiting for an explanation.

"It appears she was having a nightmare," Reiji stated the obvious. Ayato scoffed, turning to Shu and Cleo. He frowned at the scene of her hand holding onto his.

"I've never seen a nightmare make a house shake," Kanato muttered. "Perhaps your stabilizer isn't strong enough for Cleo." Though the girls were in the room, they dropped the nickname she had conjured for herself.

Reiji narrowed his eyes at Cleo's sleeping, now calm, figure. "I'll leave another stabilizer in here in case she has another nightmare," Reiji said, walking away. The siblings started to disappear, retreating back to their own rooms; all except for Shu. Shu lay down beside Cleo as Rana shut off the light, being the last one to leave.

* * *

Cleo groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was still pounding from the night before. She turned onto her other side, burying her face into what she thought was another sheet. That was until she felt the freezing touch. Her eyes shot open and she looked up, her eyes meeting with Shu's beautiful sapphire eyes. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt his arm secured around her waist. "Shu, what the hell are you doing in my damn bed again!" She exclaimed; pushing his chest back but he didn't budge.

"Shh, you're too loud," answered, closing one eye. As she tried to turn away, she felt a sore spot on her arm. She winced slightly.

"Ow," she muttered. "What the hell happened?" She asked, looking to the vampire.

"You almost brought down the entire house," Shu answered calmly, closing his eyes. Cleo gasped softly as he pulled her closer to his chest. His arm left her waist for only a few moments to push her hair off her pale neck. Cleo flinched slightly at his cold touch.

"H-Hey, you can't just say that and then act like you didn't! What happened?" She asked but Shu didn't answer her question.

"Shut up," he said softly. "You talk a lot." He leaned down before sinking his fangs into her neck. She gasped in pain. For some reason, it felt a lot more painful that it did before. He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands clutched onto his white dress shirt as he took slow gulps of her blood. Though his thirst was quenched, he just wanted more and more.

" _Shu, stop it!"_ Cleo pushed her away slightly, his fangs dragging against her skin but not hard enough to crack her skin. She rolled off to the edge of the bed and sat up, placing her hand over her neck.

" _Tch, troublesome girl,"_ he muttered before disappearing. Cleo let out a soft breath of relief before lying back down on the bed carefully. She let the blood leak out onto the pillow, not bothering to care. She realized that someone must've changed her when she got home the other day. She wore a pair of black denim jeans and a black low cut tank top. She needed to bathe, she felt filthy. She stood from her bed, going to her closet. She stopped at the door, her hands on the knobs. Ever since Karlheinz showed what happened the day he kidnapped her, that's the only thing she would see while she slept. She was startled out of her thoughts by the familiar flirty voice.

"Eh, looks like Little Cleo is feeling better." She jumped, turning around quickly. Sitting on the edge of her bed was Laito but standing next to him was Ayato. Cleo sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I do wonder what our Little Masochist was dreaming about~. Ah, the mere thought excites me!"

"Oh shut it you perv," Ayato said, stepping away from him and walking towards Cleo. "You woke us all up last night." He said, his eyes narrowing at her.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what-" She jumped when Ayato suddenly slammed his hand onto the closet door by her head. She looked up at him to see him smirking down at her.

"You should be punished," he said, trapping her between his arms against the closet.

"Hm, look at her tremble," Laito said, walking up to the two of them with the same smirk on his face. Ayato leaned closer to her, inhaling the scent of her blood. "Ayato, you've had your fun terrorizing her. It's my turn!" Laito whined beside Ayato. Ayato smirked, getting an idea of how to make her feel the most pain.

"Be my guest," he said, smirking down at Cleo. Cleo's eyes narrowed at Ayato as she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he wasn't budging. He chuckled softly and grabbed her wrists, pinning them beside her head against the closet doors. He watched her wince as he held a tight grip on her wrists. Laito hummed cheerfully as he knelt down at Cleo's feet. He lifted her leg and he could feel her shake as he began to trail soft and gentle kisses up her inner thigh. "You can scream and beg for mercy but you will soon realize that you belong to _me."_ He leaned down to her neck, his eyes landing on Shu's bite. He scoffed, his jaw clenched. " _Shu… I'll show him not to mess with me."_ He leaned down to her chest, sinking his fangs into the flesh that had been previously untouched by anyone's fangs. At the same time, Laito bit down into her inner thigh, earning a small cry of pain.

" _S-Stop!"_ Cleo's eyes shut as Ayato sunk his fangs in deeper while Laito continued to gulp down the blood from her thigh. Her thighs were very sensitive to pain so Laito's bite was excruciating for her. Ayato backed away for a moment, admiring his fresh bite. He moved slightly to the side of the bite and began to leave his 'mark'. Cleo let out a soft whimper but it wasn't from pain. This made Laito chuckled softly against her thigh.

' _Mm~ it seems our Little Masochist really is beginning to enjoy our touch."_ Ayato stared down at his work on her chest, smirking to himself. He looked up to Cleo, letting go of one of her wrists to tilt her face towards him. She opened her eyes slightly, letting her blue eyes lock with his emerald gems.

" _You belong to me; no one else."_ With that being said, Ayato disappeared, leaving Cleo with the perverted vampire. Said vampire stood up straight, looking over Ayato's bite mark and Shu's bite.

"Nfu~ you really are something special," he said, leaning down to her but her eyes stayed on the floor. "You should bathe and then eat, you look dead." He hummed, taking a step away from her. She let out a soft breath as Laito disappeared. She fell down to her knees which did hurt the bite on her thigh but her mind was far too cloudy to even acknowledge it. She leaned back against her closet door, letting her thoughts consume her.


	6. Chapter Six: Traumatized

_**Heyo, How we doing? Good? Good.**_

 _ **Not so good? Well I am sorry to hear that and I hope you feel better.**_

 _ **There's a lot of biting going on in this chapter. Also, I was hit so hard in the feels while writing this.**_

 _ **Fun fact: I appreciate the follows and favorites! :D Keeps me motivated and we're almost at 200 views :D**_

 _ **Another fun fact: This chapter is roughly about 24 pages long with 12,000 and some odd words. It is long.**_

 _ **Lastly, I just wanted to know who you guys ship Cleo with. Color me curious.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SIX**_

The Sakamaki siblings, Rana, Mimi, and Yui were seated quietly at the dining table, awaiting Cleo's entrance. However, she hadn't shown up. Reiji sighed and allowed them to eat, accepting that she wasn't going to show. He muttered something about her being rude as Ayato and Laito shared a look of satisfaction. Rana sighed as she took a sip of her wine, glancing at the empty seat across from her.

"What happened to her anyway?" She asked, looking to Reiji for some sort of explanation. Reiji sighed.

"Her nightmare probably triggered some sort of reaction in her blood," Reiji simply answered.

"It's probably that old fools fault," Ayato said, leaning back in his chair. The mere mention of his 'name' got Shu annoyed. He stood up from the table and muttered something about the dinner being boring and a waste of time. He made his way to Cleo's room and tried to open the door to find it locked. His eyes narrowed slightly but let himself in anyway. He appeared in front of her door, inside her room. He walked inside and immediately spotted Cleo sitting on her bed.

She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a dark gray turtleneck with her usual combat boots. Her hair was let out but the left side was tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were focused on the ground. Shu knew then that she had no idea he had entered. He readied himself for her yell of surprise when he finally spoke. Shu noticed how pale she was getting at the circles under her eyes were getting darker. He sighed and spoke up, "Cleo." Cleo looked up to him, a small frown on her face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Shu admitted he was a bit surprised she hadn't screamed something about giving her a heart attack. She stood from her bed, her eyes falling back down to the ground. "I'll be down in a moment." She walked over to the computer desk and Shu immediately noticed the slight limp in her leg. Shu's eyes narrowed very slightly, knowing that it was Laito's doing. She picked her bag up from her chair, slinging it over her shoulder. Her style of dress always confused Shu. She never wore anything brighter than burgundy. She turned around, gasping slightly when she almost bumped into Shu. She looked up to see him staring down at her. "S-Shu?"

"Take off your shirt," he said. He watched as Cleo's cheeks turned a dark red. But she quickly regained her posture and a glare set on her face.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" She answered but Shu hadn't moved.

"Take it off or I will." Cleo scoffed and pushed past him.

"Piss off." She didn't get far past him when he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She winced in pain at the sudden and quick movement. It hurt her leg and chest. "Shu damn it! Let go of me!" Shu held her by her waist with one arm and used his other hand to pull off her shirt. Of course she struggled against him but it didn't do much of anything. Her shirt fell to the floor beside their feet, leaving her in just her black bra. But he wasn't focused on that. He was more focused on the bites and mark on her chest. Her glared down at Ayato's mark. He looked back to Cleo's face to see her looking away from him, her cheeks flustered. He chuckled softly, leaning down. He licked Ayato's bite and the mark left on her chest, allowing it to heal quicker. He put his hand under her chin, turning her to face him.

"You don't belong to Ayato. You belong to me." this only angered Cleo. She pushed Shu away from her and quickly picked up her shirt. She pulled it on properly and fixed her hair, turning back to him.

"I don't belong to anyone!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her bag from the floor and left the room, grabbing her leather jacket in the process. She could see the others waiting in by the front door. She walked past them and headed to the kitchen.

"Oi, let's go!" Ayato called after her. She walked into the kitchen, hearing angered footsteps behind her. She pulled open the fridge and pulled out a wine bottle. She turned to Ayato who glared at her. "Don't you da-"

She popped it open and began chugging it down.

"Cleo!" Laito's voice whined behind Ayato. She gulped down a reasonable amount that wouldn't affect her but would affect the vampires. She placed the bottle on the counter and looked to them, a glare on her face. She pushed past the two of them and headed to the front. Though she couldn't use her abilities, she wouldn't have to since they wouldn't be able to bite her. She went to the front hall, her eyes locking with Reiji's as she walked by.

"Your move." She got into the limousine, sliding in beside Subaru. She said nothing as she let her music fill her ears until they got to school. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted to be able to walk into school without receiving glares from everyone she walked by. She wanted to go back to being unknown. She hated all the attention that was on her. With the whole singing thing and then living with the Sakamaki's and being called to the office in front of her class wasn't helping. Ryo is going to ask her where she went yesterday and even she wasn't sure what to say.

Her eyes roamed over the limousine. She just had to fix one problem at a time. For now, she wanted to start with a small one. It was obvious that she and Rana did not like each other, nor trusts each other. She had to fix that if she was going to get things back to as normal as can be. The moment the limousine came to a halt, the brothers began disappearing one by one and the girls left. Cleo walked up behind Rana. "Meet me in the auditorium during lunch." She continued past Rana, heading to her Algebra class. Her schedules changed depending on the day. Monday's and Tuesday's she had JLA first but Wednesday through Friday she had Algebra first.

She got to her class door only to be stopped. She looked up, expecting it to be Leo or one of the siblings but instead it was Ryo and Katsumi. "Where the hell did you go yesterday?" Ryo asked.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too. Yes I am alive, thank you for your concern," she said, pushing between the two.

"You got called to the office! What happened, Cleo?" Cleo sighed as she sat down. Katsumi sat in the seat in front of her while Ryo sat in the seat beside her.

"Nothing important," she answered, turning in her seat to lean her back against the window beside her desk. She watched as Reiji and Shu wandered in, taking their usual seats: Reiji in the front of the class and Shu behind her. "Drop it."

"Cleo, come on! I want juicy details! Did they threaten to suspend you? Did they say something about your choice of uniform?"

"Ryo!" Cleo turned to him, her voice raised. Ryo was a bit surprised but got the hint.

"Alright, fine. Don't tell me. And here I was going to introduce you to a very nice friend of mine who just so happens to be single." Cleo chuckled softly.

"Come Ryo. We're not in middle school anymore. One night stands no longer interest me," Cleo responded.

"Wait, _what?"_ Katsumi said, gaining the attention of the two.

"Oh yeah, I was a bit of a messed up kid in middle school," she answered.

"Weren't you like 13?!" Katsumi asked.

"We do not discuss my age in public," she said, pointing her finger at him. She watched as Mr. Tsuni entered the room, the students greeting him. As he began to the lesson, Cleo leaned towards Ryo, whispering, " _Meet me in the auditorium during lunch."_

She leaned back in her chair, turning to Mr. Tsuni, letting herself get lost in the lesson.

* * *

Eventually, lunch period rolled around and Cleo made her to the auditorium. When she got there, Ryo, Rana and Katsumi were already there. She walked up to the stage as Rana crossed her arms over her chest. "Why'd you call me here Cleo?" She asked.

"It's quite obvious that neither of us likes each other and I want to fix that," Cleo answered, tossing her bag off to the side.

"By doing what; singing a song?" Cleo grinned at Rana as Rana sighed. "You can't be serious."

"I am entirely serious. This normally either seems to solve my problems or cause them. Since we already have a problem, I think it'll solve it." Rana groaned as Cleo went backstage, listening to Rana's string of complains. She connected her phone to the speakers and grabbed two microphones. She started the song and Rana's complaints stopped. She walked out onto the stage to see Rana grinning at her.

"You are my new best friend," Cleo chuckled as she tossed one microphone to Rana.

" _I know I never make this easy and it's easier to disappear!"_ Katsumi and Ryo hopped off stage, letting the girls work their magic as they watched.

" _You said give me some. A thing that I could go on! Together! Yeah, anywhere but here, sing it back!"_

" _Hey yeah!"_ Cleo faced to Rana, beginning the chorus. " _And I'm begging you bring me back to life! I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight! It's too late to go; already taking me forever just to try to know!"_

" _One for the money, two for the show! Three to get ready and four to go! For the life of me, I don't know why it took me so long to see I just!"_

The girls sang together, gaining the attention of many students throughout the school, including the siblings. Before they knew it, the auditorium was practically full while they were having the time of their life on stage. Rana took the bridge.

" _Oh-oh! Oh-oh! Oh-oh! Oh-oh! Have you been singing?"_

However Cleo took the long note. " _Hey-y-y-y!"_ She took a deep breath after she held the note, turning to Cleo. They finished the song together. The moment the music ended, Rana surprisingly pulled Cleo into a hug. Cleo was surprised at the sudden contact but didn't mind. She chuckled softly. "Okay, okay, enough touching," she said, patting Rana's back. Rana chuckled and let go of Cleo. As Cleo headed back stage after grabbing her bag, Rana gave a bow to the audience. She, Katsumi and Ryo quickly hurried after Cleo.

"Hey, I got to get to the Algebra room!" Rana said, beginning to separate from the three.

"Oh, we'll take you," Ryo said, dropping his arm over Katsumi's shoulders and turning to Cleo. Katsumi's small crush on Rana was obvious, seeing as whenever they got to the limousine, he was always a blushing mess. Katsumi turned to Cleo as if asking for help but she just chuckled.

"Yeah, they will. They will be your personal bodyguards!" Cleo said, turning to Rana as she patted Katsumi on his shoulder. "You three have fun but not too much." She began walking backwards down the hall away from them.

"Bye Cleo!" Ryo yelled as she turned around.

"See ya!" She yelled back, walking the empty halls alone. Everyone was either still in the auditorium or in the cafeteria. She decided to work on her JLA work. Today was Wednesday and she wasn't prepared in the slightest for tomorrow. She found an empty classroom to work peacefully in, closing the door behind her. She figured she would be fine considering she drank the wine and no one would be coming after her. She sighed as she sat down at the teacher's desk and began working on her project. She decided to change what she wrote about it since her previous topic would out her abilities and Karlheinz as the Vampire King. So she wrote about her being kidnapped instead but didn't write about anything that happened afterwards.

She was lost in thought when a _very_ familiar but hated voice startled Cleo. " _Hmm, I take it the experiment work."_ Cleo immediately shot up from her chair, turning to the door. Her blue eyes connected with the familiar golden orbs that belonged to Shin Tsukinami. She glared at him. Of course, the one day she doesn't have her abilities, he shows up. She stayed behind the desk as he walked into the room. "It is nice to see you again, Little Clover." At the mention of his nickname, she realized why she always cringes when she hears Laito call her Little Cleo. She never did find out why he called her a clover.

"What the hell are you doing here Shin?" Shin got closer and closer to the desk, making Cleo more and more uncomfortable.

"I wanted to check on my Little Clover," he said, stopping front of the desk. Cleo took a step back to the chalkboard. "I haven't seen you in a while." He played an innocent smirk on his face but Cleo didn't trust him. She trusted him less than she trusted Shu and Laito, _and that's saying something._

"You haven't seen me since you _kidnapped_ me from my own home!" She exclaimed, watching him come around side of the desk towards her. She quickly stepped back, not wanting to get too close to him. "Does your brother even know you're here?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter Little Clover. It's just you and me now," he said. He disappeared before her eyes, making her gasp. She needed to get out _now._ She went around the desk about to head to the door but Shin appeared in front of her. "Trying to leave so soon?" He asked, stepping forward. She took a step back for every step he took towards her.

"Shin, let me leave." He chuckled deeply, taking two more steps forward.

"Why would I do that?" Cleo stepped back until she hit the desk. He leaned closer to her, his mouth at her ear. " _The fun's just beginning."_ He took in her blood scent, his smirk widening. "You smell sweeter than before. That serum really did do wonders." He pushed himself against her, trapping her against the desk. He pushed her hair away from her neck, inspecting the pale skin. The moment his tongue came in contact with her skin, she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Shin, stop it!" Shin quickly grabbed her wrists, placing her hands onto the desk.

"I've been dying to taste you since I met you, Little Clover." He sunk his fangs down into her neck, making her shout in pain. His fangs were much more painful that the any of the Sakamaki's. She tightened her fist, her eyes shutting as he gulped down her blood. Her blood was sweet and filling, like most but it had an aftertaste that left him wanting more and more. He backed away from Cleo a tad bit, watching the blood stain her beautiful pale skin. " _You really are of the finest quality. Much better than anything I've ever had."_

"Get off me!" She broke her hands out his grasp as he admired the taste of her blood and pushed him away from her. She quickly rushed past him and headed to the door but didn't get far when Shins' hand grabbed onto her arm, turning her around. She yelped in pain as her back hit the classroom door. Shin grabbed both her wrists, pinning them beside her head with force, making her wince.

" _Don't ever try to run from me. You understand me?"_ His voice was stern and the grip around her wrists tightened.

"S-Shin!" Shin chuckled deeply, watching her pained but angry expression with a smirk. Cleo was beginning to lose feelings in her hands.

" _Mm, you're adorable when you get mad. Keep making that face, it's so cute. You look so pathetic."_ Cleo still struggled against Shin as he leaned against her, his lips trailing down her neck, finding a new place to sink in his fangs. " _Ne, feeling you trembles in my hold, hearing your cries of pain, and that adorable face of yours. It's all just too much."_ Cleo let out another yelp of pain as he sunk his fangs down into her neck. She was confused as to why her blood wasn't affecting him. She drank the wine, he should've been unconscious after the first bite but he was perfectly fine. Why didn't it affect him?

Her eyes shut as he dug his fangs in deeper, taking larger gulps of her blood. Her eyes began to drift closed as she fought to stay conscious. "S-Shin," she tried to get him to stop but he didn't budge.

That was until a new voice surprised them both. "Get your hands off of Yours Truly's property!" Shin leaned back, both him and Cleo looking to the front of the room. Cleo's vision was blurry but she could see the Sakamaki siblings staring at the two; _all of them._

"And just who are you?" Reiji's stern voice asked. "Cleo belongs to us, please release her."

Shin let go of Cleo, letting her fall to her knees. The mere sight of Cleo's state angered the siblings. She belonged to them and some other vampire was drinking from her. Ayato glared at the strawberry blonde haired vampire. "I'm Shin Tsukinami." He gave the siblings a smirk. "I claimed Little Clover a while ago."

"Bullshit! She came to us!" Subaru exclaimed. Shin turned to Subaru, his smirk widening.

"Yes, she came to you a couple of days ago, correct?" No one responded so Shin took that as a yes. "I met Little Clover a couple of months ago." Ayato growled, stepping forward but Shu stopped him. Shu stepped forward instead.

"We claimed Cleo long before. We were aware of her existence and just waited for our father to send her to us." Shu answered. Though it wasn't true, it was best to throw Shin off. As Shin and Shu went back and forth about who claimed her first, Cleo managed to stand from the ground with the help of the door behind her. A few of the siblings spotted her movements as watched as she turned to Shin, a rather pissed off look in her eyes. She could feel her blood boiling, rage filling her. With a quick lift of her hand towards Shin, he went flying across the room. His back hit the wall and he fell to the ground with an incredibly hard thud. Cleo dropped back to the floor on her knees, her hand over the second bite mark on her neck. That was all of her strength. She managed to push through the stabilizer and actually use one of her abilities.

Ayato and Subaru rushed over to Cleo a bit too quickly. You would almost think they cared about her.

"Oi, look at me," Ayato said, holding Cleo up but her eyes were slowly drifting closed. He slapped her cheek gently, trying to get her to stay awake.

Shu walked over to Shin who was pushing himself off the ground. "Don't ever come near us again." Before Shu could say anything else, Shin disappeared. Shu turned back to Ayato and Subaru to see Ayato holding Cleo in his arms bridal style. Shu wouldn't admit it out loud but he was jealous to see Cleo lying unconscious in Ayato's arms, her head gently resting on her chest and her hand gently holding onto his shirt.

"Take her home and stay with her," Shu ordered to the two.

"I'll go too," Laito purred, walking up behind the two.

"No. Only Subaru and Ayato; _do not_ drink from her until all of her bites are healed." Reiji was a bit surprised to see Shu taking charge but he was also a bit upset that everyone listened to him so quickly but not Reiji. Ayato and Subaru nodded before disappearing. Shu turned to Reiji, his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to speak with that man. Make sure the other girls aren't being attacked as well." As Shu left the room, he muttered something along the lines about everything being too much work and he was tired.

* * *

" _You went after her at her school?!"_ Carla's loud voice boomed over his brother who sat below him. "I told you to leave her alone!"

Shin pouted as he looked up at his brother. "I was tired of waiting! Karlheinz promised us her blood and we haven't gotten it yet so I went after her. But Nii-San, something happened to her-"

"You do not go after her again, _do you understand me?"_ Shin pouted and thought about telling his brother about what Cleo had done to him but he decided against it. " _Do you?"_

"Yes, Nii-San."

* * *

" _Little Clover, it's time to wake up." Cleo startled awake and quickly sat up. She wasn't home with the Sakamaki siblings but she wasn't in the lab with Karlheinz. She was on the hard ground and the air was cold. She was freezing. She tried to stand up something stropped her. She looked down to her wrists to that they were chained. The chains stretched a bit but not far enough to let her stand. She looked around before her eyes landed on the person whose mere voice scared the life out of her. "Morning, Little Clover."_

" _Shin?" Shin stepped towards her, pulling off his black vest, leaving him in a black dress shirt that had white long sleeves. He placed his vest off to the side and knelt down in front of her, making her shrivel back against the rock wall behind her._

" _Let's continue where we left off, shall we?" He placed his knee between her legs on the ground, her leg bent up against his. Using one hand to pull her hair off the side of her neck, he trailed his tongue up her neck, taking in the sweet and pure flavor of her porcelain skin. He sunk his fangs into her neck, making her yell out in pain. For some reason, it was even more painful than it was before. It's like his fangs got sharper while her skin only got even more fragile than it already was. The pain soared through her neck and the tight chains around her wrists didn't help._

" _S-Shin!" She reached up, grabbing onto his white sleeves, trying to push him off but he didn't budge. Instead he grabbed onto her hand and pushed it back down to the ground holding it there. The pain didn't go away at all or even begin to start to fade away. Shin removed his painful fangs from her neck and leaned back a bit, watching the blood spill._

" _Ah~ It's just so good. I need more." He moved down to her chest which was open due to the change of clothes she was now in. She wore a burgundy v neck shirt and a pair of her tight black denim shorts. He bit down onto her chest which made her yell out in pain again. This hurt worse than her neck,_ _ **which was saying something.**_

" _Yamate!"_

"Cleo!" Cleo startled awake, jumping up into a sitting position. She could feel the sweat dripping off her and the heat of room hitting her immediately. Everything was shaking, _again._ She turned to see it was Subaru who called her name. It was only him in the room with her. "Cleo, it's me." He grabbed onto her hand with seemed to calm her a bit. The shaking soon subsided, but Cleo was still in a panic mode. "Just breathe." She took in a few deep breaths and her racing heart began to slow. Then her mind relaxed. She turned to Subaru, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" She asked, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Don't worry about it. You're safe now." He said, leaning back against her headboard.

"Subaru, what happened?" She turned her head to him and felt the pain soar through her neck. She hissed slightly, placing her hand on it. Subaru scoffed.

"Shit, missed one," he muttered, leaning towards her. He pulled her to him and she immediately tried to move away. "Tch, relax! I'm not gonna bite you." Cleo relaxed a bit in his arms. He held her close to him, pushing her hair away from her neck. She sat beside him, leaning against his leg with one of his arms around her waist. He looked at the bite that was hidden by her turtleneck, cursing under breath. He was still pissed that some other vampire bit into something that belonged to them. She flinched as his tongue trailed up the bite, leaving a cold trail over it. He leaned back, looking to Cleo. Her eyes stared down and drooped down. Though her scent was strong, he pushed his thirst away. "Oi, what's wrong?"

She looked up to him. "Nothing, I'm just really tired." She said, trying to move away from him but he held her to him.

"Answer my question," he said, his eyes narrowing at her. She sighed and turned away from him, not answering. She leaned forward, leaning her head against his chest.

"If you don't let me go then I'll just sleep here." Subaru scoffed and pushed her away. She chuckled as she lay down on the bed beside Subaru. He got off the bed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's Ayato's turn to watch you anyway," he muttered, leaving the room. Cleo lay still on the bed, staring out into the darkness. She closed her eyes, clutching the pillow in her hand. She wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Her dreams were hurting her more and more and she most definitely didn't want to risk bringing the house down just because she had a nightmare. Cleo was a bit surprised when she felt the bed shift behind her, an arm dropping over her waist. She sat up slightly, turning to see Ayato lying behind her.

"Tomato what're you-"

" _Shut up. Don't defy Yours Truly,"_ he said, pushing her back down. She tried to go back to sleep but she just couldn't. Her mind just couldn't rest. Ayato's cold hand rested under the hem of her shirt, holding onto her waist while his chin rested in the crook of her neck. She knew that Ayato was awake and was either lost in thought or was just waiting for her to say something.

Cleo was most definitely lost in thought. After lying there for a while, she managed to remember what happened yesterday evening. Shin had showed up, tried to drain her dry and then the siblings showed up. Cleo remembered mustering up enough strength to use her telekinesis against Shin but then passed out afterwards. She was still wondering why her blood didn't affect Shin and why he came after her in the first place. It had been a couple of months, why come back now? And then there were her nightmares. They felt all too real. The pain was unbearably real and she just couldn't fathom why.

" _Go to sleep,"_ Ayato's voice whispered to her. She realized her scent must've gotten too strong. She buried her face into her turtleneck, trying to go to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, Shin's face startled her awake. She abruptly sat up, Ayato's arm falling down onto her lap as she sat straight. "Oi-!"

"Ayato, I need to go eat." She said, silencing him. "I haven't eaten in a while, I'm hungry." Ayato scoffed and pushed her shoulder down onto the bed.

"You'll eat later. Just go to sleep," he said, holding his arm around her waist. This time when she tried to sit up, he wouldn't let her.

"Ayato-"

"You are just begging for my fangs to enter you." Ayato's cold yet sadistic tone shut her up quickly. She frowned as he tightened his hold around her waist, closing his eyes. "Just shut up and go to sleep, Mazo." Cleo's cheeks darkened but said nothing and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

For the first time in a while, Cleo was able to get some sleep without having nightmares filling her mind. Cleo woke up to someone shaking her. She woke up, feeling a bit refreshed and actually better than she was before. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed the missing presence of Ayato's arm and scent. Instead it was replaced with a less pleasant smell. She sat up, her eyes locking with the gorgeous sapphire eyes that belonged to Shu. It took a moment to realize how close their faces were. She took a small moment to analyze his features.

Though he was incredibly handsome, his eyes stood out the most. She looked down to his lips and watched as they curled up into a smirk. Before she could say anything, his lips came in contact with hers. Her eyes widened as his hand latched onto the back of her neck, deepening the sudden kiss. But Cleo wasn't having any of that shit. She broke the kiss and pulled her head back before forcing it forward and slamming her forehead into his. Shu fell back, his hand going to his forehead. " _WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!"_ Her voice was very loud and possibly caught the attention of all of the residents. Shu chuckled softly as he lay across the bottom of her bed.

"You look quite adorable with your face all flustered," he said, looking to her. Her cheeks were still burning bright red and she wasn't sure if she should be (A) concerned, (B) shocked or (C) pissed. So, she chose (D), _all of the above._

" _Who, the fuck, even thinks to do that to a person?! Oh, of course, Shu does,"_ Cleo continued to rant to herself as she stood from the bed. She knew the only reason he could've come to have gotten her was for school. So she continued to rant as she went to her closet. " _Shu knows no boundaries. He'll just sleep in your bed and then when you try to tell him to, I don't know,_ _ **lay in his own bed;**_ _he tries to tell you to shut up. Then to make it even_ _ **better,**_ _he'll just randomly kiss you because that is just a normal thing to do to someone who you've only known for a couple of weeks,_ _ **barely."**_ She continued to rant as she organized an outfit and headed to the bathroom door, an amused and entertained Shu watching her. " _ **The audacity of this bitch…"**_ She went into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her.

Shu chuckled softly as he listened to her mumble to herself as she bathed. She wasn't in the shower for long but when she walked out, Shu took in her look. His eyes trailed up and down her, a mix of hunger and lust glowing in his eyes. Though Cleo noticed, she didn't say anything.

She wore a black spaghetti strap crop top with a long sleeved fishnet crop top over it. She also wore her normal pair of black jeans with a pair of fishnet tights under it that covered a bit of her stomach. Her jeans had silver chains attached to the belt loops. She left her hair down and damp. She pulled on her black combat boots, the outfit almost complete. She ignored Shu's hungry stares at her as she pulled on her leather jacket. She turned to Shu, shoving her hands in her leather jacket pockets. She was unsure of whether to be angry or actually make conversation. She did both.

"The hell are you staring at?" She went over to her end table by her bed, picking up her mp3 player and headphones. She closed the drawer and turned around, immediately bumping into Shu's chest. He stared down at her, his eyes locking with hers. She took a step back but Shu wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her against him. She watched his eyes trail over her neck. There were no bites or marks. There was only one faint bite scar and that was from _Shin._ His eyes narrowed slightly as she pushed herself away from him. "Hey! You had your fair share of random, strange fun. Do _not_ make me punch you." Shu chuckled softly.

"You're a strange one," he said, watching her as she walked around him. She picked her bag and turned back to him.

"Says the one who randomly kisses people," she said, smirking at him. She left the room, heading downstairs. Shu followed after her, going towards the dining room. As Cleo placed her hand on the doorknob, Shu spoke up.

"Oh. I meant to tell you, that man is here." Cleo listened as she opened the door. She would openly admit that she was _incredibly_ surprised to see Karlheinz helping Reiji set the table. She could see the others in the room were visibly displeased to see him here. Shu and Reiji had informed the others to act as if he wasn't here, _within reason._ Her eyes landed on Ayato and he looked to her at the same time. He gave her a smirk and she quickly looked away, staying by the door. Laito, however, came over and dropped an arm over her shoulders.

"You look like you're in a good mood, Little Cleo." She looked up to Laito, moving out from underneath his arm.

"That is because I am, surprisingly," she answered, leaning against the wall.

"Hm; and why is that?" He asked, leaning down in her ear. She smiled and pushed his face away.

"Because I actually got to sleep," she answered. Laito leaned up, fixing his hat.

"Oh yeah, I did notice that the mansion wasn't shaking while we were trying to sleep," he said, glancing at Ayato. Despite Cleo's efforts to keep Laito away from her face, he placed his hands on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, " _Does this have anything to do with Ayato sleeping with you last night?"_ Cleo's cheeks flushed red but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"No, it doesn't," she answered, moving away from him. Once the table was set, they all were seated. Cleo sat at the head of the table while everyone else sat around the table, including the other girls. Cleo noticed the stare that lingered on her and she looked up to Ayato, holding her fork in her hand. "Is there something wrong, Ayato?" Ayato scoffed, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I never got my rematch," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Cleo chuckled softly.

"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to beat me even if we did get a rematch," she answered, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. Karlheinz watched the interaction carefully, seeing how she interacted with his sons and the other girls.

"Tch, how many times do we have to tell you that you're nothing compared to us?" Ayato growled, glaring at her. Cleo scoffed in amusement.

"Until you can prove it; I have either hurt or managed to get under each and every one of your skins," she said, smirking at him.

"Oh yeah; name how you did it for Laito!"

"The day I met him, _I punched him."_ Ayato nodded his head. He had actually forgotten about that.

"Kanato," Ayato said. Ayato had never seen Kanato and Cleo interact. Cleo turned to Kanato who was watching her intently, clutching Teddy to his chest.

"I don't even want to annoy or hurt him. I am, low-key, terrified of him." This made Kanato smirk and chuckle while the others stared in disbelief and a bit of jealousy. That was until Cleo smirked at him. "Boom, under his skin." Kanato gasped _very_ lowly as she chuckled softly.

"Tch, Subaru!" Ayato said, determined to prove her wrong.

" _I smacked him in the face with a baking pan!"_ She exclaimed, watching Subaru's cheeks tinted red in embarrassment.

"Tch, Shu?" Ayato sounded a little less uncertain and confident.

Cleo turned to Shu, contemplating whether or not to mention what happened this morning. She then chuckled softly. "Yeah so, you see that faint red mark on his forehead?" She asked and all eyes turned to Shu. Ayato then turned back to Cleo.

"So?"

"So, I gave him that by head-butting him incredibly hard after he decided to just randomly kiss me." The table fell silent and all eyes were either on Shu or Cleo. Ayato scoffed in disbelief and everyone returned eating, unsure of what to say after that. Cleo laughed again. "You see, Reiji hasn't started bragging that I haven't done anything to him because he knows I have." Ayato, Laito, and Subaru remembered the previous wine and blood incident and began to snicker.

Rana noticed how Reiji said nothing, instead kept his eyes low. "I'm intrigued, how did you hurt Reiji?" Cleo looked up at Rana, smiling at her as a thank you.

"So, Reiji had the smart idea to _poison_ me to see if I was human or not and then had the audacity to think he could get away with it," she answered, looking at Reiji and Karl as she told this story that Ayato seemed to love. "I went against, Laito, Shu, Ayato and Reiji in a game of darts _and won._ So I got a prize of anything I wanted. Being me, I wanted revenge so I said, I want to poison Reiji. Reiji's smart ass thought that I couldn't do it so _I proved him wrong six ways from Sunday."_

By now, Laito and Ayato were trying incredibly hard to hold in their laughter. "So, I went into my bathroom and I got the first aid kit and a pack of syringes. I went into Ayato's bathroom and took his first aid kit as well. And then I went into the kitchen. Notice how Reiji tried to give me cranberry juice instead of wine," she said, gesturing to the glass in front of her. "Once again, he failed. But anyway, I went into the kitchen and I drank down half of the wine bottle!" Rana was practically dying by now while Mimi was chuckling. Yui however stared at the boys, confused and shocked that they were so open. "But wait, it gets better!" She exclaimed, making Ayato start dying as he re-lived them drawing on Reiji's face. "Then, I made the smartest of moves and drew my blood in a house full of _vampires!"_

Though Karl was mildly interesting in what Cleo was saying, he was more interested in how his sons reacted so positively to her. Kanato hadn't yelled at her for lying to him, which was definitely different. She managed to get Subaru to _blush,_ which was something he had never seen before. And she made them laugh and it wasn't a forced laughter either, it was a genuine laugh. And strangest of all, Shu was actually listening in to the conversation, his eyes open and a small smile on his face. Not a smirk but a smile. Reiji, on the other hand, was very displeased with the current conversation as Cleo and Ayato were dying of laughter.

"And then he just passed out! And _that_ is when the fun began!" Cleo exclaimed, turning to Reiji. "And y'know, I still have those markers." She said, mocking Reiji. Ayato's laughter had died down a bit but the smile remained on his face. She then turned back to Ayato. "I told you so." The dinner continued as random conversations actually ensued between the siblings. It was different for once and the siblings didn't mind. They weren't sure if it was Karlheinz's presence that did it or if it was just Cleo's bright attitude.

Soon dinner came to an end and as everyone was getting up to leave, Karl spoke up. "Cleo, may I speak with you in private?" He had an innocent look on his face but she knew that it was just a mask, like it was in his office. She glanced at Shu who gave her a subtle look that said to go. She nodded her head and the two of them left the dining room, walking down the empty hall slowly. "I see my sons have taken a liking to you."

Cleo couldn't help but smile. "Nah, it's just the things I do that entertain them. They couldn't care less about me," she answered, her hands going into her leather jacket pockets.

"You're very mistaken, Cleo," he answered, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I've never seen Subaru blush before. You have quite the effect on my sons." Cleo looked to him as he stopped walking and smiled down at her. "I'd like to ask a favor for the school," he said.

"Uh, sure?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him. She wasn't too sure she would actually grant his favor but she might as well be polite and think about it.

"For the celebration today, I'd like you to perform." Cleo was surprised that this was the favor and not something that had to do with her blood. She thought for a moment before asking,

"May I ask why?"

"Just to give the school a little treat. They do quite enjoy your voice. Multiple students have requested you performing to become a weekly thing." Cleo was flattered and actually pretty happy that people enjoyed hearing her sing since no one else had before. But she wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea. She was going through a lot at the moment and she was in a good mood. Being up on that stage in front of everyone will just make her want to get away faster, thus leading her to be alone to be attacked.

But she did need to get her mind off of things as well. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Sure, I'll perform but only for today."

"Please consider performing on a weekly basis. I truly think it could do you some good," Karl said, returning her smile. "I must take my leave now. It's been an honor to dine with you, Cleo-Sama." He took her hand and bowed slightly, placing a soft kiss on it before walking away. Cleo was surprised at first and watched as he walked away. She found herself standing alone in the hallway a bit longer than she wanted to.

"Oi, Mazo!" Her head shot up at the nickname and saw Ayato staring at her from down the hall. "What happened?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he approached her. She knew that he wasn't asking about her wellbeing or if she was upset but rather wanted to know what his father had shared with her. "Oi, you listening to me?" He snapped in her face, regaining her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes, uhm nothing. He just asked me to perform today for the Halloween celebration." Ayato leaned against the opposite wall that Cleo did, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Reiji's forcing us to attend to that stupid celebration," he whined, looking off down the hall at nothing. Cleo didn't say anything but rather watched Ayato carefully. Something was different about him. He had this strange glow to him and for some reason, Cleo felt a bit more comfortable to be around him. She took in his features as she did with Shu. She noticed that Ayato had never really _didn't_ make eye contact with her. If he didn't, it's because she annoyed him somehow or proved him to be wrong. He also noticed that his eyes were actually a lighter shade of green than Laito's. She jumped slightly when Ayato turned to her, his eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Your eyes are really pretty, Ayato." Ayato was taken aback by the sudden compliment but quickly hid it with his usual smirk.

"Of course they are. Yours Truly is perfect," he said making Cleo chuckle softly. She pushed herself off the wall and headed down the hall. "There's nothing about Yours Truly that isn't perfect." He followed after her down the hall, his ego showing more and more. Cleo laughed again.

"Except for his skill at football, darts, and any other thing that I challenge him at," she said. Ayato scoffed and looked down at her.

"What'd you say? How dare you insult Yours Truly?"

"Oh, just drop the charade Ayato," she said as she got to the front hall where the rest awaited them. "I think we can all agree that I am better than you in every way." The back and forth bickering between the two continued as they went out to the limousine. Ayato scoffed and pushed her into the limo, sitting beside her. "I could name at least 3 things that I am better at than you."

"Name them and they can't be football or darts." Cleo smirked at him.

"Insulting people, pulling pranks, and cooking." Ayato scoffed, once again losing an argument to Cleo. The rest watched as the two went back and forth. Normally they would tell them both to shut up but it was a nice refreshment to see Cleo being her usual self again, cracking jokes and insulting Ayato at any moment that she could. "But I will hand it to you; you do excel in one thing much better than I do." Ayato smirked and looked down at her. She looked up at him with the most innocent smile she could muster. "You are much more annoying than I am." A few snickers and chuckles were heard around the limousine as Ayato glared down at her and threatened to drain her dry if she tried insulting him again.

The two traded insults and comebacks, entertaining the others until the limousine pulled to a stop. Even then, they continued. This time Ayato didn't wait around to talk to fangirls and instead just walked inside with Cleo. "Good evening, Cleo!" Cleo looked away from Ayato to see Mr. Tsuni walking towards the pair. "I wanted to talk to you about your project." Cleo quickly turned to Ayato.

"Of course, see you later loser!" She said, waving the back of her hand at Ayato as she walked off with Mr. Tsuni. Mr. Tsuni and she walked to his classroom which was currently empty.

He chuckled softly as they entered. "I see you and the Sakamaki siblings have gotten closer." Cleo smiled and shook her head as she sat down on one of the students' desks.

"Not at all, I'm just trying to make acquaintances rather than enemies, considering I live with them for now," she answered. "What did you want to see me about, concerning my project?" He nodded as he leaned against the front of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you chose to write about your previous trauma of being kidnapped, correct?" Cleo frowned at it but nodded her head. "Can I ask why you chose to write about that instead of something inspirational? I know you've had some inspiring moments in your life." Cleo chuckled softly and shrugged her shoulders softly.

"I'm not sure. I think it was because of what that did to me. An inspiring moment can change your life, it can. It can give you the courage to do something you never thought you'd be able to do or make you into someone you've always wanted to be. But a traumatizing moment," she said, shaking her head. "That can shape you, change you entirely. It can make you into someone you've never wanted to be." Mr. Tsuni frowned and nodded his head.

"Do you mind me reading it before you present it, if you are presenting?" Cleo went into her bag and pulled out her journal. She handed it to Mr. Tsuni who began to read over it. She sat in silence as he turned the pages quietly and quickly. He was a fast reader indeed. The moment he finished reading, he closed the book and looked up to Cleo.

"This is beautiful Cleo. There's such raw emotion, it's a side I don't anyone has ever seen of you. Have you told anyone about this?" He asked, referring to her emotions and not the fact that she had been kidnapped.

"Actually no; you're the first person to _read_ them. Only other person who knows is Ryo _,"_ she answered, chuckling softly. She glanced at the ground before looking back to Mr. Tsuni. "Teach, what do you know about the Sakamaki's?"

Mr. Tsuni chuckled softly at the nickname that he hated. "Stop calling me 'teach' and I don't know much about them. They are strange ones, which is for sure. I also know they're nothing but trouble so I'm surprised that you've managed to stay intact with you work." Cleo smiled at that. She was glad she wasn't falling behind. "I know you're living with them Cleo, but try to distance yourself from them when you're not home." Cleo tilted her head at her teacher, her eyes locking with his.

"Mr. Tsuni, if you don't mind me asking, what's your full name?"

Mr. Tsuni gave her a bright smile. "Hansuke Tsuni." She nodded her head with a small smile.

"That makes a lot of sense," she said, hopping off the desk and taking her journal from Hansuke. "Thanks again, Hansuke-Sama." She bowed respectfully as she headed out the door.

"I look forward to your presentation," he called to her as she left the room. Cleo smiled to herself as she wandered the crowded halls. Though it was a school day, it was also a holiday which technically meant, they had no school. This was just a school party where students were free to do what they wanted. Most of the athletes only showed up to use the field outside the school even though it was freezing outside. Meanwhile, others had shown up for either their presentation or Cleo's performance. She figured out quickly, after wandering the halls, that Karl had already promised the school Cleo's performance, even if she turned down his offer. She decided to cheek on each sibling to make sure they weren't doing anything suspect.

She decided to check on Kanato first. She wasn't all too surprised when she found him in the school students' kitchen. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, expecting it to be some mere human who had come to bother him. But, when he saw that it was Cleo, his stare softened and a soft smile made its way onto his face. "Ah, Cleo, perfect timing. Teddy wants you to make him sweets." Cleo smiled at the two.

"And what would Teddy like?" She asked Kanato but not Teddy himself. She had learned from Yui's previous experiences that Kanato doesn't like it when people address Teddy as if they know him. "More Raspberry Pudding?" Kanato grinned and nodded eagerly. "Of course, I'll start right no-"

"Oi, Mazo!" Cleo sighed at Ayato's new nickname for her, as she looked up to him entering the room. "Are you making him for sweets?"

"Do you want something Ayato? Once I leave, I'm not coming back in," she said. Ayato thought for a moment before turning to her. Before he could say anything, nodded, waving her hand dismissively at him. "Let me guess, Takoyaki?" She turned and walked away from the table, getting the ingredients to make the two their sweets.

It didn't take long to make considering she was familiar with the process of both. "Cleo, I hear you're performing today," Kanato said, sitting atop the counter, eating his pudding, as she washed the dishes. She smiled, even though she couldn't see them.

"Yeah, I am. But it's-"

"You have a pretty voice, Cleo." Cleo was surprised by the compliment considering it didn't come from Kanato but rather Ayato. She turned her head around to see that the redhead wasn't even looking at her. Her smile widened very slightly.

"Thanks, Ayato." She returned her attention to the dishes, letting her thoughts consume her as the two vampires enjoyed their snacks. Perhaps she was getting closer to them, in a way. It's not like Ayato has a rivalry with everyone, one that goes as far as to take the time to insult each other when it's not even necessary. Kanato hadn't even bitten her yet. He was the only one who hadn't bitten her. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment?

She shook her head, breaking out her thoughts and turning off the sink faucet. She turned around to find Kanato and Ayato staring at her. "Shit, sorry." She said, drying off her hands. "I need to go check up on the others. I'll see you later, Kanato, Ayato." She bowed and left the room, making Ayato scoff.

"Tch, annoying Mazo," he muttered, finishing his Takoyaki.

Cleo went to find Shu next, even though half of her was telling her not to. But if she didn't check up on him and she checked on everyone else, he would surely find her and say something about it. She found him lying in _his_ music room, his earbuds in and fast asleep. She smiled at him. At least he wasn't pestering one of the other girls. He didn't seem to notice her so she took the time to watch him for a moment. Was she getting closer to him or was he just constantly annoying her? He seemed to always be around her but she never really did want him around. She also noticed that whenever she listens to music, you can hear it through her headphones but with him, you can never hear it. What exactly does he listen to?

" _How long are you going to stand there?"_ Cleo jumped, slightly startled by his sudden voice. She looked to his face to see he hadn't even opened one eye. _Shit, my scent._ She mentally cursed herself out. "Well? What do you want?" She figured now would be as good a time as any to ask. She walked over to him but stayed a bit of distance away.

"What do you always listen to?" She asked. He was quiet for a moment before he opened his eyes and turned to her, a small smirk on his face.

"Come here," he said, pulling his earbuds out his ears. She hesitated at first but reluctantly walked over to him, crouching beside the sofa he laid upon. She took the earbuds from his hands and put them in. Immediately, she yanked them out quickly, losing her balance and falling back on her ass. Her entire face was red as Shu put his headphones back in, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You… how… _You walk around school listening to_ _ **that?!"**_ She pushed herself off the ground and took a step back from him.

"It's easier to fall asleep." Cleo cursed herself out for letting her mind wander to what exactly he would dream about. She groaned, shaking her head.

"Ugh! I did not need to know that!" She exclaimed, walking away from the blonde haired vampire. Shu watched her leave the room, muttering something about him being a pervert. As desperately as she tried, she could not those sounds out of her ears. To think he walks around, _everywhere,_ listening to women moaning. She groaned again, pushing her hands through her hair.

She sighed. She needed to find Subaru, Laito, and Reiji. However, she had a slight feeling that Laito would find her. She walked down the crowded halls, earning stares and whispers regarding her performance. However, as she got hallway down the hall, she saw Subaru, Laito and Ayato approaching her. She stopped in front of them. "I was actually looking for you guys."

Laito went over to her side and dropped his arm over her shoulders. "Aw~ Did Little Cleo miss us?" Cleo just looked up and smiled at him.

"As a matter of fact, I missed every single of you." Laito looked down at her, waiting for the catch, " _except for Ayato."_ Ayato scoffed as she chuckled softly.

"Well, Little Cleo, Tsuni-Sama was looking for you," Laito said, taking his arm off his shoulders and grabbing hold of her hand. Was it time to present already? She turned to Subaru as she let Laito hold her hand as they walked.

"Are you presenting, Subaru?" Subaru huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No."

Cleo pouted. She was kind of looking forward to what Subaru had to say. She followed the vampires into Hansuke's classroom to see a decent of amount of students had gathered. Some were sitting on top of the tables, considering all the seats were taken and others were standing around, since all the tables were taken. She took in a deep breath; this was going to be terrifying. She sat down on the only open table, which she figured the vampires saved for them. She and Subaru sat on top of the desk, her leg sitting comfortably on his, while Laito and Ayato sat down in the chairs. Mr. Tsuni entered the room and everyone greeted him. Almost immediately, his eyes landed on Ayato and Laito. He chuckled softly.

"How nice of you two to show up, considering you don't ever attend my classes." he said. Laito gave him a smile.

"Worry not, Tsuni-Sama, we only came for Cleo." Cleo just chuckled and shook her head.

"Stop talking," she said, while laughing. Laito pouted behind her, poking her side. She swatted his hand away and looked back to Mr. Tsuni as he began talking to the class.

"First up: Ryo." Cleo turned to see Ryo walking out from the back of the class. His eyes landed on her and he smiled. He gave her a hug and ruffled her hair around, making her giggle softly. It was a sound that the brothers didn't hear often. Sure, straight up laughter and a few chuckles was normal but _giggling?_ That was rare. Ryo sat down at the front of the teachers' desk, turning to Cleo.

"As sappy, and bullshitty, and corny as it sounds, my inspirational moment was not a moment but a person." Cleo gave him a smile. "And that is my good friend, Cleo." Cleo could feel half of the rooms stare on her, including the vampires. "I've actually known Cleo since we were kids and let me tell you that when I say this, I am _not_ kidding. I have no idea how Cleo inspired me because she was and still is a straight up _asshole._ " Cleo couldn't help but laugh with a couple students. "In fact, she is such an asshole, that this one time in middle school, she set fire to one of the boys' bathrooms and then had the audacity to blame it on me." Cleo laughed at the memory.

"But as much of an asshole that Cleo can be, she can also be an annoying amazing person. If it wasn't for her asshole ways, she would be considered perfect. But you don't want to hear all that bullshit about how good of a person she is. Let me just get this over with," he said, taking a deep breath. "Now some of you may find this hard to believe but when I was a kid, like real small, like elementary school small, I got bullied _a lot._ " Cleo then knew what he was going to talk about.

"And then, this beautiful lady transferred to my school." Ayato and Subaru snorted at the word lady. "And in only two days, she noticed how everyone in that school picked on me. Whether it was throwing my books in the toilet or beating me until I couldn't stand, she saw it all. So this one day, I'm walking home from school and the oh-so-stereotypical group of bullies came to me and was going to jump me. And this _straight asshole_ jumped in." Ryo chuckled softly. "This idiot told them that if they ever picked on me ever again, she was going to shove her foot so far up their ass that her shoelaces were going to be coming out their noses."

The class broke out into laughter as Cleo stared at Ryo, a grin on her face. "And for some strange reason, a fucking 3 foot girl saying that she was going to shove her foot up their ass scared them shitless and they never bothered me after that. Funny thing is she actually terrified me as well so when she tried to help me off the ground, _I kicked her in the face!"_

Cleo groaned as she remembered his foot coming into contact with her face. "It gets better!" Ryo said over the classes laughing. "It gets better. Yeah, because she is such an amazing person, even as her nose was dripping blood, she helped me off the ground and just wiped her bloody nose with her sleeve. And then from there, we became the closest of friends. So, Cleo Diaz is my inspirational person." He pushed himself off the desk and the classroom applauded him. He went over to her and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"God, you almost made me cry over that sappy bullshit." Ryo chuckled as he stood in front of her as others went up. She played with his hair as she listened to the others. And then eventually, it was Cleo's turn. Ryo moved from in front of her and Subaru let go of her leg to let her stand. She went to the front of the room, her journal placed next to her as she sat down on the desk. She glanced back at Mr. Tsuni who gave her a smile and a nod.

"So, after Ryo's incredibly sappy bullshit, it is my turn to absolutely depress the fuck out of everyone in this room and share my oh-so traumatizing moment." She chuckled softly. "So believe it or not, a couple of months ago, I was kidnapped." A few whispers and gasps were heard around the room. She nodded her head, "Yeah I know. How did an asshole like me get kidnapped? Funny story as a matter of fact," she said chuckling softly. "So, I was actually kidnapped from my own home by the two strangest of people I have ever met. I mean, honestly they looked fucking weird as shit. As a matter of fact, one of them kind of reminded me of our good friend Ayato Sakamaki." The class chuckled softly, his brothers as well.

"Heh, but anyway, they kidnapped me from my own home but that wasn't even the worst part," she said, chuckling to herself. She looked at the ground, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I think the one of the most traumatizing things about this entire situation is that I had no idea what happened to me while I was missing. The entire _week_ that I was missing, I had no idea what the hell happened to me. Anything and everything could've happened to me. But the absolute worst part about this entire thing was that for the few months, I couldn't talk to anyone. I couldn't be by myself, I couldn't be left in the dark, and worst of all, and I wouldn't let anyone touch me. I wouldn't let my mother touch me and I wouldn't even let Ryo touch me. I felt filthy, disgusting. I had felt different so I knew something happened.

"It's really amazing how Ryo got me to finally talk to him about what happened. So this one day, we're walking through the halls of this very school and he told me that if I didn't tell him how I felt about everything, he would shove his foot so far up my ass that his shoelaces would be coming out my nose." The students gathered in the class began laughing with Cleo. "And the strangest thing about all of that was that I told him everything after school. And then very next day, I got into my fight with Lexy the Gopher, thus ensued my meeting with Laito and Ayato Sakamaki. Just a side note for those of you who don't live with them, they are fucking weird as shit." Hansuke patted Cleo's back.

"Alright Cleo, back on topic?"

"Oh right, to make matters _even better,"_ she said, a chuckle emitting from her but it was obviously trying to hide a sob. "I developed a bunch of mental illnesses because of all of that. I already had anxiety but hey, key to making it better? Get kidnapped because that'll just do wonders for you. I'm not even going to get started on my depression. And then there was the paranoia. But it gets better!" She said, looking down to the ground. "To throw in on top of all of that, because I wasn't already a deranged little shit, let's add some D.I.D on top of it. For those of you who don't know what D.I.D is, it's Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"Cleo-" Ryo started to speak up, trying to stop her from talking but Cleo continued.

"And if you thought that I was an asshole, holy shit, you do not want to meet her." She took a deep breath, looking back up from the ground to see everyone either had a look of sympathy, shock or sadness. She took in a shaky breath, feeling the tears threaten to break out along with the sobs that she continued to force down. She pushed her hair back with her hand as Ryo took a step forward, seeing the tears build up in her eyes. The vampires that were previously in the room, and the ones that appeared in the middle of her sharing, let out a low almost inaudible gasp as a tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly hopped off the desk, excusing herself. She rushed out the room, the room falling silent.

Cleo hurried down the stairs and going to the field outside the school. She figured it would be empty by now. There was no one in the halls either which meant everyone was either in Hansuke's classroom or in the auditorium. She went up the bleachers and sat down in her corner. She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her head in her arms. This always seemed to be the place she would go when we needed to think or just when things went wrong. "Cleo?" Her head shot up at the voice that could only belong to the Snowflake of the house. Subaru frowned at the sight of her crying but quickly hid it with a scoff. "Stop crying." He said, walking to her.

"Subaru, can you please just leave me alone?" Subaru sighed as she looked away from him, turning to look out towards the fence. Subaru sat down in front of her. He didn't know why but he felt the need to get her to stop crying. It pained him to see her like this. He had never seen her cry and he never wanted to. She was the only light and warmth that they had in that house. She, oddly, brought out the best in everyone. He couldn't let that light go away.

"Tch, come here." He pushed her legs off the bench and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"No, Subaru, no!" She tried to push him away as the tears flowed down her cheek but Subaru wasn't budging. She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to keep him away but he wasn't going to let her go. Annoyed of her struggling, Subaru used a bit more of his strength and pulled her to him. Her arms were trapped between the two of their chest and her head was buried in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her shaking in his hold from her sobs. Subaru didn't say anything; he just held her and let her cry. When he heard that her sobs began to die down, he spoke up.

"You asked before why I distanced myself from my brothers, from everyone else." Cleo looked up at him through the little space that was left between the two of them. He looked down at her, loosening his grip a little bit. "I am nothing. I'm garbage and I should've never been born. I _am_ disgusting and I am filth. I don't deserve to have you in my life." Cleo pushed herself away from him and lifted her hand, slapping him straight across the face. Subaru's head tilted to the side, a red mark across his cheek. At first he was shocked that she did that and then he was pissed. But when he looked back to her, his anger washed away. She looked angry and her eyes were red, her cheeks tear stained.

" _Don't ever say that again. You are not garbage! You are not disgusting! You and all of your brothers have changed me; you've all earned a special part of my heart. Don't you dare try to tell me that you should've never been born! Don't you dare try to tell me that you don't deserve to have me in your life! Don't ever say that again!"_ She kept hitting his chest and pushing him as she yelled at him. He was shocked to see her like this but he was also shocked as he listened to her. She thought he was special.

But he couldn't just believe her because of what she said. She's done nothing but try to pry into their lives, annoy them _and_ she smacked him with a baking pan. "Cleo, it's true. I am filth!" He said. Cleo jumped up off the bleachers and stood up. She began slapping him over and over again, backhanding and front handing.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She continued to slap him over and over again until Subaru finally grabbed her wrists, standing up.

"Cleo! Cleo, stop!"

"You aren't filth! You're not garbage! You're special! Your brothers love you!" She continued to yell at him.

"Cleo, stop plea-"

"So what if they don't show it?You're special! You have a place in this world! There's a reason that you're here."

"Then what is it?" He yelled at her. "I do nothing but hurt people and people hate me!" He didn't realize the grip that he had on her wrists had been tightening until she winced. He loosened his grip and she took a step back. He looked down to the ground. " _I'm sorry…"_

But Cleo didn't care about what he just did. She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down at bit since he stood at a height of 5'10 and she was only 5'4. Subaru could still feel her shaking. She was still crying. She had been holding in tears for months and she was finally letting it all out. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, holding her against him. " _You belong here Subaru. Don't leave us."_


	7. Chapter Seven: A Great Team

_**Heyo, my children,**_ _ **I wanted to update this days ago but the internet in my home was out for days and I wasn't able to get to it. My sincere apologies. Also, a new follower has join the chat, yay!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Seven: A Great Team**_

* * *

The Sakamaki siblings, with the exception of Subaru, were gathered outside the auditorium. They had all listened to Cleo's presentation and if anyone was surprised the most, it was the brothers. They found it strange that they actually cared.

Ayato never thought he'd see her as anything more than a rival and a blood bag. But after hearing what happened to her, he was pissed and he wanted to punish whoever did that to her. He wanted to make them pay, feel his wrath and have them begging him for mercy. What he didn't know was that it was the same for the other brothers. Shu and Reiji knew who had done this but decided it would be best not to tell the others.

Cleo and Subaru stood together on the bleachers, still holding each other. They had been standing there for at least ten minutes. They didn't want to let go of each other. But they had to. Cleo needed to get to the auditorium. "Subaru," Cleo spoke softly, pulling away from him. Subaru slowly let his arms slip from around her waist, letting her step back. She tilted her head at him and gave him a closed eye smile. "You're blushing." Subaru scoffed and pushed her away, crossing his arms over his chest and walking away.

"Shut up," he muttered. She laughed and walked after him, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. As they walked down the half empty hallways, Cleo looked up to the top of a staircase, her eyes locking with someone who she had never met before. However, she was intrigued by his eyes. They reminded her of a watermelon. She watched him as they walked by and he gave her a smirk. She quickly looked away and turned back to Subaru. They made it to the auditorium doors where Cleo slipped past the siblings and went up to the auditorium stage where Katsumi and Ryo were waiting for her. She dropped her arm over Ryo's shoulder as she wandered backstage with the two of them.

"What're we doing today boys?" She asked as Ryo handed her a microphone.

"That's entirely up to you, _today."_ Ryo said, leaning against the wall. Cleo sighed.

"Shit, I actually don't know. You normally pick my songs," she said, crossing her arms. She thought for a moment before nodding her head, "middle school senior year favorite song." She turned around and walked away from the two. Cleo walked out onto the stage and immediately the audience _screamed._ She chuckled softly, smiling. "Rana, get your ass up here." Once again, the audience screamed. Cleo could already tell that Shu had a headache. Rana's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Don't make me go over there." Rana groaned and made her way on stage to satisfy the people of Ryoutei Academy.

She turned back to Ryo, giving him a wink. Rana started first this time instead of Cleo.

" _So, this ain't the end, I saw you again today! I had to turn my heart away. Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone. And tales, it never fails, alright!"_

" _You're lying so low into the weeds. Yeah, bet you wanna ambush me."_

Rana took lead while Cleo took back-up vocals but only for a few lines. " _You have me down, down on my knees! Now wouldn't you? Barracuda! Oh, yeah!"_

Cleo took _this_ high note, " _Ohhh-h!"_

Though Cleo was having fun on the stage with Rana, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Well, obviously there was the entire audience but someone out of place was watching her. She pushed the feeling away through most of the song and managed to have fun with Rana. At some point through the performance, Cleo had spotted Karl by his sons.

When the song came to an end, Cleo let out a deep breath, crouching down to the ground, leaning her elbows against her knees, the microphone dangling from her fingertips. Cleo and Rana took a bow and then hurried off. Rana went back towards the siblings while Cleo went towards Ryo. Finally, she was going to be able to go home and relax. She smiled at Ryo as she dropped the microphone in his hands. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryo." She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for your presentation."

"Of course, Cleo," Ryo replied. Ryo let her go and let her return to the siblings. She got to them and immediately noticed that Karl was gone. Cleo followed the siblings into the limousine, them buzzing about different things. The ride was uneventful and the moment that they got home, she rushed out the limo, bidding the siblings and the girls' goodnight. She heard a chorus of goodnights as she rushed up to her room. She quickly went inside, closing the door behind her. She let out a tired sigh and pulled her shoes off at the door. She pulled her jacket off as she entered the room. She tossed it onto the floor beside her bed and lay down beside the blonde haired vampire. She ignored his presence and pulled the covers over herself, closing her eyes.

She still couldn't fall asleep though. No matter how long she laid there. The rain hitting the window didn't help either. She knew it had been over an hour but she still couldn't fall asleep. She sighed as she sat in the bed, swinging her legs off the side. Today surprisingly was a good day. She managed to go the day- or rather night- without getting bit. She looked down to the ground, her eyes watering. She just wanted to sleep and she couldn't get Shin's face out of her mind. She didn't know why the hell Shin was interested in her. She knew that they needed her blood for Karl, but that was then. He got her blood so what else did they need her for? Maybe it was just for their benefit. But, why had she never heard of the Tsukinami's? They were vampires so why didn't the Sakamaki's ever speak about them?

"Go to sleep before you bring everyone into this room," Shu said. She jumped slightly but didn't turn around. She forgot that Shu was in the room. She didn't respond to him, instead she jumped rushed off the bed and hurried out of the room. She surprised Shu but he didn't go after her. Cleo hurried down the hall, wiping her cheeks every few seconds. She couldn't see where she was going and turned, going down the stairs but missed a step. She yelped slightly as she lost her balance and was about to fall down the steps but she collided into someone. She heard a scoff.

"Honestly, could you be any more stupid?" Cleo quickly looked up to see Subaru was the one who caught her. He balanced her on the steps and she quickly looked down, trying to hide her tears.

"Thanks," she muttered and tried to walk around him. But she only got one step down the stairs past him when he grabbed her wrist. She didn't turn around and just hung her head low.

"Cleo..? Cleo, what happened?" He walked down the steps and stood in front of her. His eyes widened at her tears. He didn't say anything and just pulled her into a hug. He learned from earlier to just let her cry because after that she'll just have an outburst. And that is exactly what happened. She pushed Subaru away and once again, lost her balance. Subaru immediately caught her and teleported them away. It would feel weird for most people but since Cleo used to teleport, it felt normal. He reappeared in his room. Cleo had never been in here before.

She pushed herself away from Subaru and looked away. "I'm fine, Subaru. I was just going for a walk."

"Tch, a walk; you almost broke your neck _twice,"_ he said, walking to her. He grabbed the arm and began pulling her into the room.

"Subaru, what are you doing?" He dragged her to a coffin. Cleo gasped as he pulled open the coffin. "Subaru!" He pushed Cleo into the coffin, her back landing with a hard thud. She winced in pain as Subaru shut the coffin. "Subaru what the fuck doing you think you're doing?" She yelled, banging on the coffin but it wouldn't open. Subaru was sitting on top of it. "Subaru let me the fuck out!"

"Not until you agree to tell me what you were crying about," Subaru exclaimed. Cleo let out a loud groan of annoyance before pulling her first back as far as it could go -which wasn't very far- and punching the coffins top. Subaru scoffed, turning to the coffin. "If you break my coffin I'm going to bury you alive!" Cleo fell quiet, crossing her arms over her chest. The room fell quiet for a few minutes and Subaru turned to the coffin, tapping it twice. "Oi… say something."

But he got no response. He scoffed, standing up and pulling the coffin up with quickness. The moment the coffin top flew back, Cleo jumped up and tackled Subaru to the ground. Subaru groaned as his back hit the ground and Cleo straddled his chest. "What the hell is your problem?" Cleo yelled. Subaru scoffed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You just tackled me to the ground!"

" _You forced me into a coffin and wouldn't let me out!"_ She exclaimed, a glare on her face. He scoffed and with ease pushed her off him. He sat up on the ground as Cleo leaned her back against his coffin and looked around the room. There were dents in the walls, most likely from his enraged punches. There was a broken vase on the floor and the chairs were overturned. Cleo noticed that there was no bed in the room. He must sleep in the coffin. She turned back to Subaru who was now sitting in his windowsill.

"You gonna tell me why you was crying?" Subaru asked, feeling her stare on him.

"Tch, do I have a choice?" Subaru turned to her with a raised an eyebrow and a tilt of his head. Cleo sighed, debating with herself what exactly she should tell him. She sighed and then began to explain her dreams and how they felt so real. She also told him about how it was the Tsukinami's who kidnapped her and she only knew a bit about what happened in the week she was missing. She did however leave out the fact that his father gave her the abilities.

She could visibly see Subaru getting pissed as she spoke but he hadn't said a word to her. Once she was done, the room fell quiet. Subaru's fists were clenched and he had a glare on his face. "Subaru?"

He looked to her, his glare softening as he saw the tears that had built up in her eyes. "Tch, stop crying, will ya? It's… weird," he said, standing from the windowsill. Cleo couldn't help but snicker as she rubbed her eyes. He sighed and stood up. "Would it kill ya to smile?"

"Yes, yes it would," she said as he walked over to her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the floor. "Subaru what are-" He got into his coffin and pulled Cleo in on top of him. With a hard knock on the side, the lid fell closed and Cleo was trapping in the coffin with Subaru. He turned on his side so she wasn't sitting on top of him but he kept an arm around her waist.

" _Go to sleep. I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you,"_ he said, resting his chin on top of her head. " _I'm not going to leave you."_

At first Cleo was surprised but she closed her eyes and snuggled her face into his chest in the middle of her arms. Within minutes she was able to fall asleep. However, Subaru stayed up for a little while longer. He didn't know what he felt for Cleo. He knew that he didn't see her as a lover, which was for sure. He had no interest in making her his; not in the slightest. Instead, he felt like he had to protect her. Almost like a big brother. However, at the same time, he couldn't believe he found himself caring for a human. And to think it was _Cleo_ of all people.

After staying awake for at least another hour, he felt Cleo begin to twitch slightly. Her hands clutched onto his shirt and she whimpered slightly. Subaru looked down at her, frowning. He held her tighter. " _I'm here Cleo."_

However Cleo continued to shake. Subaru then began to feel the house shake. He cursed under his breath. He knew his brothers were going to be in soon enough if it didn't stop soon. "Cleo, Cleo, wake up. I'm right here." Subaru let go of her waist and placed one hand through her hair and the other on her cheek. "Listen to my voice, I'm right here." He could feel the shaking beginning to reside before it eventually stopped. Subaru let out a soft sigh of relief but Cleo's hands still held onto his shirt. He pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Cleo woke up, _**boiling.**_ She was sweating bullets. She was in a tight space and her face was pressed against something cold. She didn't recognize the scent immediately but then yesterday's events hit her along with her dreams. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked up. Her eyes landed on Subaru's sleeping face. She wouldn't lie; he looked like an entire _dork._ His hair fell over his face and it was a little adorable.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Cleo gasped slightly as Subaru opened his eyes. "Tch, stop making those stupid faces. You look like an idiot." Cleo scoffed as Subaru pushed open the coffin and got out. Cleo sat up and yelped slightly as Subaru suddenly picked her up and pulled her out the coffin.

"H-Hey!" He set her down on the ground.

"Shut up. You know how hard it was not to bite you last night?" He said, staring down at her. Cleo scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You are the only one who wouldn't have just bit me in my sleep," she said, turning and walking away from Subaru. She made it to the door before Subaru suddenly grabbed her hand. He pulled her back to him and she looked up to him. "Wait, at least let me eat first!" She said but Subaru wasn't listening. He heard her but his thirst was overpowering him. He pulled her hair to the side, one arm around her waist. He sunk his fangs into her neck but it didn't hurt as much as it usually did. He only took a few gulps before backing away from her. Cleo placed her hand over the bite instinctively and looked up to him. He had an apologetic look on his face. "Next time, just wait until I eat first."

Subaru sighed and took a step forward. He suddenly bent down and picked her up in his arms. He ignored her protests and disappeared. He appeared with Cleo in his arms in the kitchen. He sat her down on the kitchen island counter and went to the fridge. He didn't say anything as he pulled out an apple and a pack of cranberry juice. He tossed it to her and she glanced down to it. "Eat."

"Last time I had cranberry juice, Reiji stabilized my abilities and _that_ did not end well," she said.

"Just drink it. He keeps those in his room," he said. She sighs and drinks down the juice, cringing at the taste. She let out a soft breath.

"Come on, I'm bored and want to have some fun," she hopped off the counter, apple in one hand and grabbing Subaru's hand with her other hand. She hurried into the common room to find everyone gathered around, doing their own thing. Kanato and Laito were playing a jigsaw puzzle, Ayato was watching them go back and forth, Reiji was reading and Shu was sleeping on the steps. She walked in, hand in hand with Subaru which got the attention of Laito and Ayato.

"Hm, so that's why she didn't bring the house down the other night," Laito said, smirking at the sight. This confused Cleo.

"What're you talking about?" She asked, letting go Subaru's hand as she bit into the apple.

"Well, the house started to shake the other night and it stopped for a very obvious reason," Laito hummed, his eyes glistening. Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"Which was?" She asked, biting into her apple.

"You and Subaru sleeping together," He exclaimed, all a bit _too_ happy. Cleo's eyes widened and she turned, choking on her apple. She quickly coughed it out into the garbage by the door, turning back to Laito. Even Subaru was cringing in disgust.

"Laito, say some more dumb shit like that and I swear to god, I will shove this apple so far up-"

" _Cleo,"_ Reiji's warning voice stopped her. She turned to Reiji, sighing.

"Anyway, _no,_ we didn't _fuck,"_ she said, which seemed to amuse Laito even more. "And I came in here to ask you, Reiji, if I can go to town for a bit?"

"No." He said simply, continuing to read his book.

"What; why?" She asked.

"Because I don't trust that you won't run off," he said. Cleo scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"There's nothing to do here during the day. It's the same thing over and over again. I want to go to town and have some fun," she said. Laito hummed at the word 'fun'.

"We could have some fun here," he said, giving her a wink. Cleo shot him a death glare.

"No, Cleo." Reiji said.

"Not even if I took one of these idiots with me?" She asked, stepping towards Reiji.

"No."

"Pleaseee?" She took another step.

"No."

"Pretty pleasee?" She stopped beside Reiji's chair.

" _Cleo."_ Reiji sighed, "I said _no."_ Cleo huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never thought that hearing Cleo beg would be so amusing," Kanato commented, watching the scene unfold.

"Fine," she said, stepping back. She turned around and started walking towards the door. "I'll go without any of you."

"Cleo, stop." Reiji warned but Cleo kept walking. "Cleo." She ignored him again until his book slammed closed. _"_ _ **Cleopatra."**_

Cleo froze and everyone looked to the two, including Shu. It was obvious that Cleo was shocked, surprised and _pissed._ She stayed quiet, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming at Reiji. "" _Your full...name is… Cleopatra Diaz?"_ Ayato's voice sounded. Only moments later, Ayato burst out into very loud laughter which only angered Cleo even more. She quickly spun around and threw the apple in her hand, hitting Ayato directly in the side of his head. He fell off his chair, hitting the ground with a thud. Then Cleo turned her glare to Reiji. Reiji didn't seem fazed by her glare but was a bit amused by it.

"I told you to stop," he said. _That was his excuse?_

" _You Are, So, Dead!"_ But before Cleo could exact her revenge, Reiji disappeared, sparing himself from her wrath. "Oh, that was his mistake." She quickly turned, rushing out the room. Subaru sighed as Ayato got up, still laughing.

"Oh this is going to be good," Ayato said, rushing out the room after her. Subaru followed with Laito on his heels. Kanato and Shu stayed there before Shu sighed, sitting up.

"Might as well see what happens," Shu said. The two disappeared, materializing in the kitchen where Cleo was with Ayato, Laito and Subaru. Cleo was filling up their biggest pot with water while going through the cabinets.

"Cleo, what are you-?" Subaru just shook his head at Shu.

"She's on a war rampage, I don't think conversing would be the best idea," Subaru said. Shu sighed and watched as she pulled out a container. She then went back to the sink, the pot still not filled yet. She knelt down in front of the sink and turned to the siblings.

"Anyone in here afraid of bugs?" She watched as Laito's eyes widened and he quickly ducked behind his eldest brother, Shu. She chuckled softly. "Well, that's good to know." She opened the cabinet and looked around. _Surprisingly,_ there were actually some spiders. "Heh, when was the last time Reiji cleaned in here?"

"When did you show up at this house?" Ayato asked. Cleo shot him a playful glare before turning back to the sink. She carefully managed to put three rather large spiders into the container. She didn't mind if they crawled on her since she knew they weren't venomous. She could hear Laito's teeth chattering as she did so. She closed the container and stood up, turning to the kitchen island counter.

"C-Cleo, is it really thi-this serious?" Laito asked, watching as she closed the cabinet door with her foot and picked up a fork. She then stabbed the container three times, leaving big enough holes so that the spiders didn't suffocate.

"Yes, it is. I said I wanted to have fun _outside_ this house. He wouldn't let me go, he brought this upon himself once again," she answered, turning to the almost filled pot in the sink. She turned back to the siblings. "I need a volunteer. Who would like to help me exact my revenge?" She asked as a mischievous smirk grew on her face.

Ayato, Kanato, Subaru and Shu stepped back in unison, leaving Laito to volunteer. Laito glared back at his brother before turning to Cleo and the spiders. "D-Do I have to?"

"You're not handling the spiders, relax," she said. Laito let out a sigh of relief. "I need to go measure something and place things. I need all of you to make sure Reiji stays in his room, without being obvious. Then, when I need you," she said, turning to Laito. "I'll let you know." She turned off the water now that the pot was full. She went to the door but stopped. "Subaru I need you with me." Subaru sighed and followed after her, having no choice. If there's one thing that sibling learned from Cleo it's that you don't ever want to get on her bad side. She had a thing for pranks and strategizing was something she excelled at.

"What do you need me for?" He asked as he opened the front door for her. She went around the house to where Reiji's room window was located. She looked up. It was on the second floor and she needed a way to get there. "Can't you just teleport up there?" Cleo turned to him with a smirk.

"Where's the fun in that?" It was true, she could just teleport up there since she had full access to her abilities but this was just a harmless prank. There was no reason to use her abilities. She took a look around. "Shit, I need a way to get up to his balcony."

"There's probably some rope in Laito's room," Subaru said, turning to Cleo. Cleo scoffed, turning to Subaru.

"Why the hell would there be rope in Laito-" She stopped talking when Subaru raised an eyebrow at her. She cringed as she made her way into the house again. "That is so gross," she muttered as she went up to his room. She didn't bother to knock but just opened the door and walked inside. She ignored the girl lying across his bed and just looked around, Subaru walking in behind her. "Where would he keep it?"

"Close to his bed most likely but still hidden," Subaru said, his eyes landing on Mimi's unconscious figure. "You've got to be joking…" He muttered as Cleo rummaged around his room, shaking her head.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said. She looked under his bed, in his closet and in the table beside his bed. Finally she turned to the dresser. Subaru didn't want to touch anything in Laito's room. She pulled open different drawers. One was shirts, the other pants, one for socks, the other underwear, one was filled with clean women clothing and finally the last drawer was filled with different, _but clean,_ sex toys. Subaru and Cleo both cringed as Cleo quickly pulled out the ropes which just so happened to be at the bottom of the drawer, _under_ _ **everything**_ _else._ She closed the drawer, not sparing Mimi a second glance. She didn't want to know what happened there.

"I can't believe you just did that," Subaru muttered as he followed her outside the house again. She went back around to Reiji's balcony.

"Honestly, me neither," she answered, tying together each rope until it made one long rope. She turned to Subaru. "I need you to go up there and tie it to the bar." Subaru sighed.

"If I get caught, I'm blaming it on you," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, that would be the right thing to do since it _is_ my fault," she said. She threw the rope up to the balcony and just as it went over the edge, Subaru appeared up there simultaneously catching the rope and looking into Reiji's window to make sure he hadn't been seen. Luckily for him, Reiji had gone to sleep in one of his armchairs, his back to the balcony. Subaru quickly tied the rope to the balcony bar before transporting himself back to Cleo's side. She chuckled softly, giving Subaru a high five. "You know, if half of your brothers didn't constantly have a stick up their ass, we could make a pretty could team." Cleo walked away from him, going back into the house.

She needed to make this bigger. She figured out what the bucket was for and the spiders. But she needed to do more. She needed to make this the biggest prank since the ol' turkey trick of '04. But that was a story for another time.

She walked to the kitchen where the other siblings were waiting. She turned to Laito who instinctively gave her a wink. "Don't even. Not after what I just went through," she said, holding her hand up at him.

"What do you mean, Little Cleo?"

"I mean I just had to ruffle through all of your clothes and your…" Cleo cringed, tightening her fist as she went over to the sink, " _Sex toys."_ Laito couldn't help but laugh. He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

" _I could show you how to use a few of them~"_ he whispered in her ear, trailing his hands down her arms. She shuddered as Subaru scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Get off her you pervert." Laito merely chuckled and walked away from Cleo.

"Right, right; Subaru already got to you first," Laito teased. Cleo and Subaru just rolled their eyes as Cleo pulled the pot out of the sink.

"Alright, let's put this plan into action!" She said, looking over the brothers. They knew that though this was going to be hilarious and possibly the most fun they've had in a while, Reiji was going to have her head and not in a figurative way.

* * *

After sleeping for a couple of hours, a hard knock at Reiji's door woke him from his slumber and he sighed in annoyance. He figured that it must've been Cleo to beg him to let her go. "Come in," he called. But the door didn't open. The knocking started again and Reiji groaned, repeating himself. But the door never opened. He stood up in annoyance, walking to the door. He yanked it open to reveal Laito's smirking face there. "What do _you_ want?"

Laito smirked, not sparing a glance at Cleo's figure jumping over the balcony railing. She gave Laito a wink as she opened up Reiji's balcony door quietly. While Laito distracted Reiji, trying to convince him to let Cleo go to the town with him, Cleo went over to his desk where all of his papers were. She popped open the container that held the spiders and let them loose on his papers. She quickly rushed over to the balcony giving Laito thumbs up before closing the door and hopping over the railing.

"Please, Reiji? I promise we'll behave!" He said, giving Reiji his lustful smirk. Reiji gave Laito a glare.

"I said _no."_ Laito sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine." He turned around and left Reiji to slam his door. Reiji stalked back into his room and went to his desk to make himself a cup of tea in his favorite China tea set. However he froze when he saw the most _terrifying thing_ crawling on his _cup._ His eyes shot up when he saw another one going across his papers. He had spiders. He looked at his windows to see if he left them open, which he didn't. He then looked to his balcony. The door was closed but there was a rope tied to one of the railings bars. Reiji glared at the rope, thinking he had caught her. _That idiot…_

He quickly left his room, and followed her, _surprisingly,_ strong scent. He pushed open the corridor door but stopped as his eyes widened at the floor. Each placed an equal length apart, were rows and rows and rows and rows of cups filled with different liquids. Standing at the very end of the hall, by the door was Shu with a smirk on his face. Reiji narrowed his eyes. "I wonder what Cleo has offered you to make you move; her blood, her body?" Shu just gave Reiji a smirk.

" _Peace and quiet,"_ Shu said. Shu watched as Ayato appeared behind Reiji and gave him a very light push. Reiji's foot slid forward and it knocked over _one_ cup. Reiji and Shu watched as the cup then continued to knock the other cups over like a line of dominoes. The liquids spilled across the floor until they were all knocked down. However, the last cup had a rock in it with a string wrapped it around it. Reiji then heard the thud and looked up just as the pot above his head tilted and spilled the freezing cold water onto Reiji. Shu disappeared after making sure that the job had been done. Reiji growled. _Dammit Cleo._

Reiji disappeared into thin air since he could not walk down the hall without mucking up his shoes and spreading the mess elsewhere. Once again, he followed Cleo's scent and appeared inside of her room, shaking his wet hair out of his face. She was waiting for him on her bed, her leg crossed over the other, her hands folding on her lap. She was in a new pair of clothes. She was now wearing a black skirt that ended only an inch below her butt and a red long sleeved shirt with a white folded collar. Reiji sent her a glare with a small smirk. " _You must've just been begging for a punishment."_ He stepped to her but she didn't seem fazed.

"Oh yeah, whatever you want to believe," she said in a mocking voice, while standing. She walked over to the table where her nightstand was, purposely turning her back to Reiji. Reiji walked to her, stopping behind her.

" _I should make you get on your hands and knees to clean up the mess you made,"_ Reiji's voice sounded in her ear. Cleo just chuckled to herself.

"You made the mess yourself when you brought in my name," she responded. She quickly turned around and pushed Reiji onto her bed. She straddled his stomach and took his chin in one of her hands. "Enjoy!" She had a bottle in her other hand and poured its contents into Reiji's mouth. Reiji immediately recognized her blood but there was a strange taste mixed in with it. By the time he realized what it was, it was too late. He had drunk it all to avoid choking and spilling it everywhere. She tossed the bottle to the side and quickly got off him, stepping back. "You might be out for a while," she said but to Reiji her voice got distorted as she spoke and his vision blurry. " _I put more blood than I did wine."_

Cleo smirked to herself as Reiji fell onto her bed unconscious. "Well done, Little Cleo!" Laito's voice chirped up behind her. She put her hand on her hip and turned to the siblings that stood behind her.

"He'll be waking up soon enough. We should go now while we have the chance," she said, glancing back at Reiji.

"But first," Ayato spoke, stepping forward and stopping beside Cleo. He went into his pocket and pulled something out. She looked down to his hand to see red and black sharpies in his hand. She looked up at him with a smirk. "Let's have some more fun." She took the black sharpie and the two went over to Reiji. They began their drawing routine but the moment that Reiji even so much as twitched, the two climbed back.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room, the siblings following suit, not wanting to be around Reiji when he woke up. The group went down to the limousine that awaited them. They all hopped in and the familiar took off, bringing them to town. Cleo let out a soft laugh as she spread her legs across Ayato's lap, leaning her back against Shu's arm. "That was the _most_ fun I have had in a very long time!" Laito chuckled.

"You sure; Subaru, your feelings must be hurt-"

" _Just drop it already,"_ Cleo said, glaring at Laito.

"Yeah Laito, you should listen to _Cleopatra,"_ Ayato said, chuckling. Cleo turned to Ayato, a glare on her face.

" _Bring up that name one more time and I will pull out all of your teeth, including your fangs, boil them and then make you eat them,"_ she warned, leaning forward. Ayato seemed unsettled by the strange threat and stared at her, _a little too long_ for his own liking. He said nothing and just scoffed, turning away from her. She leaned back against Shu's arm, he who seemed to be amused by the two of them. "You think we should've left the girls to do with Reiji when he wakes up?"

"They'll be alright. At most only one of them will suffer Reiji's wrath," Laito said.

"Well, we know it won't be Mimi, that's for sure," Cleo chuckled, looking to Subaru. Subaru groaned in disgust as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled at the sight as Shu hummed softly.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Shu asked. Cleo chuckled as she slid off Shu's arm and laid her back across Shu's lap, looking up at him.

"It means that in order to enact my plan I had to get the ropes from Laito's room, which let me tell you I am _never_ doing again. And the moment I went in, I saw Mimi lying across his bed, probably naked, I don't know and I don't care. I have never done anything so gross in my life before," she explained, closing her eyes as she cringed in disgust. She felt Shu chuckle underneath her.

"What're we even going to do in the town?" Ayato asked, draping his arms across Cleo's legs.

"You guys can go wherever you guys want. I've got somewhere personal things to get," she answered, getting comfortable across the two vampires.

" _Hm~? Is Little Cleo picking out some sexy lingerie?"_ Laito hummed, his cheeks tinting red as he let his perverted thoughts cloud his mind. Cleo hummed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do," she answered, amusing the vampires around her. She didn't seem fazed by the stares she was receiving.

"Can I help? I'd love to see you in some-"

" _Laito,"_ Shu warned, opening an eye. Laito pouted as he turned to the window, his cheeks still pink. Cleo didn't stir at the comments. In fact, she stayed across the two vampires as they rode through town. Shu turned his gaze down to Cleo's peaceful face. She was getting comfortable around the siblings, a bit too comfortable. He needed to knock her down a peg. All the pranks and the jokes was making her see them all as people; friends. So he got an idea on how to tease her and get her to learn her place all at once. That and he'd get to have a little fun, some fun he was looking forward to do. He closed his eyes, letting his 'music' play.

Ayato's gaze, however, lingered on Cleo. He had this feeling for her that he wasn't sure how to describe. He knew that he still had a deep hatred for her because of her always one-upping him. But at the same he had noticed that recently he had always had this strange feeling in him. He hated it. He hated the way that it was so easy to get him smile. Not smirk, _smile._ He hated how they were getting along so well and how they were pulling pranks _together._ He needed to do something to make her remember that he had power over her, _not_ the other way around. She needed to fear him, not laugh at him. And she most certainly should _not_ be able to get away with throwing an apple at his head.

The limousine came to a halt and everyone stayed put until Cleo lifted herself from Shu's lap. She turned to the siblings. "Alright, ground rules, no starting fights," she said, turning to Subaru. "No stealing candy and threatening people." Shen directed that to Kanato. She then turned to Laito. "No flirting with girls and offering to take them home to show them the best night of their life." She said, and then turned to Ayato. "No picking fights or bets." She turned to Shu lastly who gave her a raised eyebrow. "You'll probably stay here anyway. If you get what you need early, come back to limousine and wait _inside._ If you're not here in 5 hours, we're leaving without you." She clapped her hands together. "Have fun!" She pushed Ayato out of the limousine and she climbed out after him. The other siblings soon followed. They then walked off in separate directions.

However, Laito had followed after Cleo. Cleo stopped walking and turned to Laito, ignoring the stares. "What's wrong Little Cleo?"

"You are _not_ coming with me to where I'm going," she said, pushing his chest back.

"Hm and why not? I wanted to help you pick out the best of the best!" He exclaimed, leaning down to her face.

"Laito, _I was being sarcastic in the car,"_ she said, trying to stay calm. "You cannot come with me!"

"Hm ~ where Little Cleo could be going that I cannot follow? Must be somewhere embarrassing, yes? Meeting with a one night stand, perhaps?" Cleo visibly cringed as she turned away, walking away from him.

"I give up. I wasn't being sarcastic if you want to come then come," she said, "Just keep your very disturbing perverted thoughts and comments to yourself." She walked into the mall and went to her favorite store first, one she hadn't been into in a while. She smiled as she was met with the familiar grunge style clothing. She smiled as Laito followed in behind her.

"Hm~, I never pictured you as an edgy one, Little Cleo." Laito looked around, following close behind her.

"That's a lie and we both know it," she muttered, going towards the back. She got to a door where a man stood, as if awaiting her. "Hey, you have my stuff?" The man nodded, shooting her a sly smirk. "Great, thanks." She walked past him, going through the door and Laito went to follow but Cleo stopped, holding her hand up. " _No."_

"But I want to see my Little Cleo try on all of the _sexy_ lingerie she has in store," he said.

"Laito, I will stab you if I find you in there. Stay here, I mean it." She said before disappearing around the corner. Laito hummed and turned to the guy. He knew he wasn't going to get him in so he walked away.

Meanwhile, Cleo wandered into her designated dressing room. Back at school, she had been talking to Ryo about getting her new clothes. All he had to do was gather the clothes while she tried them on and then paid. She closed her dressing room door, locking it behind her in case Laito did decide to pay her a visit. There was a bag on the door that held all of her things. She decided to try the shirts first. She pulled off her current shirt, standing in nothing but her black bra. She turned and tossed her shirt onto the seat behind her before screeching. Sitting there, with his eyes closed, was none other than Shu. She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest to try and cover herself. " _SHU, GET OUT!"_ She yelled, but he didn't move.

After a couple of moments, Shu groaned softly. "Why're you...so loud?" Cleo scoffed.

" _Maybe because you're in m_ y _dressing room; while I am trying to dress!"_ She exclaimed. She took a quiet step forward and crouched down, picking her shirt from the ground. She quickly stood up and stepped back to see Shu was giving her a smirk, his eyes cracked open very slightly.

"Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he said, watching as she just covered her chest with her shirt instead of pulling it on.

"Yes and it's nothing I wanted you to see again!" She said, her cheeks a bright red. Shu chuckled softly.

"Well, I can understand why Ayato has taken such a liking to you," he said, closing his eyes again. Cleo took the time to quickly pull on her shirt.

"Shu, get the fuck out right now." She stepped forward, no longer hiding herself now that her shirt was on. Shu didn't move nor did he say anything. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke up.

"No… Too tired," he said, not bothering to look at her. She scoffed. She was having a nice day so far and she didn't want to let Shu ruin it.

"Okay," she said as calmly as she could. She pulled her shirt back off and tossed it onto the floor, going into her bag. She proceeded to try on different shirts, ignoring Shu entirely. As much as she rather preferred that he wasn't there, she knew that even if she went into a different dressing room he would've just followed her. So she just tried on her shirts there. She didn't try on any of the new bras and just made sure they were the right size. She pulled back on her original shirt and turned to Shu to see he was watching her the entire time but hadn't moved.

"Shu, next time you try that, I'm going to use your bones to make pottery," she said. Shu stared at her before chuckling softly.

"You have some very strange threats in your arsenal," he said before disappearing. Cleo let out a soft breath and took the chance that she had and tried on the pants in the bag. Once she knew they were all good, she left the dressing room and went back to where she left Laito. No surprise, he was still in the store but was talking to some girls and _sniffing_ them. Of course, being hormone driven teens, they just giggled and blushed. She rolled her eyes and then got an idea. She waited for Laito to make a move. Being Laito, he dropped his arm over one of the girls' shoulders and placed a kiss on their cheek. Cleo put on her best pissed face and stormed over to them. Laito looked up at her.

"I can't believe this! We're done!" She pulled her hand back and slapped Laito in the face. Laito was surprised to say the least and watched as Cleo stormed away. The girls slowly excused themselves from Laito and walked away from him. Laito pouted and followed after Cleo.

"That wasn't very nice, Little Cleo," he said, walking behind her as she headed to the limousine. Lying on a bench onto a couple of feet away was Shu. He didn't even open his eyes to look at them. She opened the limousine door and tossed the bag in. She closed the door and turned back to Laito and Shu.

"Where did everyone else go?" She asked.

Shu hummed softly. "Ayato and Subaru went to… the arcade," he said, speaking in a tired and quiet voice. "Kanato went to the candy shop." Cleo sighed and decided to check up on them.

"Are you coming, Laito?"

"Nope, I have some business I need to attend to," he said, giving her a wink. He walked off and Cleo found herself visibly cringing. She decided not to try and stop him. She turned back to Shu. She knew that he wasn't going to be moving so she turned around and left towards the arcade.

After wandering for a bit, talking to a few people, she made it to the arcade. She wandered around the arcade before finding Subaru and Ayato at an arcade machine. Subaru was standing off to the side and watching Ayato play. Cleo walked over to them. "Whatcha playing," She asked.

"He's been trying to get the highest score for the longest. He's spent 6 dollars already," Subaru said, shaking his head. Cleo turned back to Ayato just as he died. Cleo chuckled as Ayato groaned and placed the gun down.

"Let me try," she said, bumping Ayato's hip with her own, knocking him to the side. She placed a dollar into the machine and picked up the gun, aiming it.

"Tch, if Yours Truly can't do it then neither can you," he muttered, watching as she shot quickly and reloaded quickly. Her aim was very good and so was her timing. She only had 3 minutes to kill as many people as possible and the mode was endless. Ayato, Subaru and a couple of people stopped to watch her as her aim was impeccable. Finally, the 3 minutes ended and Cleo took a deep breath, setting the gun down. The scoreboard slowly came up and in third place was someone who named themselves 'ExtremeAssEater'. Second place was 'Yours Truly' and in first place was her, _'Little Cleo'._ Applause sounded around her but it wasn't much. She smiled and turned to Ayato.

"Another thing that I beat you at," she said, patting Ayato's shoulder. "You really need to step your game up, Tomato." She walked out the arcade when Ayato suddenly grabbed her hand. He began dragging her off in a different direction.

"Oi, where are you taking her?" Subaru yelled, watching him take her off in another direction.

"Tch, don't worry about it!" He yelled back. Cleo didn't say anything and just let Ayato drag her off. She was decently surprised when she noticed that had brought her to a fast food restaurant. He sat down at a table and pulled Cleo into the booth to sit across from him.

"Ayato, what're you doing?" She asked.

"Shut up, I'm hungry," he said, picking up a menu. Cleo watched him red over the moment, not looking up at her at all. That was until people approached them.

"Scoot over." Cleo looked up just as Subaru pushed her to the side, sliding in beside her, Shu beside him. Kanato and Laito slid in beside Ayato. Ayato scoffed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ayato asked, glaring at his siblings.

"We're hungry," Subaru said, crossing his arms over his chest. Cleo didn't argue and instead stayed quiet and looked over the menu. Eventually, a male waiter came over to them, giving them a smile. He had a notepad in his hand and spoke,

"What can get you lot?" They immediately started listing off things that they wanted, taking turns. He managed to catch everything and wrote it all down. He then turned to Cleo. "What about you sweetie?" Cleo looked up from her menu and let her eyes fall onto the _**extremely**_ good looking waiter. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows along with a black tie. He had on a normal pair of black jeans with a black belt. He had very short white hair that fell off to one side and looked extremely fluffy. His eyes were a dark shade of red that were covered with a pair of thin circular glasses.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, just a vanilla milkshake," she answered. The siblings gave her a curious glance while the man nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright, your food will be here soon," he said before walking away. The siblings gave him a glare even though he wasn't facing them. It was obvious that he thought Cleo was cute and the siblings were _not_ okay with that. Cleo turned and looked outside the window. She watched as people went by, couples, friends and families. She realized that she hadn't really thought about her mother since she got here. She knew she missed her but she was doing pretty well with the siblings, minus the biting and the returning kidnapper. She was actually doing kind of good.

The siblings chattered and talked, _for the first time in forever,_ while they waited for their food. Eventually the waiter came back. He managed to carry everyone's food and drinks in his hands and on his arms. He slid everyone's plates to them carefully, then their drinks, and last but not least, he handed Cleo her milkshake with a beaming smile. "You sure you don't want anything to eat sweetie?" He asked, leaning back. Cleo looked to him as she twirled her straw in the cup. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," she said.

"Alright, enjoy." He walked off but not before giving Cleo a wink. Cleo didn't notice it but her cheeks tinted red slightly as she looking back down to her milkshake. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't a sibling and wasn't someone from school. Ayato scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, could he be any more obvious?" He muttered, shoving a French fry in his mouth.

"Teddy and I thought he was annoying. He smiles too much," Kanato said, squeezing Teddy closer to his chest.

"Agreed," Subaru and Laito said in unison. Shu said nothing but agreed with his siblings for once. Cleo just chuckled and stared down to her milkshake.

"What's so funny?" Ayato asked, shoving another fry in his mouth.

"Nothing; just the fact that you all seemed to be annoyed with the fact that someone _smiled_ at me," she said, shaking her head with a smile. "Gee, maybe you guys are going soft." She looked up to the siblings who seemed intrigued but at the same time annoyed because she wasn't all that far off. But Ayato refused to let her believe that.

"Tch, shut up. Yours Truly doesn't go soft for anyone," Ayato said, glaring across the table at Cleo. Cleo looked to him, giving him a smile.

"First of all, _pause._ Second of all, that's a lie," she said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Tch, I don't!" He said. "Just shut up!" He picked up a French fry and shoved it into her mouth. Cleo slapped his hand away and ate the French fry herself. She looked away from the table as the other ate and she watched the people outside again. She noticed a rather large family. Mother, father, brothers and sisters. She frowned a bit. She missed her brother. He was incredibly fun to be around, even if he could be annoying. She knew that he loved her and he knew that she loved him. Even if they did run around the house throwing shot glasses at each other.

"Ne, I think Ayato is going soft. Especially for Little-"

"Put a sock in it pervert," Ayato said, cutting Laito off. Cleo sighed and listened to the guys go back and forth as she drank down her milkshake. Shu ate in silence as the other bickered. Finally, Cleo got tired of their bickering and decided to excuse herself. Since she couldn't squeeze past Shu and Subaru and hopped up on her chair and jumped over the back into the empty booth behind them. She climbed out from there and headed out the door.

" _Idiots,"_ she muttered, shaking her head as she stood outside the restaurant.

"Are those your brothers?" Cleo jumped at the sound and quickly turned to see the white haired waiter standing beside her, a cigarette in his hand. Being so close to him, she noticed the tattoo that was on the side of his neck.

"Oh, uh, no actually," she answered. The white haired guy chuckled softly.

"Hm… Lovers," he asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Oh god, no," She exclaimed, laughing softly. "No, that's gross. I'm living with them, relative friends. My mom went on a trip and just kind of sent me off to them," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest. The white haired guy laughed and nodded his head.

"So that means you're single?" Cleo immediately felt her cheeks heat up. The white haired guy noticed and chuckled. "Sorry, I am coming on a bit strong." He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, putting it out. He then stood in front of Cleo and held out his hand. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Kaito Reo." Cleo gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Cleo," she said.

They let go of each other's hands. "I'm going to be honest with you, I think you're incredibly beautiful and I want to take you out on a date to get to know you," he said, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cleo couldn't help but giggle softly. It felt nice that someone was actually asking her on a date. It felt nice that they were even nervous to talk to her. She was a blushing mess but she smiled as she nodded.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," she answered. She watched as he grinned.

"Great, that's great. I take it you're not the extravagant date type of girl? So, how about just a hangout at either one of our houses?" He asked.

Then she remembered that she was in a bit of a predicament. But she couldn't just cancel on Kaito and she really wanted to go on a date with him. So she nodded her head. "Yeah, you know the mansion that's just outside of town, with the really tall gates?" Kaito nodded his head.

"Yeah, I moved here a couple of days ago but I knew a bit about the area. So, those guys are the Sakamaki brothers?" Cleo nodded her head.

"Yeah, trust me. Whatever good things you heard about them is entirely _wrong._ I'd have to ask permission from the oldest one in the house though," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Great, just let me know." Cleo nodded. She just needed to find a way to let him know. "I'll see you tonight." He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her hand. She couldn't help but let her face turn red as she pushed her hair behind her ear. He let her hand go, inwardly smirking to himself that he could already make her blush. He walked away from her, going back into the restaurant. She stayed there for a few moments before finally managing to get the blush off her face. She took a deep breath and pushed herself back into the restaurant. She made her way back over to the table and the boys looked up to her.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ayato asked, sending her a glare.

"Would you believe me if I said I went to the makeup shop down the street?" The boys snickered as she hopped into her seat.

"Totally," Subaru said, rolling his eyes. Cleo couldn't help but laugh.

"Then that's exactly where I was," she said, turning to the siblings. "Hey Shu, can I have company tonight?" The boys turned to her, Shu cracking open his eyes.

"Who?"

"A new friend, I met them on the way to the arcade," Shu just shrugged it off.

"Sure. If he finds out what we are, we'll have to kill him," he said, closing his eyes. Cleo nodded and turned away before quickly turning back as his siblings realized what he said. Then in unison, they exclaimed,

" _HE?"_


	8. Hello Again!

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks. Unfortunately I was at Four Winds mental hospital trying to cope through a bunch of issues of mine. I'm feeling better, so that's good and for whoever is still reading and waiting, I will be updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thanks and goodbye,

AyatoxRaito :)


	9. Chapter Eight: Within Reason

_**Fun fact: Kaito (**_ _ **介人**_ _ **)**_ _ **means Supportive Person and Reo (**_ _ **怜士**_ _ **) means Wise Gentleman. How do ya like him so far?**_

 _ **Also there may or may not be two torture scenes in here. So... beware?**_

* * *

The siblings waited for Cleo in the limousine while she stuck around the restaurant to let her friend know that _he_ was allowed to come over. The siblings were grumpy, except Shu. "Tch, how could let her have company?" Ayato yelled at Shu, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ne, I don't agree either," Laito said, turning to Shu.

"Tell me that you have some kind of plan behind this?" Subaru asked. Shu sighed, annoyed of their brothers bickering.

"Stop yelling, you're spoiling the music. I let her have him over so that I can see who he is," he explained. In reality, Shu wanted this new guy to come over so that he can find out about whom they actually are and give Shu the chance to rip him apart. Of course he doesn't want another guy around his property. Cleo belonged to _him;_ no one else.

* * *

Cleo waited for a few minutes until Kaito walked out from around the restaurant bar. The place was closing since it was getting dark. He saw her and gave her a smile. He really did think that she was gorgeous. He hadn't seen anyone like her before, there was something different about her. "Hey, you got permission?" Cleo nodded her head.

"Yeah, surprisingly; we don't have class tonight, something about a faculty meeting," she said. Kaito thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute, you go to Ryoutei Academy?" He asked. Cleo nodded her head. Kaito chuckled softly.

"Me too, that's great, I'm going to be seeing around more often," he said, stepping in front of her. Cleo turned away, pushing her hair behind her ear. She blushed at his mere presence. He was about the same height as Ryo which meant he was _incredibly_ taller than her. He smirked at the sight. He lifted his hand, lifting her chin up at him. "I look forward to tonight."

"Y-Yeah, me too, I'll see you t-tonight," she said. She turned away, letting his hand fall. She left the restaurant and headed out to the limousine. As much as she tried to get their cheeks to turn back to their normal pale color but there was still a hint of pink on them as she entered the limousine. She closed the door and looked up to see all eyes on her. Subaru scoffed as Laito chuckled softly.

"Is Little Cleo _blushing?"_ Cleo quickly turned away from them, her cheeks getting darker. Ayato suddenly appeared beside her just as the limousine took off. He leaned closer to her.

"Who the hell is coming over?" He asked as she turned to him. She knew that this was an amazing opportunity to tease the siblings.

" _Wouldn't you like to know?"_ She teased, giving him a smirk. Ayato growled, ready to pounce on her at that exact moment but Shu spoke up.

"Leave it be, you'll find out soon enough," Shu said, in his usual tired and uninterested tone. As the limousine fell to silence, it got Cleo thinking.

"Uhm, quick question," the siblings turned to her. "On a scale of 1-10, how mad do you think Reiji is?" The brothers merely chuckled softly. They were used to Reiji's wrath. However, Cleo went pretty far so there's a chance that once her friend leaves, she's going in the dungeon. Cleo frowned to herself, closing her eyes and leaning her head on Subaru's arm, which she sat beside.

Once they arrived back at the mansion, the siblings disappeared one by one until it was just Subaru and Cleo. Before Subaru could go, Cleo grabbed his arm. He turned to her, a small glare on his face. "What?"

"You're not mad at me too, are you?" She asked. Subaru wanted to say that he wasn't mad, he just wanted to protect her but he couldn't. He would come off weak and caring, two of the things she thought he wasn't.

"Tch, no," he replied. Cleo let out a soft sigh of relief. "I'm mad that Shu let him come to begin with." Before Cleo could say anything, Subaru swiped her hand off him and he disappeared. Cleo sighed, throwing her head onto the back of the seat in annoyance. What the hell did _she_ do wrong?

She jumped when a voice suddenly spoke. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" She looked across the limousine to see Reiji was sitting there, an angry yet sadistic look on his face. "First, you put spiders in my room. Then you soiled the hallway, which took forever to clean, with your random and odd liquids. Then you dumped water on me, poisoned me, and left to the town anyway." He tilted his head at her. "I'm thinking a whipping and two nights in the dungeon."

"You see, as much as I agree with you-"

"I wasn't done," Reiji's tone was sharp and cold. It was clear he was incredibly pissed -who wouldn't be- but he tried his best not to just strangle Cleo right there on the spot. But, being Cleo, she had a smart mouth and a simple glare and harsh tone wasn't going to shut her up.

" _Neither was I,"_ she responded, narrowing her eyes at him. "Look, I agree with you," she said, crossing her leg over the other and crossing her arms over her chest. "What I did was totally uncalled for. I should've listened to you but I had some stuff that I needed to pick up either now or never. I'm willing to accept any punishment, _that's within reason,_ to atone for what I've done. However, that's all going to have to wait until tomorrow because Shu has granted me permission to have a friend over." She watched as Reiji didn't have a reaction to what she said, _at all,_ until she mentioned Shu. Reiji sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as taking a deep breath.

"Why would that deadbeat give permission to have someone over?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a guy."

Reiji went quiet for a moment, taking in what she just said. Finally, he sighed. "That explains a lot," he muttered. "Fine, you can company over but only for tonight. But as for your punishment," he spoke, giving her a smirk. Within a blink of an eye, he disappeared and appeared again in front of her. She gasped, jumping as he grabbed onto her wrists. He pushed her back onto the limousine seat, one of her legs hanging off the side of the seat while her other foot was on the seat, her leg bent up.

"Reiji!" She immediately tried to get her wrists out of his grip but it was no use.

"As you usually say, you brought this upon yourself," He leaned down to her neck and mercilessly sunk his fangs into her neck. Cleo let out a small yelp of pain. She cursed herself mentally as she bit down on her lip. Reiji gulped down her blood loudly, his grip around her wrists tightening. If he continued to drink these large gulps, she wouldn't be able to stay awake while her new friend is here. She dreaded her next decision immediately after she did it. She _begged._

"R-Reiji, please s-stop!" Reiji removed his fangs from her neck, chuckling softly against her neck. He licked her bite before speaking,

" _Know your place human. Maybe I should just drain your dry right here, slowly and painfully, letting my fangs explore every inch of your body. How will you beg then?"_

Cleo had to admit to herself, Reiji being serious like this was _terrifying_ and his voice alone sent shivers up her spine.

Reiji lifted one of her wrists off the seat, pulling her sleeve down. "H-Hey, Reiji!" She tried pulling her arm away which only seemed to amuse Reiji.

"Would you prefer it on your thigh, a more sensitive area where you'll feel the most pain?" He asked, smirking down at her flushed face. Within a few seconds, he pinned both of her arms above her head with one hand. He used his other hand to lift up her leg at the bend of her knee, lacing his mouth to her inner thigh. Cleo whimpered softly as he sunk his fangs down into her thigh. She tried to ignore the fact that he could see straight under her skirt as he gulped down blood from her thigh. Once Reiji felt satisfied enough, he backed away from her thigh, looking up at her with a smirk as he licked his fangs. Before releasing her wrists, he licked the bite on her thigh. She immediately crawled back, away from him. Her back hit the limousine door as she smoothed down her skirt. "You're dismissed, _for now."_

She immediately grabbed her bag and hurried out of the limousine, her cheeks still burning bright. She hurried up to her room, closing the door behind her. She walked into the room to see Ayato was waiting on her bed. She tossed the bag on the floor. "What is it, Tomato?"

"Yours Truly wants to know who's coming into his house." He demanded. Cleo sighed.

"Kaito, he's someone I met at the mall," she said, wandering into her bathroom with a change of clothes in her hand. Ayato got up and went on after her, just as she turned on the shower water. She turned to him, running a hand through her hair. "Ayato please just let me shower in-"

"Shut up," Ayato cut her off when he grabbed her by her throat and pulled her to him. He pushed her collar away from her neck, inspecting the fresh bite. He scoffed. "Damn it Reiji." He noticed that the bite was licked so it would heal by the time her friend got here. He looked on the other side of her neck and saw no bite. He was confused at first. "Only one bite; oi, where else did he bite you?"

When she felt Ayato's grip loosen around her neck, she pushed his hand off her and took a few steps back. "Just go away Ayato! Why the hell do you all care so much about who I talk to?"

Even though the real reason none of them wanted her around this 'Kaito' was because they were jealous and wanted to protect her, Ayato yelled, "Because you belong to us!"

"When will you all get it through your thick skulls that I don't belong to anyone? I am none of yours property!"

"The moment you came into this house you belonged to us! We can't have you running off with some guy!"

"I never said I was running off with him. He is just a friend that I just met! Unlike you and your extremely perverted brother, I don't immediately fuck people I just met! So do me a goddamn favor and get the fuck out!" Ayato scoffed but disappeared. Cleo let out an annoyed groan and turned quickly, slamming her fist into the wall beside her. She left a dent in the wall, letting it crack and fall to the floor.

She knew that the other siblings heard all of that. With their super hearing and the fact that the two of them were yelling, everyone in the house most likely heard them.

She shook out her fist, shaking some paint and plaster off of her fist before finally getting undressed and taking her shower. She cleaned off any blood and plaster that was on her and washed her hair as well. She didn't take long and instead moved as quick as she could. She dried herself off, leaving her hair damp and out of its ponytail. She got dressed in her bathroom in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a black button up blouse. Before leaving the bathroom, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She was visibly getting paler and skinnier. Before she knows it, she's just going to be a bunch of spaghetti sticks trying to walk around.

She left the bathroom, ignoring the blonde haired vampire on her bed, and pulled back on her shoes. She looked at the clock above her desk to see that it was already close to 8. She sighed. Kaito was going to be here soon. She turned around, about to leave when Shu spoke up,

"You understand that if he finds out what we are, I'm going to kill him, right?" Cleo immediately noticed the fact that he said 'I'm' and not ''we're'. Cleo turned around, walking back to the bed.

"Explain this to me, why isn't Katsumi dead? He knows what you guys are, he drives your limos, and he's been inside of here before. Why isn't he dead?" Shu didn't respond for a moment but then he sighed. He cracked open an eye and looked to her.

"If Yui, Mimi or Rana tried to leave this house, they would die," he said. Cleo scoffed.

"You didn't answer my question," she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did," he said, closing his eye and began to drift back to sleep. Cleo stopped for a moment and thought about what he said before she put the pieces together.

"Katsumi isn't human."

Shu just hummed as he turned onto his side, his back to her. Cleo wasn't sure how to feel about this. She never asked about it, so technically he didn't lie to her. But then again, he didn't tell her either. Was he a vampire or just an inhuman like her?

She turned on her heel and grabbed her jacket from the floor, hurrying out the room. She rushed downstairs, pulling it on as she did so. She saw Subaru and Kanato were by the front door, possibly waiting for Kaito to show up so that they could answer the door before her. "Where are you going?" Subaru asked.

"Nowhere," she answered. "It's freezing in here. It's the beginning of November." She stopped in front of Subaru.

"Cleo, Teddy and I don't approve of this new person coming into your life," Kanato said. Cleo turned to Kanato.

"Why're you all so against me having a new friend? That is all he is," she replied.

"Oh we know. We heard your screaming match with Ayato," Subaru said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door.

"Who didn't hear that?" Kanato muttered, turning away from Cleo, hiding the lower half of his face behind Teddy. Cleo frowned at the two. She didn't understand why they were so pissed. They've made it clear that she is just a blood bag to them so why are they getting so mad?

The three froze on the spot when there was a knock at the door. At first they all stared at the door for a moment before they turned to each other. "Answer it or I will," Ayato's voice sounded behind her. She jumped, turning around to see that all of the siblings were waiting around the door.

"Oh my god, you guys are going to scare the crap out of him."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point," Subaru muttered as she opened the door. Her eyes immediately landed on Kaito who looked a lot different from when she saw him earlier. He had on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a chain attached to the front left side belt loops. He wore a black plain shirt and a leather jacket over it. She noticed that he now had piercings in. Subaru rolled his eyes at him, knowing damn well that Kaito was just Cleo's type.

Kaito smiled at her, ignoring the siblings behind her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, glancing at the brothers behind her before looking back to Kaito. "Ignore them, they're being extremely unreasonable." Kaito chuckled softly.

"No, I understand; strange new guy coming into your life. Completely understand," he said, his eyes landing on Shu who seemed to be giving him a death glare that Cleo had not noticed. She stepped back, holding the door open, letting him in.

"So, let me introduce them. This is Kaito; you met him at the restaurant. In youngest to oldest, that is Subaru, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, Reiji and Shu." She pointed to whoever's name she said as she said it.

"Ne, you look oddly familiar," Laito said, leaning closer to his face, analyzing his features.

"Pretty sure you hooked up with my sister," he said, leaning back slightly. Laito stood up straight, thinking back.

"Oh, the one who had two different colored eyes?" He asked. Kaito nodded.

"That would be her," he answered. Laito chuckled softly.

"Are you attending Ryoutei Academy?" Reiji asked with his arms crossed in front of his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm a first year but I'm taking some higher level classes," he said. Cleo knew that they were all about to interrogate Kaito.

"What's your full name?" Kanato asked.

"Kaito Reo," he answered, obviously a bit disturbed by Kanato's entire presence.

"How old are you Kaito?" Ayato asked.

"17." It fell quiet and that's when the siblings realized, **they had no idea how old Cleo was.**

How did Reiji know her full name and not her age? No idea.

"You play any sports?" Ayato asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, a lot, I mainly play football," he answered. Subaru was so done with this conversation and he just walked off. Cleo took the opportunity to jump in.

"Well, now that you're done interrogating my friend, we're going to be on our way." She grabbed hold of his hand and began dragging him off. The siblings glared at the sight. They didn't approve of him in the slightest. He was a bit… too much of Cleo's style. He was the phrase "too good to be true" in a human body.

Cleo took him up to her room, letting go of his hand the moment that they entered her room. "So, they're overprotective." Kaito said as he looked around Cleo's room.

Cleo chuckled softly. "You have no idea," she said, going over to her bed. She plopped down, Kaito following suit. "Let's play a game." She sat up on her bed, leaning against her headboard. "We'll just ask each other questions back and forth to learn more about each other."

"Sounds good to me," he said, sitting up as well. "Let's start with the basics: favorite things."

"Alright, easy enough. My favorite color is black. My favorite food is ramen. You have no idea how much I love ramen. My favorite book is Starters by Lisa Price. My favorite song is Don't Stop Believing. My favorite genre of movie is horror and my favorite type of music is Rock." she said, looking back to Kaito.

"Heh, wow, you are perfect in every way. My favorite color is black as well, as you can see," he said, gesturing to his clothes. "My favorite food has to be a burger. I chose to work at the only restaurant in the town that serves American food. My favorite book is The Menagerie. I have a lot of favorite songs but my all-time favorite is Zero to Hero from the American Hercules." Cleo chuckled softly. "I do love my horror movies but I also love my Disney movies. My favorite genre of music is Rock."

"So, what if you had a rock version of a Disney song?" She asked.

"That would be a dream comes true." Cleo chuckled softly. That was good to know because she knows a few rock Disney songs. "What's your favorite horror movie, American or other?"

"I've never seen a Japanese horror film. I'm originally from America so I just know they're stuff. My favorite horror movies would have to be The Babadook and Happy Death Day." Kaito clapped his hands, cheering slightly.

"I love Happy Death Day! I haven't seen The Babadook," he said. Cleo gasped dramatically.

"Oh no, you have gots to go!" She said, making him laugh. "Whenever you go home; watch it. You will not be disappointed, I love that movie!"

"Will do," he answered.

* * *

Ayato, Kanato, Laito and Subaru stood across the hall from Cleo's room, listening to her laugh with Kaito. They had been talking and laughing for a while. "Maybe he's not that bad," Laito tried to say. But Ayato and Subaru weren't hearing it.

"You're only saying that because you hooked up with his sister, pervert," Subaru said, glaring at the redhead.

"Tch, who the hell does he even think he is?" Ayato growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Careful Ayato, it might sound like you actually care about Cleo." The siblings looked up to see Rana standing a few feet away from them down the hall. "Y'know, she does have a point."

"Tch, the hell she does." Ayato muttered.

"She does, whether you hear it or not," Rana said, narrowing her eyes at Ayato as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You all say the same thing over to her and to the rest of us. You say you don't care and that we're just blood bags and then you turn around and act like this. If you don't care about her, why does it matter who she hangs out with?" Rana turned on her heel and began walking away before she stopped. She turned around to face them. "And by the way, she may only show it in insults but she cares about each and every one of you guys. Though, I'm not sure why." She then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"You have any siblings?" Kaito asked Cleo. Cleo chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, actually I have a brother," she said.

"Where's he?" He asked, turning to her. He had moved to sit beside her, leaning against her headboard. She was about to answer but she stopped herself, thinking.

"That's actually a really good question," she said, laughing to herself as she shook her head. "I don't actually know. He disappeared not too long ago; got into an argument with my mom, packed up his stuff, and then left." Kaito frowned.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Cleo shook her head, putting a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's alright."

Kaito dropped his arm over her shoulders, giving her a smile. Cleo looked up at him, not noticing the blush creeping up on her cheeks. She didn't know how or why he had this effect on her. He just did. He stared her in her eye, smiling. "You are incredibly beautiful." He chuckled as Cleo looked away, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You don't have to hide. You look adorable when you blush."

" _THAT'S IT!"_ The door burst open, startling both Kaito and Cleo. Kaito quickly took his arm from around Cleo as Ayato stormed into the room. " _Get out! Now!"_

"Ayato!" Cleo glared at him. Kaito chuckled softly and looked to Cleo.

"It's alright CC. I'll see you on Monday, right?" Cleo frowned as she looked at him but nodded. "Then it's alright. I'll see you then." He hopped off her bed, turning to Ayato who was staring at him with a death glare. Cleo got off after him, grabbing his hand, mostly just to spite Ayato.

"I'll walk you out," she said, glaring at Ayato as they walked past. Kaito, however, gave Ayato a smile as he walked by. Ayato scoffed as Cleo took Kaito down the hall. She spotted the three girls standing in the hall, talking outside Yui's room. The three looked up at them and Rana chuckled.

"Well hot damn," she muttered, looking over Kaito. "You must be Kaito." Cleo and Kaito stopped in front of the girls and Kaito gave them a smile.

"Yeah, and you three are?"

"I'm Rana, that's Yui, and that's Mimi." Kaito chuckled softly.

"There's four of you and six of them? That seems a little unfair," he said. Cleo laughed, shaking her head.

"No, it's pretty even. You should've seen this one take down Subaru," Rana said, pointing at Cleo. Cleo rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"You fight?" He asked her. She shrugged slightly.

"Y-Yeah, a bit," she replied. Rana raised an eyebrow at Cleo. She was blushing and she _stuttered._ Rana glanced at Kaito, a bit suspicious. "We're going to go now."

"Bye girls," Kaito waved at them as walked off with Cleo. Rana turned to the Triplets and Subaru. She sighed before saying,

"I'm with you."

* * *

Cleo led Kaito to the door and opened it up, stepping outside with him. She closed the door behind her but stayed in front of it to avoid being spotted by the siblings. "Well, I had fun." Kaito said, looking down at her.

"As did I, _Hercules,"_ Cleo teased, smirking at him. Kaito chuckled softly.

"Is that my name now?" Cleo laughed.

"You're damn straight it is.

"Oh yeah, and what do I get to call you?" he asked, leaning down to her face.

"CC."

"But CC is a cute nickname. It matches you. Do I look like Hercules to you?" Kaito asked.

"Well I mean, you are a major hunk," she said but she immediately regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. Her cheeks flared red and she quickly looked away from him. She could not believe she just said that. Cleo does _not_ flirt.

" _Did you just call me hot?"_ He asked with a smirk on his face, taking a step forward. Cleo quickly took a step back.

"N-No. I called you an m-major punk," she tried to say. However, Kaito was hell-bent on teasing Cleo. It was easy, fun, and quite adorable.

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard _hunk."_ He said, stepping forward until her back hit the wall. Kaito chuckled softly, placing a finger under her chin and turning it towards him. "Admit it." Cleo chuckled nervously.

" _I-I…"_ She sighed, turning away. " _Fine, I said you're a hunk."_ Kaito hummed in approval, moving back. He took her hand and kissed the back of it like he did in the restaurant.

"Goodnight, CC." He turned and walked away. That's when Cleo noticed his Cruiser motorcycle. He hopped on and gave Cleo a wink before pulling on his helmet and driving off. Cleo knew damn well that he looked like a stereotypical high school movie bad boy, but he was _incredibly_ cute. And he was really sweet. Based on what just happened, he can be quite a tease as well.

"Quit daydreaming _Cleopatra."_ Cleo's head snapped up and she turned to the door to see Ayato standing there. "Reiji wants to see you." With that being said, Ayato walked away. Cleo sighed and forced herself into the house and up to her own room. She got a hoodie and pulled it on. If she was going to be spending a few days in the dungeon, she wanted to go to the bathroom now. So she did and then she went to Reiji's room which was just down the hall. She knocked at the door and only moments later, Reiji's voice answered on the other side,

"Enter." Cleo took a deep breath and pushed upon the door. She entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked in to see that Reiji was holding a syringe in his arm. Immediately Cleo tensed as he looked to her. "Come, sit down."

"Y'know what, I think I'll come back tomorrow," she said, snapping her fingers and turned around, beginning to walk away.

" _Sit down,"_ he said, his voice very harsh and cold. Cleo sighed and took a deep breath. She turned around and walked towards Reiji.

"Please tell me that's not the stabilizer," she said, stopping a few feet away from Reiji. Reiji turned to her, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Did you really think I was going to lock you in the dungeon with your powers still intact?" Cleo sighed and took a small step back.

"I was kind of hoping you were," she muttering, pushing her hair behind her ear. She took another step back as she spoke. "Are you sure you really want to-"

"Be quiet," he said. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pressed the syringe into it. Cleo hissed in pain as she tried to pull away from him but he wasn't budging. She groaned as he pulled the syringe out of her. She immediately felt weakened and her legs shook. She fell to her knees and Reiji held her arm.

"Ugh, the hell did you put in there?" Reiji sighed and let go of her arm.

"I made it stronger. It won't wear off as quick," he said. Cleo sighed as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Is it supposed to make me this fucking tired?"

" _Watch your mouth,"_ he warned. "And no it's not. It's just supposed to weaken the component in your blood. So here, drink up." He tossed her a cranberry juice. She chuckled sarcastically.

"What you don't want me to pass out while you're torturing me?" Reiji turned to her.

"Exactly." Cleo looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Wait wh-what?"

"So drink up," he said, crossing his arms over her chest. Cleo sighed and popped open the juice.

"You know, for someone who is about to _torture_ someone, you're a bit too calm," she muttered before gulping down the juice. She cringed at the taste but gulped it down. She turned back to Reiji as she tossed it down into the garbage by his desk. Reiji suddenly grabbed her arm and they disappeared. She groaned as Reiji threw her onto the rocky ground of the dungeon cell. Cleo pushed herself off the ground as Reiji pulled off both of his vests and rolled up his white long white sleeves to his elbows.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked through her gritted teeth in a mutter as she turned to Reiji or at least, where he previously was standing. He was gone now. Cleo gasped as he suddenly appeared beside her and grabbed her right wrist and latched a chain onto it. She tugged on it as Reiji went to her other side and did the same to her other wrist. "Y-You could have just asked me to stay still!"

However Reiji wasn't listening. Cleo gasped as he ripped open the back of her hoodie and her blouse. Immediately she tried to tug at the chains. "I believe your exact words were 'I'm willing to accept any punishment to atone for what I've done'." Cleo scoffed.

"Yeah, you got it. You're just missing one important part of my sentence."

"Which was?"

" _THAT'S WITHIN REASON!"_ She exclaimed as she tried to turn around and face him but the chains prevented that. He knelt down beside her ear,

" _I must've missed that."_ Reiji stood up as Cleo tugged on the chains. Reiji went to his wall a table of torture devices -that Cleo completely missed- and pulled out a whip. Cleo watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Reiji you can't- _Ah!"_ She yelled in pain as Reiji smacked the whip across her back. She bit down on her lip, trying to hold back her tears and sobs. Reiji smacked her again and again, Cleo yelling out in pain each time.

"Maybe now you'll learn how to listen to me," he said. He hit her three more times, watching as the red marks formed on her pale back and blood began to spill from them. Though he wanted to drink it all up, he needed her to learn and to feel the pain.

"O-Okay, R-Reiji. I understand. I won't poison you again," she said but Reiji just chuckled softly. "Please Reiji!"

"Only a couple of moments ago, you seemed pretty alright with getting whatever punishment I served," he said, stepping in front of her. He smirked at the sight of her tears and pained expression. "Maybe I should punish you for having that man over at my home." Cleo scoffed as she spit the watery blood off to the side. She turned back to Reiji.

"You're the one who gave me permission!" She exclaimed.

"Actually, Shu gave you permission." Cleo chuckled softly.

"Exactly, Shu is the eldest of the house and not you! You don't get to punish me for something that the actually _oldest_ gave me permission for!" Reiji glared at Cleo at the mere mention of Shu's name.

"I thought you'd learn to keep your mouth shut by now," he said. Within mere seconds, he had grabbed a _leash_ and put it around Cleo's neck with ease, despite her struggling. He yanked on it, having it tighten around her throat, cutting off any oxygen. She gasped for air yanking at the chains. Reiji watched as the color began to fade from her face. She tried to speak but she just couldn't. He crouched down and loosened the leash, allowing her to breathe. She began coughing and gasping for air, looking down to the ground. Reiji smirked down at her while Cleo glared.

 _This sadistic bastard was having fun._

Once Reiji heard her heartbeat return to its normal - _but inhuman-_ pace, he tightened the leash again. If he continued to do this, he could cause brain damage. However Reiji knew this already. Reiji loosened the leash again, letting her breathe. He took the leash from around her neck and gave her a smirk.

"I think that's enough for today," he said, standing up straight. Cleo groaned in pain as she lifted her head to look at Reiji.

"You _can't_ leave me down here!" She exclaimed but Reiji ignored her and placed the leash with the rest of the devices.

"I can and I will. The weekend seems long enough," he said, leaving the dungeon cell. He closed and locked the door behind him and looked down at Cleo.

" _Reiji, I swear to god if you leave me down here for the weekend, the moment I get out I'm going to shove that whip_ _ **so far**_ _up your-"_

"Goodnight, Cleo." He turned around and walked away from Cleo.

" _Reiji!"_

The dungeon door closed and Cleo sat there by herself, whimpering from the pain that surged through her chest and her back. She couldn't even lie down to go to sleep. Her body was growing weaker by the minute and she could feel her consciousness slipping from her. Before she knew it, she fell unconscious.

* * *

" _Cleopatra."_

 _The voice was familiar but Cleo didn't recognize it immediately. They spoke again,_

" _Cleopatra." This time it was much harsher and Cleo finally recognized who it was. She blinked her eyes open and realized that she wasn't in the Sakamaki dungeon. She was still in a dungeon, that much was true, but it was a different one. Her hands were chained above her head, tighter than Reiji's chains. She was standing now, her back against the wall. She finally looked up to the source of the voice to see one of her kidnappers standing in front of her. But not the one that visited her at her school._

" _C-Carla?"_

 _He wasn't dressed entirely in his uniform, just a black button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Cleo had come to learn that when someone's sleeves were rolled to their elbows, it didn't mean anything good. He still wore his black pants with the black belt and the scarf around his neck that covered his shoulders and mouth._

" _Carla what the hell is going on?" She asked, looking around. "Where the hell am I?"_

" _You'll find out, all in due time," he answered. That reply always seemed to piss Cleo off. Whenever someone said that to her, it never meant anything good. She felt herself tense as Carla stepped closer to her. "You know you've been causing quite a bit of trouble," he says, his hand going into his back pocket. When he pulled his hand out, there was a knife in his hand._

" _How? I haven't done or said anything," she said, her eyes going back and forth from his face and the knife in his hand as he crept closer._

" _That's where you're wrong," he said. "You're losing control over your abilities." Cleo scoffed, her eyes locking with his as he stood right in front of her._

" _How is that my fault?" She asked with a glare on set on his face._

" _Because you're the one that's making obvious mistakes," he said, "you're putting yourself in situations that you can easily avoid." Cleo scoffed._

" _Like what?"_

" _Like how you're sitting in the Sakamaki's dungeon. You're going to have some serious scars on your back," he said._

" _And what, are you here to add to them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Then she realized. "Wait a moment, how_ _ **are**_ _you here?"_

" _That's not important," he said. He twirled the knife in his hand, leaning closer her. He lifted her skirt, exposing her stomach. He put the very tip of the knife against her stomach, smirking down at her. "But I do believe that Reiji has a point." He spoke. "You should learn how to listen."_

 _Cleo bit down onto her lip, holding in her scream of pain as he dragged the knife across her bare stomach. Her blood poured down her stomach, seeping into her pants. She yelped as he pulled the knife away quickly. He brought the knife up beside his face, her blood trailing down the blade, the handle and down his arm. Cleo had a hard time to see through her tears as he licked the blood from the blade, giving her a smirk. "H-How do m-my actions affect y-you?" Cleo asked._

" _I need you to be in control of your abilities for what's to come. If you're not, things could go horribly wrong," he explained. Cleo flinched as he pressed the tip of the knife against her stomach that was clean. "So I need you to listen to me because I am only going to say this_ _ **once."**_ _Cleo was visibly frightened by the man who stood before her as he placed his hand against the wall beside her head. He slowly began to dig and drag the knife into and across her stomach as he spoke, "You need to learn how to follow instructions, rules and listen to people. However, there is one person that you cannot trust." As he spoke, his face began to get distorted and her vision blurred. She was bleeding out._

" _I-I can't… I can't hear... You…"_

" _You cannot trust Ka-" Her vision fell black and his voice faded away. But she could still feel the pain in her stomach as she awoke._

Cleo jumped awake, sitting up immediately. She immediately realized that she wasn't in the dungeon but instead back in her room. She gasped in pain as her stomach tightened. She leaned over the side of the bed, falling into a coughing fit. Her throat was burning from the coughing, she couldn't breathe and she had excruciating pain in her stomach. She tried to push herself off the bed but she ended up rolling off the bed and landing on her back. She pushed herself off her back and onto her side, pain surging through her back.

" _Cleo?"_ She could hear someone speaking to her but she had no idea who. Her hearing wasn't clear and her vision began to blur. " _Cleo!"_ The loud voice seemed to have broken her out of her clouded and panicking thoughts. Though she was still in pain, she managed to regain her hearing and sight to a decent level. She looked up just as Ayato went over to her, pulling her off the ground. He kept one arm around her waist with her arm over his shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Take me...to Reiji," she replied, her voice low.

"What; why?"

"Now!" Ayato scoffed but disappeared to Reiji's room. He reappeared in the middle of Reiji's room. Reiji was sitting at his desk when the two appeared in his room. Reiji narrowed his eyes at the sight, immediately thinking that this was Ayato's fault.

"It wasn't me this time. I don't know what happened," Ayato said, placing Cleo in one of Reiji's armchairs. Reiji stood up and walked over to the two. "Did you poison her?"

"No. This isn't our doing," he said, looking down at her. "What's going on, Cleo?"

Cleo took a deep breath, the pain slowly fading. "Ugh, torture isn't fun." She answered. Reiji and Ayato glanced at each other.

"Leave us, Ayato," Reiji said, waving off the redhead. Ayato looked at Cleo, trying to hide his concern but he failed _miserably._ He looked to Reiji and gave him a glare.

"Don't poison her!" With that being said, the redhead disappeared. Reiji rolled his eyes and sat down across from Cleo.

"What's going on Cleo?" He asked again, crossing one leg over the other. Cleo groaned as she ran a hand through her hair.

"So, long story short: had a dream of being tortured and I feel the pain now. Fun times," she muttered sarcastically, leaning her head back on the seat.

"You were tortured in your dream? Did you see by whom?" He asked. Cleo stared at the ceiling, staying quiet for a moment. "Cleo." Cleo looked to him.

"No, no I didn't. They were wearing something over their face," she answered. Reiji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Please tell me you have something for this fucking pain?" She asked, slamming her head onto the back of his chair. Reiji nodded his head.

"Yes," he said. Cleo quickly looked to him, hope in her eyes. "A little food and some rest." He gave her a smirk which only seemed to piss off Cleo.

"You're getting back at me for not being able to torture me, aren't you?" Reiji said nothing for a minute or so.

"Please see yourself out," he spoke, standing up from the chair and going back to his desk. Cleo glared at his back and flipped him off as she stood up. The moment he turned around, she dropped her hand and walked away, clutching her stomach. She prayed that this pain would go away by the end of the day. She went back into her room and shut off the lights. She went to her bed, trying not to trip over her own feet. She plopped down across her bed, her head landed on something a bit too hard to be her bed. She was in too much pain to even move. She curled up into Shu's surprisingly warm shirt, turning on her side and closing her eyes. She was a bit surprised to feel Shu's hand begin to play with her hair. She didn't mind it, it was surprisingly soothing. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep as much as she didn't want to.

* * *

Reiji went down to the dining room and the kitchen, expecting to see Cleo making herself some food or eating but she wasn't there. He checked the game room, living room and for some strange reason he checked Ayato's room. Ayato had been concerning himself with Cleo a lot recently, _so to speak._ However, she wasn't there either. Reiji had a slight feeling he knew where she was. He doesn't know why he didn't think to check _her room_ first. He knocked first but there was no answer. He knocked one last time but she didn't answer. He tried the knob but it was locked. He teleported himself inside and was immediately met with darkness. However, he was able to see Cleo lying on the bed _with_ someone. Reiji immediately recognized the scent. His eyes narrowed at his deadbeat brother. " _How long are you going to glare at me?"_

"She's supposed to be eating, not lying around with a deadbeat," Reiji responded, crossing his arms in front of his stomach.

"You told her to eat and rest, she actually listened to you for once," Shu said in his usual bored tone.

"And your excuse being?"

"I'm tired," Shu said, finally opening one of his eyes. "If you keep talking, then you're going to wake her. Please see yourself out." Shu gave Reiji a mocking smirk. Reiji didn't sense Shu in his room earlier, how could he have possibly heard that? Reiji scoffed and turned around, walking away from the two. The moment the door closed, Cleo stirred. She buried her face in Shu's shirt, taking in his clothing's warmth, even though his body was freezing. Shu smirked to himself as he continued to play with her hair. Her hair was very soft and he knew that it was relaxing to her. She hadn't winced in pain once or started shaking the house.

* * *

Cleo woke up a couple hours after her conversation with Reiji. Her arm was wrapped around someone's torso and her thigh resting on their lap with the rest of her leg in between their legs. At first she wasn't too concerned about it because they were incredibly comfortable. But then she realized that she still lives in a house full of perverted sadistic vampires. She opened her eyes and she was met with darkness. She sat up, her back still aching but her stomach no longer hurting. She looked down to see who she was cuddled up against. Much to her dismay, it was Shu, though she couldn't say she was surprised. She felt her stomach growl making her realize that she needed to go eat. It's been a while. She moved away from Shu, his arm falling off her back. She knew that she had woken him up but she wasn't too concerned with that.

She got off the bed, adjusting herself to the movements. She went into her closet and picked up one of her hoodies, pulling it on over her head. She pulled on her hood and left the room, leaving the blue eyed vampire on her bed .She made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Once there, she went through all the cabinets and fridge, trying to find something small but filling to eat. She sighed and decided to make herself some ramen.

She worked in silence, surprised that no one had come to bother her, especially Kanato. He normally appears whenever she's in a kitchen. She finished the ramen decently quick and she sat down at the dining table alone, staring at her ramen bowl.

"There you are, Little Cleo!" Cleo jumped at the sudden voice and looked up from her ramen bowl, her eyes landing on Laito who stood by the other end of the table.

"Morning, Laito," she responded, giving a small smile. Laito frowned slightly, as he sat down beside her, leaning his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

"Hm… no loud cursing and telling me off about how I almost gave you a heart attack?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her tired and rather dead ones that were trained on her ramen bowl.

"Not today, Laito," she replied. Laito pouted. It wasn't as fun without her insults and smart remarks. She suddenly looked up from her bowl, turning to Laito. "Laito?"

"Yes?"

"That day that you bit me on the bleachers, I passed out in a classroom but someone brought me home. Who was it?" She asked. Laito's smirk faded from his face as his eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," she replied, "I faintly remember someone finding me but I don't remember who it was." Laito pouted.

"It was that man. He found you and brought you home and then scolded me for doing such things at school," he answered. Cleo nodded her head, looking back to her ramen bowl.

"Ah, okay." Laito frowned. It was annoying and boring to see Cleo like this. He disappeared from his seat, leaving Cleo alone. Cleo let out a soft breath and began eating her food in silence. She finished the bowl and took it back to the kitchen, placing it in the sink and turning on the water. She washed the bowl and the pot she used to make the food and made her way back to her room. She stopped halfway down the hall, staring down at the floor. Her mind was swarming with troubling thoughts. She tried to push them away but there was one question that wouldn't leave. She knew that Carla told her that she couldn't trust someone; someone's who name started with a 'Ka'.

Was it Karl?

Was it Kaito?

Or was it Katsumi?


	10. Chapter Nine: Testicles

Cleo sat by herself in the hallway, leaning her back against the wall and her knees brought up to her chest. She knew she probably had the attention of every vampire in the house but she couldn't let this be. She already knew that she couldn't trust Karl but there's no way that Kaito or Katsumi would betray her, right? Then again, she just met them both. Katsumi hadn't told anyone about the Sakamaki's, he would do the same for her surely. But she met Kaito the other day, there's no way of knowing with him.

Cleo scoffed, pushing herself off the ground. She couldn't keep this to herself; she had to talk to someone. She made her way to the living room and wasn't surprised to see that everyone was there; including the girls. All eyes landed on her as she looked over the room. Then her eyes landed on the Snowflake. She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and proceeded to leave the room; ignoring Laito's perverted comment. Once they left the room and made it halfway down the hall, Subaru tore his hand out of hers. She stopped and turned to him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I can't take this," she said, pulling her hoodie off of her head.

"What're you talking about?" She turned around and continued walking. "O-Oi!"

"We're not far enough yet. They can still hear us," she said to him, continuing on. Subaru sighed and caught up to her quickly, taking her hand. They both disappeared from the hallway. They materialized inside a building that looked like a church. She turned to Subaru and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's the farthest building," he spoke.

"I'm just wondering why you have a church on the premises to begin with," she muttered but sat herself down on top of the altar that was covered in rose petals.

"You're not religious?" He asked. Cleo shook her head, crossing her legs.

"No. I was interested at first but once they said 'thou shalt not kill', I was like fuck that," she chuckled to herself. "But that's not what I stole you for."

"Well hurry up and spit it out then," he said, crossing his arms. Cleo scooted over a bit and patted the altar next to her. He rolled his eyes but went over to her and sat down beside her on top of the rose petals.

"So, I need you to not tell your siblings that I told you this," she said, turning to him. Subaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Right, you guys don't even talk to each other. Anyway, so I know how I got my abilities."

"How?"

She took a deep breath, mentally debating whether or not to actually tell Subaru. "Your father gave them to me." She watched as Subaru visibly tensed at the mention of his father. "Before you go on a wall killing rampage, let me finish _everything."_ She took one more deep breath, trying to calm herself before finally telling someone _everything. "_ I'll start from the beginning. Your father was the one who had Shin and Carla kidnap me. He held me for a week but I only remember a few hours of that entire week. I had a dream, after Laito drank from me till I fell unconscious. I was strapped to some table and in some lab room. I had finally put together how I got there, remembered the whole fiasco with Shin and Carla. Then your father-"

"Stop calling him that," Subaru said. Cleo gave an understanding nod.

"Then Karl came into the room and asked if I was feeling any pain. In retrospect, I know now that he had already experimented on me and was seeing if there were any side effects. From there he asked another question and then injected me with the serum that gave me my abilities. Only thing I remember after that is all the pain that it caused. Anyway, the night that Shin had attacked me at school, I had another dream except that one was a lot less secret revealing. He had me chained up in a dungeon and just drank from me until your voice woke me up."

"That's why the house was shaking," he said. Cleo nodded her head, continuing on.

"Exactly, then just last night- or morning- I had another dream. This time it was Carla," she said.

"Wait, you told Reiji that you didn't know who it was," Subaru said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes, because I didn't want him bombarding me with questions that I didn't feel like answering," she answered. "So in this dream -or nightmare- Carla had my hands chained to a wall above my head. You people love chains," she muttered the last sentence to herself, shaking her head. "Anyway, he told me that I was causing a lot of trouble and that I was losing control over my abilities. He's not wrong though. Time skip, he told me that he needed me in control of my abilities for what is to come and that if I wasn't, then things could go horribly wrong. He told me that I need to listen to people; including Reiji unfortunately; but there's one person I can't trust." Subaru frowned slightly, thinking that it was him.

"Who?" he asked.

"That's the-oh-so amazing thing," she said, his words laced with sarcasm. "All I know is that their name starts with a 'K'." Subaru let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"So, what's the problem with that? You know you can't trust Karl," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's not the only person I know whose name starts with K," she said, tilting her head at Subaru. Subaru scoffed, a glare settling on his face.

"So; none of us trust Kaito," he said. Cleo pursed her lips, chuckling softly.

"Good to know but he's not the last one." Subaru thought for a moment before it dawned on him. The glare disappeared and he frowned.

"Katsumi," he said. Cleo nodded her head.

"So, he either said Karl, Kaito, or Katsumi," she said. Subaru fell quiet, unsure of what to say. Then he asked,

"What'd you tell me all this for?"

"Because I can't keep this all to myself," she responded. "You see what it's been doing to me. I've almost brought down that damn house like three times!" Subaru nodded his head.

"Yeah it would suck if you made the house collapse," he muttered, looking away from her. She nodded her head, falling quiet. It stayed silent between the two before a voice called Cleo's name that wasn't either of theirs. But Cleo recognized it.

"Cleo." Cleo's head shot up and she turned to the door. Her eyes widened in fear at the two men who were standing at the door. Subaru immediately got off the altar, stepping in front of Cleo. Cleo got off the altar and tried to step past Subaru but he held his arm out, stopping her. She looked up at him but his eyes were trained on the men at the door.

"Go to the house. Tell everyone," he said. But before Cleo could disappear, one of them spoke up.

"Relax Little Clover, we're not here to whisk you away," Shin said, giving the two a smirk. Cleo's eyes lingered on him for a moment before Subaru spoke again.

"Tch, the hell are you doing here?"

"Just here to give a little warning," Shin spoke, her hands on his hips.

"Tch, as if I'd listen to either of you," Cleo spat, glaring at the two. Carla's eyes narrowed at her.

" _You will,"_ he spoke in a threatening voice. Cleo gulped as shivers ran up her spine but she tried not to show her fear. After all of her encounters with the two of them, she knew not to get on their bad side.

"Why not just tell me in my dream? You two seem to love doing that," she said, glaring at the two.

"We missed you," Shin said with a wink. "Anyway, just came here to tell you not to go with _them_!"

"Trust me, she won't be going anywhere." Shin and Carla turned around to see Shu standing behind them with Reiji. Shin gave Shu a smirk.

"Let's hope she knows that," Shin said, glancing back at Cleo. The two then disappeared from the church, Cleo letting out a soft sigh of relief. The remaining vampires turned to Cleo; Shu and Reiji stepping inside.

"Would you care to explain what you meant?" Reiji asked, crossing his arms over his stomach. Cleo chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she said. Reiji narrowed his eyes at Cleo, not amused at all. She sighed, "They've been showing up in my dreams." Reiji sighed as Shu nodded.

"So that's why you've been trying to bring down the house in your sleep," Shu said. Cleo nodded her head.

"So," Cleo said, pulling her hood back onto her head. "If we're done here, I'm just gonna," with that being said, she disappeared from the church. Subaru scoffed as Reiji sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of us all," Reiji muttered, turning around and leaving the church. However, Shu and Subaru remained in the church.

"I want you to keep an eye on her," Shu told him. "Make sure she's not running off to do something stupid with that Kaito kid." With that being said, he disappeared from the church, leaving Subaru by himself to deal with Cleo. He groaned to himself, muttering something about Cleo being a hassle and an annoyance as he left the church.

It's been one week since Carla and Shin showed up at the church. Ever since then, Cleo hasn't been trying to bring down the house in her sleep and was actually able to sleep peacefully through the night. She was somewhat back to her normal self except the siblings didn't leave the fact that she hasn't been insulting Ayato unnoticed. Shu still sleeps in her room but she's gotten used to it and just ignores him. She ignores Laito's perverted comments and still doesn't wear her uniform to school.

Speaking of school, she hasn't performed at school ever since that day in the church. She's been disappearing during lunch periods and free periods. The siblings haven't been able to smell her to locate her so that means she wasn't hiding from them and thinking. She was with someone for that matter, someone who was able to mask her scent. The siblings were all too lazy to actually try to find her so they left her alone. However, Katsumi and Ryo weren't that lazy.

It's Monday evening and the limousine pulled up in front of the school. The first one out was Cleo and Rana. Rana had attempted to talk to Cleo but Cleo excused herself, going into the school. However, she didn't make it far before she was stopped by Ryo and Katsumi, both with glares on their face.

"Where were you?" Ryo immediately asked.

"Well, hello to you too," she responded, trying to walk around him but Ryo just stepped to the side, stopping her. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you seeing someone?" Cleo chuckled softly.

"You guys both know that I am!" She said.

"So, you're saying that you were with him last week during free period and lunch?" Katsumi asked. Cleo bit her lip, glancing behind her at the siblings.

"Uh, would you believe me if I said yes?" She asked, turning back to her two best friends, a smile on her face. They, on the other hand, weren't amused in the slightest. "You're not going to let me leave until I tell you where I was?" They both nodded their heads. She groaned, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Fine, I was with my dance instructor." Ryo raised an eyebrow at her as they fell into silence. That was until Ryo snickered.

"Wait, wait a minute. _Dance instructor;_ you dance?" He asked through his chuckles.

"No! I don't. Hansuke- I mean, Mr. Tsuni is making me take those classes to replace my gym class since apparently I can't be in the same gym class as Leo," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Katsumi asked.

Cleo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, something about me endangering his life and threatening to chop off his testicles and shove them down his throat. I don't know; that's not important!" She exclaimed as Katsumi raised an eyebrow at her while Ryo burst out into laughter.

"You threatened to what?" Katsumi asked. Cleo shrugged her shoulders.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to get to class!" She shimmied in between the two, allowing Ryo to lean against the wall, clutching onto his stomach as he continued to die of laughter. As Cleo wandered further down the hall, Katsumi called to her.

"Wait, what's your dance instructors' name?" She turned around, walking backwards.

"I don't know! Kou, or something like that," she answered, turning back around on her heel and continuing down the hall. Katsumi hummed softly to himself as he helped a dying Ryo off the floor and dragged him off to class.

Ayato walked up behind Laito, placing his hand on his brothers' shoulder. "I advise you stay away from Cleo for a little while," he said, chuckling softly before wandering off.

Cleo walked into her JLA class, taking her usual seat beside Subaru who was already there. Subaru said nothing to her as she stared out the window, waiting for Mr. Tsuni to come inside.

Being around Kaito and Katsumi was weird for Cleo. She had to cautious about what she told them and who she was with when she was around them. She always made sure she had someone else with her when she was with one of them. It felt weird for Cleo to be secretive with Katsumi and Kaito; more Katsumi than Kaito. However, everything seemed exactly the same. Nothing was different than it was before. Well, other than her new annoying dance classes. As much as it was fun to dance with Kou -or whatever his name was- she hated the fact that she had to go _every single_ day, _every single_ lunch period, and _every single_ free period. She had an exam coming up and Kou was hell bent on making sure she passed. She had found out that he was actually an idol and a lot of the girls in the school absolutely adored him. **She didn't see why.**

Mr. Tsuni entered the room, greeting the class and received a greeting back from everyone except Subaru. "So, I have good news and bad news!" Mr. Tsuni said, sitting down on top of his desk. The class groaned slightly. Good news never meant anything good for them. "So, I know how a lot of you actually enjoyed the last project I assigned for you," he said, as Cleo raised an eyebrow at him. "While others, not so much."

"Please tell me you're not assigning another presentation project?" Ryo asked from the back of the room.

"That is the good news," he said, answering Ryo. "Yes, yes I am." Cleo groaned as slammed her forehead on top of the desk, earning a few laughs around the room.

" _If that's the good news, I am_ _ **petrified**_ _to hear the bad news,"_ she said, earning a few more laughs even one from Mr. Tsuni.

"Yes, so good news for those of you who enjoyed last project is that we're having another one. Bad news for those of you who didn't enjoy the last project is that we're having another one," Mr. Tsuni said. Cleo thudded her head onto the desk two more times, leaving her head there. "So, take out your journals." As everyone pulled out their journals, Mr. Tsuni hopped off his desk and went over to the chalkboard. He began writing and once he was done, everyone read what he wrote.

' _MUSIC.'_

Cleo figured out where this was going. "Oh god," she muttered, as she ran her hand through her hair. "Please tell me that my stupid performances didn't inspire this as well?" She asked, looking back up at Mr. Tsuni. He chuckled softly.

"Yes, actually it did," he answered, walking around his desk and began walking around the room as he talked. "I want you guys to find a song, the _perfect_ song that describes who you are or someone that you were. You also have the option to choose two songs: one that describes who you were and one that describes who you are now."

"That's the easy way out," Cleo muttered but that got Mr. Tsuni's attention.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, coming back around to the front of the class. "You're not wrong but I am curious."

Cleo sighed, "Finding two songs is easier because you're finding two songs to describe two entirely different people. However, if you try to find one song for which you are now, you're including who you were before."

"You are absolutely correct," Mr. Tsuni said, leaning against his desk. "Yes, finding two songs will be much easier than it will to find one song. So, if you do decide to choose two songs, you will not have the option to present."

"But isn't presenting mandatory? If you don't do it, you'll fail," Ryo called from the back of the class.

"You are not absolutely correct. Yes, presenting is mandatory. However, if you choose to do two and not present, you will _not_ fail but you will have ten points deducted," Mr. Tsuni explained.

"And let me take a wild guess," Cleo said, getting Mr. Tsuni's attention. "This is all due by Thanksgiving?"

"You are on fire today," Mr. Tsuni said with a smile on his face. "Yes, this is all due by Thanksgiving. I'm giving you a lot more time with this than I did with the other one because this project is a lot harder than it sounds. I'm giving you permission to use your phone and try and find a song but if I catch you texting, _Lexy,_ I'm taking it away. You may begin." Cleo sighed and closed her book, bringing her head down onto her desk with a loud thud.

"Would ya stop that?" Subaru growled, narrowing his eyes at the back of her head. "It's not going to be that hard."

"Yes, you're right. I have the perfect song for you _Snowflake,"_ Cleo said, sitting up straight.

"I swear, if you say a Christmas song, I will-"

"You know which Christmas song I love?" She asked, cutting him off with a smirk on her face. Subaru glared at her. " _Frosty the Snowman."_ Subaru groaned as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think he describes you perfectly. Say the right thing, _or give you the right thing,_ and you may actually come alive and speak to someone. However, sprinkle a little bit of sunlight on ya, or in your case… I don't know, a compliment, and then you'll go and melt away." Subaru tilted his head at Cleo. "The best part about it is that you're not even denying it." This earned a scoff from Subaru and he stood up, leaving the room.

Mr. Tsuni turned to Cleo, his head tilted. "Cleo."

"I didn't do anything with nobody. I was right here the whole time, you have no proof," she said, a smile on her face.

"That's the fourth time in the past week you've made him walk out of here," Mr. Tsuni said. Cleo leaned forward in her seat.

"Okay, the last three times was entirely on him. I _complimented_ the Snowflake and he got up and left!"

"Do it again and I'll give you detention," he said, looking back down to his paper.

"What, for complimenting someone?" She asked. By now, she had gotten the attention of a couple of students' attention. Mr. Tsuni sighed, looking back to Cleo.

"No, for making them walk out of my classroom," he said. "Go back to your work, Cleo."

"Like I said, I didn't make him walk out. He could've just slapped me across the head and told me not to do it again. He walked out on his own accord," Cleo shot back. Mr. Tsuni looked up at her, no longer amused.

" _Cleo. Go back to your work or take a walk,"_ Mr. Tsuni said. Cleo hummed softly and picked up her journal, tossed it into her bag and stood up, leaving the room. Mr. Tsuni sighed to himself, shaking his head. He knew that something was going on with Cleo but it wasn't his business to dig into.

Cleo found herself on the auditorium stage, her bag and jacket tossed off to the side. She walked off towards the center of the stage and faced the empty auditorium. It had been a while since she was last up here. The last time she was up here, Laito and Ryo were trying to force her to sing a song for Subaru's birthday. That was the 4th and it was now the 12th. Her birthday was arriving all too soon and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. Her last birthday wasn't that good; _at all._ She was worried that, considering her situation, it would be even worse. She sighed, crouching down and holding her head in her hands, closing her eyes.

"God, I just want to disappear for a while," she muttered.

"Perhaps I could help with that." Cleo's head shot up to see Karlheinz standing in the center of the aisle between chairs. Cleo sighed again, looking back down to the ground.

"My mother made the mistake of trusting you, I will _not_ do the same," she muttered, pushing her hair back with one hand. She looked back up to Karl to see him with wide smile on his face.

"Oh come now, it's not like I've killed you. You're actually surviving quite long," Karl said, walking to the stage.

"Oh yes, am I up to your expectations as your experiment?" She glared, standing up straight and shoving her hands into the back of her jeans pockets.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are," Karl answered, walking up on stage. Cleo turned to him, keeping a glare on settled onto her face. "I noticed, however, that you seem to be avoiding my sons as best as you can."

"It seems that I need to get into the habit of avoiding you as best as I can," Cleo responded, blowing her hair out of her face. "What the hell do you want with me, Karl?"

"I hear that your birthday is coming up very soon," Karl said, keeping a smile on his face.

"And just where could you have possibly heard that?" Cleo asked.

"Your mother." The glare slowly disappeared from Cleo's face as a look of concern, confusion, anger and shock replaced it.

" _What?"_ She stepped forward, getting dangerously close to Karl.

"I said, your mother told me that your birthday is fast approaching."

"I heard what the fuck you said," Cleo snapped, stopping in front of him. "My mother knows about my situation?" She asked, practically through gritted teeth.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she does."

"But Reiji told me that she doesn't." Karl nodded his head.

"Yes, I told him to do that. But that matters not. Cleo, why do you think your blood was the special blood I needed?" He asked, beginning to walk around her. Cleo quickly turned around to face him again.

"I don't fucking know. If I did, I wouldn't still be standing here," she said.

"All of the other people that I tested on, they were just that; _people,"_ Karl said.

"What, are you trying to say that neither I nor my mother is human, even before you experimented on me?" She asked, glaring at him. Karl gave her a smile.

"Yes, I'm saying exactly that." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"That's it. I'm tired of listening to you," Cleo muttered, walking past him and grabbing her bag and her jacket. She walked past him and headed to the steps but stopped when he spoke up.

"You know that I'm telling the truth, Cleo!" Cleo stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him. "I know you don't honestly believe that your mother works for some company. Honestly, what company takes overseas trips for a month or two; especially when she works on desk duty as a _cop?"_

Cleo quickly spun around, dropping her stuff and storming back over to Karl. She lifted her hand and slapped him straight across the face. The sound echoed throughout the auditorium. Karl was surprised to say the least but he knew that it was going to happen eventually. He turned back to Cleo, his smile gone from his face. The anger was radiating off of her. However, she didn't say anything more and just turned on her heel, grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the auditorium. The door slammed closed and Karl stayed on the stage.

"You can come out now," Karl said, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning back towards the door that Cleo just previously left from. Out from the shadows emerged Carla. His eyes narrowed slightly and his hands in his pockets. "She knew that you were there."

"I don't think she did," Carla replied. "If she did, she would've said something, caused a scene and then slap me." Karl chuckled softly.

"Yes, she probably would've. What're you doing here Carla?" He asked.

"I've been here for the past week," Carla said. "I've been watching Cleo."

"Why?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Karl." Carla said. "I do think that if you keep pressuring Cleo with information, she may have a bit of an outburst." With that being said, Carla disappeared along with Karl.

Eventually, free period rolled around. She left her classroom, ignoring Ayato's call and hurried up to the dance room. Though she was dreading this rehearsal, she didn't want to be anywhere near Ayato either. He would've just bombarded her with questions. She pushed open the dance room door as a punch of students hurried out past her. She entered the room and saw that it was just her dance instructor sitting on the floor in front of the mirrored wall, staring at himself. He looked up to her as the door closed. "Honestly, is this really necessary?" She asked, tossing her bag and jacket down. She walked to him as he stood from the ground. "I was here only three periods ago."

"And you still haven't gotten it completely right," he answered. "And my name is Kou, by the way." Cleo sighed, turning to the mirror.

"Yes, yes, I know. Can I just come back tomorrow?" She asked. "I think I've gotten it right."

"You practically knocked me off of my feet earlier," Kou said. "I don't think you've gotten it right at all." Cleo rolled her eyes and watched through the mirror as Kou walked up behind her. "I've told you a million times, you start with your right foot, not your left."

"I know! And I do," she said. Kou raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror. "Okay, sometimes I don't." Kou pulled his phone out of his pocket which was connected to the speakers and began the music. He placed his hands on her hips and hers on top of his hands. Once their cue came, he guided her through the dance. This time, she started with her right foot. As they danced, Kou made a suggestion,

"You should sing the song as we dance." Cleo scoffed as he picked her up and twirled her around, her legs around his waist.

"As if. I'm done with the singing in this school." He let her go and spun her out of his arms but held onto her hand.

"Ne, why is that?" He asked, pulling her back to him. He held her against him for a few counts, his arm around her waist.

"It's started up too much trouble. I hate it," she said as he let her go.

"Ah, I heard that you have inspired one of our newer projects," Kou said, placing his hands on his hips. Cleo let out a soft breath, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, unfortunately I have. Can I go now?" She asked, taking a few steps back.

"No, you were off a count on the third spin. Again," he said, restarting the song. Cleo groaned as they went back to their first position with Kou behind her and his hands on her hips. They did it a couple more times until Cleo was sweating and lying across the floor, tired. Kou, however, didn't seem out of breath at all.

"Can I _please_ go now?" She asked, pushing a sweaty hair strand behind her ear. Kou chuckled softly.

"One last time, I wasn't sure if you were off or not on that second lift," he said with a small amused smirk on his face. He walked over to her as Cleo groaned.

"Fine, but that is the last time! Last period's almost over anyway," she muttered as Kou pulled her off the ground. Kou restarted the song for the last time as they took their first positions. Cleo stayed quiet as they dance, Kou giving occasional reminders to start with her right and not her left. When they got to the second lift, Cleo made sure she was on time. Kou wrapped her legs around his waist and twirled her around before placing her on the ground gently. He twirled her away and held onto her hand. She spun herself back to Kou and he held her against him for a few more counts. Cleo breathing a bit heavily stared him in his eye. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, I am now. You've managed to perfect it," he said, a smirk on his face. Cleo could've sworn she saw an impeccably sharp canine that looked all too familiar. However, she shook it off and tore herself from Kou.

"Thanks," she said. The final dismissal bell rang and Cleo sighed. "See you tomorrow Kou. I'm pretty sure I'll find some way to fuck it up while I'm asleep," she muttered as she grabbed her stuff and left the room. Kou smirked at her as she left, a bunch of new ideas springing in his mind.

Cleo hurried down to the front where the limousine awaited her. She plopped herself inside beside the blue eyed vampire. Ayato glared at her from across the limousine. "Where were you? I was tired of waiting!"

"Shut up, I was busy," she glared back.

"Don't tell Yours Truly to shut up!" He exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure I just did." The rest of the siblings watched as the two of them went back and forth at each other. Reiji rubbed his temples in annoyance while the others seemed rather amused.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ayato growled. If looks could kill, Cleo would be dead six times over.

"Last time I checked, my name was Cleo Diaz. And I was living with a bunch of fucking idiots!"

"Oh right," Ayato glared with a smirk on his face. " _Cleopatra Diaz."_

"Listen here you fucking rotten tomato-"

" _Cleo, please."_ Reiji groaned as he looked up at her but Cleo wasn't listening.

"If you think I won't go over there just to throw you out of this damn limo, _think the fuck again,"_ she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ayato exclaimed. Cleo disappeared from beside Shu and reappeared beside Ayato. She pulled Ayato into a choke hold which only seemed to amuse his siblings; except Reiji. "O-Oi!"

"Yeah, keep talking you fucking rotten tomato," Cleo said, tightening the grip around Ayato's neck. Ayato grabbed onto her hair and tugged, loosening her grip. He tore himself free from her hold and pulled _her_ into a choke hold. Laito and Subaru chuckled softly at the scene.

" _Ayato, let her go,"_ Shu muttered. Though it was rather amusing to watch, it was a bit annoying. Ayato, however, didn't let Cleo go. They limousine pulled to a stop and Ayato immediately kicked Cleo out of the limousine. She hit the ground on her back as Ayato stepped out, standing above her.

"Tch, idiot," Ayato muttered as he began to walk past her. Cleo wasn't done though. She grabbed onto his ankle and yanked him to the ground, face first. He hit the ground as Cleo stood up.

" _Keep talking. I dare ya,"_ she said. Ayato disappeared from the ground and reappeared behind her. However, Cleo was expecting that and she quickly ducked and stepped to the side as Ayato went to grab her. She grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him down onto her knee. She rammed her knee into his stomach, making him groan in pain. She let him go and kicked his side, knocking him to the ground. "Fucking rotten tomato," she muttered, turning on her heel and walked off to the house. Laito chuckled softly as he walked past his brother.

"At least she didn't rip off your testicles," Laito said, laughing to himself and heading up to the mansion behind Cleo. Cleo hopped up the steps when called for her. She stopped halfway down the hall and turned around to face Rana.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were alright." Cleo smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She asked, putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Well, you've just seemed a bit out of it for the past few days," Rana said. Cleo sighed. "I heard you've been making the Snowflake walk out of class." Cleo groaned.

"For the last time, he did that all on his own," Cleo said. "Look, I'm tired, I'm heading to bed. Good night Rana." Cleo turned on her heel and started off down the hall. Rana sighed,

"Your bedroom is in the other direction!" She called but Cleo didn't say anything. Cleo instead made her way to the garden and then to the church building. She knew a shortcut rather than going all the way around. She got to the building and let out a deep breath before disappearing from the ground and reappearing on _top_ of the building. Her foot slid a bit but she quickly caught her balance. She pulled off her book bag and sat down on the ledge, letting her legs dangle as she pulled out a book and her mp3 player. She put her headphones in and started her music. She pulled open the book and began reading.

She liked to come up here and read. She found out that it managed to stop her from thinking too much about one thing. She could think about her own situations and think about what was happening in the book at the same time.

Currently, she was lost in her book, a lollipop in her mouth. Mimi was apparently the schools drug dealer; drugs meaning candy. Depending on what you do for her or who you are, she'll either fine you more or give you a discount. It's always one or the other. However, Cleo being so lost in her book, she hadn't noticed the presence behind her. That was until she was pushed forward very slightly but caught before she could actually fall off the ledge. She yanked out her headphones and turned around, coming face to face with Carla. "This is quite a dangerous place to read." She scoffed.

"Apparently, it's not dangerous enough to keep you idiots away from me," she muttered, closing her book and tossing it into the bag. She stood up onto the ledge. "And you know damn well that I'd perfectly fine if I fell." She pulled her bag onto her back and turned to face him. She disappeared from the ledge and then reappeared on the ground. She headed off towards the garden but Carla quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Cleo, you can't listen to what Karl tells you," Carla said. Cleo yanked her arm out of Carla's hand.

"Really; and why should I listen to you?" She asked, practically through gritted teeth. "It's the same thing as listening to you; or to your reckless brother; or to Reiji! I'm so fucking tired of this shit." She disappeared from in front of Carla and reappeared back in front of the manor. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to hide, and she wanted to run. She hated all of this. Her life used to be so damn simple. Then she met those idiotic siblings and her mother just had to send her here. How could her mother do that to her?

She hurried up to her room, knowing that Carla wouldn't follow her there. She slammed her bedroom door closed, knowing she probably pissed off Reiji by doing so but she didn't care. She saw Shu on her bed and groaned, running her hands through her hair. "Shu, get out _now."_ However, Shu didn't move. "Shu I am not going to tell you again."

"Hm, be quiet. You're being so loud," he muttered.

"Damn it Shu! I am not in the fucking mood for this!" She yelled, surprising Shu. Shu opened his eyes, turning to her. "Fuck this." She grabbed her bag from the ground and turned around, leaving the room. Shu was curious where she was going to go but not curious enough to get of the bed. The door slammed once again and Shu could hear Reiji yell at her to stop slamming doors. And Cleo yelled a string of curses back as she headed off down the hall. Cleo made her way to Subaru's room. She pushed open the door, not caring about what he was doing. She figured he was probably sleeping in his coffin, which he was. She dropped her bag by the door and pulled off her jacket, tossing it onto the floor. Just as Subaru was about to get out of his coffin, she sat down on top of it, holding it closed.

"Cleo, what are you doing?" He asked from inside, his voice still tired but rather annoyed.

"I'm camping out with you for a bit," she said. Subaru sighed and she heard him turn over onto his back.

"Is Shu sleeping on your bed again?" He asked.

"Yes and its fucking pissing me off," she snapped, standing up from the coffin lid. Subaru pushed it open and sat up, turning to Cleo. "He does know that he has an entire room and a half to himself, right?"

"Cleo, you come in here every day after school. Why don't you just sleep in his room?" Subaru asked.

"I don't know what he does in there," Cleo said, visibly cringing at the thought. "At least I know what I can touch in your room." Subaru groaned in annoyance and flopped down back into his coffin. Though Cleo knew he only did that to hide his blush.

"Cleo, take it up with Reiji. There's nothing that I can do," Subaru muttered, rubbing his hands on his face.

"Oh that's where you're wrong," Cleo said, walking back over to Subaru and kneeling down beside the coffin. "You could let me crash here for tonight." Subaru looked to her, his eyes narrowing.

" _Cleo,_ you've been calling me Snowflake and Frosty the Snowman and you expect me to let you sleep here?" Cleo gave him her best smile and he sighed. "Fine." Cleo chuckled softly and hopped into the coffin beside him, cuddling into his shirt. She was always comfortable sleeping beside Subaru. She felt safe next to him. Subaru sighed and knocked on the side of the coffin once, letting the lid fall. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. Cleo chuckled softly.

" _Goodnight Snowflake."_ She laughed at him scoffing and slapping the back of her head.

Cleo awoke the next day to her being pushed out of the coffin. She groaned as her side hit the ground first. "Damn it Snowflake." She looked to the coffin to see Subaru sitting up, looking down at her. "The hell was that for?"

"You kept pulling on my hair," Subaru said, glaring at her. Cleo groaned.

"One pull is equal to a broken rib?" She pushed herself off the ground and looked out the window. It was still dark but she could see a tiny bit of light. It had to be somewhere around 6 or 7 in the morning, since that's when the sun begins to come up. She dusted herself off. "Well, thanks for letting me crash. I'm gonna go bathe and change," she said.

"I didn't let you crash, you just barged in," he muttered, lying back down. Cleo chuckled softly.

"I'll be back in soon. It's not like I can stay in my own room." She left the room, grabbing her jacket from the ground in the process. She hurried to her room and wasn't entirely surprised to see Shu was still lying there. She rolled her eyes at him and went to her closet. Shu opened one of his eyes and watched as she went through her closet.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" Shu asked in a low voice. Cleo pulled out a black skirt and a black long sleeved shirt that had a white color. She turned to Shu.

"In Subaru's room since I couldn't sleep in my _own,"_ she said. She turned and headed into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She locked the door and turned on the shower water. T _wo more days until my dreadful birthday_ , she thought. She looked into her mirror and immediately her eyes fell to her hair, her roots. "No, no, no, you can't be serious," she muttered. Her roots were turning black. Cleo muttered a string of swears, before heading into the shower. She bathed quickly and washed out her hair. She got out, dried off and got dressed. She went back into her room and hurried into her closet. She dug around through the bags on the floor, the drawers and the clothes. Shu watched her as she pulled out a black beanie and pulled it over her head. She let out a small sigh and pulled on her boots with thigh high fishnet socks.

"That's new," Shu muttered, referring to her beanie.

"Shu, I have a question," she said, standing from the ground and looking to Shu. "Why do you always sleep on my bed?" Shu closed his eye and muttered,

"It's comfortable."

"Okay then let me ask you another question," she said, walking to the bed. "You do realize that you have the exact same bed as me?" Shu chuckled softly, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, but my bed doesn't hold your scent." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"One of these days I'm going to fucking strangle you," she muttered as she left the room but she was smiling very slightly. She made her way back to Subaru's room. She opened up the door and saw Subaru standing in front of his mirror with no shirt on. His hair was still dripping wet and he had a towel around his neck which meant he had just gotten out of the shower. Subaru looked to her and though she saw his cheeks red, she didn't say anything of it. She'd bring it up later. "So, do you want anything for breakfast?" She asked, going into her bag that still sat on the floor.

"No," he said.

"You sure; I could make you a nice hot bowl of ramen," she said, pulling out her book. "Or, I could make you something even better!" She walked over to him and stood behind him, peeking behind him. He pulled on his shirt and looked at her through the mirror.

"Cleo, I swear if you-"

"I could make you a nice big Christmas Gingerbread house!"

"That's it!" Cleo quickly ran out of his room, her book in her hand with Subaru chasing after her. She hurried down the hall and saw Reiji coming down the hall towards the dining room. Reiji saw the two and groaned, stopping in his tracks. Cleo went around Reiji in a circle with Subaru going after her. She quickly stopped in front of Reiji while Subaru stood behind him.

"Cleo, what did you do?" Reiji asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What makes you think I did something?" Cleo exclaimed, looking up at Reiji with a disbelieving look on her face. Reiji raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so maybe I offered to make him a Christmas Gingerbread house."

Reiji groaned. "Don't break anything," he muttered before disappearing. Subaru ran for Cleo, making her yelp and continue down the hall. She hurried into the game room where she then found the triplets and Shu. The triplets watched Subaru chased Cleo around the room and then eventually into the sparring room.

"Subaru! Subaru no!" They listen to Cleo yell before a loud thud was heard and then, _she laughed._ Interested, the triplets stood and went into the sparring room. Sitting on the sparring mats was Subaru, breathing heavily while Cleo lay across the ground, trying to catch her breath. "You damn Snowflake!" She hurried off the ground and rushed out of the room. Subaru lunged to his feet and chased after her. Cleo jumped over the couch where Shu was laying and continued out of the room.

"Subaru, don't break anything," Shu muttered as he hopped over Shu as well.

" _GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!"_ Subaru's voice echoed through the house. Before long, Cleo ended up circling around the house and ended up back inside of the game room. This time the girls were there with the triplets, as well with Reiji. Cleo quickly hurried behind Ayato and shoved him towards Subaru. They knocked into each other and they fell onto the ground. Cleo was breathing heavily and was leaning against Laito, trying to catch her breath. Ayato quickly got off of Subaru and turned to Cleo.

"What the hell, Mazo?" Cleo chuckled softly once her breath was caught.

"I think it would be best if you just accept your nicknames. Shu, Laito, Kanato and Reiji have accepted theirs," she said. The four turned to her.

"You gave us nicknames, Little Cleo?" Cleo nodded.

"But of course. You see, Ayato is Tomato. Subaru is Snowflake, Vroom Vroom, or Frosty. Reiji is the Pigeon. Shu is Kleine Scheiße. Kanato is Einhorn. And you, my good friend are Arschloch," Cleo said. Reiji groaned slightly. She turned to Reiji. "I take it you speak German?"

"Are those the only phrases you know?" He asked, making her laugh and nod her head.

"Big credits to my brother," she said, giving him a wink.

"Wait, what'd she say?" Laito asked, turning to Reiji.

"I said that you are an Arschloch. You are the best Arschloch that there is in the world," she said, pinching his cheek with her arm wrapped around his waist. Laito was having a debate in his head whether or not to say some witty remark. He looked to Reiji who just shook his head. "Oh this is going to be awesome."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're back to your normal self," Rana said who was sitting on top of Shu's stomach comfortably whilst Shu looked rather annoyed and uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been the same as I always have been," she said, still holding onto Laito.

"We all know that's not true," Rana said, leaning back against the couch. Shu sighed and muttered,

" _Ow."_ Cleo sighed, shaking her head.

"Like I said the same as I've always been."

"Is that why you haven't performed in school in a week?" Cleo let go of Laito.

"I don't need to perform every day. It's bad enough that I've 'inspire' this new project." Kanato, Subaru and Ayato all groaned. They weren't looking forward to this project at al either.

"Not again," Ayato muttered, plopping down on a seat. Cleo chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she muttered.

"Eh, Little Cleo, did you dye your hair?" Laito asked, looking down at her. Cleo looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"When would I have had the time to get dye to dye my hair? Also, why the hell did you even ask that?" She asked. Laito pulled off her beanie, revealing her hair.

"Your hair is black." Cleo eyes widened and she pulled her hair off her shoulders and looked at it.

"Fuck," she muttered. She disappeared from under Laito's arm, surprising them a bit. The group looked between each other, a bit concerned. Shu sat up, pushing Rana onto his leg in the process. Reiji and Shu looked to each other.

"Is there something you know that we don't?" Reiji asked.

"Yes, there is," Shu replied before disappearing from the couch, Rana dropping down onto the couch. Rana groaned in annoyance before turning to Ayato.

"Hey Tomato, why don't you trust Kaito?" She asked. Ayato turned to her, scoffing before turning away. "Before you say that you don't have to explain yourself to me -because I know you were about to- just know, I am completely on your side."

"Ne, why don't you trust him?" Kanato asked.

"She _blushed_ around him. The time that he came over to the house, when I met him, all he had to do was talk and she was a blushing mess," Rana said. Ayato scoffed again before standing up and leaving the room. Rana pointed her finger at Ayato's back. "See? That's exactly what I wanted to do when I met him. He's too good to be true."

"I agree with Little Bitch," Laito said, appearing beside Rana on the couch and dropping his arm over her shoulders. "Perhaps, we should have a little talk with Kaito at school?"

"No, leave him alone. You don't want to piss off Cleo. Reiji knows firsthand what'll happen if you do that," Rana said, laughing slightly.

"Cleo can handle herself," Subaru said before leaving the room.

Cleo made her way back to the church and went up to her ledge. She didn't bring her book or headphones and instead sat there for a few minutes before sighing. "Can you come out already? I'm tired of waiting." She heard soft footsteps behind her and she knew by the scent alone that it was Carla. She stood up on the ledge and turned to him.

"I get the feeling that you're going to hit me," Carla said, watching her carefully.

"I'm incredibly tempted," she said. "But first, answer my one question." Carla raised an eyebrow at her. She pulled her beanie off, revealing all black hair. "Why the hell is she coming back?" Carla nodded his head.

"You mean your other personality," he said. "Worry not; everything is going according to plan. You're doing quite well; considering all things at play."

"Listen here you little shit," she said, stepping off the ledge and onto the roof. She stepped in front of him, pressing her finger against his chest. "I am sick of you, your brother and Karl. I don't care what the hell you guys are planning. Leave me the hell out of it and piss off." She took a step back, going back to the ledge. "And that doesn't mean you can just show up in my dreams!" She hopped off the ledge, landing on the ground on her feet. She walked off towards the manor. She knew that eventually she was going to lose control. She just hoped that when she did, she didn't hurt anyone.


	11. Chapter Ten: Pigeon

_**So, fun fact: I low key want to try writing a Black Butler Dimension Traveler fanfiction but I don't know how that would go lol. Just thought I'd let you all know.**_

 _ **Also, review, I'd like to know your thoughts please.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TEN**_

After making and eating a giant bowl of ramen, Cleo stayed in her room for the rest of the day until school rolled around. She changed out of her skirt and pulled on a pair of black jeans, leaving her shirt on. She pulled back on her beanie. Even though Ryo and Katsumi and Kaito would see the black hair, she still thought it went well with the outfit. She picked up her leather jacket from the floor and pulled it on. She grabbed her bag on the way out of the room. She headed downstairs to see that they were already waiting for her. Reiji narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't come to dinner."

"Congratulations Captain Obvious," she muttered as she walked past him, leaving the mansion and getting into the limousine. She sat in between Subaru and Shu on the way to school.

"So," Rana said, breaking the awkward silence. "This is awkward and I'm curious. What happened to your hair?" Cleo looked up at her for a moment before chuckling softly.

"Would you believe me if I said I slipped and fell in a bucket of paint?" She asked.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Reiji said, earning a few murmurs of agreement. Cleo chuckled again.

"Low key offended but if you will believe that, then that is exactly what happened," she said. The limousine fell quiet for a few more moments before Rana spoke up again.

"Sorry, just another quick question: where exactly did you slip and fall in this bucket of paint?" Cleo turned back to her, a small smile on her face.

"Would you believe me if I said that I purposely kicked the bucket of paint over in Shu's room and _then_ slipped?" Shu cracked open an eye and looked down at her. Rana nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can actually see you doing that." Cleo laughed.

"Good because I did. That is exactly what happened."

" _Cleo,"_ Reiji said in a warning tone. Cleo laughed again.

"I didn't actually do it; though I was incredibly tempted. But I slipped and fell in the closet in my room, right? And when I looked up, I was in Narnia, y'know; usual Monday afternoon. I made it back to my room and when I looked in the mirror, _**boom.**_ My hair was black. I then made my way to Subaru's room which then led to the chase around the house." Rana nodded her head again before saying,

"Interesting." Cleo nodded her head in agreement and let the limousine fall into silence again. They arrived at the school not long after. Subaru got out and Cleo followed. They went straight to their JLA class but before they could get there, they were stopped by three people, those people being Kaito, Katsumi and Ryo. Katsumi smiled at Cleo as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Love the new color," he said, reaching forward and feeling her hair. Cleo smacked his hand away and he hissed in pain slightly, pulling it back. Kaito agreed with Katsumi. However, Ryo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cleo," he said. Cleo turned to him, frowning. He gave a look in which she just nodded her head. Ryo sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll return her soon," Ryo called to the others. Ryo dragged her into the auditorium and closed the door, locking it behind them. "Has she showed up yet?" Cleo shook her head.

"No, not yet. Ryo, you know what happened last year," she said, her voice low. Ryo nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. But she wasn't here last time," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I know but this year, she is. You saw how bad I was last year without her; imagine what could happen now that she is!" Ryo nodded his head and grabbed hold of her hands.

"You're going to be okay. Just try and lock yourself away from everyone. I doubt those weirdos will question why and I'm sure you can just knock them senseless if they try to bother you," he said. Cleo frowned a bit and took her hands from his.

"Ryo it's time I told you about something," she said. She glanced back at the stage, narrowing her eyes slightly. "But we can't talk here." She grabbed his hand and took him back into the hall. She passed by the group again.

"Few more minutes," Ryo called as she pulled him away. They watched as she pulled him into the girls' bathroom. Only a few seconds later, a few girls hurried out. The door closed and Cleo locked it. She quickly checked each stall, making sure no one was hiding in there. "Are you alright Cleo? What's going on?"

Cleo sighed, pulling off her beanie, turning back to him. "So you know how everyone says that the Sakamaki siblings are weird and it'd be best to stay away from them?" Ryo nodded his head. She took a deep breath. "They'reallvampires."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"They're all vampires. Their father is the Vampire King," she said. Ryo stayed quiet for a minute before laughing aloud.

"Cleo, I know." Cleo raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I didn't know about their father being the Vampire King but I knew that they were vampires. I kind of stalked out their home and watched them at school."

"Ryo," She exclaimed and slapped his arm with a smile on her face. He laughed with her.

"I'm joking. I put the pieces together when you started getting skinnier, paler and started wearing your hair down all the time," Ryo said. She nodded her head.

"Well, now that that's off my chest, I feel a lot better!" She exclaimed, letting out a soft breath. "Oh, if one of them approaches you and tries to kill you, just tell them that you know I'm inhuman." She quickly headed to the door. Ryo quickly turned around.

"What? Hey, you can't just say that and then act like you didn't!" However, Cleo had already left the bathroom. She hurried to Subaru. "Cleo!" Cleo quickly grabbed Subaru's hand and began dragging him to class, ignoring Ryo's calls. She walked into her JLA class and took her seat beside Subaru.

"What was that about?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Subaru," she said. The bell rang about 10 minutes and Mr. Tsuni still hadn't showed up. Was he not here? The class was murmuring and mumbling about his absence but it wasn't official that he wasn't here. He could just be running late. Eventually the door slid open and everyone looked up, expecting it to be Mr. Tsuni but it wasn't. Instead, it was a student. Cleo knew because he had on the uniform. He had short black hair but the tips were whitish and blueish gray eyes. He was carrying a book in his right hand.

"Who're you?" Ryo asked from the back of the room.

"Yeah, where's Hansu- I mean, Mr. Tsuni?" Subaru took notice of her slip up again.

"Mr. Tsuni isn't going to be attending class today. The principal sent me in his place," the man answered, leaning against the desk. "You can continue to work on your projects but just that, _Lexy."_ Cleo snickered softly, turning away from the man.

"And you are?' Ryo asked.

"Ruki Mukami," he answered. Cleo heard that last name somewhere but she didn't remember from where. "I've heard about most of you, so Subaru, no walking out of class." Subaru turned to Cleo as she smirked at him. "And Cleo: no making Subaru walk out of class." Cleo frowned and then turned back to Ruki.

"Those are the only rules?" She asked. Ruki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," he started. Cleo nodded her head.

"Great," she said. She stood up from her chair and picked up her bag. "Well then if you don't mind, I think _I'll_ walk out of class." She walked right past Ruki and left the room. Subaru sighed, shaking his head.

" _That girl is going to be the fucking death of us,"_ he muttered before standing up and heading to the door. However Ruki pressed his hand against Subaru's chest. Subaru realized that his scent was familiar. It was close to the scent that's on Cleo after she's with her dance instructor.

"Unless you want to join her in detention, I suggest you sit back down, Subaru." Subaru scoffed. He couldn't afford to get detention again and he was pretty sure Cleo could handle herself. He sat back down and the class resumed their usual business. Ryo stood up from his seat and went over to Subaru's desk. He plopped down beside him.

"The hell do you want?" Subaru asked, turning to glare at Ryo.

"Relax. I just had a quick question about Cleo's… uhm, _situation."_ Subaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tch, I don't know what you're talking about," Subaru muttered looking away from him.

"Dude, do you not know how to have a normal conversation with someone without glaring or cursing at them?" Ryo said, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter; anyway, you seem like the only sane one in that household compared to the short thing that carries a teddy bear and the pervert. So, I wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Cleo." Subaru turned back to Ryo.

 _Don't tell me that idiot…_ "What did Cleo tell you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well I know you like to bite things," Ryo said, pushing his hair out of his face. Subaru groaned, face palming.

"That idiot," he muttered before turning back to Ryo. "Why do you want me to keep an eye on her?"

"I take it you spend a lot of time with Cleo?" Ryo asked. Subaru tilted his head at Ryo.

"If you call sleeping in my coffin spending time together, then yes," Subaru answered.

"Wow, you guys actually sleep in coffins?" Ryo muttered, shaking his head. Before Subaru could say anything, Ryo continued on, "Doesn't matter, I'll take that as a yes. Has she ever told you about the Ol' Turkey Trick of '04?" Subaru snorted, holding in his laughter.

"Yeah; why?" Ryo nodded his head.

"Good, that means she trusts you," Ryo said. "I'm asking you to keep an eye on her just in case she starts acting in a way she normally wouldn't." Subaru nodded his head slightly.

"You mean her other personality?" Subaru asked. Ryo nodded his head. "Yeah, she told me about that. I'm the only one of my brothers who knows. Anyways, you don't need to tell me to keep an eye on her. I already know."

"If her eyes turn red and I'm not there-"

"Ryo, I know what to do. She already told me. Besides, Reiji has some stabilizer. It'll knock her out and stabilize her abilities if she's out of control," Subaru said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat.

"Let me guess, she told you to handcuff her to a sturdy pipe if she gets out of control and then proceeded to make a joke about not trying anything afterwards?" Subaru turned to Ryo, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah I figured as much. Trust me, I know from past experience, that doesn't work! You'll handcuff her to a pipe, she'll ask you for some food, you'll go to get it, come back and then she'll be gone."

"Ryo, I can handle Cleo," Subaru said, trying to reassure Ryo but Ryo just shook his head.

" _Look, just because you're a vampire does not mean you can hold her,"_ Ryo said lowering his voice to a whisper. " _Your strength is nothing compared to hers."_ Subaru opened his mouth, ready to yell at him but he didn't get a chance. Ryo sighed, holding up his hand. "Look, just please trust me on this. Please, look after her. I'm seriously worried about her."

Subaru sighed. "Fine, fine, just go away." Ryo patted Subaru's shoulder and quickly stood up, going back to his seat in the back of the class. Subaru's mind was still stuck on something that Ryo told him. Cleo trusts him? Well, that's probably why she sleeps in his coffin and not anyone else's bed. Subaru scoffed to himself and stood up, quickly saying to Ruki, "Don't piss yourself, I'll be back." Then he left the room.

Cleo found herself roaming the halls, not particularly having any destination. She wasn't sure if she should just skip and head off to god knows where. She'd just end up back at the manor so she didn't exactly care. She was curious as to who it would be to stop her. She turned on her heel and headed off towards the exit. She could step a foot outside the building before someone appeared in front of her. She sighed, biting her inner cheek. "Well that's different, wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, the Pigeon told me to stop you if you tried to skip class. Let's go," Ayato said, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her out of the school. Normally Cleo would pry herself away from Ayato but she let him drag her off to god knows where. Last time he did, things ended rather well for her. She got a milkshake and she met Kaito.

"Oi, at least slow down," she muttered. Ayato scoffed and slowed a little bit but still held onto her hand. They walked in silence but Cleo still dragged a bit behind him. It was dark and the trees were beautiful. And it smelled as if it was about to rain. Ayato had dragged her all the way to town. However, Cleo realized, after looking around, that he took her to a carnival of sorts. There were games, food carts and even rides. "What're we doing here Ayato?"

"I want food. Buy me some Takoyaki," he said, stopping behind a line for the Takoyaki shop. Cleo raised an eyebrow at him.

"You realize you could've just dragged me up a flight of stairs to the school kitchen to make some Takoyaki, right?" Ayato scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm tired of that school. I hate it there." Cleo nodded her head.

"I feel ya," she muttered. Eventually they got to the front of the line and Cleo got three orders of Takoyaki. Ayato was surprised at first that she had gotten so much but he wasn't complaining either. She paid and they left the shop, giving Ayato his food. They walked in silence for a little while and Ayato ate up his Takoyaki.

"So what's the deal with your hair?" Ayato asked as they wandered around the carnival. Cleo glanced up at him before looking back ahead, shrugging her shoulders.

"I've told you already. I slipped and fell in a bucket of paint in Narnia."

"I'm not joking around Cleopatra. What happened?" Cleo stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Can you stop calling me that?" She asked which only made Ayato chuckle softly.

"I might stop calling you that when you answer my question," he said. Cleo sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I dyed it. Satisfied?" Ayato shook his head, eating his last Takoyaki ball.

"No. That time we went to the town, you didn't get any dye and you didn't have the chance to get any dye this entire last week," Ayato said. Cleo smirked slightly.

"Well would you look at you? You actually paid attention for once!" She exclaimed, smacking his arm playfully. Ayato scoffed and tossed the tray into the garbage beside them. He grabbed her arm and dragged her off towards the carnival. "Ayato-"

"Shut up. You're buying me more Takoyaki," Ayato said. However, Cleo parried her hand out of his and grabbed his wrist.

"No, you're getting me something," she said. She then dragged him off in a different direction.

"Tch, buy yourself food." Cleo just chuckled.

"You're not getting me food," she said. Ayato was curious but let her do as she pleased. He was a bit surprised to see she had dragged him to a photo booth.

"You can't be serious," he muttered. Cleo nodded her head, laughing softly. She pulled open the curtain and tossed Ayato inside. "Oh come on Mazo. You can't be serious."

"Shut up, put the dollar in," she said, turning to him with a smirk. Ayato rolled his eyes and put it a dollar. Cleo dropped her arm over Ayato's shoulders just as the counter started.

"O-Oi!" The flash clicked and the first picture was taken. She got off of him and this time he wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her into a playful choke hold, a smirk on his face as well as a smile on hers. The flash clicked again and the second picture was taken. They switched quickly and Cleo put one arm over his shoulders and pulled his cheeks in separate directions while he stuck his tongue out. The flash clicked and the third picture was taken. Cleo let go of Ayato and turned to him.

"Think of something quick!" She said as the final countdown began. Ayato thought for a moment before smirking. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her into a sudden kiss. Cleo's eyes widened at first but she shut them once the flash clicked. Her cheeks flushed red as Ayato kept his lips locked with hers for a couple more seconds before he finally broke away from her. Cleo stared at him for a moment as a smirk cracked his lips.

"You said to think of something," he said, letting her go and picking up the pictures, both sets.

"Y-Yeah but not that," she exclaimed, slapping the back of his head. "You know I'm seeing Kaito, Ayato!" Ayato slapped her wrist away and turned to Cleo.

"So?" He then left the photo booth with the pictures.

"Hey, give me those pictures!" She yelled, rushing out after him. Ayato took off through the crowd. Cleo scoffed and rushed after him. "Ayato!" She pushed her way through the people before finally getting lost in the crowd. She looked around but Ayato was nowhere to be seen. She groaned, pulling off her hat and running it through her hair. "That damn Tomato," she muttered.

"Looking for me?" Cleo jumped around at the voice in her ear and was no doubt met with Ayato's emerald ones. Cleo glared at him but her eyes shot down to the pictures in his hand.

"Hey, give me those!" She said, reaching for them but Ayato pulled them above his head. Cleo didn't even try to reach for them. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ayato, get rid of those."

"I'll think about it, Cleopatra," he teased, giving her a wink. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Fine, keep them. I'll tell Kaito exactly what happened," she said, turning on her heel and heading out of the carnival. Ayato pouted. He wanted to milk the hell out of this, not just have her kill the cow. Ayato walked after her, stuffing the photographs in his pockets.

"You know we can always go take more pictures," Ayato said, catching up to her rather quick. "Except just start where we left off." Cleo groaned, pushing him away from her.

"Oh shut it," she muttered, continuing back towards the school. Once they had left the carnival and were back on the empty streets, Ayato had suddenly grabbed her hand. Cleo sighed in annoyance as Ayato dragged her off through the trees. "Ayato, what the hell are you-!"

" _Oh shut it,"_ Ayato muttered as he slammed her against a tree. She winced as her back hit the tree. "I can't let you walk into that school without a single bite on you."

"So you're telling me that you don't actually want to bite me?" Cleo said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you going soft on me Tomato?" Ayato scoffed and tightened his grip on her wrists, making her whimper. He leaned down to her neck, staying quiet. But then he noticed that her color was white. If he bit her there it would surely be noticed by anyone who so much as walked by her. He cursed under his breath and pulled one of her wrists off the tree, her sleeve falling down her arm. He brought her wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs in, earning a whimper. He didn't drink much but he drank enough to satisfy himself. He wasn't entirely all that thirsty. He let her go and backed away. Cleo groaned as she rolled her wrists in circles.

"Wait, come here," he said grabbing onto her hand again. He brought her wrist back to his mouth and licked the bite _twice:_ the first to help it heal quicker, the second to watch her shudder. She pushed him away before he could do it a third time.

"You're such an ass," she muttered before walking away from him. As she walked by him, she bumped her shoulder in his. Ayato glared as she walked off but he hung back, not wanting to go back to school. Cleo wandered in and once she knew she was out of sight from Ayato, she pulled her hand out of her pocket, the pictures in hand. Boy was she grateful for her brother. He taught her many things; pick pocketing being one of them. Her brother was a bit of a delinquent.

Cleo walked into the school just as the bell rang. Surely she wasn't out that long, was she? Then again, they did stop a few times and she did wander for a couple of _hours_ aimlessly. She stopped walking when she saw Subaru storming over to her with Kaito, Katsumi, Ryo and Laito with him. Were they all friends now? "Where the hell were you?" Ryo asked as his eyes narrowed. He stopped in front of her. Cleo sighed but was surprised when Ryo pulled her into a hug. "I was worried sick!"

"God Ryo, let me go," she muttered, patting his back. Ryo let her go, a sigh of relief emitting from him. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." She said, pushing her hair out of her face. "Anyway, I have to go. I have to get to my dance instructor-"

"He's not here today," Kaito said. Cleo looked to him. He stepped to her and dropped his arm over his shoulders. "This means you get to spend free period with us." Subaru and Laito narrowed their eyes at Kaito suspiciously. They still didn't trust him nor would they ever.

"Or, I have a better idea," Ryo said, wrapping his arm around Cleo's waist. "You could perform again." Cleo thought for a moment. She sighed. She didn't see the harm in doing one song. Besides, she's been dying to sing this song since it was very well accurate for how she was feeling. "Is that a yes?" Ryo asked, the excitement barely hidden in his voice.

"Yes, it's a yes," she said. Ryo grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the auditorium, quick on his feet. "Oi, slow down before you dislocate my shoulder!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," he said, slowly down but not by much. As they hurried through the hall with Subaru, Laito, Katsumi, and Kaito, Ryo burst into the auditorium and immediately dragged Cleo up onto the stage, Ryo almost tripping in the process. He let go of her hand as he went back stage. "What song?" He yelled as he connected his phone.

"The Downtown Fiction, only song I listen to," she called back, tossing her bag off to the side.

"Ne Little Cleo, are you nervous? It's been a while since you've been up there," Laito said as he took his usual seat. Subaru and Katsumi sat on either sides of him with Kaito next to Katsumi. Cleo just shot him a playful glare which only made him chuckle softly. Ryo came rushing back out before the song started and hopped off stage, sitting down right on top of Katsumi. Katsumi groaned.

"Dude, seriously?" Cleo grabbed onto the microphone that rested in its stand as the song began. She took a deep breath. Laito was partly right; it has been a long time since she was last up here. She closed her eyes as the song began,

" _I just wanna run, hide it away. Run because they're chasin' me down. I just wanna run, throw it away. Run before they're findin' me out. I just wanna run."_

As the music intensified, Cleo peeked her eyes open for a moment and was decently surprised to see that students were already gathering inside. They must've missed her. She noticed almost immediately the other siblings at the door. That was their usual spot.

" _I just wanna run. I'm out here all alone. I tried to call your house, can't reach you on the phone. I've gathered up the nerve. I'm packing up my bags. It's more than you deserve. Don't treat me like a drag."_

Cleo let her eyes close, letting the flashbacks and images flood her mind. The Sakamaki siblings' presence was not the only ones she had noticed. She knew damn well the Karl was listening from somewhere in the room but she had also spotted Carla and Shin. No doubt the Sakamaki siblings knew they were there.

" _Like a game of chess, I predict your moves. I think I you better, better than you do. I'm sick of feeling cheap, cheated and abused. I'm sick of losing sleep; thinking about you. I'm feeling like I keep on talking. I'm repeating myself. My words lost all meaning. I keep talking I repeat myself!"_

For the entirety of the song, Carla, Karl and Shin all knew that she meant every word of this song. She had mentioned more than once that she had just wanted to disappear and that she just wanted to hide. Karl even offered to assist in that. However, Cleo never did question him on that. If he needed her, why would he offer to make her disappear?

The song soon came to an end and just as the music ended, the auditorium erupted into claps and cheers. Cleo opened her eyes and they immediately landed on Carla. Her eyes narrowed very slightly but she quickly looked away. She took a couple steps back and turned around, grabbing her bag and disappearing backstage. Ryo, Katsumi, and Kaito hopped up on stage, following after her. Cleo took the shortcut with her friends and ended up back at the front of the school where the Sakamaki siblings awaited her. Immediately, Laito dropped his arms over Cleo's shoulders, placing his chin on top of her head from behind her.

"As usual, you did amazing," he said. Cleo smiled and grabbed onto his arms, patting them softly.

"Thank you, Arschloch but I know that I probably fucked up at some point," she said. She turned to Reiji who gave her a raised eyebrow. "What's up Pigeon, you look like you got something troubling you?"

Reiji groaned at the name while his siblings snickered. "You walked out of first period. Mr. Tsuni gave you detention," he said. Cleo groaned, leaning her head back against Laito's chest.

"Are you serious? Who the hell even told…?" She trailed off and looked to Subaru. "It was that Mukami kid wasn't it?" Subaru nodded his head and Cleo tore herself from Laito's hold. "That little shit." She walked away from the group and maneuvered through the groups of students. Surely she'd find him amongst them somewhere. Eventually she did. She was with another kid. She recognized this one. He was in one of her classes, Azusa, she thought his name was. She approached the two and they both looked at her before she got to them.

"Cleo, I knew you'd find me eventually," Ruki said. Cleo narrowed her eyes at Ruki but turned to Azusa.

"Hi Azusa, nice to see you again," she said before turning back to Ruki. "You told Hansu- I mean, Mr. Tsuni that I walked out of class?" Ruki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you expect me to let you get away with that?" Cleo scoffed before looking him up and down, a small smirk growing on her face.

"Listen here, you Pigeon 2.0, you're digging your own grave." She stepped back before turning on her heel and walking away from the two. Azusa looked to Ruki.

"What's a Pigeon 2.0?" Ruki shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I could tell you."

Cleo made it back to where the siblings were but it was only the triplets, Kaito and Ryo left. The others had gone to class since the bell was about to ring. Well, _Reiji_ probably went to class. She looked to Ayato who gave her a smirk. She then turned to Kaito, a smirk cracking her lips. She asked Kaito, "Kaito, you wouldn't get mad at me if I did something, right?" Kaito looked between Ryo and Cleo.

"As long as it's within reason, no, of course not," he answered.

"Great, because right now, this is a shoot first ask questions later situation," she said. Kaito looked to Ryo, Laito and Kanato for some type of explanation but they had the same look of confusion on their face. Cleo turned swiftly and _punched_ Ayato across the face. A few gasps were heard around the hall before it fell into absolute silence. Ayato turned back to Cleo, a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Cleo!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Relax; he deserved that one and many more to come," she said, shaking out her fist. She was sure she had cracked a knuckle painfully just then.

"Why; what the hell did he do?" Ryo exclaimed.

"Yeah, what the hell did I do?" Ayato exclaimed, stepping dangerously close to Cleo. Cleo chuckled softly.

" _What did you do?"_ She went into her pocket and pulled out the photo booth pictures. But before she showed any of them, she turned to the rest of the students in the hallway. " _Out, now."_ They quickly dispersed, not wanting to feel her wrath as well. She turned back to the group. "Great, so now that we all know that these fucks are vampires, let me ask you this Kaito," she said, looking to Kaito. Laito and Kanato, however, turned to each other, noticing it immediately. "How would you feel if somebody kissed your girlfriend?"

Kaito stared at her for a moment before all eyes turned to Ayato. Only a mere _second_ later, Kaito lunged for Ayato. But, surprising Cleo, Laito stepped in front Ayato and grabbed Kaito by the throat. He slammed Kaito into the wall, not amused at all by him. In fact, he looked rather pissed. "Laito, what're you doing?" Cleo asked, stepping forward but Kanato stepped forward as well.

"Cleo none of us ever mentioned or showed Kaito that we were vampires. Yet, the swine had no reaction to what you said at all," Kanato said. Cleo stared at him for a moment before turning to Kaito.

"I am going to ask you this, and I am only going to ask you _once."_ Laito's voice was low and kind of, just a little, _terrifying_ to Cleo and Ryo. "Who the hell are you?"

Kaito couldn't breathe though. He had a tight grip around Laito's arm and was digging his nails into his arm, trying to get him off. "Laito you're killing him!" Cleo exclaimed. Laito loosened his grip but only a little bit, to allow him to breath and answer his question.

Kaito spoke but his voice was broken and low. "I don't know w-what the hell you're t-talking about."

"Laito, release Kaito." The group turned their heads to the new voice. Cleo's eyes narrowed Carla. Laito, however, did no such thing.

"And just who the hell are you?" Ayato asked, stepping in front of Cleo. Cleo quickly went to Ryo.

"Ryo, get out of here, _now,"_ she said but Ryo shook his head.

"What? There's no way I'm leaving you with-"

" _Ryo, now!"_ She said, her voice rising. Ryo frowned and cupped her face in his hands.

" _Don't kill anyone and stay alive. Please,"_ he whispered and placed a kiss on Cleo's forehead before rushing into the auditorium to go around to the nearest staircase. He had to find Subaru.

Cleo stepped beside Ayato, turning to Carla and his brother. While Shin's eyes met Cleo's, Carla's stayed on Laito. "I said, release him." Laito smirked at Carla as Cleo turned to Laito.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he said. With a mere twist of his wrist and a small tightening of his grip, he snapped Kaito's neck. Cleo gasped as his body hit the ground. She placed her hands over her mouth as Laito stepped forward. "Relax; Little Cleo. He wasn't who he said he was," Laito said. In only a few short moments, Kaito disappeared into a cloud of reddish, purple-ish dust. Cleo looked to Laito and then to Carla.

"He was a familiar," Kanato said, standing beside Ayato. The four stood in a line across from the other two.

"Summoned by _you,"_ Cleo said with her eyes on Carla. Carla narrowed his eyes at her. " _You little shit."_ Cleo stepped forward but someone grabbed her arm, stopping her. Cleo quickly turned around to see Reiji standing beside her with Shu, Subaru and Ryo. He got them rather quick. She looked back to Reiji. "Reiji let me go now."

"I thought I told you to stay away from us," Shu said, stepping forward. He actually had his headphones out of his ears and dangling around his neck. Shin chuckled softly, a smirk on his face.

"What can we say? We missed our Little Clover," he said, giving Cleo a wink. Cleo pulled her arm out of Reiji's. She was pissed but she was also incredibly upset. Someone who she thought actually liked her for her, someone who she liked back, wasn't even a real person. He was a mere familiar summoned by someone who she hated, summoned by someone who kidnapped and tortured her and was only going to use again. No doubt, in that moment there, she wanted to kill Carla. She didn't wait for them to say anything else but instead disappeared from in front of Reiji and reappeared in front of Carla. She grabbed her by his shirt and turned quickly, slamming him into the wall. Tears had welled up in her eyes but Carla didn't seem fazed at all. Shin stepped toward them, ready to pry Cleo off but Carla held up his hand, never breaking eye contact with Cleo.

"Cleopatra, I did what I had to," Carla said. "It doesn't matter if you understand or not. I needed someone to keep an eye on you when I couldn't. Kaito was perfect for that."

"You just wanted to break me, didn't you?" Cleo spat, her hands shaking. "You just wanted to watch me fall apart again."

"As entertaining and satisfying that would be to watch, no," Carla answered. "I planted Kaito in your life just to keep an eye on you." Cleo scoffed and let one hand go of his shirt. She pulled her fist back and slammed it into the wall beside his head. He quickly moved his head to the side. _He flinched._ "Now that he's gone, our business here is done."

Cleo chuckled softly. "You're not getting off that easy," she said. She turned around quickly and grabbed onto Shin as well, disappearing from the hall with the two of them.

"Cleo!" Subaru yelled but they were already gone.

"She's still here. She hasn't gone far," Shu said, looking up and down the hall before stopping for a moment. He looked up. "They're on the roof."

Cleo materialized on the roof with the two brothers except she was on the edge of a ledge outside the fence, holding onto Carla. His feet were dangerously close to the edge. Cleo knew that even with her strength on top of the fall, he probably wouldn't die. Shin rushed to the fence.

"Nii-San!" But Carla once again held his hand up.

"Whatever you do, do not go outside that fence," Carla said, his eyes narrowing at Shin. Shin gulped but nodded. Carla looked back to Cleo. "You know that this won't kill me, right?"

Cleo inched forward a tiny bit, pushing him back the same space. His foot hit the _very_ edge, his heel hanging off of it. "Yeah, but it'll be satisfying as hell."

"Cleo! Cleo, stop!" Ryo yelled as he appeared on the roof with the rest of the Sakamaki siblings. Subaru had teleported him up there with them, even though Cleo would've much rather preferred him not to be up there. Shin turned around and that's when an idea blossomed in his mind. A flawed one, but he wasn't thinking clearly. His brother was in danger. He appeared in front of Ryo and grabbed him by his throat, stepping a safe distance away from Sakamaki's. He then appeared on a ledge, identical to the one Cleo was standing on, beside her; except Shin held Ryo up by his throat, dangling him from ledge. Cleo's eyes widened very slightly.

"You can either exact your pointless revenge or you can save your friends' life," Shin said. Carla huffed.

"Damn it Shin." Cleo turned back to Carla.

"Heh, your brother is a bit of an idiot," she said. She let go of Carla for a moment before forcefully grabbing onto his jacket again and pushing him off the ledge, falling with him.

"Cleo!" Ryo's voice rang from above her but Cleo couldn't hear him. Cleo pressed her palm against Carla's chest, using all her human strength and a bit of her inhuman strength. Only seconds later, Carla's back pressed into the ground in the parking lot, creating a large crater around them. Cleo kneeled a top his stomach, breathing heavily. She was right; that was incredibly satisfying. She got off Carla and turned to the sound of Ryo's voice getting closer to her. Shin had let him go. Cleo waited until Ryo came into sight before rushing under where he was going to fall. She lifted her hand and used her telekinesis to catch him. She gently brought him down to the ground. She kneeled down beside him, making sure he was still conscious.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here," she said softly, shaking his hair out of his face. Ryo let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh shit, I'm alive," he said. Cleo chuckled softly.

"Yes, yes you are. And you're going to stay ali-" Cleo was cut off when she was yanked back by her hair. She was thrown across the parking lot and slammed into one of the cars. She groaned as her back hit the car and she fell to the ground. " _Goddamnit."_ She looked up and saw Carla glaring down at her, a couple of feet away. He seemed perfectly unharmed at first but then she noticed the trail of blood going down his face. She glanced behind him to the school windows and people were watching; _students_ were watching.

"I don't know if you're stupid or just naive," Carla said, stepping forward. Cleo pushed herself off the ground.

"If you want to keep this battle going, I suggest you do so somewhere else. Unless you want to make your existence known to humans," Cleo said, taking a step forward.

"They're knowledge of us will not affect us in the least."

"What do you want, a bunch of chaos; people running around screaming that vampires and inhumans exist?" Cleo exclaimed, glaring at Carla.

"Do not compare us to those disgusting beings," Carla said. "We are far more superior." Cleo scoffed, stepping forward.

"You're practically the same fucking thing!" She exclaimed. "So what if you're a bit stronger than them? You are just as horrible as they are. You don't care for other people's wellbeing. Every little fucking thing revolves around you. Have even noticed that your brother hasn't shown up by your side? He's still up there with _six_ vampires. Yeah, I bet he's strong but he is not strong enough for all of them and he sure as hell ain't smart enough to go against them." Carla tilted his head at her.

"My brother can handle himself," Carla said, pulling off his scarf. "I can't say the same for your friend." He said, gesturing to Ryo.

"You go near him and I'll snap every bone in your body," Cleo exclaimed, taking one last step forward. Carla raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your eye," he said.

"What?"

"Your eye is red," he said, a small smirk on growing on his face.

"And you think that's good for you?" She appeared behind him and this time grabbed him by his hair, throwing him into another car. Cleo looked up at the sky when she started to feel the rain drops hit her skin. Carla recovered quickly and attacked Cleo while she was distracted by the rain. _Idiot._

He materialized in front of her and grabbed her by her throat, slamming her back into the ground. Cleo groaned in pain as he tightened the grip around her throat, cutting off her air supply. "I don't want to kill you Cleo but you're making that extremely hard."

Cleo chuckled out the tiny bit of breath she had. "Trust me... You won't." Cleo disappeared from his hold but the moment she went to pull him into a choke hold from behind, she tackled onto the ground. She expected it to be Shin but instead it was a wolf. A strange one at that, she expected it to be a familiar summoned by Shin. She yelled out in pain as one of its sharp teeth dug across her arm. She finally managed to kick it off and snap its neck once it was on the ground. She was breathing heavily and he arm was dripping blood, her black sleeve torn.

Cleo looked up at the sound of coughing. She turned to Carla to see Shin beside him, his hand on Carla's back and a concerned look on his face. "Cleo!" Cleo looked up to see Rana was at one of the windows with Mimi and Yui. "Get Ryo out of there, now!" Cleo turned back to Ryo to see his body on the ground. She prayed that he had only fallen unconscious from shock. She stood up but stumbled slightly. She was weak, no doubt and the blood loss wasn't helping either. She wouldn't be able to make it to Ryo if she ran or walked so she teleported to his side. She fell to her knees, her sight getting blurry and unfocused. She placed her fingers on his pulse, making sure he still had one. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt his heartbeat.

She felt herself wobble slightly as her conscious slipped away from her. Before she hit the ground, someone caught her. "Reiji, she's barely breathing," Subaru said, feeling her pulse.

"Ryo's alright," Ayato called from Ryo's side.

"We have to get them back home," Reiji said. "No one knows that we're not human. They only know that those two and Cleo aren't. Get them to the limo," Reiji told Subaru and Ayato. Subaru picked up Cleo and Ayato picked up Ryo. They carried them back to the Limo while Kanato, Shu, Reiji, and Laito remained with Carla and Shin. By now, Carla had recovered from his coughing fit.

"What is that man's plan with Cleo?" Shu asked, standing closest to them. Carla stood with Shin's help, giving Shu a glare.

"Karlheinz's plans are his own," Carla said before the two disappeared. Shu let out a soft breath, shaking his head.

"So much work," he muttered, turning on his heel and following after his siblings to the limousine. Once the lot was empty, the students dispersed from the windows, going back to their class for the small remainder of class they had left. Subaru carefully placed Cleo into the limousine and got in beside her. The rest soon got in as quick as they could and the limousine drove off. Subaru lifted Cleo's head and placed on her leg as the limousine fell into an intense awkward silence.

"Is she going to be okay?" Laito asked Reiji, his fedora resting on his lap.

"She should be fine if I can stop the bleeding," Reiji said, watching her bleeding arm. Though their thirst was through the roof, they found themselves more worried about her life than their thirst. The limousine skidded to a stop and the siblings jolted forward. Subaru picked up Cleo as the siblings disappeared from the limousine.

They all reappeared in Reiji's room and Subaru laid Cleo down on Reiji's experimentation table. Reiji took off his school jacket and went over to Cleo. Reiji looked up at them and said, "Out, all of you, now."

"No way in hell," Subaru said, leaning against the wall. His hands and parts of his arm were covered in Cleo's blood. That wolf did quite some damage on her. If he had dug his teeth in any deeper, she probably would've died on the spot from blood loss.

"Subaru, you being here is only going to distract me. Get out," Reiji said, narrowing his eyes at Subaru. Shu walked to Subaru, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine," Shu said, trying to reassure his brother but Subaru just scoffed and disappeared. Subaru was entirely _pissed._ Once again, those two repulsive vampires had ruined everything for Cleo. They picked the worst times to show up. To make things even worse for Subaru, he had no idea what they wanted with her. He felt responsible for protecting Cleo and he let this happen to her. Her blood was on his hands, _literally._ In the past twenty agonizing minutes of waiting to hear something from Reiji, Subaru had completely destroyed everything in his room; except for his coffin. He couldn't destroy that. That's where Cleo stayed when she needed somewhere to sleep, somewhere to feel safe. That's where they would both sit when they shared secrets or stories, not that Subaru had much to tell. It was special for _both_ of them.

Kanato, on the other hand, was extremely concerned but not as much as Subaru. Kanato's bond with Cleo wasn't as strong as Subaru's. But for some reason, he was incredibly pissed. He wanted to murder the two people responsible for this. They tried to kill Ryo and Carla almost killed Cleo. He hated how he had no idea what they wanted with her. He wanted to snap their necks but burn them alive at the same time. He hated those two and he hated Carla even more for placing Kaito in Cleo's life.

Laito and Ayato were boiling over with rage and concern. Laito more concerned than angry; Ayato vice versa. Laito knew that Cleo was strong but he had also seen how much blood she'd lost. With that and all of the energy and ability power that she used, she had already exhausted herself. Laito was more surprised that she hadn't died on the spot. However, Ayato was pissed off. He wanted to break Carla's, Shin's and his father's neck. But he couldn't. He had a feeling that Cleo was much stronger than the lot of them and if she got her ass handed to her by Carla, there's no way he'd be able to face them.

Shu was an entirely different story. Shu told himself that he didn't care and that she was nothing more than a conquest and a blood bag but he was wrong. He knew he was wrong and that what he thought wasn't true; even if he didn't want to believe it or if she didn't see it, she had a place here; a special one. She had a sort of friendship with them all and she earned a place here. Between the pranks, the poison and the constant insults and jokes, she was one of them. She was a sister, in a sense, to most of them. And deep down, Shu knew that.

Reiji had cleaned off all the dried blood on her arm. Perhaps, it would've been better to take her to the hospital but he knew that even with him, she would still make it. He had put her under some strong anesthesia since he had to give her stitches. Doing so without any anesthesia would make her go into shock and kill her; her pulse was weak as it was. Just as he was about to put in the stitches, his room door opened. Reiji looked up, glaring at whomever it was that came in. Her glare hardened when he saw that it was his deadbeat brother. "Shu, what do you-?"

"Katsumi's here with the other girls," Shu said, his eyes narrowing. Reiji sighed.

"Send them to their room and send Katsumi to Cleo's room," he said.

"Why did you call him here?" Shu asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Reiji replied. Shu decided not to start the usual dreaded argument so he turned around and left. Reiji turned back to Cleo and frowned slightly at the sight of her. He, too, hated to see her like this. He took a deep breath and begun the stitches. He went slow, careful not to go too deep and listening carefully to her heartbeat to make sure it didn't go too fast. After a couple of minutes, he finished. Reiji carefully placed a bandage over the nasty gash. He checked her from any other wounds but at most, there were only bruises and minor cuts. She was going to make it. Reiji stood from the table, pulling off the bloody gloves and tossing them to the side. He then made his way down to the living room where Shu was, along with the other siblings.

As he entered the room, all eyes turned to him. "How is she?" Subaru asked immediately.

"She's alive," Reiji answered. Everyone, except Shu, let out a soft sigh of relief. "However," he started, getting everyone's attention again.

"However what?" Kanato asked, nervous for what was to come.

"There is a chance that she won't remember what happened. If she awakes and asks about it-"

" _When."_ Everyone turned to Ayato.

"What?"

"When she awakes, not if," Ayato said, turning to him. Reiji nodded his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" _When_ she awakes, and _if_ she asks about it, do not tell her," Reiji said. No questioned his demand and just nodded their heads. "She's going to have to stay home for a couple of days until this entire thing calms down in school. Almost everyone say what happened in the parking lot."

"One of us is going to have to stay with her," Laito said, his fedora still on his lap.

"Yes, we'll switch each day to watch her," Reiji said, crossing his arms in front of his stomach.

"How long will she be staying home?" Ayato asked.

"Until everything calms down in school. We don't need that attention on us," Reiji answered. The room fell quiet until Shu sighed, sitting up.

"I'll take first watch tomorrow," he said. He stood up and left the room. For once, Reiji hadn't argued with him and let him walk off. One by one, they all disappeared from the room, going to their own rooms. Reiji retired to Cleo's room, where Katsumi had been waiting for him. Katsumi immediately stood from her bed once Reiji appeared in the room.

"She's alright," Reiji said, before Katsumi could even ask. "Now, the reason I called you here was so that I could ask you of something."

"Of course, anything," Katsumi answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Make sure that the students at the Academy don't spread rumors or talk about what happened in the slightest," Reiji said. Katsumi nodded his head.

"Consider it done," he answered.

"There's a limousine out front waiting to take you home," Reiji said, stepping to the side.

"Thank you, Reiji. Send Cleo my regards," Katsumi said before walking out of the room, calling out goodnight to Reiji. He left the manor, going straight to the limousine. He got inside, closing the door and letting out a heavy sigh. The limousine took off.

" _Is she alive?"_ Katsumi looked up to the other side of the limousine and frowned.

"Yes, she's alive," he answered. "Reiji wants me to shut down any rumors going about the school."

" _Do just that. We can't have this spreading around."_

Katsumi leaned back in his seat. "Of course," he said lowly. "Why don't you just go and talk to her yourself?"

" _I will Kat. I'll talk to her on her birthday."_

"She's your sister for Pete's sake!"

" _How I communicate with my sister isn't your business."_ The limousine came to a halt. _"Goodnight Katsumi."_

Katsumi sighed as he opened up the door and stepped out. "Goodnight Kalem."


	12. Chapter Eleven: You're Mine

_**I'm pretty sure this chapter is just for shits and giggles. But like, important things still happen lol.**_

 _ **Yes, I changed Cleo's brothers' name from Noiz to Kalem for reasons.**_

 _ **Also, I realized I never posted a translation for their nicknames**_

 _ **Laito's nickname is Arschloch which is German for Asshole.**_

 _ **Shu's nickname is Kleine**_ _ **Scheiße which is German for piece of shit.**_

 _ **Kanato's nickname is Einhorn which is German for Unicorn.**_

 _ **(I THINK)**_

* * *

It's now 10:00 in the morning and in the Sakamaki household, everyone is gathered in the living room. Laito and Kanato are putting together a jigsaw puzzle, Ayato is watching, Shu is sleeping on the sofa in the back of the room, the girls are still sleeping and Reiji is reading a book. Subaru has been in his room ever since he heard the news of Cleo. He tried to see Cleo but Reiji stopped him. He didn't know when Cleo was going to wake up and he didn't want Subaru rushing her. They would occasionally hear some crashing, thudding and something shattering in his room.

Laito sighed as another thud was heard in his room, probably him punching the wall. "Shouldn't someone stop him?"

"He'll calm down eventually," Reiji muttered, turning the page in his book.

"He won't have a room left by the time he does," Ayato said. Reiji was about to say something else when the door slammed open. Everyone looked up, expecting it to be Subaru but were decently surprised when they saw it was Cleo. She was leaning against the door, pushing her hair back and out of her face with one hand and she was in a new change of clothes. She was now wearing a burgundy tank top and a pair of black jeans. Laito was first to speak up,

"Cleo-"

"If somebody does not shut him up, I am going to beat him to death with his own fucking coffin. I am trying to fucking sleep." Laito couldn't help but smile. At least she was back to her usual self.

"How're you feeling Cleo?" Reiji asked, closing his book.

"Well, I'm a little pissed off. I have these stitches in my arm that I have no idea where they came from and like I said, _I was trying to fucking sleep!"_ She said, looking up at him. Her eyes were back to their normal color but her hair was still black. She raised an eyebrow at the siblings. "Why're you all staring at me like you've just seen my ghost?"

Reiji chuckled softly. "Something like that," he said. Cleo turned to Ayato as he stood up from his chair, going over to Cleo.

"What now, Tomato?" He lifted his hand, the sound echoing through the room. His siblings gasped at the sight while Cleo was surprised and shocked. Her head tilted very slightly while her cheek was red. After processing what happened, Cleo turned back to Ayato. He had a scowl on his face, but behind it he looked… _Relieved?_

A snicker broke the silence, then a chuckle, and then full laughter. It was Kanato and Laito laughing together, Laito clutching onto his stomach, hunched over from laughing. "Oh Ayato, how stupid can you get?" Ayato, however, ignored his brothers.

"Do you have a fucking death wish?" Cleo asked, taking a step closer to Ayato. Ayato scoffed,

"Tch, me; you're the one who almost died!"

" _Yes, to save all of our fucking lives!"_ She yelled back.

"You could've walked away instead of trying to get back at that white haired founder!"

"Okay so let me get this straight, if I came waltzing into your life, convinced you that you actually meant something just to turn out to be a fucking _familiar_ sent by someone who wants to use you, you wouldn't be pissed off?"

"I don't need someone to convince me that I mean something! I already know I'm the best!"

"Oh please, the best at what; getting your ass handed to you in everything that you try to do?"

The siblings were rather entertained by this yelling match.

"Tch, I could beat you in numerous things!"

"Oh yeah, like being annoying and getting insulted the most. Oh, and let's not forget being the winner of _losing."_

"You take that back you little shit," he said, stepping dangerously close to her.

" _Make me you rotten tomato."_

"That's it!" He reached forward, aiming to grab her throat but Reiji spoke up,

"Ayato, don't touch her." Ayato scoffed, turning to Reiji.

"Did you not hear what she just said?"

"I'm pretty sure half of the forest heard what she just said," Shu mumbled, sitting up straight. "Cleo, I suggest you go talk to Subaru." Ayato turned, glaring at Cleo but she just stuck her tongue out at him. She turned around and left the room, walking a little better now that she was actually awake. She made her way back to the bedroom corridor and stopped in front of Subaru's door. She was missing bits and pieces of what happened the other night but she was sure Subaru would tell her. She knocked on the door but she got no answer. She knocked again but still got no answer. She knew he was in there.

"Subaru?" She called as she opened up the door. She pushed the door all the way open and took in the state of his room. Everything was trashed: the windows were broken, curtains on the floor, furniture was smashed, and the walls had many dents in them. But there was one thing that was still in its perfect condition, Subaru's coffin. Sitting on the floor, in front of the coffin with his back leaning against it was Subaru. Cleo frowned as she stepped into the room, letting the door close behind her. Subaru didn't look up at her as she approached the coffin. She painfully sat down beside him. Her entire body was still sore from the other day. "Subaru, I'm still here."

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder but he flinched away, moving away from her. That's when she got a better look at him. His jeans and shirt were torn slightly while his hair was ruffled and all over the place. She doubted that he got any sleep. But then she noticed the blood on her hands and spots on his shirt. "Go away," he said, his voice low but harsh.

Cleo however stood up, not leaving. "That's not happening. Subaru, just talk to me," she said, stepping forward and grabbing onto his sleeve. He pulled away from her and faced her. Cleo was taken aback. He had tear stains on his cheeks and a very tiny cut on his cheek.

"Get out Cleo! You can't be around me!"

"Why the hell not?" She asked, almost expecting what came next. "And don't you dare try and tell me that it's because you're garbage, or filth, or dangerous or you don't have a place on this world!"

"You know it's true," he said, stepping back from her. Cleo scoffed.

"I was just slapped by Ayato; do not think I will not beat the crap out of you. I am pissed off right now. You're the one who woke me up from my sleep and then I got into a screaming match with him. So if you think that I will not _destroy_ you, think the fuck again." Subaru sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. He turned quickly, slamming his fist into the wall beside him over and over again. "Subaru, Subaru stop it!" Cleo grabbed onto Subaru's arm and tried to pull him away but he turned too quickly and hit her across the face, a bit too hard. She hit the ground, surprised at first but she knew that it was an accident. Subaru was breathing heavily but an apologetic look on his face.

"Cleo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Subaru, I know," she cut him off, sitting up on the floor. She would have preferred not getting hit at all but she understood, a bit. He was fuming and upset. He felt like a failure. "Come here." Subaru turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Subaru, I am perfectly fine. Please, come over here."

Subaru sighed and walked over to her, sitting down beside her, but he still didn't face her. "You scared the crap out of me," Subaru murmured. Cleo frowned.

"You know it would be nice if I even remember what happened," Cleo said. "I remember getting thrown into the car, getting bit by the wolf and that's it." Subaru turned to her. "Subaru, what happened? I want to know everything."

"I can't tell you that Cleo," Subaru said, crossing his legs and leaning back against his coffin. Cleo frowned.

"Did I kill someone?" She asked. Subaru shook his head. Cleo turned away from him, staring out the window. "Subaru, why destroy your room if you have entire sparring room?" Subaru was quiet for a moment as Cleo turned back to him.

"Shut up smart ass," he muttered, dropping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her down. She laughed softly, laying her head in his lap. "Have you had any dreams lately?" Cleo fell silent, staring down to the ground. "Cleo?"

"No. I haven't," she answered. Subaru hummed softly before beginning to play with her longer black locks. It was quiet between the two but it was a comfortable silence. Subaru knew that she had drifted off to sleep when her soft snores were the only sound in the room. He chuckled softly to himself before carefully picking her up from the floor. He placed her into the coffin and closed it, letting her sleep on a cushioned surface. He then headed into the bathroom to clean off the blood that coated his hands and shirt.

* * *

The siblings -with the exception of Shu- and Mimi were gathered at the front door, awaiting Yui and Rana. It was time for school once again and Shu stuck to his word of staying behind to watch over Cleo, even though Subaru wanted to be the one to stay. He knew that Shu was going to do nothing but bother and tease her. Reiji had been lecturing Ayato about hitting Cleo in her state of being and scolding Laito for biting Yui before school since he sent him to wake her up.

Eventually, Yui and Rana came downstairs, just in time with Shu and Cleo close behind them. Yui and Rana went to the door while Shu and Cleo stopped at the bottom of the left side staircase. "Don't break anything," Reiji said, directing that to Cleo. He turned to Shu as the others made their way to the limousine. " _Don't_ bite her." Shu said nothing and watched as his brother left. The door closed, leaving the two by themselves.

"Finally," Cleo muttered, walking back up the stairs. Shu raised an eyebrow and followed after her. He followed her up to Reiji's room. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"What'd you need from here?" Shu asked. Cleo went straight to Reiji's desk, peeking around in it.

"Reiji wouldn't give me any Advil for this pain. Said I deserved it for doing something so idiotic," Cleo answered. Eventually she found a packet of Advil. She let out a soft sigh of relief. "Finally." She popped it open and walked past Shu, going down to the kitchen. She got a cup of water and drank down the Advil, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"I think he's right for once. You do deserve it," Shu said as she placed the cup in the sink.

"Oh please. If you actually thought that, you wouldn't have let me take this," she said. She took a deep breath, turning to Shu. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight Kleine Scheiße." She walked past him but he grabbed her arm that wasn't stitched and pulled her to him. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up to look at him.

"What the hell is so special about you?" He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Uhm, I would assume something since I'm not dead yet," she answered, swatting his hand away. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"No," he said softly. It took a moment before a small smirk cracked his lips. "Y'know, other than Kaito, I am the only one who's made you blush." Cleo snickered, turning away.

"Yeah you keep thinking that buddy," she said. Shu hummed softly, turning her head back to him.

"I've never seen you blush around anyone else," he said. Cleo placed her hand on his chest softly.

"Just because you weren't there doesn't mean it didn't happen," she replied. She patted his chest twice before slipping out of his hold and disappearing out of the kitchen. Shu chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head slightly.

Shu had been wandering around and he couldn't find Cleo anywhere in the mansion. He sighed as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. How was he supposed to explain to Reiji that he lost an entire girl? He decided to give up and just go to sleep. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, drifting off to sleep.

After waiting about twenty minutes, Cleo peeked from around the corner to Shu's sleeping figure on the floor. Cleo smirked to herself. _Stay home, my ass._ She stood up straight and turned around, taking half a step before Shu spoke up, "I was wondering where you went." Cleo sighed and turned to the wall, banging her head against it a few times.

"Why, why, why do you have to be a vampire? You and your stupid enhanced sense," she muttered, sighing and leaning her forehead against the wall. "Can I just leave please?" She asked. Shu chuckled softly.

"I'd let you leave but I don't want to listen to Reiji's annoying rant," Shu replied. Cleo groaned and gave up. She just wanted to go back to school. She wanted to see Ryo again. After she found out that he woke up in the morning and Reiji sent him home, she just wanted to make sure he was alright.

" _Fucking lazy Kleine Scheiße,"_ she muttered as she walked away from Shu, going back to Subaru's room. She walked inside and slammed the door, going to his coffin. She plopped down inside and knocked the side once, letting the coffin fall closed.

* * *

" _Hehe, r-ready?"_

" _Y-Yeah, go!"_

Cleo woke up to loud banging right beside her. She jumped straight up but forgot that she in Subaru's coffin so; she hit her head on the coffin lid. She groaned as she fell back down onto the coffin cushions. She could hear Laito and Ayato laughing outside the coffin, Ayato practically wheezing. " _You mother fuckers,"_ she muttered before pushing the coffin lid up and sitting up. She turned, looking to Ayato who had two pans in his hand and was on the ground on one knee, holding his stomach. Laito was also laughing but not as hard as Ayato. She took another look around. Subaru wasn't in the room.

"A-ha! You-You should've heard- A-HA!" Ayato fell onto his back, dropping the pans as he continued to laugh.

"You little shit," Cleo hopped out of the coffin, ready to go after Ayato but fell onto her knees when a sharp pain surged through her leg. While Ayato was still laughing, Laito noticed Cleo on the ground.

"Eh, Cleo; what happened to your leg?" He asked. Cleo hissed in pain as she pulled up her pants leg to see her leg. She was decently surprised to see a large purple and blue bruise on the side of her leg.

"What the hell? That wasn't there before," she said, mostly to herself than to Laito. Ayato finally finished laughing and sat up, looking to Cleo.

"What happened to you?" He asked, standing up from the ground. Cleo looked up to Laito and held out her hand. Laito took it and helped her off the ground. She leaned against him, keeping one arm around his waist. Before Cleo could answer Ayato, the room door opened and in stepped Subaru. He stopped outside the door and looked between the three.

First his eyes landed on Laito, whose arm was over Cleo's shoulders. Then he saw the pans in Ayato's hands and then finally, he saw the bruise on Cleo's leg. "What the hell did you two do?" He exclaimed.

"It wasn't us," Ayato said. "The only thing I did was wake her up." He clanked the pans together one more time, making Cleo wince.

"Dude," she muttered, holding the side of her head. Subaru scoffed and went over to the three of them. "I'll just go to Reiji." She took her arm from around Laito and took one step forward but then stopped, pain shooting through her leg. She turned to Subaru.

"Can you take me to Reiji actually?" Subaru sighed and suddenly picked her up bridal style. Cleo didn't argue and let him take her to Reiji. They disappeared from Subaru's room and appeared in the kitchen, where Reiji was. Reiji looked up from the pot on the stove and turned to the two.

"What did that idiot do now?" Reiji asked, referring to Ayato and the pans.

"Other than be an annoying Tomato and give me a headache, nothing," Cleo answered. Subaru gently placed her feet back on the ground, letting her lean against the counter. "I just needed you to check something out for me." Reiji raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not your personal doctor," he answered, turning back to the pot on the stove.

"No but you are the only doctor in the house," she replied, glancing between him and the pot. It smelled rather nice, whatever it was he was cooking. "Please Reiji; I won't break anything for a week." Reiji looked up from the pot for a moment before looking back to the pot.

"I highly doubt that. The answer is still no," he answered.

Cleo groaned. She didn't approve of this random bruise on her leg but she was sure a pack of ice would probably do the trick. "Fine," she mumbled, going to the freezer. She pulled out a pack of ice and sat herself on top of the clear counter.

"Cleo, you can't sit on the counter," Reiji said, not even turning to her. Cleo ignored him and turned to Subaru.

"Thank you Subaru. Sorry about sleeping in your coffin again," she said. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine _for now._ Whenever Shu decides to move out of your room, you're going back to your own bed," he said before turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen. Cleo pouted softly. She must admit his coffin was surprisingly a lot more comfortable than her bed. She didn't understand how because it's a cramped little space and when she's sleeping with Subaru, that doesn't help.

She turned back to Reiji. "Reiji-"

"No."

She huffed. "You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I don't need to know. It's most likely a stupid request, my answer is no," he said, placing a lid on the pot and turning to her. "And get off the counter."

"It's not a _stupid_ request," she said, pressing the ice against her bruise, wincing slightly.

"It either has to do with you leaving the house, pulling a stupid prank on someone, or it has something else to do with you destroying something in this house." Cleo fell quiet for a moment, biting her lip.

"Okay so maybe it is a little stupid-" Reiji sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But it's not _that_ stupid! It's rather simple if you ask me."

"I didn't ask," Reiji replied, leaning against the counter behind him, occasionally glancing at the pot.

"Please Reiji!" Reiji sighed again, pushing his hair out of his face.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to take one of you guys to the grocery store," she replied. Reiji raised an eyebrow at her. "I wanted to get some stuff for tomorrow."

Reiji tilted his head to the side a bit. "What is so special about tomorrow?" Cleo went to answer him but decided against it.

"Never mind, you're right, it was stupid," she replied, giving him a faux smile. She hopped off the counter carefully and tossed the pack of melted ice into the sink. She gave him a slight wave as she left the kitchen. The door closed and Reiji sighed to himself.

"You could've at least let her go to the store." Reiji turned to his deadbeat brother. "You're only going to upset her more if you keep up that charade."

"I'm not going to let her waste money on things we already have," Reiji replied. Shu narrowed his eyes slightly at him.

"When _did_ you have the time to get those things anyway?" He asked.

"We all went after school," Reiji answered. "We each picked out our own present for her. You're on your own for getting Cleo a birthday present. Though, the thought of you leaving the house on your own is hilarious itself." Shu huffed softly before turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen.

Cleo found herself heading back to her room. She knew that Shu was probably there but decided that she missed her dark room. Subaru's room was dark but it didn't have the same _aesthetic_ as her room. However, she stopped halfway down the hall, looking straight ahead at the pitch black hall. She could've sworn she saw someone just now. Then she heard something. She didn't know what it was at first but then she heard it again, a chuckle; a deep and dark one at that. When it started to get clearer and louder, that's when she realized it wasn't coming from in front of her but behind her. She felt shivers and goosebumps cover her entire body when a cold breeze blew through her.

" _Found you."_ Cleo wasted no time sprinting off down the hall, ignoring the aching and horrible pain surging through her leg. She slid to a stop when she reached her door. She didn't bother looking down the hall but just quickly rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She quickly locked it and took a couple of steps away from it but kept her eyes trained on it. _What the fuck was that?_

While she was trying to catch her breath, she completely forgot about the blonde haired vampire that -which she guessed- was waiting for her on her bed. Shu raised an eyebrow at the inhuman. Her heart was beating rapidly, but still never went over 157 bpm. She was sweating and she was in pain. "Who're you running from?" Cleo yelped, quickly turning to Shu.

"Holy shit dude! Announce your presence next time instead of trying to make me pop a goddamn fucking aneurysm!" Shu couldn't help but smirk slightly. She was definitely back to her old self. But something still felt off about her; something about her scent, he thought.

"Who're you running from?" He repeated. Cleo opened her mouth to answer him but paused. She glanced back at the door, quirking an eyebrow at it. She turned back to Shu.

" _That,_ my friend is a very good question," she replied. Shu sat up on her bed.

"You were running from nothing?" He asked, hanging one leg off the side of the bed. Cleo tilted her head at him, giving him a smile.

"I wouldn't put it past me." Shu sighed, standing up from the bed. He made his way over to her but went past her, going to the door. When he placed his hand on the door, Cleo called out to him. "No, don't!" Shu turned back to her, raising an eyebrow but smirking.

"Are _you_ scared?" Cleo quickly regained her posture, leaning her backside against her desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am _I_ scared? Pftt," she said, laughing nervously. Shu thought for a moment before turning back to the door and pulling it open. He held it open with his foot, wide enough for Cleo to look outside it. There was nothing there. Cleo let out a soft sigh.

"Wow, you really ran from nothing," Shu muttered, closing the door. He turned back to her and that's when he noticed her rolled up pants leg. He walked back over to her. "Did Ayato really hit you with the pans?"

"Why does everyone think I would let him get away with that?" She muttered, shaking her head. "No, he didn't hit me with the pans. I just woke up with it." Shu hummed softly. Then Cleo looked up as if ready to say something but then stopped. Shu raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"D-Didn't you just close the door?" Shu turned behind him and sure enough the door was cracked open. Shu turned back to Cleo. She seemed scared, visibly scared. Shu sighed and grabbed onto her hand. He pulled her towards the door, but she pulled away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Relax," he muttered. He pulled open the door and there was still nothing there. He glanced back at Cleo but she wasn't even looking. She was hiding behind Shu, her face buried in his jacket. Shu smirked slightly, amused by her. He sighed and closed the door, turning around. "There was nothing there." Cleo let out a soft sigh, stepping back from Shu.

"Sorry," she said softly, turning away. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm probably just tired and seeing things."

"Heh, I wouldn't put it past you," Shu mumbled, walking to her. "I should get some payment for all my troubles," he said, putting his hand under her chin.

"Yes, of course," she said, smacking his hand away. "The next time I open a door in this house; do I get paid as well?" She took another step back but Shu just stepped forward. "Shu, I said no!"

"You think I care?" Shu placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her against the wall, making her wince. Cleo looked up at him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Is this the part where you give me the well-known speech of how you're much stronger than me because you're a vampire; even though, I have proved multiple times that I am now and always will be stronger and smarter than you?" Shu went quiet for a moment before chuckling softly.

"You're so strange," he said softly.

"That's what makes me special," she replied with a wink. She swatted his hand off of her again and stepped away from him. "Anyway, where are the girls? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're probably in Yui's room. They spend _all_ day in there talking constantly. That's why I don't sleep in there anymore," Shu answered as he made his way over to her bed and lay down. Cleo chuckled softly.

"Good to know." Cleo stood beside the bed, looking down at Shu who had closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep. She was debating whether or not to ask him about going to the grocery store for some snackies for tomorrow. She wanted to ask in case there was a chance he'd say yes but if he said no, that'd just break her tiny little heart even more than it did with Reiji.

"What're you thinking about?" She looked up at Shu to see he had cracked open an eye and was staring at her. She just smiled and shook her head. She looked to the clock for a moment, _4:00 p.m._

"Nothing, forget it," she answered, lying down on the bed beside Shu. Shu was curious as to why since she normally hates sleeping next to him but Cleo was too lost in thought. That voice in the hall, she'd heard it before. It sounded familiar, a bit too familiar but it wasn't one of the siblings. She couldn't quite figure it out so she decided to forget about it. She stared up at the ceiling, Shu and her laying in the exact same position; one hand under their head, the other arm across their stomach, and their right leg bent up. "Shu?"

"Hm?" he hummed.

"When's your birthday?" She asked.

Shu thought for a moment. "Hmm, last month I think." Cleo shot up, looking at him.

"You little bastard, why didn't you say something?" She exclaimed, slapping his chest a few times. Shu cracked open an eye and looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"Didn't think you cared so much for us and our birthdays," Shu said, closing his eye. Cleo huffed, dropping back down onto her back. It was quiet between the two for a while, possibly thirty minutes before Shu spoke up again, "Why haven't you kicked me out yet?"

"Do you want me to?" Cleo responded, still staring at the ceiling. Part of Shu had thought she was still asleep but her blood scent was strong, meaning she was still thinking. Shu opened his eyes and glanced at her to see she was staring at the ceiling still.

"Go to sleep already," he said, turning onto his side and wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her to him but Cleo didn't say anything. She just stared at the ceiling, her eyes occasionally wandering around the room. Shu quirked an eyebrow at her. " _Go to sleep or I'll drink until you pass out."_

"No you won't," she said, ignoring his threat. Shu closed his eyes but brought his mouth to her neck, trailing his tongue up it. Cleo huffed, slapping his forehead and turning her back to him but didn't push his arm off. "Shu, if someone were to come into this house, you'd sense their scent immediately, right?" Shu opened his eyes, peering at her over her shoulder.

"Is that why you were so scared when you came in, because you thought you saw someone?" Cleo didn't respond to him but just buried her head into her shirt. She reached down and grabbed onto Shu's hand. She brought it up and left it under her chin, holding it close to her. Shu was confused, surprised and a bit concerned. But he only chuckled softly. "What a dirty woman you are."

"Oh shush, I am no more lewd than you are," she replied, closing her eyes. Shu hummed softly against her shoulder.

"Hm, that didn't help your case at all," he muttered. Cleo scoffed but didn't let go of his hand. Shu smirked, a bit bored so he decided to have a bit of fun. He slowly slid his hand out of hers and brought it down her chest. " _Why don't you show me just how lewd you are?"_

Cleo flustered red and quickly swatted his hand away. "Ha, in your dreams," she muttered, trying to hide her face subtly but failed miserably.

"You're not wrong about that," he muttered, closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around her waist tightly. "Cleo, what do you want for your birthday?" He couldn't help but smirk at the sound of her increased heartbeat. _So he did remember._

"That's a surprise," she replied. "But when I tell you, you guys can't say no." Shu hummed, random possibilities for her request filling his mind. The two fell into silence and Cleo closed her eyes, ignoring Shu's fingers rubbing circles under her shirt. He always commented on how soft or warm she was. The two laid there for another thirty minutes or so before there was a knock at the door. "What?" She called.

The door opened and in stepped Rana, taking in the sight of the two on the bed. "Should I question this?" She asked, pushing her hands into her pockets.

"I wouldn't," Cleo replied. Rana nodded and hummed softly.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that the rest of us are going have a gaming competition in the game room if you want to join us," Rana said.

"Nah, I think I'll sit out of this one," Cleo said, giving her a smile and closing her eyes.

Rana smirked, " _And miss the chance to beat Ayato's ass_ _ **again?"**_ Cleo stayed quiet before quickly sitting up and turning to Rana.

" _Game on."_ She quickly got out of bed and turned to Shu. "Come on, you're playing too!"

"Is that your birthday request?" Shu asked, not moving from his spot.

"Well no but-"

"No." Shu turned onto his other side, his back facing her. Cleo sighed, turning to Rana for suggestions. Rana just shrugged her shoulders and turned, leaving the room. Cleo sighed and turned to Shu. She really wanted Shu to join them since it was going to be _everyone,_ sort of like a family.

"Come on Shu, please?" Shu didn't say anything to her. Cleo sighed, regretting her words the moment she said it, "I'll let you sleep in my bed without any arguments for two days." Shu cracked open an eye, looking to her. He thought for a moment before humming.

"Make it a week," he said. Cleo huffed.

"Is that the _only_ way you'll come and play these games?" She asked, crossing his arms over her chest.

"It's either that or you can give me a kiss." Cleo fell quiet, glaring down at the vampire on her bed. Shu smirked, closing his eye.

" _You cheeky bastard,"_ she muttered. One kiss was better than having him pester her while she's trying to sleep for a week. She walked over to him and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Just as she went to move back, Shu grabbed onto her hand.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said softly.

"Tch, fine but don't you dare try anything else," she warned. "I won't hesitate to-"

"Please, not another one of your weird freaky threats," Shu muttered. Cleo rolled her eyes and leaned forward, placing a soft and quick kiss on his lips. Shu placed his hand on the back of her neck and held her there for another moment, enjoying the warmth and soft feeling of her lips. Cleo was caught off guard when she placed her hand on the side of his face and closing her eyes, finding herself to be enjoying the kiss. Shu sat up but didn't break the kiss, holding onto her still. Cleo snapped back into reality and opened her eyes. She grabbed onto his ear and tugged a bit but enough to break the kiss. Shu smirked as she took a step back, her face entirely red.

"L-Let's go," she said, quickly turning around and leaving the room. Shu smirked, watching her walk out. He then disappeared and reappeared in the game room where everyone already was.

"I want to Spar each and every one of you lot," Cleo said, sitting on top of the pool table.

"I'm not sparring," Shu said. Kanato and Laito hummed in agreement. Cleo turned to Shu, who was actually sitting up on a couch for once, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? I didn't do that for nothing, y'know!" said Cleo.

"Oh," Laito hummed, appearing beside her. He leaned close to her ear, his mouth practically grazing it. _"Did he finally take you?"_

" _Laito, you say one more word and I will not hesitate to beat you and saw you to death with a goddamn rusty butter knife."_ Laito chuckled softly as he leaned back but he didn't say anything else. "Come on, it'll be fun. I want to spar Ayato first," Cleo said, turning to him. Ayato narrowed his eyes at her but he soon smirked and stood up from the couch.

"Yours Truly is going to kick your ass," he said as Cleo hopped off of the pool table. She walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're on." The two of them bickered as they entered the sparring room, the others following after them. "How about we make this a little bit more interesting and place a bet?" Ayato smirked as they stood in the center of the mat facing each other.

"Sure," he answered.

"If I win, you have to be my servant for a week and do _everything_ that I tell you to," Cleo said. Ayato nodded his head.

"And if I win," he said, leaning down to her ear, whispering very lowly, low enough that the others couldn't hear him. " _I get to take you."_ Cleo thought for a moment. As much as she loved kicking Ayato's ass, was this really worth it? She sighed as he leaned back. "And you have to be my servant for a week and do _everything_ I tell you to."

"Deal." They shook each other's hands as Rana entered the room with Yui and Mimi, holding a container of popcorn each.

"Did they place their bets?" Rana asked as she sat beside Subaru, sharing her popcorn with him. He nodded his head as Laito called for them to begin.

Ayato immediately rushed for Cleo. He swung his fist and missed Cleo's face by an inch. Cleo grabbed onto his arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing him onto the ground and holding onto his arm. _That was easy,_ she thought to herself. However, Ayato suddenly disappeared from her hold and Cleo was pulled into a chokehold. "Tap out," he said to her but Cleo didn't. She disappeared from Ayato's hold and appeared behind him, kicking him in his back. Cleo and Ayato went on like this for the next 10 minutes and Rana had to switch out the popcorn twice. Cleo decided to switch it up a bit and grabbed a Bo staff from the rack. She tossed one to Ayato and immediately swung for him the moment that he caught it.

Ayato brought his staff up to block Cleo's swing but Cleo's swing was harsh it snapped his Bo staff in half. She swung again but this time for his left side and he couldn't defend himself from that either. He fell down on one knee, clutching his side and Cleo stepped in front of him, bringing his staff to his throat and tilting his head up. "Tap out," said Cleo. Ayato went to say something in response but he winced, beginning to cough. Cleo and Reiji were sure that she broke one of his ribs but that wasn't an issue for either of them. It would heal very soon due to him being a vampire.

Ayato sprung to his feet suddenly and tackled Cleo to the ground, knocking the Bo staff out of her hands. The two of them ignored Rana and Laito's cheers and comments. He pinned her to the ground as he straddled her waist. "I'm not going to lose this fight," Ayato told her, wincing slightly from the pain in his ribs.

"Well then I guess that's a problem because neither am I," she responded. She lifted her head and bashed it into his harshly. He fell off of her and Cleo quickly stood up. She glanced at Subaru and remembered how she almost won her fight before. She picked up him broken Bo staff and poked the broken sharp end into her palm. She watched as the blood poked out and she looked to Ayato whose eyes were already glowing, along with everyone else's.

"Cheater," Ayato said, covering his nose to try and block out her scent but he had already taken it in. Ayato grabbed onto the other broken part of the staff and appeared behind Cleo, pulling her into a choke hold but his eyes stayed on her hand that was bleeding. Being in a trance by the scent of her blood, he squeezed the staff to her throat too tight, cutting off her air supply.

 _Shit, I can't lose! I can't fucking lose!_

But Cleo couldn't breathe. If she didn't tap out, she would pass out and lose either way.

"Cleo, tap out!" Rana called from the 'audience stands'. Cleo had to give in and she tapped the staff twice, letting Ayato move the staff. She fell to her knees, coughing heavily and trying to catch her breath. Ayato dropped down beside her, grabbing onto her chin in his hand and pulling her up to face him once she had caught her breath slightly.

" _You're mine."_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Pray For The Wicked

_Y'ALL._

 _ **Y'ALL.**_

 _ **Y'ALL.**_

 _ **How are y'all doing? I hope you're doing well and if you're not, I hope that changes.**_

 _ **And in case no one has told you today, you're an amazing human being :) who deserves the best.**_

 _ **Also, things get heated in this chapter ;) winkity wink wink**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve:**_

It had been a couple of hours since the fight and Cleo's chest was still hurting. Reiji had demanded that she rest before competing in any more games but Cleo insisted that she was fine. So she continued on with the games. Even though she was trying to distract herself with the games, she couldn't get the fact out of her mind that it was Ayato who was going to take her. It terrified her beyond existence. But something that terrified her even more was the fact that she had to be his servant for a week and do _everything_ he asked. Shu was going against Laito in darts and the game had just decided to drink a nice tall glass of suspense.

Cleo had been secretly rooting for Laito so that she wouldn't be going against Shu since she knew she'd have to cheat in order to win against him. But Shu ended up winning against Laito making Ayato tease Laito for losing again. Ayato seemed have gotten a boost of confidence, to go on top of his massive ego, from winning his fight against Cleo whilst Cleo was absolutely pissed off. So, to make sure that Ayato -or anyone else- didn't drink from her, she guzzled down a glass of wine in front of them all which upset Ayato but he didn't show it. He would get back at her later. However, during snack break, Cleo suddenly got a realization. "Reiji, what time is it?" She suddenly asked, startling the siblings. Reiji looked at the watch on his wrist -which was new- and looked back at her.

"11:30: why?" Cleo quickly shook her head as she stood up from the pool table.

"I'm beat for tonight. Goodnight guys," she said, waving her hand as she headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Cleopatra," Ayato called to her. Cleo flipped him off as she left the room, Shu disappearing from the room as well. Cleo opened up her door and headed straight for her closet. She changed quickly into a pair of black shorts and while she was in the middle of changing her shirt, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and someone placed a kiss on her bare neck. Her face flared as she felt his voice vibrate against her neck.

"Hm, I haven't gotten you anything," Shu said. Cleo chuckled softly as she tried to step away from him and turned around. She smiled at him as she pulled on her shirt.

"That's fine Shu, I don't need anything," she replied. Shu stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his other hand under her chin, tilting it up.

"Hm," he hummed to himself, thinking for a moment. "How old are you turning tomorrow?" He asked. Cleo gave him a smirk and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied. Shu hummed softly as he leaned closer and pulled Cleo into a gentle kiss, his grip around her waist tightening as he pulled her closer. Cleo placed her hands on his chest, trying to break the kiss but Shu only held her there. Cleo closed her eyes as Shu stepped forward, letting her step back. After only a couple more steps, Cleo's back was pressed against his closet wall in the space the separated between her clothes. But when Shu trailed his hands up her sides and towards her breasts, Cleo had to break the kiss. She turned her head, breathing heavily as Shu's hands stopped. He leaned to her ear and whispered softly,

"Happy birthday, Cleo." Cleo felt his cold touch disappear along with him as she turned to face forward. She let out a soft breathing and pulled on her shirt which was a plain, simple V-neck black shirt. She left her closet, closing the doors and looked up at the clock. She watched as it struck 11:46. _14 more minutes,_ she thought to herself. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. However, she didn't get more than 14 minutes of sleep when she was startled awake by a loud chorus of screams from different ends of the mansion.

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLEO!"**_

There was one scream where Cleo's full name was said, which made her laugh softly.

" _ **PISS OFF!"**_ She yelled back which only made the other residents smile to themselves as they headed to sleep. Cleo stared down in the blanket as she felt the bed behind her creak. Cleo didn't question it when an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back into someone. At first, she thought it was Shu but then she realized the scent wasn't the same. But she did recognize the scent. Cleo quickly sat up but before she could turn around, she was pushed back down.

"Go to sleep, Mazo." Cleo didn't say anything more and just let herself get comfortable under Ayato's arm and drift off to sleep with him.

* * *

Cleo groaned as someone placed their hand on her hip before slowly wrapping it around her waist and pulling her into them. "Shu, I'm tired," she said softly, pressing her hand on his chest but she didn't push. She was tired but she was also aware of her surroundings. Shu chuckled softly in her ear before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Come on, it's time for school," he said, sitting up and letting go of Cleo. Cleo raised an eyebrow as she opened her eyes.

"You; ready for school? That is a first," she muttered as she sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and looked to Shu who stood by her closet, a bag in hand and a _smile_ on his face. "What's that?" She asked as she stood up from the bed, tossing the sheets off her legs.

"A birthday present from Kanato," Shu answered, "one of the many." Cleo chuckled softly as she went over to him and took the bag from his hand, peeling it open and peeking inside. She smiled at the sight. It was an outfit for the day, one that she was looking entirely forward to wearing.

"Oh wow, he's got nice taste," Cleo said.

"Yeah, that's Kanato," Shu said, slowly taking the bag from her hands. He stepped forward, placing his hand on her cheek and slowly leaning in. Cleo's face flustered and even though her body was screaming for her to kiss him, Cleo really just wanted her gift back. She leaned into the kiss as well but just reached out and took the bag from his hand, stepping back from him. She gave him a smirk as she opened the bag again.

"Alright, get out, I need to change," Cleo said. Shu chuckled softly and disappeared from the bedroom to let her dress. However, she couldn't get more than her shirt off when another voice interrupted her.

"Oi, Mazo," Ayato said, stepping towards Cleo from behind her. Cleo quickly spun around with her hands on her hips. Ayato's eyes immediately trailed down her body before going back to her chest.

"Hey," Cleo snapped beside her head. "My eyes are up here."

"Like I care," Ayato replied. Cleo rolled her eyes and turned back around; pulling on the new shirt that Kanato had gotten her which happened to be a black button up shirt with lace sleeves. Cleo quickly buttoned it up and turned around to face Ayato who was suddenly directly behind her, now in front of her.

"Ayato, school is something I have to get ready for. Please, piss off," Cleo said. Ayato tilted his head at her before pulling his hand from behind his back. Cleo looked down to his hand to see that there was a small red present box that had a golden bow wrapped around it. She looked back to Ayato and smirked.

"Shut up and just take it," Ayato said, making Cleo giggle and taking the box from him. She peeled the bow off the box and opened it up. She smiled at the sight of a long silver necklace with the pendant of a white rose. "It's from Subaru and me." Cleo laughed again.

"Subaru and _I,_ not me," she said, making Ayato scoff. Cleo laughed as she took the necklace out of the box and looked at Ayato. "Well are you going to help me or not?" Ayato turned to her and rolled his eyes, taking the necklace from her hand. Cleo turned around and pulled her hair away from her neck as Ayato pulled on the necklace. Ayato clipped it closed and Cleo let go of her hair, letting it fall down the back of her neck. She peered down at the pendant that lay on her chest. She turned back around to Ayato with a smile on her face. "Thank you Ayato, it's beautiful." Ayato's cheeks flushed but he quickly turned away from her.

"Whatever," he quickly said, turning around. Cleo, however, suddenly reached out and grabbed onto his hand. He turned around and Cleo pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ayato stared down at Cleo, surprised at first but her hug felt nice and warm. He had no choice but hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her neck. Cleo stayed there for a moment, taking in Ayato's scent. Normally, she doesn't mind his scent and it was always faint. But in that moment, it was strong and Cleo could feel a strange feeling in her stomach as she pulled away from Ayato.

"Thanks again," Cleo said. Ayato stopped himself from smiling down at Cleo's smiling and bright face.

"You're welcome." He turned around and left the room, leaving Cleo to dress herself. Cleo pulled off her pants and pulled on the new jeans that Kanato had gotten her which had silver zippers that closed the pockets and chains on the left side of the front two belt loops. When Cleo turned around, she practically jumped out of her skin.

" _HOLY SHIT LAITO, DON'T JUST FUCKING CREEP UP ON ME!"_ She exclaimed, making Laito chuckle. Cleo let out a heavy breath as Laito stepped forward. "I'm not going to lie to you; I'm terrified to find out what you got me."

"Worry not," Laito said as he took off his fedora. "For now, it's just this." He ruffled around Cleo's hair before placing his fedora on her head. Cleo chuckled as Laito tilted Cleo's head up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, I must be special. I get to wear the famous fedora," she said. Laito gave her a wink before disappearing. Cleo waited a few seconds to make sure no one else was just going to suddenly appear and once she was sure that no one was going to, she pulled on her black combat boots and grabbed her book bag. She hurried out of her room but she couldn't take more than a step out of her room when she was tackled to the ground. She yelped as she hit the ground with someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Rana grinning down at her.

"Happy birthday Cleo," She said. Cleo chuckled as Rana got off her and helped Cleo off the ground. "Here you go," she said, pulling a black square present box out of her back pocket. Cleo smiled and took the present box from her hands and pulled the golden ribbon off and then pulled open the box. Inside of the box was a silver bracelet that had a red dragon pendant hanging off of it. Cleo grinned as she took the bracelet out of the box. Rana took the bracelet and helped her clip it around her left wrist. Cleo looked back to Rana.

"Thank you, Rana," said Cleo. Rana just grinned and dropped her arm over Cleo's shoulders, pulling her along as she walked.

"Come on, let's get to class!" The two girls arrived at the front door where the other girls and siblings awaited them. Kanato smiled at the sight of Cleo's outfit which fit her perfectly. Cleo disappeared from under Rana's arm and reappeared beside Reiji who was in the middle of unlocking the door. Reiji glanced at her to see that she was smiling to herself as she held onto her rose pendant necklace. Reiji opened the door but no one was able to step outside. Cleo's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, whereas the person blocking the door just grinned at her.

" _ **KALEM!"**_ Cleo ran forward and tackled them into a hug. Kalem stumbled slightly but kept his balance, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

"Happy birthday my beautiful baby," he said, placing a million kisses on her head. Cleo chuckled and swatted him away as he placed her back on his feet. The siblings and the girls at the door took in Kalem's appearance; the girls drooling over him. Kalem had long black hair and the left side had a quarter undercut. His eyes were dark brown, the same color as Cleo's and he had many piercings. The siblings knew then where she got her clothing and style from. Kalem wore a black t-shirt with the _exact_ same jeans as her and black combat boots and a leather jacket.

Cleo turned back to the siblings with a grin on her face. "Guys and gals, this is my Kalem." The siblings were already skeptical of Kalem. The last time a man came into her life, he was a familiar summoned by Carla. So, who was this 'Kalem'? Cleo noticed the look on the siblings' faces and quickly said, "He's my brother." The siblings silently and subtly let out a sigh of relief as they left the manor. "Alright Kalem, from oldest to youngest, we have Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru. And then we have Rana, Mimi and Yui," Cleo said. Kalem waved his hand at them all, a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. Mimi practically fainted at the sight of his smile whereas Rana kept herself from dropping dead.

"Okay uhm, Cleo," Rana said, stepping forward. She glanced at Kalem as she openly said, "Your brother is incredibly fucking sexy." She then got into the limousine to leave Kalem to chuckle to himself. Cleo chuckled softly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. As the siblings were still getting into the limousine, Cleo turned to Kalem and pulled her hand back, slapping Kalem across the face. Ayato had to stop himself from snickering as he got into the limousine.

" _Have you lost your fucking mind?"_ Cleo exclaimed, anger but concern evident in her voice. Kalem chuckled as he turned back to her.

"Alright, I deserved that," he said.

" _No, what you deserve is a hard ass kick to the dick for that move you pulled!_ You disappeared for five fucking years, Kalem! I mean, do you have **any** idea what I've been through without my only older brother who is supposed to be there to protect me?" Kalem sighed softly.

"Yeah, I do and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and prevent that from happening," Kalem said. "So, I'm pretty sure you heard the argument that I had with mom. After I left the house, I found a job and I've been working since. I'm still on duty now but I had to see you on your birthday."

Cleo raised an eyebrow at him. "A job," she asked, "what kind of job?" Kalem chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about that. Now look, I may or may not be here when you get back but if I am, we are going out for drinks," Kalem said, giving her a sly wink. Cleo chuckled nervously.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea but okay," she said, patting his shoulder. "When I get back, you're explaining your sudden job that made you disappear for five years!" As Cleo climbed into the limousine, Kalem called goodbye to her. Cleo closed the door and the limousine took off. Cleo smiled to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts, what's on your mind Mazo?" Ayato asked, leaning closer to Cleo.

"Hah, certainly not you," Cleo responded, making the others in the limousine snicker.

"Little Cleo, the rest of us have decided that you get to pick two presents of your own today," Laito said. "Along with all of the other presents we got you." Cleo thought for a moment.

"How about, no one can bite me today?" The limousine fell quiet and Ayato quickly spoke up.

"Why the hell not," He asked. Cleo scoffed.

"Because it's my birthday and I said no!" She responded.

"Yeah well, it's Wednesday and I'm thirsty!" Ayato exclaimed, making Cleo huff again.

"Wow, so even when it's my birthday I'm still going to be bit," Cleo said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. Ayato leaned in close to her, bringing his arm around the seat. Cleo could feel his fangs graze her ear as he whispered,

" _You know you like it."_ Cleo turned, ignoring the blush on her cheeks.

"Do you know what else I like?" She asked with a smirk on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her. " _When I beat you in absolutely everything,"_ she said. Ayato glared down at her as the limousine came to a halt. Cleo quickly hurried out of the car before Ayato could grab onto her. She hurried into the school with Ayato quick on her heels. Cleo weaved her way through the students, rushing past Ryo and Mr. Tsuni as she hurried towards the staircase. She could still hear students murmuring about the events that took place on Monday with the 'mysterious white haired man'. Everyone was now well aware that Cleo wasn't human but they still thought the Sakamaki's were human.

Cleo rushed up the stairs and down the third floor hall towards her Algebra class with Ayato still close to catching her. Just as she turned the corner, she crashed into someone's chest and fell backwards, knocking into Ayato as he turned the corner as well. The two of them fell onto the ground but Ayato broke Cleo's fall. Neither of them was hurt but Ayato groaned at Cleo's weight on top of him. He quickly pushed her off and she stood from the ground. She looked up to see who she had crashed into to see that it was a tall guy. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun and Cleo recognized his eyes. They reminded her of watermelons. He was the one who had given her the weird smirk at the top of the staircase.

"Are you alright?" He asked, completely ignoring Ayato's presence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look familiar, have we met before?" He shook his head, holding out his hand.

"Yuma Mukami," he said. Cleo knew she had recognized that last name from somewhere but she didn't remember in that moment. After losing his appetite, Ayato disappeared from the scene.

"Cleo-"

"I know who you are," he said, shaking her hand. "Who doesn't know the famous inhuman singer?" Cleo sighed, taking off Laito's fedora for a moment and ruffling her hair around before putting his hat back on.

"Unfortunately, no one," she replied. Yuma tilted his head at her as he stood up straight, shoving his hands into his pockets. Before he could question what she meant by that, another voice cut him off.

"Yuma… Who're you… talking… to?" Cleo peeked behind Yuma to see Azusa and her dance instructor approaching the two of them. That's where she knew their last name. Ruki Mukami, the one who got her detention, and Kou Mukami, her dance instructor. "Oh… Hi Cleo…"

Cleo smiled at Azusa. "Hi Azusa!" Azusa was in one of her gym classes and he was constantly getting hit with the ball so whenever Cleo had a chance to, she would step in front of him and scare his beaters away. "How're you feeling?"

"Good," he answered, a small smile on his face. Out of all of the Mukami siblings, Cleo liked Azusa the most. Then again, she had only just met Yuma but his mere height terrified her.

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you later, Azusa. Bye Yuma, bye Kou!" She turned on her heel and headed off towards the corner but Kou called out.

"Are you performing today, Cleo?" Cleo stopped and turned around, giving him a smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She continued on around the corner as Ruki passed by her, heading towards his siblings. "Hello again, Pigeon 2.0." She continued on towards her Algebra class and when she got there, her algebra teacher was standing at the front of the class. Cleo wandered in and all eyes turned to her, the classroom falling silent. "Wow, why do I feel like I just walked in on someone announcing that a body has been found?" She asked as she walked over to her seat beside Subaru.

"Cleo, can I talk to you outside?" Mr. Tsuni asked. Cleo nodded her head and left her bag beside Subaru, leaving the classroom and following Mr. Tsuni out of the classroom. He closed the door behind him and waited for the hallway to clear to start their conversation. "So, some of the students have dropped out of the school because of the new _discovery_ about you," he said.

"You really could've just said that their parents pulled them out because I'm not human," Cleo said, sighing softly.

Mr. Tsuni frowned as he looked down at her. "Look, I may not know exactly what you've gone through but I know enough and I know that whatever you're going through is a lot worse than losing a few students. I called you out here, not to tell you that it's your fault or not to use your…. _abilities_ but to tell you that I'm here if you need to talk to me about everything and anything."

Ever since Cleo had started going to this school, she always felt a connection between her and Mr. Tsuni. She always knew that she could trust him and he only found new ways to prove it every day. "Thank you, Mr. Tsuni." Mr. Tsuni nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Oh and happy birthday," he added before opening the door and letting her in again. Cleo smiled to herself as she made her way back to her seat, sitting down and pulling out her Algebra book.

* * *

Shin let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back again a tree behind him. He and Carla had been watching Cleo carefully around the school all night and Shin was getting bored. He just wanted to make his move already so that he could get it over with. Their mission was dragging on longer than they wanted it to. "Nii-San, are you sure you want to go against her again? She'll be at her strongest tonight," Shin said to his brother, looking up at him.

"That's the point, Shin. I'll only be able to test her if she's at her best," Carla answered.

Shin sighed softly. "She's about to perform, we should head down." Carla nodded his head and the two of them disappeared from the night time woods, appearing within the school.

When the free period bell rang, immediately, Cleo's classroom door burst open and in stepped Ryo and Katsumi. They looked around before their eyes landed on her and smirks grew on their faces. "You already know what's about to happen," Ryo said as he walked over to her. Cleo groaned as they both grabbed onto both her arms and began to drag her off towards the auditorium.

"Do you have any Vodka I can have before this?" Cleo asked. Ryo laughed but didn't answer her as they brought her to the front of the auditorium. She sighed and turned to the siblings who were already waiting for her.

"Good luck, little Cleo," Laito said as he lifted his hat, ruffled her hair and put the hat back on her head. Cleo gave him a wink before quickly rushing into the auditorium which was surprisingly already full. She didn't think that anyone would want to listen to her after everything that had happened. Then again, she wasn't complaining either. She was glad she wasn't completely shunned by the whole school. She made her way up the stairs to the stage and the moment she got to her microphone stand, everyone cheered for her. Cleo couldn't help but smile at the sound.

Cleo turned around to face Ryo, giving him a nod of the head. Ryo nodded his head and started her song. Cleo waited a second before bringing the microphone to her lips and began,

" _The traveling pack said I can't carry anymore, been waiting for somebody else to carry me. There's nothing else there for me at my door. All the people I know aren't who they used to be."_

Carla and Shin appeared in the auditorium in the far back, watching Lucifer carefully to see if there were any changes in her. In their eyes, she seemed the same but they knew that the changes would take place soon.

" _Pray for the wicked on the weekend! Mama, can I get another amen? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah. Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent. Mama, can I get another amen?"_

Whilst Shin was completely captivated by Cleo's amazing performance, Carla was watching his surroundings. He knew that the Sakamaki siblings had already spotted him and he knew that Karl was there as well. However, when Carla turned to the auditorium door and saw none other than her brother Kalem, his eyes narrowed very slightly. He turned back to Cleo, deciding to wait until she was done to make their move.

" _It's Saturday, Saturday, it's Saturday!"_

The auditorium burst out into loud cheers as Cleo hit yet another high note, one of her highest ever. The song winded down to an end and Carla turned to Shin. "Ready, Nii-San?" Shin asked, his golden honey eyes glowing with excitement. Carla gave a subtle nod of his head and Shin disappeared from beside his brother.

As Cleo was walking backwards to head towards her friends where she would make her usual escape, she spotted something strange in the crowd. She stopped and stared for a moment. She could've sworn she saw one those wolves from Friday. She took a few steps forward when she saw it again quickly rush through the students but before she had a chance to say anything to anyone, it suddenly jumped out from the students and straight towards her. The auditorium erupted into screams and everyone took off towards the exit, leaving Cleo to fend off the wolf on her own.

Kalem, however, rushed from the door and headed straight towards the stage but he was cut short when Shin suddenly appeared in front of him, a smirk on his face. Kalem went into his back pockets, pulling out two knives that were silver and had blue stones in the blade. Shin chuckled softly as he eyed the knives. "Are you really that stupid to think those blades will kill me?" He asked as he summoned two wolves beside him. Kalem kept his glare settled on Shin, knowing that Cleo would be able to handle herself with her new profound abilities. Kalem pressed his thumbs into the two blue stones and Shin watched as the small knives grew into two full swords. Shin narrowed his eyes at Kalem before sending his wolves towards him. However, with two swift movements, Kalem sliced both wolves in half, killing them instantly.

Cleo, on the other hand, still struggled to get the wolf off of her. She noticed that the wolf wasn't trying to kill her but was just trying to keep her on the ground. But either way, its teeth were still enough to slice through her again. At the exact moment that she tried to push the wolf off her with all her strength, Katsumi came rushing forward and tackled the wolf off of her. Katsumi held the wolf on the ground and snapped its neck the same way Cleo had done on Friday. Once the wolves' remains disappeared, Katsumi got off the ground and walked over to Cleo, pulling her off the ground. Cleo stared at him for a moment while he gave her a frown. "So, if you're not human, then what are you?" She asked. Katsumi took hold of her hand gently and brought it up to his mouth, biting into it gently. However, Cleo recognized the touch of a pair of fangs.

Cleo quickly pulled her hand away, startling Katsumi. Katsumi frowned slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, Cleo. I just didn't want to scare you away," he said. Cleo shook her head.

"That's fine Katsumi. I already knew you weren't human, I just wasn't sure what-"

Cleo was cut off when she felt another body crash into her, sending her flying back. She hit the stage ground along with the person, rolling across the ground and landing beside them. She groaned as she sat up and saw that the person who crashed into her was her brother, Kalem. She quickly stood up and rushed over to him, kneeling by his side.

"Kalem, Kalem are you alright?" she exclaimed, shaking him to make sure he was still alive. Kalem groaned as he sat up, turning to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said. Cleo helped Kalem stand and turned around to face Carla and Shin who stood on the other side of the stage.

"Nii-San, the hunter is mine," Shin said, summoning two wolves beside him. Cleo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hunter; what hunter?" Cleo asked, taking a step forward but Kalem reached out and grabbed onto Cleo's arm, pulling her back. Cleo looked back at him, thinking for a moment. She had finally put the pieces together. She quickly pulled her arm out of his. "You're a vampire hunter?"

Kalem sighed softly as he bent down and picked up his sword from beside where he fell. He twirled it around in his hand and turned to Cleo. "Yeah, I am. I moved up in the ranks quickly and I was assigned to hunt down and kill the vampires living in Japan." Cleo quickly shook her head.

"No, no, you can't. You can't just k-kill someone," Cleo said, stepping in front of him.

"Cleo, I'm a hunter, it's my job," he said, tilting his head at her. Just as Cleo opened her mouth to say something, Kalem's eyes widened slightly. "Watch out!" He quickly grabbed onto Cleo and pushed her to the side, letting him get tackled to the ground by the wolf that had originally lunged for Cleo. Cleo quickly got up and lifted her hand, using her telekinesis to lift the wolf off of Kalem and threw it back into Shin. He quickly waved his hand and the wolf disappeared before it crashed into him. Cleo turned to Carla, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't understand what it you want with me is?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Now that your abilities are at their full potential, you need to come with us," Carla said, placing his hand on his hip. "Your blood is the only thing missing for us to restore our race." Cleo ran her hand through her hair, her heart racing and her thought train going a mile a minute. "I don't care who I have to kill to get that to happen." Cleo's eyes widened and she quickly turned to Katsumi and Kalem.

"Get out of here, now," she said but Kalem shook his head, stepping forward.

"No, I'm not leaving you to-"

" _Kalem! Get out, now!"_ She yelled, startling him. Kalem frowned but stepped forward to her, placing a kiss on her head.

"Be careful," he said before taking a step back and leaving the auditorium through the back with Katsumi.

"You're not getting away that easily," Shin said with a smirk on his face as he disappeared from the stage. Cleo turned to the door where the Sakamaki's were standing to see that they had already left. She prayed to god that Ryo had gotten out of there as well. Cleo looked back to Carla who had stayed in his spot.

"You're telling me that you and Shin are the only two left of your race?" Cleo asked, stepping forward.

"Correct. Because of the experiment that was done on you, you are the only one who can restore our race," Carla said. Cleo thought for a moment before putting the pieces together.

"No, that's not happening," Cleo exclaimed. Carla narrowed his eyes at her before suddenly disappearing from his spot and appearing directly in front of her. Before Cleo could react, he grabbed onto her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air supply. Cleo gasped for air, grabbing onto his hand. He dug into his pocket but due to Cleo's blurred vision, she couldn't tell what it was until she felt the syringe enter her arm and the feeling of a cold liquid entered her blood stream. Once Carla pulled out the syringe, he let go of Cleo, letting her fall down to the ground. Cleo tried to stand up but she was weakened and she fell straight back to her knees. "W-What the hell… did you… do?"

"A little stabilizer that will make things easier for us," Carla said, his voice slowly getting more and more distorted to Cleo as her consciousness began to slip away from her until she fell unconscious on her side.

* * *

" _Jesus, how long does it take to wake you up? WAKE UP!"_

 _Cleo bolted upright as she awoke to the sudden voice in her ear. She quickly turned to the owner of the voice, her eyes widened slightly at the sight. It was her; except with red eyes and long, straight, flowing black hair. Her reflection smirked at her as she stood up straight, placing one hand on her hip._

" _Do you know how long I've been trying to wake you up?"_

" _Ugh, too long, I would assume," Cleo responded as she ran a hand through her hair. Cleo took a look around her. She was in a black room, at least, that was all she saw. She didn't know where she was but she was able recognize the feeling of the ground as rock. Cleo looked up at her reflection, raising an eyebrow. "This may be a very stupid question, but who the hell are you?" Cleo asked._

 _Her reflection laughed wholeheartedly, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. After a minute of laughing at Cleo, Cleo stood up and her reflection stopped laughing, taking a deep breath. "You're right, that was a stupid question. I am you and you are me. We are each other and we both exist." Cleo raised an eyebrow at her reflection._

" _No, you're the… evil me," Cleo said, trying to think of the best word that would describe her other half._

" _See, but you don't believe that," her reflection said, taking a step towards Cleo. "Do you?" Cleo took a step back, her reflections presence terrifying her. Her reflection took another step forward and Cleo took another step back. "If you actually believed that I could do some evil things, you'd go get some help and you'd get rid of me for as long as you possibly could. I mean, you're not wrong; I could do some_ _ **very**_ _evil things but that all depends on you, on how you think. If I killed Carla, it's because you wanted me to. If I killed Katsumi, it'd be because you wanted me to-"_

" _No, that's not true," Cleo exclaimed, her eyes widening._

 _Her reflection laughed again. "I mean, technically it's not, if you go by what the psychology books say. I'm supposed to have my own thoughts and I'm supposed to act alternative to how you think but that's all supposedly. But I wasn't made by just your messed up and scarred brain," she said, taking a few more steps forward. Cleo backed up until Cleo's back hit a wall that felt familiar to the dungeon wall that she was chained to in her dream with Carla. "I was made by something wonderful." Her reflection lifted her hands, flames engulfing them. Cleo's eyes widened at the sight but she quickly ducked when her reflection thrusted her hand forward, sending a fireball towards Cleo's head. The fireball hit the wall and Cleo quickly looked up at her reflection. Her reflection shook out her hands, the flames dispersing as she crouched down in front of Cleo. "I know everything about you Cleo,_ _ **everything**_ _. That being said, I know everything that terrifies the life out of you and everything that you're scared of losing. So, do not think you can get rid of me that easily. I suggest, you use me to your advantage and use my recklessness and my emotionless actions as much as you can. And just a little warning... " Her reflection leaned closer until their faces were inches apart and their eyes were locked. "I don't like sitting still."_

* * *

Cleo awoke in a bedroom that she recognized as her own. She groaned as she sat up, her body aching from the fight that just took place. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. She shook her head as she climbed off the bed, however the moment she stepped off the bed, her legs gave out on her and she collapsed on the floor. She was only sitting there for a second when her bedroom door opened and in stepped one of the siblings. "Tch, you stupid Mazo," Ayato said as he walked over to Cleo. He wrapped his arm around Cleo's waist and pulled her arm over his shoulders, pulling her off the ground.

"I'm fine, I can stand on my own," she said, pushing Ayato away and landing on her bed. Ayato stared at her for a moment as she stared at the ground, her eyes drooping. Cleo was deep in thought until Ayato suddenly reached forward and flicked her forehead, making her jump. Cleo jumped back and looked up at him.

"Come on, today is still your birthday," he said, stepping towards the door. However, when Cleo tried to stand again, her legs were too weak and she almost fell to the ground again. However, Ayato caught her and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Cleo's face flushed but she didn't argue with him since she couldn't exactly walk on her own. Ayato said nothing as he carried her downstairs and towards the game room. When he entered the room, immediately, their ears were filled with a chorus of, " _Happy Birthday Cleo!"_ Cleo chuckled softly as Ayato placed her down on the couch beside Shu.

"It's time to open presents Little Cleo!" Laito exclaimed as he walked over to her and handed her a bag. Cleo hesitantly took it from Laito, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's safe," Reiji said, giving Cleo a _smile._ Reiji _smiled_ at Cleo. Cleo nodded her head and reached into the bag, pulling out the tissue paper before reaching the present. She pulled it out and gasped slightly. It was a black camera that had a white strap that could go around her neck. Across the strap, over and over again read 'Sakamaki'. Cleo chuckled softly as she looked at Laito.

"How did you know?" Cleo asked him. Laito shrugged his shoulders, a smirk on his face.

"Lucky guess," he said, giving her a wink. Next, Ayato and Reiji stepped forward, Reiji handing Cleo a small rectangular black box that had a silver ribbon wrapped around it. Cleo hesitated at first but then she pulled the ribbon off and pulled the box open. Sitting inside the box, in their own perfectly shaped spots were three silver, red, and white darts. Cleo looked up at them.

"We're not stupid enough to just get you darts. Throw one at the board," Reiji said, holding out his hand to help her stand. Cleo took his hand and stood up from the couch, allow Reiji to help her walk over to the dart board. Cleo stood a bit of distance away before pulling her hand back and throwing the dart at the board. The dart landed in the board and only seconds later, the board disintegrated. Cleo's eyes widened as the dart fell right to the ground.

"So you weren't stupid enough to get me just darts but you were stupid enough to get me a lethal weapon?" Cleo asked. She then grinned as she walked over to the pool table and sat down. "Nice, thanks guys."

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Rana exclaimed, walking over to Cleo with another small box. Cleo reached out it take it from Rana but Rana quickly pulled it back. "If you lose or break this, your life is mine to take," Rana warned making Cleo laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure you can try," Cleo said as she took the box from Rana. Cleo pulled off the silver ribbon and opened the box, grinning at the sight. Inside the box was a silver necklace that had 'Cleopatra' written out in script. Cleo bit into her lip as she looked up at Ayato and Rana. "Do you think this is a fucking game?" She asked, making Rana and Ayato laugh.

Ayato walked over to her and dropped his arm over her shoulders and said, "Well, you weren't the one who answered my question back at the carnival so, if you did, it would've said Cleo," he explained. Cleo looked at him for a minute before pushing him away by his face, making him laugh as he took the necklace from her hands. Cleo pulled her hair out of the way and once again, Ayato clipped the necklace around her neck. Rana, Mimi and Yui stood beside the other siblings, watching the two of them. Rana's eyes widened and she gasped, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Are you alright, Rana?" Laito asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Rana stared at Cleo, then at Ayato, then back to Cleo, then back to Ayato before finally turning to Laito.

"Yes, I am absolutely perfect. I am just noticing how absolutely adorable these two would look if they weren't, like, sworn enemies," Rana said, making everyone turn to Ayato and Cleo. Cleo was beet red but Ayato was just shocked and he looked a bit uncomfortable, but he denied nothing. "See what I mean?" Shu stayed quiet with Subaru while Laito hummed softly.

"Yeah, I can see it," Laito said.

"Okay, next present!" Cleo exclaimed, changing the topic. Ayato looked to Cleo for a moment, taking in her expression. He wouldn't admit to anyone else except himself that Cleo was cute in his eyes and that he didn't mind having her around.

"My presents are in the dining room," Kanato said, heading towards the dining room. Cleo raised an eyebrow at him but followed after him, walking beside Ayato. The group entered the dining room and Cleo's eyes widened at the sight. Covered from front to back, on extra tables too, were giant cakes and a very large variety of sweets. Cleo grinned and turned to Kanato, pulling him into a sudden hug. Kanato was very surprised and didn't know how to act next so he just stood in the hug, his eyes wide. Laito and Ayato snickered as Cleo let him go. "You're welcome but don't ever do that again," he said, his voice as dead as usual. Cleo laughed and ruffled his hair around.

"You can snack later," Reiji said. "Presents aren't done yet." The group traveled back into the game room and Ayato plopped down onto the couch, Cleo plopping down on top of him. He wanted to push her off but he didn't since she would probably get hurt if he did. Shu was the next to hand Cleo a present. It was another small box and at first, Cleo thought it was going to be another necklace or present but it wasn't. Instead, when she pulled the box open, it was an mp3 player identical to Shu's. Cleo smiled and looked back to Shu who gave her a smile right back.

"Thanks Shu, I appreciate it," she said, closing the box and handing it back to Shu so he could put it in a safe spot, which turned out to be his pocket. Then Subaru stepped forward with another wrapped black box.

"I swear this fucking house is just going to full of boxes by the time this is over," she said, chuckling to herself as she pulled off the red ribbon. She pulled open the box and grinned at the sight. "What is with you people and giving me weapons?" She asked as she pulled out the black handled Gil Hibben that sat within the black box. She twirled it in her hand for a minute before looking to Subaru. "You know, the day I sparred with you was the day I found out Reiji poisoned me." Subaru chuckled as he remembered the day.

"Yeah that was also the day I tasted you for the first time," Laito added. Cleo laughed as she remembered that.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that my blood was magnificent," she said, shaking her head slightly. "Alright, as for presents, it's my turn!" She declared, getting their attention. "I get one present that no one can say no too, right?"

"Correct," Shu answered.

"Then I want to have a movie night with _everyone."_ The room fell quiet before Rana jumped up, clapping her hands together with a grin on her face.

"Yay, I'll get the popcorn, we're watching a horror movie," Rana exclaimed as she hopped out of the room. "Mimi, get the blankets!" She called from down the hall and Mimi left the room after her. Cleo chuckled as she got comfortable on top of Ayato, making him scoff.

"Get the hell off me," he said, pushing at her hip.

"You can sit on me Little Cleo," Laito said as he sat on the other side of the couch after setting up the T.V. in front of the couch. Cleo smirked and nodded, hopping off Ayato. However, she couldn't get more than one step before Ayato wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, making her yelp. She turned to Ayato, her cheeks red.

"I thought you wanted me to get up," she said.

"You're not sitting on Laito," Shu said, sitting between the two of them. Cleo sighed as Mimi and Rana came back into the room.

"Whatever, fine," she muttered, getting comfortable on top of Ayato and leaning her back into his chest.

"Oi, I can't see!" He said, pushing at her back again. Cleo chuckled but didn't move. He huffed and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and turning her very slightly so that she could still lean against him but he could still see. Rana entered the room with Subaru, -who Cleo didn't even see leave-, carrying multiple bowls of popcorn.

"Oh, can we watch Deadly Detention?" Cleo asked, in which she only got hums in return. Rana stood and put on the movie on Netflix and then sat down in front of the couch beside Subaru. Cleo turned to the light switch and flicked her finger at it, shutting off the lights easily. The group sat in front of and around the couch and watched the movie together. They laughed at the stupid parts and at Cleo's comments which mainly surrounded one of the characters light up shoes. But Cleo was happy that they didn't completely forget about her birthday and she was actually able to celebrate her birthday without any difficulties. She remembered her fight with Carla but the fact that they weren't coming after her now made her happy.

The group stayed there through the entire night and morning, watching different random horror movies. But eventually, the entire group drifted off to sleep together.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Hug Me

_**I haven't been posting as much because a brother is having a serious hard time with this story. Writer's block is nooooo joke. Also, I received a review that just really made my entire fuckingg week and yayyyyy. So, here's your new chapter.**_

* * *

 _Cleo stirred as she stood up from the hard and rocky ground. She dusted herself off as she took a look around. Around her was pitch black but she could see a rocky wall behind her. She recognized the feeling of this place from when she met her other side and had a_ _ **friendly**_ _little chat. She decided to go for a walk and see where she would end up since she knew that she was dreaming._

 _It didn't take long for her to find herself in front of a familiar door. The door was white and had lite decorative patterns on the glass. She recognized this door from her childhood house. She hesitated as she reached out to grab onto the doorknob. Building up the courage, she pushed the door open and she was greeted with the scent of vanilla from the candles burning on the living room table. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, curiosity getting the best of her._

 _Cleo wasn't able to get a good look around her house when the loud voice of her mother and her brother startled her. "You can't just leave, Kalem! What am I supposed to tell Cleo?" Her mother yelled as the two of them came rushing down the stairs. Cleo remembered this day; it was the last day she saw Kalem in five years._

" _I don't know," Kalem said as he turned around at the bottom of the stairs and faced their mother. "And I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. I'm doing this for you guys."_

" _Kalem, you're supposed to be getting married soon! You expect your husband to just wait for you?" Her mother exclaimed, her eyes full of tears and her cheeks were already tear stained. However, Cleo didn't hear this part of the argument five years ago. She didn't know that Kalem was supposed to be getting married and she didn't know that Kalem had a husband._

" _I've already spoken to him, he understands," said Kalem, his voice calm and low. "I shouldn't be gone long and the moment that this mission is over, I'm coming back to see Cleo." Cleo watched as her mother sighed, shaking her head slightly._

" _I really wish we didn't have to hide so much from her," she said. Kalem frowned and embraced his mother into a tight and comforting hug._

" _I know, me too," he said softly. Cleo felt her eyes sting as tears welled up and began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her mother knew Kalem was a hunter and still let him go. He was putting his life in danger and she was letting him. Kalem sighed softly as he let go of his mother. "I'll see you soon, ma," he said, patting her shoulder gently before slipping away and out the door. Cleo huffed gently as she took a step away from her mother, her tears blurring her vision._

 _However, the warm feeling of her old home suddenly disappeared as Cleo suddenly fell through a black hole in the ground. It didn't take long for her back to roughly make contact with the ground, knocking the air out of her. She groaned as she rolled onto her side, coughing up the dust that had flown into her mouth. She pushed herself off the ground however she didn't make it far when a foot was suddenly rammed into her stomach and she fell back down. She coughed again, pain surging through her stomach as she turned onto her back. Through her slowly focusing vision, she could see the familiar black hair that belonged to her other, worse half._

" _You realize that this is all your fault, right?" she asked, taking a step towards Cleo. Cleo's dark brown eyes locked with her reflections'. "You realize that Kalem left because of you?"_

 _Cleo groaned as she finally pushed herself off the ground and managed to stand on her own. "That doesn't make any sense-"_

" _Shut up, I'm still speaking," her reflection snapped, taking a step forward. "Do you have any idea why Kalem took that job? Do you have any idea what_ _ **he**_ _has been through in the past five years? You're so concerned about yourself that you didn't stop to think that maybe, just maybe, Kalem actually did something that hurt for the right reason."_

" _Would you stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what the fuck you mean?" Cleo exclaimed, throwing her hands out in exasperation. Her reflection sighed, shaking her head._

" _You're so naive and oblivious to everything that goes on around you. You know everything that you need to know and you still can't put the pieces together," she said. Her reflection slowly began stepping forward and Cleo found herself taking steps back in response. But she wasn't sure why. Cleo thought that she could go against herself but the reality was that Cleo was scared of herself. "You have so much hate, so much anger and so many depressed feeling pent up in yourself. You know what that turns into? That all makes me stronger and will just increase the damage that I do."_

" _Is this a warning or are you trying to be helpful?" Cleo responded. Her reflection stopped walking and suddenly disappeared from in front of Cleo, making her jump. She spun around, thinking that her reflection was behind her in that moment but she wasn't. Her reflection finally reappeared behind her, tilting her head slightly._

" _Let yourself go," she said, leaning forward to Cleo's ear. "And let me out."_

* * *

Cleo gasped as she woke up, jumping upright and taking in a deep breath. She looked around her to see that Ayato must've taken her up to her room after they had fallen asleep in the game room. She ran her hands through her hair as she stood up from her bed. She was decently surprised that no one was waiting to jump on her when she woke up but she wasn't complaining either. She went into her closet and pulled out an outfit for the day which consisted of a pair of light blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt. She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water run as she undressed.

Cleo took her bath and got dressed all while lost in thought. Her mind was stuck on the dream she had just had with her other half. Her body was still aching from the fight with Carla but she felt no pain from her dream with her other half. Even if she did, she felt much better after taking a hot shower. She left the bathroom, her black hair still stringy and damp but not soaking wet. Cleo stood outside her bathroom door and stared at her empty room.

She didn't know what was wrong with her but she felt so empty but she did feel angry too. She sighed softly as she pulled on her shoes and then left her room. She went down the corridor hall but stopped suddenly when she felt a strong cold breeze blow through the hallway. She quickly turned on her heel, expecting someone to be behind her but there was no one there. She let out a soft breath. "I'm imagining things," she muttered to herself as she continued down the hall. It didn't take her long to arrive at Subaru's door and she knocked gently. She didn't hear anything in response so she knocked again. Then she heard the coffin open and Subaru's footsteps approach the door. The door was pulled open and Cleo's eyes locked with Subaru's.

"Cleo, what is it now?" Cleo didn't say anything but just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Subaru's torso, leaning her forehead against his bare chest. Subaru was surprised at first and just stared down at Cleo, unsure of how to react. He wasn't sure if he should hug her back or just wait for her to break down in tears. Giving up, Subaru hesitantly wrapped his arms around Cleo's neck and returned the hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "Cleo, what happened?" He asked as he let her go. Cleo backed away from Subaru and wiped her cheeks.

"I just really needed that hug," she said, wiping her cheeks clean of any tears. Subaru tilted his head at her and grabbed onto her hand. He pulled her into his room and shut the door behind her. Cleo sighed softly as she walked into his room and collapsed into his coffin. Subaru said nothing to her as he pulled on his shirt and turned to her. Cleo closed her eyes, taking in Subaru's scent from his coffin.

"Cleo, did you have another dream?" he asked, listening to Cleo's heart practically skip a beat. Cleo's heart rate increased as she remembered her dream with Kalem and her mother.

"Yeah but I've been having trouble understanding something," she said as she sat up in his coffin. She turned to Subaru, a confused expression on her face. "Why would Carla _tell_ me not to trust Kaito if he was the one who sent him?" Subaru opened his mouth to answer her but didn't since he didn't have an actual answer.

"That's… a good question," he said, sitting down on his windowsill.

"And it's been bugging me since I woke up. At first, I thought he meant Karl but I knew that he couldn't be talking about him since I already know that I can't trust him," Cleo said. Subaru listened to her word, slowly breaking them apart since she was talking really quickly.

"There's always the chance he meant Katsumi," Subaru said, making Cleo turned to him. Cleo frowned and turned away from Subaru, looking into the bottom of the coffin.

"Yeah, I know. But if he meant Katsumi, why not say something when we fought in the auditorium the other day?" she asked, flopping onto her back in the coffin with an exasperated groan. _"Why me?"_ She muttered, going over everything that she knew in her head. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes, getting comfortable in Subaru's coffin.

"Come on, we have class," he said, walking over to her and grabbing onto her hand. She groaned as he pulled her out the coffin and stood her up. However, the moment he let go, Cleo flopped back down into the coffin, making Subaru scoff and shake his head. He turned around and grabbed his school jacket, turning back to Cleo.

"Hey, Subaru?"

"Hm?"

"What happened on my birthday, after Carla stabilized me?" Subaru fell quiet which made Cleo sit up in the coffin. "Subaru?"

"I don't know Cleo. You disappeared for a while and then a couple of hours later, we found you in your bedroom." Cleo turned away from Subaru and looked to the ground of the coffin. Subaru turned around to Cleo, taking in her expression. He frowned before walking over to her.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Just be glad you actually came back," he said, ruffling her hair around. Cleo smacked his hand away and stood up in the coffin.

"Why would I be glad that I have to see you again?" She replied, making him scoff and slap her upside her head as she hurried away from him. Cleo headed back to her bedroom where she found a certain blonde haired vampire sitting at the end of her bed. She stopped where she was and stared at him for a moment. He was quiet and kept his gaze on the ground. Cleo pursed her lips and took a quiet step back, even though she knew she had already been noticed. She was only able to take one step back before Shu spoke up.

"Come here," he said. Cleo stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. She knew that no matter what she did, she would end up beside him so she sighed softly and walked over to him. The moment that she got to him, he reached out and pulled her onto her bed. She yelped as he grabbed her hands harshly and pinned them side her. He placed on leg between hers, enabling her to move from under. Cleo looked up at him, startled but not surprised. She knew he would try something. " _I don't get it…"_ He muttered, confusing her.

"Well maybe if you tried asking instead of just, y'know, attacking me, then maybe I'd be able to help you," she replied, her words laced with sarcasm. Shu would normally make some sort of remark to her or tell her how her smart remarks are only going to get her into trouble but he didn't even so much as smirk at her. He stared down at her, his eyes locked with hers. Without any warning, he suddenly leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. _Now,_ Cleo reacted. She began to struggle under him. She tried to talk to tell him to stop but her words were only muffled by the kiss. Shu broke the broke, Cleo breathing heavily as he leaned down to her neck.

"Why is that when he approaches you… you don't fight him?" He asked, his breath hitting her sensitive neck, making her face flare.

"Shu, get the hell off of me," she said, trying to get out of his hold ubt he wasn't budging. So, she tried to teleport but that didn't work either. It confused her but she was too preoccupied to dwell on it.

"Answer me," he said, his voice low and a little scary to Cleo.

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" Without any hesitation, Shu sank his fangs into her neck mercilessly. Cleo yelped out, her eyes shutting. Shu gulped down her blood but not enough to make Cleo pass out. He moved away a little bit and watched as her blood spilled down her neck and onto her bedsheets.

"Why are you more comfortable around him than me?" Cleo, tired of his game, used all of her strength and kicked him off of her. However, Shu was not giving up. As Cleo tried to get of the bed, Shu wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. With the tiniest bit of strength she had left, she tried to teleport and it worked. She disappeared from under Shu and appeared in a dark room. She landed on the ground on her back with a thud, groaning as pain surged through her back.

"Cleo, what're you doing?" Reiji's voice was low and distorted but Cleo could recognize it. She caught her breath before opening her eyes and looking to Reiji would stood above her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why don't you ask your pain in the ass brother?" She replied, trying to push herself off the ground. Reiji sighed softly and crouched down, helping her off the ground gently. Cleo was confused at first, considering usually, Reiji would've just left her on the floor to get up herself but today, he helped her up. Cleo looked up to him with a soft smile. "Thanks and sorry for the intrusion."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," he said cooly before letting go of her and heading out of his room. Cleo sighed softly before quickly following after him. She didn't bother trying to get into her room again but instead just made her way to the front hall where the other brothers were most likely waiting for her.

Sure enough, everyone was gathered at the door, except for Shu. Cleo frowned as she walked out the door.

 _How the hell did I upset him? And what the hell was he talking about? Who am I more comfortable around?_

As everyone got into the limousine, Cleo took the chance to look around, confusion plastered on her face.

 _Did he mean Subaru?_ Cleo decided to drop the subject as best as she could but part of her mind was still wondering. The limousine was quiet for the entire car ride which was unusual for them. Normally, Cleo would say something to Ayato to instigate a fight but she was silent. Rana and Laito exchanged a curious glance towards each other before they both nodded their heads.

When the Limousine stopped in front of the school, Ayato was the first one out. Normally, he'd stop to talk to his fangirls and… _persuade_ one of them to skip class with him but he just continued into the school. However, the moment he got to the front door, Rana skipped up to him and dropped her arm over his shoulder. Cleo raised an eyebrow at the sight as she got out of the limousine but she was suddenly distracted when Laito's arm dropped over her shoulders. She looked up at him to see him looking away from her and watching Reiji. Reiji continued on into the school and once he was out of sight, Laito looked down to Cleo and gave her a smirk.

"Come on, we're going somewhere else for a little bit," he said and turned them in the opposite direction of the school. Cleo chuckled nervously and maneuvered her way out of his hold.

"Thanks but no thanks, I need to figure something out," she said before hurrying away from him. However, Laito wasn't giving up that easily. He followed after her quickly and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her back. He clapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as they suddenly disappeared from in front of the school.

Cleo took in a deep breath when Laito let her go. She quickly moved away from him and turned around to face him. "Worry not, I'm not here to taste your delicious blood," he said, giving her a smirk.

"Somehow I doubt that," she responded.

"Well," he said, placing his finger on his chin and thinking for a moment. Then he looked back to her, his smirk widening. "Maybe I will." Cleo sighed softly and tried to teleport away from him but once again, it wasn't working.

 _The fuck is going on?_ She thought as she tried to find another exit. But by being distracted by that, Laito was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed onto her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him.

"For every question that you don't answer or answer wrong, I get to taste you," he told her. Cleo scoffed and smacked his hand off of her.

"Since when did it get so hard for people to just ask their fucking questions?" She responded. "What the hell do you want and make it quick?"

"What's going on between you and Subaru?" Cleo didn't respond at first, surprised that _that_ was his question.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's the only one of you guys who knows how to talk to me without wanting to take part in a tasting session and he's a good listener," she answered.

"And what about you and Ayato?" For that question, it took Cleo even longer to find her words. And even when she thought she did, she didn't know what to say or how to say it. But eventually, she put a smile on her face and said,

'We're rival. Nothing more and nothing less."

* * *

Rana hurried up to Ayato and dropped her arm over his shoulders, bringing him down to her height. He looked to her, ready to tell her off but she held up her finger to him. "I know that you're about to say something stupid so I'm going to talk first. You are going to come with me to an empty classroom and we are going to have a conversation." Ayato said nothing to Rana and just let her drag him off. However, as they got halfway down the hall, Cleo and Laito turned the corner. "Hello there Tomato," she said as she walked past him. Ayato reached behind him and smacked the back of her head as she walked. Cleo chuckled as she continued to class.

Upon entering her classroom,

"Dear brother, I think it's time we have a proper conversation," Laito said as he watched Cleo walked down the hall, a bit more pep in her step.

"No thanks," he replied, continuing past Laito and removing himself from under Rana's arm. Rana pouted and looked to Laito.

"Worry not, we'll get them to admit it," Latio said before moving on to find something to do that wasn't going to class. _And I know just how to do it…_

* * *

When the bell rang, signalling the students of Ryoutei Academy's free period, Cleo began to head towards the cafeteria when she was suddenly pulled to the side by Laito. Cleo looked up at him as he dragged her off down the hall. "Uhm, care to tell me where you're dragging me off to?" She asked. Laito, however, didn't respond. Instead he just continued down the hall until they got to the auditorium. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind them, locking it as well. Cleo raised an eyebrow, a bit concerned. She looked around to see the rest of the siblings were gathered as well, even Shu. However, she noticed that Ayato was the only one on stage with Rana standing beside him. "Okay, now I'm a little scared…"

Laito dragged her up to the stage and stood her directly in front of Ayato. Laito and Rana stepped back. Cleo raised an eyebrow at Ayato who only shrugged his shoulders. "None of us," Rana said, getting everyone's attention, "are leaving this auditorium until these two admit that they are in love with each other." The auditorium fell quiet, the air tense and a bit awkward. Cleo looked to Ayato who looked to her. It only took a mere three seconds before the two of them burst into laughter together. Cleo dropped to the floor on her knees, clutching onto her stomach as Ayato fell onto his back, rolling with laughter.

" _In-In love?! BAH-HA!"_ Ayato exclaimed as he continued to roll with laughter.

"Laito, what is the point of this?" Reiji asked, shaking his head as the two of them continued to laugh.

"Y-Yes, please, enlighten me," Cleo said as she stood from the ground with the help of Ayato. "What is the point of this? I mean, have you ever seen the two of each other even so much as smile at each other?"

"How about on your birthday? When Ayato put on your necklace for you," Laito said as he pointed to the necklace that hung around Cleo's neck. Cleo scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, that was only because we were making fun of each other. Like _always,"_ she said.

"I want you two to do something," Rana said, stepping to them. She pushed them a little closer to each other until they were only an inch apart from each other."I want you two to stare directly into each other's eyes for 12 seconds." Cleo raised an eyebrow at her but turned to Ayato. Ayato turned to her and kept a straight face as they stared into each other. Rana looked at the time on the watch on her wrist. At ten seconds, Cleo noticed something strange. She caught how Ayato's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips for a mere second. Rana didn't notice but Laito sure did. "Wow, they actually did it."

"Yeah, they sure did," Laito muttered, his eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Great, so I'm leaving now-"

"Nope, you have a show to put on," Rana said, patting Cleo's shoulder. Cleo sighed and only moments after the bell rang, students began pouring into the auditorium. Cleo grabbed a microphone from backstage before the auditorium was full. As soon as she walked back on stage, she spotted the brothers taking their place in front of the door. However, Cleo noticed that ayato nor Shu were there. Cleo hummed softly and tried her best not to dwell on it.

* * *

Ayato and Shu sat silently in an empty classroom, Shu leaning against the teachers desk whilst Ayato sat in one of the desks. Ayato was incredibly confused on why Shu summoned him here but he didn't ask just yet. After eventually sitting in silence for too long, Ayato stood up.

"Tch, waste of time. Why the hell did you call me here?" Ayato exclaimed. Shu stayed quiet for a moment, studying Ayato's expression for a moment before suddenly asking,

"Do you love her?" Ayato fell quiet, staring at Shu in confusion and surprise. Ayato scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Me? Love a freak like her? Ha, Ore-Sama deserves the best and only the best. And she's the worst!" Ayato exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Shu raised an eyebrow at him before standing up from the desk. He walked over to Ayato, standing in front of him and looking down at him.

"Ayato, answer truthfully. _Do you love her?"_ Ayato sighed and turned away from Shu.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bad Day

The residents of the Sakamaki household had finished school for the day and had returned to their manor where everyone headed in separate directions. Cleo, however, was concerned. Ayato hadn't made a single jab at her and Shu didn't even ride home with them. Laito was quiet and Reiji wasn't reading. Kanato wasn't even talking to Teddy. Cleo didn't say anything out loud but the moment she entered her room, she stopped. Cleo thought for a moment before deciding, she needed answers. She left her bedroom and decided to go to one of the only people in the household who she thought would be honest with her: Ayato. She left her bedroom and went across the hall to Ayato's room. She knocked on his door and was expecting him to pull it open with an attitude but inside, she was responded to with a "Go the hell away!"

Cleo was surprised at first but then she knocked again. "Ayato are you alright?" She was responded to with silence and then she heard a crash and then a thud and then footsteps. The door was pulled open and standing behind it was Ayato in nothing but his school pants, his hair all frizzled. She leaned to the side and glanced behind him to see the blankets were on the floor and his bed sheets were wrinkled. He must've been trying to sleep... she thought.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone not as harsh as Cleo thought it would be.

"I need to know," she said, pushing past him and walking into his room. She shook her head and threw up her hands. "What the hell is going on with everybody?"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" He asked, following her into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Laito was quiet the entire ride home, and you know he's never quiet. Reiji wasn't reading during the ride home, and you know he's always reading. Kanato didn't say a single thing to Teddy, not a single thing! Shu wasn't even in the fucking car. And you didn't make fun of me, not once." As Cleo ranted, Ayato watched her pace back and forth from his bed to his iron maiden. His thoughts were racing ever since he had his talk with Shu.

 _"Ayato, answer truthfully. Do you love her?" Ayato sighed and turned away from Shu. He turned back to Shu with a glare on his face._

 _"Of course I don't love her. She's annoying, eats like a pig, is incredibly loud for no reason and have you seen the way she looks? No tits at all!" Shu raised an eyebrow at his brother, knowing that he was lying considering Shu had seen Cleo's chest, as had Ayato, and they both knew she wasn't flat in the slightest._

 _"Ayato, the longer you lie to yourself **and** her, the longer this will all go on. We all see it. We all saw how much you wanted to kiss her in that auditorium-"_

 _"I'm not having this conversation with you Shu."_

 _"And we all see the way she looks at you," Shu finished. Ayato stared away from him for a moment before looking to him. Shu nodded his head. "Yes, she stares at you."_

 _"Shut up, no she doesn't," Ayato said, quickly looking away as a blush rose up to his cheeks. Shu sighed and took a step away from Ayato. He turned and started heading to the door._

 _"Admit that you love her before someone else does," was the last thing Shu said before he left Ayato alone in the classroom._

Ayato snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Cleo. Cleo was staring at him with a concerned look on her face. Ayato said nothing as he walked over to her. "Ayato what're you do-" Cleo was cut off when Ayato cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a sudden kiss, closing his eyes. Cleo's eyes widened and at first she wasn't sure what to do but she then closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Ayato let his hands slip away from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist whilst hers went around his neck. Ayato deepened the kiss and their lips began to fight for dominance. Cleo took a step back but Ayato kept their lips locked and stepped turned away and broke the kiss, letting Ayato's heavy breath fall onto her ear. Ayato scoffed softly before leaning down and tightening his hold on her. "A-Ayato! Stop!"" He sank his fangs into her neck mercilessly and drank down multiple gulps of her blood. "I said, stop!" Cleo brought her arms between their chests and broke his hold on her. She ran past him and left the room as quick as she possibly could. She hurried into her room and closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it.

Cleo sighed softly, placing her hand over her new bite and bringing it in front of her. It was still bleeding. She sighed and stood straight and headed to her bathroom, a frown on her face.

* * *

Days have passed since Rana and Laito tried to confront Ayato and Cleo in the auditorium and it was soon Monday all over again. The ride to the school was once again quiet as ever, Reiji being buried in a book, Shu in his music and everyone else in their thoughts. Cleo and Ayato sat on opposite ends of the limousine, neither looking at each other once. Ever since the bite in Ayato's room, they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Mainly because Ayato was avoiding her and everytime Cleo tried to insinuate a conversation, he merely turned his back, disregarded her and walked off. And so, she gave up.

They reached the school and they all left the limousine. The moment they stepped out, they were surrounded by fangirls screaming their names, including Cleo's. Cleo merely made her way through them that day, instead of talking to them and greeting them, as she normally did. She made her way into the school, the siblings close on her heels along with the girls. She made her way to her first class with Subaru, JLA. She entered the classroom last of everyone and took her seat beside Subaru. Mr. Tsuni entered the classroom soon after. "Good evening everyone!" He exclaimed, his voice loud and peppy.

"Talk like that one more time and I will not hesitate to send you to the damn Shadow Realm," Cleo said, running her hands through her hair. Mr. Tsuni laughed as he sat down on his desk.

"Good evening to you too, Cleo," he replied, his voice less peppy. Cleo gave a nod of her head and he continued on. "As you know, presentations are due tomorrow. So today, we're going to take it easy for a bit. So, while we wait for the rest of the classes to show up, let's put the desks together so there's more space for people to sit and leave some space in the back for people to stand in case we run out of seats."

The class began moving around, chattering as they did so. Cleo stayed quiet as she pushed her desk together with the other front desk. Subaru watched from the back of the class silently, unsure if he should try and talk to her. He decided against it as people began to file into the classroom, including the rest of the siblings. Katsumi, Ryo and Cleo sat together on one of the back desks and the siblings were scattered amongst the room but Laito and Kanato stood beside the desk Cleo sat upon. Once everyone was settled, Mr. Tsuni spoke up,

"Alright, first up Ryo." Normally this would be one of those times where Cleo sat there and listened to Ryo's sob story about his past and how she helped, her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about all of the had suddenly gotten into them? It was bothering her way too much. Everything that happened with Ayato that day made everything even more confusing. So throughout the entire presentation, Cleo's eyes were stuck on Ayato and blonde haired, pink eyed little lady who sat beside him. She didn't know why but it hurt to see Yui smile at Ayato and for him to actually laugh at what she said.

Two more presentations went by until Mr. Tsuni said, "Fourth runner up, is Cleo."

" _ **Patra.**_ " Ayato muttered as she walked by. Cleo stopped, turned around, walked to him, and slapped him upside his head. The class laughed a bit as she made her way to Mr. Tsuni's desk and sat down.

"So, to start us off, did you pick one or two songs?" Mr. Tsuni asked.

"One," she answered. Mr. Tsuni smiled a proud smile and nodded his head. "And that song is Bad Day by Daniel Powter."

"How does that song represent the old you?" Mr. Tsuni asked.

"Well, I've always identified with some of the lyrics. For example, at one point of the song, he says: 'stand in line just to hit a new lew. You're faking a smile with a coffee to go.' Except when I was going through my dark times, it was 'you're faking a smile with a Vodka Tonic to go.' And every day, going through school problems and home problems, I always faked a smile. I cannot remember a single day when I was going through my dark time that a smile was genuine," she explained. The classroom fell quiet, the atmosphere suddenly dark.

"And how does that song represent you now?" Mr. Tsuni asked.

"Because the only thing that changed is me over the years. I matured, I got older, and I got a hell of a lot meaner. Another line in the song is: 'you say you don't know, you tell me don't lie.'"

"How does that represent you in this current moment, Cleo?"

"Because it's the only thing that's been going through my mind that won't leave. For the past few days or maybe even weeks, Ryo and Katsumi have been asking if I'm alright. At first, I kept saying, I'm fine or I'm good. Now I shrug my shoulders and say I don't know. As for, you tell me don't lie,' -Cleo paused and glanced around at the brothers- "Well there seems to be a lot of liars in my life recently that I believe that's starting to define something in me."

"And what would you call that something?"

Cleo gave a sad smile. "Trust issues." Mr. Tsuni nodded his head and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Cleo." She nodded her head and hopped off his desk. She then left the room to isolate since she really didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment. However, before she could even get to the cafeteria to sit alone, she was stopped by a red haired vampire. Cleo stopped for a moment, glared at him and then walked around him.

"Cleo, wait-"

"Go away Laito, I don't want to hear it," she said, continuing to walk. Laito, as usual, wasn't taking no for an answer. He caught up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Cleo quickly turned around, her fist clenched and swung for his face. Laito quickly leaned back and pushed her forearm, spinning her around. He caught her other hand and held her in her spot with her back against his chest and her arms crossed around her. He sighed softly.

"Just let me explain why Rana and I did what we did," he said.

Cleo rolled her eyes. "You can tell me; it's going to go in one ear and out the other because I don't want to hear it."

Laito sighed softly, peering down at her. He didn't know why he was going through all this trouble just to explain his actions. He was Laito Sakamaki, he didn't have to explain a thing he did. And so, he let her go and stepped back. Cleo turned and faced him.

"I don't understand how you all can act so strange and then, all of a sudden, want to go back to normal. How can you all switch so easily?" Laito didn't say anything but kept his head hung low. He was beginning to get irritated and thirsty. "And now you don't want to say anything."

"We're doing this for you and Ayato!" Laito exclaimed, lifting his head. Cleo jumped slightly. "Holy moly, how can the two of you be so damn oblivious? Everyone can see how much you two adore each other, for pete's sake, just get together already!"

"How do you and everyone else acting strange explain anything?"

"We were trying to distance ourselves from the two of you so you two would come together to either confront us or just get closer since you were the only two not in on it."

"That makes absolutely no sense! And by the way, didn't go so well since the only thing he managed to do was go after my blood. No confrontation or-or-or confession happened. And by the way, next time, keep your damn noses out of our business. How he feels about me or vice versa has nothing to do with any of you. And there aren't even any feelings of adoration there anyway!"

"There you go again, doubting that anyone can ever love you! You know that that's not true!" The yelling between the two of them had drawn the attention of fellow classmates, including the ones from Mr. Tsuni's class. Cleo hadn't responded, being taken aback by what he had said.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" She asked, her voice low and shaky.

"We can all see it. It's obvious. You believe that you're unlovable and you know that's not true," he said, taking a step forward. "But you just have to listen to me-" he reached out for her but Cleo took a step back.

"I don't doubt that anyone can ever love me. I know damn well that no one can fucking love me. Do I look like I deserve anyone's damn love? I sure as hell am not worthy of…" Cleo stopped talking when she saw Ayato step out of the room with Yui behind him. Cleo pursed her lips and took a step back. "Especially not his." She turned on her heel and walked away from the scene, hurrying to the front entrance.

Ayato walked away from Yui and pushed against Lapito's shoulder as he walked past. "Damn idiot," he muttered as he hurried after Cleo.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Intrusive Thoughts

Cleo hurried down the empty road as her thoughts continued to consume her. She stopped walking and clutched onto her head as that voice got louder and louder.

" _Disgusting. How could you ever even start to think you were worthy of anyone's love? You're worthless and nothing and all you deserve to rot."_

Cleo began to shake as the voice got louder and louder, to the point it was screaming in her head. "Stop it… stop it… stop it!" Her shaking suddenly stopped when two arms wrapped around her body, pulling her back a bit. Her back hit their chest and her shaking slowly started to stop. She suddenly felt their breath at her ear.

" _Don't listen to them, Cleo. They're wrong,"_ he said lowly. "You deserve love, no matter whose it is. Me, on the other hand… I don't." Cleo burst out of his arms and turned around. Ayato felt his chest pang with pain when he saw her cheeks ridden with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but a sharp pain shot through her head, making her wince aloud in pain and clutch onto her head. She fell down to her knees as the shaking resumed. Ayato frowned and walked over to her, crouching in front of her. He pulled her into a hug but didn't say anything to her. Cleo sat in his arms and just cried. Few people walked by and just stared at them but they didn't go to them nor say anything.

It took a little while but soon, the pain slowly disappeared. "You're wrong too," she said lowly. Ayato leaned away from her and looked at her. Her eyes were still locked on the ground but she spoke. "You do deserve love. Sure, you can be a complete asshole at times but-" she looked up at him - "You deserve love too." Ayato felt his face flush and he quickly looked away from her and stood up.

"Come on, let's get back before people start suspecting shit and starting rumors," he said. Cleo stood up and nodded, wiping away her tears. She then followed him back to the school. They walked in silence but they both had tons of things to say rushing through their minds. But still, they said nothing. As they neared the school, they heard a scream that echoed throughout the school and down the street. _That had to be Yui…_ Ayato and Cleo took off to the school without even thinking. Before they could run into the school, everyone came running out, pushing against Cleo and Ayato. Ayato managed to push back against them but he stopped when he heard Cleo yelp. Cleo had fallen to the ground and was trying not to get trampled. Before Ayato could help her up, Cleo disappeared from the ground and reappeared in front of Ayato.

Cleo took hold of Ayato's hand and ran into the school. Though Ayato had no trouble keeping up with her, he kept his hand locked with hers. That was until they got to the cause of all the commotion. It was in Mr. Tsuni's class. Mr. Tsuni stood by his desk, looking calm as ever. Beside him stood the rest of the siblings, however, they looked a little tense.

Standing across from them was Carla and Shin, also looking calm. "You little fucking shits," she said as she stormed into the room. She didn't hesitate as she walked right in front of Carla and looked him in his eyes. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Relax little Cleo," Shin said, giving her a sadistic chirpy smile. "We're not here for you yet. We're here for the hunter."

"Yeah, that's not happening either," she said, stepping back to Mr. Tsuni. "Hansuke, you should get out of here. Don't need you getting hur-" Cleo was cut off when she looked to Mr. Tsuni to see in his hand was one of those small knives that had the blue gem in it. She realized then that only hunters carry those weapons. She quickly looked up at him. "You knew all along that the Sakamaki's were vampires?!" Mr. Tsuni turned to Cleo and nodded.

"Me, The Sakamaki's, and Mukami's were in an agreement. They didn't attack any of my students and I wouldn't attack them. Originally, I was going to just going to work here so I could keep an eye on them but I eventually started to enjoy teaching, so I stayed," he told her. Cleo nodded her head.

"So you aren't here for my brother," she said, turning back to Carla and Shin. "You're here for him." Carla and Shin didn't move an inch which meant she was right. She gulped and turned to Mr. Tsuni. "I get you're a hunter and I understand your rivalry but I need all of you to leave now."

"Have you lost your mind? Absolutely not," Mr. Tsuni said. "It's my job to protect humans from their kind-"

"You forget, I'm not human," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Mr. Tsuni sighed and stood from his desk.

"Fine, don't get killed," he said, turning and leaving the room. However, Shin wasn't letting him go that easily. Shin turned and went to hurry after him but Cleo hurried in front of the door, blocking his path. Shin merely smirked at her and disappeared. Cleo tried to teleport after him but it didn't work, no matter how hard she tried. She looked at Carla, anger and confusion evident on her face.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me?" She asked through clenched teeth as she got closer to Carla. Ayato, however, stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"If you don't have your abilities, you can't fight. Just go back and reassure the other students. We will handle this," he said, giving her his calmest tone as best he could. Cleo huffed and turned around, leaving the classroom. She turned the corner and instantly crashed into someone. She looked up and was decently surprised to see Leo standing before her. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since their scene at gym.

"So is it true? Do you not have your _abilities_ anymore?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Cleo huffed and walked around Leo.

"I don't need teleportation to kick your ass," she said through gritted teeth. Leo reached out and grabbed onto Cleo's arm. He pulled her back and let her back hit his chest. He pulled his arm around her neck and pulled her into a chokehold. Cleo gasped and grabbed onto his arm.

"You know," he said, leaning down to her ear. " _I somehow doubt that."_ Cleo struggled against him but she knew that his strength compared to hers was way too much, he was way too strong for her. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, a lesson I'm sure is going to stick with you for _a while."_ Cleo struggled as he let go of her and pushed her to the wall. Cleo gasped as the air got knocked out of her. Leo didn't hesitate to pull his fist back and punched Cleo in the gut. She groaned and fell to the floor. Leo pulled his leg back and kicked her in the stomach three times. Cleo groaned as he kicked her one last time. She coughed and heaved, spitting out a splatter of blood. She didn't try to fight back, knowing that the siblings would show up eventually from the scent of her blood. "Now you're not going to fight back? You think that someone's going to come save you? You spoiled little shit." He pulled his leg back but before he could slam it into her stomach, he suddenly went flying back into the wall behind him.

Cleo pushed herself off the ground, coughing up blood in her mouth. She sat up and leaned against the wall and looked up. To her surprise, it wasn't any of the Sakamaki's standing there. Instead, it was Hansuke. Cleo raised an eyebrow at him as he scared off Leo. Leo scrambled to his feet and hurried off down the hall. Meanwhile, Hansuke walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Come on, let's get you to the car," he said.

Cleo walked side by side with Hansuke to the limousine that awaited them outside. The Sakamaki brothers had decided to call it a day after they had dealt with the Tsukinami brothers. Hansuke helped her into the limousine. Once Cleo got in, she looked around and was surprised. Ayato, Subaru, and Laito weren't in the limousine with them. But she did nothing something on Reiji and Shu. They had tears in their clothes and Reiji had an entire scratch across his cheek. Cleo raised an eyebrow as the limousine took off, leaving Hansuke behind.

 _What,_ she thought to herself, _the hell happened?!_

* * *

 _ **This chapter is short, I know but I think they're going to be shorter from now on. It's easier to post and easier on me to type it. But I hope you guys enjoyed and as usual, review and share it with anyone! :)**_

 _ **Have a nice rest of your day or night!**_


End file.
